The Main Character
by TheHollowCanary618
Summary: I've wrote this months before RWBY Volume 7. The concept is simple, two main characters just sit down and talk about their shows. And a cameo from a certain Titan from another show just gives Ruby some production advice. And spoiler alert for anime fans, don't read this if you don't want to be spoiled of My Hero Season 5 and Attack on Titan Final Season. Inspired by Roger Rabbit.
1. Ruby and Izuku

Ruby Rose from "RWBY" and Izuku Midoriya from "My Hero Academia" is sitting in a table, talking over their upcoming shows.

'So that's why we're starting Volume 7 in November this year, rather than our traditional October release,' Ruby said to Izuku about her show release date. 

'I see then,' Izuku accepted. 'So how is Blake and Yang handling the whole Bumblebly situation?' Izuku asks about Blake and Yang. 

'Well, Blake is trying to calm down the community while Yang...' Ruby hesitate to talk about Yang side of the pairing and pull out her cellphone and shows Izuku a selfie of Yang holding Blake in bikinis 'she would rather keep posting up photos of themselves together while Blake tries to hide her face'. 

'I see' Izuku blushing from the bikini photo that Ruby shows him 'And Weiss?' Izuku is curious about Weiss. 

'Well, Weiss is overlooking the Atlas arc alongside her older sister Winter, trying to talk over on how the Arc and we might have the Winter Maiden in the show' Ruby talks about Weiss. 'Both Schnee sisters are executive producers for the Atlas Arc after all. It took me years to finally get the character development the fans wanted to see, but I do admit...' Ruby is fast-forwarding the third act of Volume 6, 'My speeches are a bit annoying since my character is basically trying to...find another way that isn't killing, and we had the whole Bumblebly and Adam situation. And we had many different producers trying to oversee the show, but it was Adam that requested to be killed off since he did admit to the producers that his character isn't going anywhere and ain't getting the proper development he was hoping for' Ruby explains the Volume 6 situation about Adam and her speeches. 

'And...about Qrow?' Izuku hesitates to ask about Qrow. 

'He drank too much on the set' Ruby quickly answer. 

'Isn't his character supposed to be the Drunken Uncle type?' Izuku asks about Qrow's character. 

'Yes, but he drank too much and cause some problems with some other workers on the show. So our director, producers, and her nieces, aka me and Yang, have to talk him over to go to rehab during the early winter and all of spring. But let not talk about RWBY, let talk about your upcoming fourth season, Izuku' Ruby wants to talk about My Hero Academia Season 4. 

'Well we're entering our greatest arc of the series, the Shie Hassaikai arc and from our promotional photo op, we might go as far as the UA School Festival arc, with the Remedial Course arc in the middle' Izuku happily talk about the upcoming Season 4 of My Hero Academia. 'I can't wait to see the fans reaction when they get to see what Overhaul can do' Izuku is hyping Overhaul for Season 4. 

'How much of a villain is he?' Ruby asks. 'I'm only asking since I'll admit that I'm jealous about the villains of your show since they got more development than our show, sadly' Ruby admits of disappointment with her show villains. 

'Spoiler warning for you Ms. Rose, Overhaul is the most hardcore villain of the series. Our next villain possibly had the best idea of a redemption arc. Overhaul is like...' Izuku put his fingers around his chin and start muttering about comparing Overhaul to other villains of entertainment media in general 'Well he's like our next All for One but we're in our current Saga: The Rise of the Villains'. 

'So cool!' Ruby said in a joyful tone. 'I wish the producers could listen to the villains of RWBY on having a complete Volume around them, and motivations since our show is shoving down the ideology of the Heroes winning all the time down at everyone's throat. I'm asking for a Volume 3 ending but at least give the villains some hopes and dreams, or at least make it feel like we earned that victory' Ruby keeps talking disappointed over her show results of being The Good Guys winning at the end. 

'Well, Overhaul will prove himself to be one of the anime's greatest villains, next to All for One. While Gentle is looking forward with his debut later this arc' Izuku is happily talking about the villains in My Hero Academia. 

'Wow! Maybe our show might get to see Gentle!' Ruby happily talks about the idea of meeting Gentle through Volume 7. 

'Unless your show has ten more episodes cause Gentle in the UA School Festival arc, and that should be our third act of Season Four because I believe the majority of Season Four will be around Overhaul,' Izuku said to a hopeful Ruby. 

'Darn it' Ruby went from joy to disappointed 'But...your show has four weeks ahead, so I could reach it by halfway point?' Ruby asks Izuku about when Gentle will debut. 

'Sorry, Ms. Rose, Gentle will take a while even if we have a month ahead' Izuku replies. 

'Oh, I see' Ruby feels dejected. 

Izuku drinks his can of orange soda. 'By the way, have you seen Mr. Jaeger? Cause I want to congratulate him for a great Season 3 Part 2' Izuku asks about Jaeger. 

'Eren? Yeah, I believe he might be coming by since I want to invite him for this talk' Ruby answers to Izuku. 

'But I was curious' Izuku looks worried about Ruby 'Are...you okay having two out of the Big Three breathing down your neck during the 2020 run?' 

'Honestly, I'm hoping we can talk to our producers to take next fall off since I know RWBY won't be the talk of the week anymore. Our rock and pop music won't match with Attack on Titan grand and epic music, while both shows have much better characters work than our own and I doubt Weiss can carry us through that situation. And now...' Ruby looks worried 'I get to see Atsuko Kagari, Emma, Ryuko Matoi have proven to be better female leads while both legendary girls like Usagi Tsukino and Sakura Kinomoto are coming back from retirement, proving to hang with the modern anime girls with either following their source or developing even more. I sat and watch them all prove that I'm nowhere in their league. Shonen is basically retelling my show story but proven to be better around it characters, that now I feel like Volume 6 was nothing but damage control but also creating more damages on the way' Ruby express her worries about her show 'But my show has six more years, hoping we can make it all up with good writing and set up' Ruby went from worrisome to happy 'Even though I'll be facing one of the Big Three this Fall and Winter, I'll prove everyone wrong that I can stand toe to toe with the best of the best'. 

'That's great to hear Ms. Rose' Izuku smiles at Ruby 'I'm looking forward to what the Atlas arc can bring, and who might be a big player of this Volume?' 

'That's a secret' Ruby winks at Izuku 'But we do have costume change and I'm not gonna lie, Yang might have got the worst end of this stick since her outfit hasn't changed at all, while Weiss is bluer while Blake is more white than usual. Plus I don't know if this was how production wanted but I think Weiss might be trying to...' Ruby embarrassed to say it out loud '...padding herself up'. 

'Padding herself up?' Izuku repeats. 

'Yeah since our crossover with Persona 4, BlazBlue and Under Night In-Birth event, one of the players mention about Weiss' chest and I'm still hearing about it. You mention small bumps around her then you'll get an ear ripping for a good hour or two. Sometimes she takes measurements around Yang since she was trying to imitate Yang's diet but she couldn't handle it and she'll stick with her normal diet' Ruby talks about Weiss breast development. 

'Oh...oh!' Izuku realizes what Ruby is talking about 'Let move on to our next topic' Izuku suggests on a different topic. 

'By the way, why do the producers of your show have thinner girls for your female leads?' Ruby hasn't changed the topic at all 'Cause if I remember, the girls are a bit a bigger body in the source. Oh! It's not like I'm trying to fat shame them or anything, but they do look very stunning but I do question about the sizes of your female leads and what the producers have in mind with thinner girls' Ruby tries to compare the My Hero girls with the show and the source. 

'You know how producers and the studio wants, but I do admit that I was hoping they would get the girls right' Izuku agreed to Ruby's view on the My Hero girls 'But I'm surprised that your show doesn't have the mandatory beach or pool episode. Our show kind of have one but it was to serve as Fan Service for the people who find the boys handsome and sexy' Izuku ask about the fan service episode. 

'Don't you mean for the ladies?' Ruby question Izuku wording. 

'Nope. Since we do have some audience who are into the same sex situation. So I didn't want to say the girls since boys well also find that episode kind of hot for them' Izuku explains. 

'Oh,' Ruby embarrassed to say more. 'Well as for your question about our bikini episode...", Ruby is trying to find the right words, "...We haven't had any plans about doing one right now, and yes, I'm honestly surprised about that too. Even our non-canon spinoff Chibi didn't even have us in bikinis' Ruby answers. 'Then again...both our shows do have somebody exposure or outfits that let the minds run wild' Ruby added. 

'It's because your show is trying to run a marathon' a voice spoke out. Eren Jaeger appears out of nowhere with a whiskey flask and longer hair and having a cold expression across on his face. 

'A marathon?' Ruby asks. 

'Yes,' Eren answers and puts away his whisky flask. 'Since both of our shows debut the same year, we are running balls to the wall and trying to be epic and glorious. But your show has been dealing with complications with both a cast member and productions. But I doubt your show can keep your previous Volume momentum by the end of Volume 7' Eren talks about RWBY momentum. 

'Our Volume 7 is gonna be the best as it can be' Ruby smiles at Eren. 

'We shall see' Eren coldly looks at Ruby.  
'So...congratulation on having your Final Season next year Mr. Jaeger' Izuku congratulates Eren's final season of Attack on Titan. 

'Thank you, Izuku' Eren turns to Izuku 'I guess I'll be joining our generation main characters in retirement. Our decade of anime heroes' Eren looks down and drinks more from his flask. 

'I guess you and Qrow have been talking?' Ruby asks about Eren's drinking habit. 

'No...he reminds me of Hannes' Eren answers. 

'And if I've been reading the source of Attack on Titan correctly, we're still in the Final Arc, right?' Izuku asks Eren about the source since it's coming out monthly. "And also, how would you describe your final season?" 

'Yes. To me in my Final Season and how I would describe it? It should be this: Fun isn't something one considers when bringing freedom to the world. But this...does put a smile on my face' Eren coldly grins at both Ruby and Izuku. 'So what else have both of you been talking about? Since I was curious about what your series will bring on the table. I show you what I can bring earlier this year, I wanna see what Overhaul can bring, and the rest of the villains of next year' Eren looks at Izuku when he spoke about the series. 

'Um don't you mean, what We can bring next year?' Ruby timidly asks about Eren wording. 

'No' Eren coldly looks at Ruby 'Because I know that your show won't bring anything close to what The Promised Neverland, Goblin Slayer, The Rising of the Shield have brought. I'm looking for a series that'll take my place in the Big Three. And you will never stand side by side to any anime' Eren coldly talks to Ruby. 

'Hey, Mr. Jaeger. There's no point in bringing her down, she's doing her best on being the show it can be' Izuku defends Ruby from Eren's words. 

'Listen Izuku' Eren turns back to Izuku 'I consider your show as my true rival since both of our shows were airing at nearly the same time last year. But I'll admit that your show has beaten my show since your show has All for One and The Vanguard Action Squad of the League of Villains leading the charge' Eren shows respect towards My Hero Academia. 'And damn, I was hoping your show would've aired in spring. Cause I was hoping to see Zeke go against Overhaul weekly, but regardless, I know both of our Villains of the season will be known as Best Villains of 2019 alongside with Isabella from The Promised Neverland' Eren added. 

'I know our villains aren't much to standard but we're trying out best. I think we did great with Salem origin story and we did bring back Neo Politan through fan request. And we have been developing my character much more. And we have Bumblebly! Our show is doing well' Ruby talk to Eren shyly. 

'Meh' Eren scoff it off. 'Fan request? What the hell is that?' Eren ask Ruby about certain words. He seems to be confused about her choice of words. 

'Fan request is when the fans asking about something about the show, like when someone wants a certain character back or like when the Shonen Studios wanted to tell the rest of the Dragon Ball Z story with Gohan instead of Goku but the fans rejected the idea and they wrote Goku back into the series' Izuku explain it to Eren. 

'You mean...it's like that Shonen reject, Boruto?' Eren ask Izuku. 

'Like how much of a Shonen reject as you' Ruby mutters to herself. 

'What was that?' Eren coldly looks at Ruby causing her to jump with fear. 

'I said nothing...' Ruby awkwardly laughs. 

'You said I'm a "Shonen Reject". No, I rejected to sign that contract of theirs since they never like how I'm presented nor the show' Eren said to Ruby. 'And unlike you, Rose. My Hero Academia brings something new in an old genre. Hell, me and Izuku shows have gotten a cross-promotional poster or one comic stripe for Marvel. And if that mouse wanted to buy us, it could buy our shows and we could be part of the MCU' Eren said to Ruby about Marvel 'Your show is nothing more but...' Eren is trying to come up with the right words, '...full of idiots who'll let the fans write the show more than the actual writers if you even got some of those' Eren complaints about the show production. 

'We may not be big but we both made an impact during our debut year. We debut the same year together. You made a global impact from the east, while I'm making waves in the western part of the world. We're both the same age, literally' Ruby said to Eren 'As for the writers, we just try our best on what they can come up with. And we did something simple. Even I'll admit that we'll botch a complicated storyline, but we're getting better' Ruby trying to find some light into the show. 

'Even I'll admit that your show is improving, but your show will never take those risks. And after watching your speeches, I can see how this will end. You'll talk Salem down and the Two Brothers, bring Pyrrha and Penny back to life. No consequences at the end' Eren keeps putting down RWBY. 

'Why does every show that has a darker tone like to put down my show? My show can be dark sometimes' Ruby said in a dejected tone. 

'Because your show is trying to be dark, but with you shoving down that hopeful crap. And since your fans Do write the shows, it should have the credits read; Written by the Fans. Your writers don't have the balls to pull off the risks. It works with Pyrrha and Penny, but ever since you created a Deku knockoff. I doubt you can surpass anyone with your kind of writing' Eren keeps putting down Ruby and her show. 

'Why did I even ask you to come over' Ruby regrets asking Eren to come. 

'Because you want my advice on improvement. Since your show will be competing with the big shows next year. I'm bringing the storytelling and music. And Izuku show will bring characters and intense fights. Your show can only bring...I would say pretty girls but My Hero brings sex appeal and...' Eren stops for a moment. 

'What...I know your girls don't have that kind of appeal or even close unless you count the Lost Girls: Annie's side, but even I'll admit that your girls can be badasses without showing skin...' Ruby then realizes '...the Final Season has a weakness'. Eren grins at Ruby 'If my Volume 7 becomes the big hit of the fall and winter season, and if the girls are proven to be better written. Then next year my show will have the best girls in the fall and winter seasons. And you'll have the worst girls next year' Ruby mocks Eren. 

'And as for intense fighting, this can go three ways' Izuku inserted himself into the conversation. 'And...' Izuku looks at Eren 'I assume you have seen what's gonna happen next season, right?' 

'Yes' Eren calm down 'And I'm looking forward to Class 1B to get their moment in the sun'. 

'CLASS 1B!' Ruby jumps up 'You mean they get the moment?!' 

'Unlike your "tournament arc", at least they're letting their other characters getting a moment and if we switch up the arcs, then the League of Villains would end up slaughtering your show and perhaps give my show a fight with the villains' Eren grin at Izuku 'And if my show is more than 20 episodes, then both of our shows will be going against each other when it comes to cruelty'. 

'You mean villains are ruling over 2020?' Ruby asks about the villains' role. 

'You shouldn't ask about something you don't know about' Eren puts Ruby down again. 

'As for Class 1B, Ruby. Next arc...' Izuku talks to Ruby. 

'We shouldn't talk about the next arc about it. Unless we have a spoiler talk about it' Eren interrupts Izuku. 

'Perhaps we should talk about this upcoming season and volume. Oh!' Izuku suggested talking about the upcoming shows before coming up with an off-topic idea 'How about shipping? That's always fun and problematic'. 

'Oh yes! I love to talk about some couples' Ruby wants to talk about shippings. 

'Fine, I'll start first since my show doesn't do the whole shipping wars. The entire Fairy Tail production is a Shipping War' Eren will go first. 'I know people want me and Mikasa to be together but I never liked the idea, even our creator and executive producer didn't like that idea at all. Hell, her scarf was meant to be black, not red. As for Armin and Annie, honestly, I think they're cute together since I do believe Annie does have a thing for him. Even though I believe that she doesn't know about that side of her yet. So I do recommend her and Armin being the canon shipping. And I believe Myself, Levi and Hange are meant to be asexual and mine as well be since we're entering my last season. The only person I think that might have the closest canon ship, it would be Sasha'. 

'Oh, it's a potato right?' Ruby smile over Sasha's love of potatoes. 

'Um, pretty much so' Eren replies. 

'So anymore shippings for your show, Eren?' Ruby joyfully asks about more Attack on Titan shippings. 

'Besides; me & Mikasa, me & Levi, Armin & Annie, Ymir & Historia, or everybody with Historia since she's the best girl of Attack on Titan' Eren answers. 'So your turns to Izuku' Eren asks. 

'Oh!' Izuku embarrassed to talk about the shippings 'Well... there's me being paired up with Uraraka, Asui, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Toga, Utsushimi and Hatsume from the women's side. While on the men's side is, Kachan, Iida, Shinso and Todoroki' Izuku then pull out a notebook with the word shipping written there. 

'You keep a notebook about your show shipping?' Eren is confused about Izuku's notebook. 

'Yeah, it's mandatory for us to keep one so we can think if it's time to come up with a story plot around it' Izuku answers to Eren's confusion. 

'Your production notes are weird' Eren said to Izuku. 

'Yeah, just in case we might want to submit a story idea for the source' Izuku replies. 'As for other shipping...' Izuku opens up his notebook 'Kachan is paired up with me, Kirishima, Kaminari, Utsushimi, Uraraka, and Tokage. Yaoyorozu with Todoroki and Jiro are the highest ones. Ojiro and Hagakure. Kaminari and Jiro. Kirishima with either Kaminari and Ashido. Tokoyami and Asui. Iida with Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, and Hatsume. We wrote around the students rather than adults but we believe the students' relationship would be better storytelling than the pro heroes but I won't mind it since I was curious about it'. 

'Speaking of storytelling curiosity, are you guys planning on doing a trail arc? Cause I honestly do believe that Minoru's first hero job involving women, would be him getting a sexual harassment lawsuit' Ruby is wondering about a trail arc. 

'I honestly do think that might be a good idea of how superheroes have to be in trail' Izuku is interested in the idea storyline. 

'As long you don't get your face kicked in, I think it should be interesting,' Eren said to Izuku. 

'By the way, how was it when you went through that scene?' Ruby is curious about the scene where Levi stomp on Eren's head. 

'You lay down and let me stomp on your face, then you'll tell me how it was' Eren answers which cause Ruby to be scared of the idea of it. 'So what about your shippings, Rose?' Eren quickly changed the subject of stomping on Ruby's face to her show shippings. 

'Well we're famous with our shipping, but if I have to agree on one thing...' Ruby is embarrassed about saying it 'I think me and Weiss being a canon pairing might be pushing it. I know that we do tend to listen to our fans...' 

'What the hell is that? Listening to the fans? I don't think I heard such an idea' Eren quickly interrupts her even though Izuku explains it to him earlier. 

'As...I...was...saying' Ruby trying to get back in the track 'We may...' Ruby quickly look at Eren '...listen to the fans...' 

'Again, what is that saying?' Eren again interrupts her. 

'Me and Weiss well possibly be that one shipping that might be too pandering and forced for shipping. We just got Bumblebly in canon shipping but we have been talking about what it might be too earlier for another shipping to be canon. I was thinking that I'm an asexual character but I mine as well asked Weiss or Yang to go wedding dress shopping since if we're gonna listen...' Ruby is talking about White Rose till Eren again. 

'Seriously, what the hell is that?' Eren in confused about listening to his fans. 

'...to our fans...' Ruby continues to ignore Eren's comment 'I guess I don't mind it. But so, if I would choose...I guess it would be with Jaune since we have known each other since Volume 1'. 

'Wasn't their original production notes or ideas that were for your shippings?' Izuku is curious about some notes. 

'Actually yes. I believe the original plan was that White Rose is the original canon shipping while Blake and Yang are meant to have that sister-like friendship. Plus there's the fact that Blake is Belle from the Beauty & the Beast fairy tale. And I believe the running joke is that Blake is so stunning, breathtaking and desirable, everyone wants her to be their wife. So she's the Christa of our show' Ruby mentioned some original plans for canon shipping. 

'So does Ms. Nikos survive the original story plannings?' Izuku asked. 

'Nope. The show always planned to kill her off, to begin with. It's just Penny wasn't the first one to die first but we went with shock value and it works' Ruby quickly answers 'As for Jaune shipping, we might have been playing around with that since Jaune is good friends with the writer and executive producer of the show, but we're not set on any plans of canon shipping or even teases. Perhaps the only tease I can think of is during Volume 4 where it was just me and Jaune, but both of us didn't know if we can go through with it'. Ruby is thinking about some more shippings of her show 'I think Oscar is supposed to be the one we're going with but I'm not too sure about that one either since for the story, it would be weird as heck to see me date not only a boy, but a boy with a man who's literally centuries-old to witness what will happen if we married. My wedding night with him will be awkward and it'll make me not wanting any kids after that' Ruby talks about her disapproval of the idea of Oscar being a canon ship. 'I don't know, maybe we'll let whatever fans wanted...' 

'What do you mean let whatever fans wanted?' Eren quickly spoke about it. 

'...for a canon ship' Ruby again ignores Eren remark 'And we'll just roll with it'. Ruby then turns to Eren 'Seriously, do you listen to your fans?' 

'Listen...to...my fans?' Eren is confused about it 'Is that when the audience send their comments and letters about what are they forcing us to do in our show? Like they want us to keep Petra alive and let her get married to Captain Levi?' 

'Yeah. That's what I mean by listening to your fans' Ruby answers. 

'Listen, it's not like I don't want to listen to the fans of the show. It's just I want to do what's good for the show. Our creator and writer want to tell the story that He wants to tell. He's not gonna listen to what the fans hope for, he wants to tell a modern epic. Plus I believe it was our editor or producer that convinced our creator to change the fate of Sasha in Season 2' Eren talks about his show. 

'Wait...!' Ruby stops Eren 'Sasha dies in Season 2?!' 

'Oh yes. We were gonna kill her off and let the audience sit there and watch it. I think I remember when the people wanted us to release Season 2 but we took a short vacation and we let the source continue because if we did continue to work, these fans would have gotten nothing but filler, like...Levi cleaning toilets, or Mikasa, me and Jean having a love triangle situation, or we find Annie's diary and all she talks about is how to kick the crap out of Hitch. So we decided to troll them with Attack on Titan Junior High. But I will apologize for the movies. I'm not apologizing for everything else, but the movies I will say, I'm sorry for the crap we give you' Eren is apologetic for the movies. 'Rose,' Eren asked for Ruby's attention 'Let me be a writer or a producer of your show. Maybe that'll get you somewhere in the anime world'. 

'Why...?' Ruby is afraid to ask. 

'Because I could be like; I'm gonna kill you off, then you, I got a good death scene for you, I don't even know who you are but I'm killing you very gruesome. The audience will sit there and watch it. Then I'll write about having you face all the members of Salem's faction but only you'll get that ass-kicking. Then we'll force you to watch Weiss's death scene so we can change from Weiss to Winter. Then we'll kill off all the parents of the show because that's mandatory for either Shonen anime or any anime that have action & death in it. We'll do a torture scene with Raven or your father...' Eren is getting to carried away with his ideas. 

'My parents aren't dead and my series is Shonen and it's action-based' Izuku tries to interrupt Eren's creative direction. 

'Your show doesn't count since it's a good show' Eren quickly replies. 'Then we'll have Yang carrying a child and we'll have a mystery on who's the father. What do you think?' Eren again getting carried away with his creative direction.  
'If we're doing a pregnant angle, then we're throwing Winter under that bus' Ruby answers 'And we aren't gonna do that since you might be crazy' Ruby puts down Eren's ideas. 

'Then how about we talk about Volume 7?' Izuku suggested talking about Volume 7. 

'We should, but I'll also take potshots at RWBY and Volume 7 predictions' Eren continues to put down RWBY.  
'So tell me, I know what will happen but I would like to know what will happen in Season 4' Eren looks at Izuku. 

'Well I don't want to talk about details but I guess I could say some aspects like I'm getting into an internship and we'll be fighting against Overhaul and his Eight Expendables of Death,' Izuku said to Eren 'And Overhaul is gonna cause high destruction in a world without All Might. His meeting with Tomura Shigaraki will be interesting and we get to see two different ideologies of society and heroes, and Overhaul has an ace up his sleeve'. 

'Sounds alike different villains are engaging a gangland war in your show' Eren comment about the upcoming arc 'And the heroes will get in the middle of it'. 

'Pretty much it, but we got to see what The Big Three of UA will also get involve and we'll see possibly the greatest hero performance in the first arc of the season' Izuku is hyping the upcoming arc. 

'Then what comes after that? You said there are at least three arcs in the upcoming season, right?' Ruby asks. 

'Yes. Next and most likely the one that might end with your show, Ms. Rose is the Remedial Course arc' Izuku answers 'It serves as a cooldown arc from the craziness of the Shie Hassaikai arc, but we also get some character development from my other classmate and perhaps laid a few seeds for Season 5' Izuku again answers. 

'And you said about a School Festival, right?' Ruby trying to remember what Izuku said earlier. 

'Yes, that also serves as a school life type of arc' Izuku smile at Ruby. 

'But you said something about a villain name Gentle?' Ruby again asks about the third arc. 

'Yes, and his origins are something to witness. Can't wait to see what others think about him' Izuku said to an eager Ruby.

'As for the gangland war,' Izuku turns to Eren 'That might be part of next season arcs but we can talk about talk that when that once we get into a certain point'. 

'I see. So the last two arcs of Season 4 will be like how the last arc of Season 3' Eren said to Izuku. 

'Wow! I can't wait to see all this going down!' Ruby is excited for My Hero Academia Season 4. 

'For the upcoming Volume, what are some Volume 6 story impact that will be playing in Volume 7?' Eren asks Ruby.  
'One: RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Oscar & Maria are entering Atlas. Two: Cinder Fall & Neo Politan are entering Atlas. Three: Dr. Arthur Watts & Tyrian Callows are going to Atlas. Four: General Ironwood is assembly the entire Atlas Air Force Fleet for something big. Five: Salem is creating a new kind of Grimm. And six: We're gonna analyze the Relic of Knowledge' Ruby clear out the points of the upcoming arc. 

'Is it true that you might have another time skip? Or is that rumour made up by how the promotional poster made up?' Izuku asks about Volume 7 redesigns. 

'You gotta wait to find out on that one since I won't be fulling explain what's gonna happen but all I can tell you that we have a battle in the first Chapter' Ruby tease both boys about the full story of Volume 7. 

'So that sounds like a lot points you gotta managed for the upcoming arc,' Eren said to Ruby. 

'Yes! We've dealt with all this before, and we can manage it' Ruby smiles. 

'How long will you be in Atlas? Show wise' Eren is curious about the timeline of the show. 

'Well I can't tell you about the end but perhaps a Volume and a half?' Ruby answers 'Since we would normally stay in a combat academy for one Volume and we would possibly stay around the Kingdom to go into another combat academy' Ruby explain the formula of her show. 

'I was wondering about this production rumour that I heard, but is it true that your show will continue to Volume 12? Or is it another 12 Volumes after 6?' Eren is curious about the length of the RWBY series. 

'Yeah, I was wondering about that too since the production rumour of my show is that the creator of the show wanted to try to match One Piece length. So I'm pretty much here for another twenty-five years or so. Asta and I will be pretty much gonna see other series come and go' Izuku also is curious about RWBY's show length. 

'As far as I know, we're going up to Volume 12 of the series' Ruby answer the production rumour. 

'Then spend time in one place, develop some other characters that aren't the main cast or perhaps do some training or coming up with a new way to beat Salem' Eren suggested some way to spend some time with development. 'Or again, like I said before. Spend some time with the villains. If you got five more Volumes then you can do a slow down Volume to let them think for once. I would say six more Volumes but you already finished Volume 7, and now we're waiting for it to be released'. 

'But if they're running the show in a marathon, wouldn't that ruin their momentum?' Izuku asks. 

'Yes and no. Let take my show for an example since in the story, my show before the last episode of Season Three Part Two. Canonical timeline, four months after the Battle of Trost at best. We create perhaps the biggest events in anime within those four months of in the story. So we have been telling the entire story of four months in six years. So which characters have been developing outside of your main cast?' Eren asks about development again. 

'Well...' Ruby hesitate to reply '...you're not gonna like this'. 

'What is it?' Eren asks with an annoyed tone. 

'Team CFVY got some development...outside of the show, in fact, it's in the novel' Ruby answers. 

'So...your characters have more developments in the novel rather than focusing on them in the show?' Eren is feeling frustrated over RWBY production decision to steal any character their moment to shine properly. 'So...are they gonna be an impact on the overall story?' Eren continues to ask. 

'From what I hear from our writers and producers...I kind of doubt it since we're planning on releasing a sequel novel. Perhaps more around Team SSSN since they appear at the end of the first novel' Ruby answers. 'But I think they'll cover Shade Academy and perhaps the Summer Maiden since every Kingdom seems to have a Season Maiden appearing'. 

'Then are you guys gonna have the next Great War in your show?' Eren asks. 

'The producers and writers are planning it after all since we did hint it from Volume 4' Ruby answers. 

'But looking at the show, it seems like Volume 7might be setting up the whole Great War, and maybe perhaps around Volume 11 will be the Volume to pull the trigger for the Great War' Izuku analyze the Volumes. 

'But wouldn't that be too long of pulling the trigger? Since this Volume is working as planting the seeds for the Great War, then 8, 9 and 10 will be...filler?' Eren asks about the upcoming Volumes. 

'Honestly, maybe take a year break since the characters won't have any material to work with unless they're gonna rinse and repeat about finding the Maidens and going to the next Academy to get the Relics' Izuku is thinking about a break from the show and let them rest. 

'Remember this Rose' Eren coldly looks at Ruby 'Your show is gonna be dealing with Overhaul and looking the source...it might be a rough premier for your show but I hope you'll bring something big for each week to get that one win on Izuku's show'. Eren is looking around the room 'By the way, where is Asta? Besides the King himself, Izuku, Asta and I are considered as The Big Three of Anime for today' Eren is wondering about Asta whereabouts. 

'You should have to know how Asta works, his show is weekly and he doesn't get any kind of breaks. His show is always on Tuesdays' Izuku reminded Eren about Asta's work. 

'Right, I tend to forget about Asta work schedule,' Eren said to Izuku. 

'Question Eren. Once your seat is open for the Third Spot of the Big Three...' Ruby was about to ask of Eren's title of the Big Three. 

'It's not you if you're asking' Eren quickly answers 'I got my eyes The Promised Neverland or The Seven Deadly Sins. By the way, Izuku' Eren looks at Izuku 'I wanna talk about who'll be the next candidates for my title of the Big Three since I'm retiring around early 2021. So I'm having high hopes for either show'. 

'We can discuss it at another time,' Izuku said to Eren. 

'As for you Rose,' Eren is staring back at Ruby 'How long have you been here again? 2013?' 

'I said it earlier, we debut the same year' Ruby answers. 

'I'll admit that your show wasn't meant to accomplish anything but now you're in your halfway point...you still haven't accomplished anything. Hell, I took one little break to let the source to gain some momentum and then my series can continue. That was a four-year break and I came back with a vengeance and took the title of Big Three. My Hero Academia did it as well, in fact, I believe it was around a year for him to get that acclaim. While Black Clover is being groomed up to be One Piece replacement since Shonen themselves dubbed it as The Next King of Shonen' Eren putting down Ruby then talked about Asta being the next King of Shonen. 'I'm the only Non-Jump show that ever been titled as Big Three. At least to my knowledge'. 

'You don't have to keep putting me down when it comes to accomplishments' Ruby talks back to Eren. 

'Then maybe because we did debut the same year, I was secretly hoping you must have done something right while I'm gone, but no. Your biggest accomplishment is killing off two girls and a Death Battle. But now that Shonen is basically rebooting your series into their source, then I hope your show will get the reboot treatment as well' Eren then walks up to Ruby. 'Hell, we both made our impacts in the anime community in that same year, I made a huge impact globally but you have proven that an anime can happen anywhere. But it feels like in your later years while I was taking a short vacation, your show has gone lazy and is there to sell a soundtrack. Hell, you let a soundtrack to tell your character background and you have so much potential of such good storyline for Neo' Eren is keeping on criticizing RWBY wasted potential. He sat back down. 'And don't get me started with Adam. Since he's the biggest wasted potential of a redemption arc' Eren keeps showing his disappointment over the show's decision. 

'And what would you do with that many plot points in the show?' Ruby asks on how Eren would've dealt with it. 

'Well...maybe dedicate three chapters around the villains since they need to put their backs into the show. Your overarching villain can't do all the work. Let look at Zeke for a bit. We just show him off for a bit but we also show the audience what he can do and we also create some mystery around him. And when we hit Season Three Part Two, we showcase how much destructive power he can do and why he should be feared as a villain of the season' Eren talks about Zeke. 

'Or how we hyped up All for One as the overarching villain, the mastermind of the League of Villains and we have showcased on how powerful he is and how much of a threat he is towards My Hero Academia' Izuku added All for One in the mix. 

'Actually, during the production of Volume 5, I believe Cinder has been trying to talk to the writers and producers of that the Villains of RWBY should get actual screen time and development and Volume 6 should have been The Battle of Haven but we had other problems with our productions and budget, in fact, Neptune and Team SSSN was supposed to be involved. But we had to rush it and we honestly didn't have much to do, so we make up what we have with only a couple of written scenes. And we were gonna save money from the fighting scenes and the only fighting scenes we would have was Raven and her Bandits against Salem Faction' Ruby talks about Volume 5 production. 'But we had to rush it and foam the performances, so we didn't have that motivation. As I told Izuku, I'm jealous that both of your show villains are proving that they can perform much better than the heroes. And now Izuku's current saga, I honestly wish we could've had the main cast go into side roles and cameos. Actual the title for Volume 5 was supposed to be, RWBY Volume V. "V" for villains and sounds kind of perfect for creating development for our villains and what they want in the end, but our writers couldn't come up with anything for them. They were throwing anything on the wall to see what hits to be Hazel's back story. And we would have Cinder going to her old home, seeing what she left behind and seeing her perceptive'. 

'So who was overlooking the production of Volume 5?' Eren asks about Volume 5 production. 

'I believe it was a game of hot potato, we didn't have any direction or any guidance throughout the production. One week was Raven, then it was our director, then our editor, another week was Kali and Ghira, it was all over the place. And don't get me started with the stage direction. Cinder and I were supposed to fight it out while it was Yang and Raven down in the vault but that was the original Volume 6 writing but we had to speed it up and merge Volume 6 into Volume 5. The fight between me and Cinder was also involving Jaune and we try to beat Cinder together, while Weiss, Nora, and Ren are fighting Vernal, Emerald and Mercury' Ruby continues to talk about Volume 5 production. 

'What about the Faunus Militia and the White Fang? How do they get involved with the fight?' Izuku asks about the Menagerie Arc. 

'Well...that's where some of our problems did happen and I believe it was Kali's idea on that week of the show, to have shortened the fight in the Menagerie, actually, both the raid in Raven's camp and the Menagerie fight are supposed to happen in Volume 5 while Volume 6 is when the Faunus Militia with a few dozen people to come to aid us in the Battle of Haven' Ruby talk about the original plans for Volume 6. 

'And Adam?' Eren asks about Adam Taurus. 

'He and Sun were supposed to fight it out in Menagerie while Blake and Ilia duke it out in the Belladonna Mansion. And my speech for Oscar was one of the originally written scenes for Volume 5 and it was supposed to be one of the last scenes of the Volume too but we place it midway and it felt weird since Oscar also have some development, asking Jaune on how he can fight without a Semblance while everyone does have one. Jaune teaches Oscar some basic attacks and defence that Pyrrha taught him. While I was practicing my words about How to ask Ozpin about my Silver Eyes but I'm afraid of the answer, it supposed to be a conflicting scene for me since I was supposed to be in the room with Yang when that happens and she talks me down like a mother figure. Honestly, I was hoping we could've shot that scene but it was changed to Weiss and Yang since Volume 5 was a bit more around Raven and Yang's situation. And half of us was supposed to be hospitalized to showcase that the villains are much stronger than we expected and we were saved from the Faunus Militia and Mistral police, forcing them to leave while we all play keep away, not letting Salem's Faction getting their hands on the Relic' Ruby continues to talk about the original Volume 6 plans before it turns into Volume 5. 

'And what about the students and the Professional Huntsmen? Did they get involved?' Izuku asks about the disappearing Huntsmen. 

'Well Volume 5 main plot was recruiting other huntsmen or tribes but all we get was Team SSSN without Sun himself and we got Team ABRN returning from a mission that Professor Lionheart gave them, giving us hints about the mission and Professor Lionheart being a traitor' Ruby said in a disappointed tone 'While the Villains are recruiting Raven's Tribe, Adam was also trying to recruit more Faunus from Menagerie for the destruction of Haven and it Faunus hypocrisy even though Lionheart is one himself but still belittled his kind'. 

'So much wasted potential, all this just to rush the product. I would say whoring your series out for merchandise but I can't say that since even my series was whored out for that two-part movie' Eren said while being disappointed by the two-part movie he had a couple of years back. 

'Well I do kind of admit that we are being whored out when it comes to merchandise but as long we don't do any unnecessary fan service stuff, I think I can't be that mad. But I do admit that I wish we could've had a good slow downtime in the show because Eren said that our show is trying to run a marathon and I do kind of see it. So after our Volume 5 bombed, our writers decided to go overtime and write something better for Volume 6, developing my character, showing Qrow depression, the closure of JNPR, my Silver Eyes, Ozpin lies, Salem origins and the farm. All that good stuff from the first two acts' Ruby happily talk about the first two acts of Volume 6. 

'But...?' Eren asks if she had some problems with Volume 6. 

'But the production and I'll admit that the fans did kind of push the whole Bumblebly shipping into marketing and exploit it, both Blake and Yang just went along with it and it was Adam who came up with the whole death scene since he did complain about not getting the proper development and wanted the character to have a redemption arc and being conflicted between both sides and will be taking some off time. Adam wanted his character to be known as The Strongest Faunus in all of Remnant. But he understands that his character isn't meant for the overall story but serves as shipping pay off so he asks to use the unused footage from Volume 3 and recreate the spots with what the narrative they have at the time. And the production did want me to make a speech on every episode to make me feel like I'm the only character that can do all of it. And Maria was created for me to understand my Silver Eyes' ability but that's not a bad thing after all since we wrote Ozpin off for the entire Volume and she was perfect for me. Back to me making speeches on every episode, the writers wrote one speech then the production made several more. And if you're asking which speech, I don't even know. So the production did shove me being the hero who can change the world with speeches and non-violent solutions in everyone's throats' Ruby continues to talk about Volume 6. 

'So what else did Volume 6 was forced?' Izuku politely asks. 

'Cinder scenes, cause the production wants our Tomura Shigaraki to be in every Volume and they brought back Neo as an excuse for the revenge on me, but Neo was meant for Volume 5. Volume 5 is a mess of a Volume and not our best. But since the writers did got better since Volume 6. Cinder did request the underworld scenes. And she also requested backstory and endgame results but the production didn't give her that. And the outfits weren't her first choice, she wanted to keep the classy yet seductive look while Neo is meant to be playful but dangerous. So I did talk to Cinder about the costume change but they say it was meant for Blake since they like to keep her colour theme black instead of slowly changed it into white, and they added gold lining for the Bumblebly shipping, but Blake rejected it and Cinder needed a costume change and they only had that one in stock, for now, so Cinder was basically forced to wear it. And she wanted a background story for it, and the writers are working on it' Ruby explain Cinder's new look. 

'You know Rose' Eren talk to Ruby 'I honestly never took your show as a fan service type of show since I do actually think it's a breath of fresh air that a show doesn't have to be around big tits, sexy outfits and just let things be what it is' Eren compliment RWBY lack of sex appeal. 

'But now that we're part of Shonen manga and we are partnering up with DC comics, I'm praying to the Two Gods that my show don't have to involved in such appeal in order to gain some attention, but now how we're going to Atlas, I'm honestly glad that it's winter up there and I don't have to show off any skin. In fact, once our crew goes to Vacuo, then I'm pretty much glad that my show is on a plot marathon since we don't have to do a beach episode and be everything that is not as a show in general' Ruby talk about fan service in her show 'Besides Yang but I think she doesn't serve as our main attractive appeal anymore since Cinder and Neo are now the attractive appeals since we're being Shonen, and if we're gonna throw anyone under that bus, it would be the two of the oldest yet youngest looking legally aged women on the show. Honestly, we would've thrown Winter under that bus but her military attire is covering it all and I doubt that she could pull off the look since we wrote all of her screen time away till Volume7' Ruby thinks about Winter. 

'Well you have to get used it, it's one of the Shonen rules of women. Well, basically one rule' Izuku is thinking about the Shonen rules. 

'Yeah I read that contract too since honestly I wouldn't want to be in that position since I believe they might want to either give us the One Piece treatment of the body, or since our show is close enough to Bleach, we might get the underboob treatment, so we get Team CFVY or Cinder & Neo will get that treatment, cause I'm not gonna wear a black corset top with nothing under it and letting my skin to be a showcase for it. That's for the fan art and streamers. And I'm not wearing a tiny skirt that shows off an upskirt shot, I'm not gonna be that. If they want someone like that, then we're gonna throw Cinder and Neo under that bus' Ruby disapproves of some Shonen tropes. 

'That's one of the reasons I reject the Weekly Jump, they wanted my show to be more... their style. I don't remember the details or what they wanted to change, but I do remember that my character is supposed to be another Shonen lead where I eat a lot, don't have any growth, Mikasa and Armin possibly were gonna be gender-bending since Mikasa doesn't fit their ideology of a strong female lead while Armin does strangely fit the role better than her. And the Titans were gonna be giant aliens? And we have the cast fist fighting them all? I don't even know how the details go down, just that we didn't agree to it and we start doing our own thing. Thus we became the biggest anime on the planet' Eren talks about the differences of the Shonen version and his current version. 

'Yeah' Ruby agrees and then looks at the promotional posters of both My Hero and Titan shows 'I'm jealous that Izuku and Tomura are two sides of the same coin of how they view heroes and villains. While Eren and Reiner are views of how they see war and the world they live in. But I and Cinder are meant for that treatment but the way how late we enter the development game, we got a lot of work to deal with. And since we only have a 12-14 episode run, then we better make them all count more than ever' Ruby keeps her disappointed about the supposed rivalry between Ruby and Cinder. 

'So a quick recap, what were the other Volumes original plots?' Izuku is curious about the other Volumes 

'Volume 1 went completely differently on the third act. The Weiss and Blake were supposed to be where I come between them since I wanted to keep the team together and united but Weiss keeps telling me off while Blake tells me to stay out of it since it's something for an Adult or a proper Leader does rather than a child who still believes that happiness can solve everything. So Yang gets involved and trying to be the big sister type but Blake mouths her off saying that Yang is just holding Ruby's hand and being her enabler, letting her believe that she's living her little fantasy world while Blake and Weiss are dealing with actual problems. Everything involving JNPR wasn't supposed to happen but the director wanted to involve them since they too are the main characters. So that whole conflict was being turned into either Me and Yang tag battling Weiss and Blake, or two single fights; me and Weiss. Yang and Blake. Weiss and I were supposed to fight over the whole Blake situation since I wanted Weiss to understand her while Weiss wanted Blake to tell the proper authorities about the White Fang operations and locations since Blake is still playing a terrorist by hiding that information. While Blake and Yang, Blake is conflicted about turning in the information that she knows but she'll become a traitor of her kind and she's turning her back of her whole race. So, Yang and I are trying to talk them down about what Is right and what Is right about the situation. Weiss and I duke it out where Qrow and Winter fought since Weiss challenge me not only she'll report the authorities about Blake and she wanted my leadership spot. While Yang and Blake fight in the club and Blake wanted Yang to stop enabling her sister and let reality crash on her as it did with her, but Yang told her that she isn't and she's working harder than everyone else since I'm dealing with a hard case of depression' Ruby talks about Volume 1. 

'I see, it was supposed to be like me and Kachan, right?' Izuku compares Ruby and Weiss's rivalry to his own and Katsuki. 

'That's right but it was supposed to be that respect trope but the production wanted Roman, Sun and Penny, so any of us didn't mind that at all' Ruby talk about the major changes 'Plus our late creator and executive producer at the time wanted Roman to be a bigger deal, so we didn't mind it since it was our debut year and we were just starting out'. 

'And for Volume 2? Since it was the year that Usagi came out of retirement and shadowed every anime that year' Eren asks Ruby about Volume 2. 

'Actually, Volume 2 conclusion went exactly where it went, since Roman and the White Fang was supposed to be a secret alliance that was employed by Cinder, causing everyone confusion and Blake fight with Roman went accordingly, Weiss and the Lieutenant went accordingly, Yang and Neo went accordingly, but for me, I didn't get anyone to fight but I didn't mind it since it Was called RWBY and we're the main characters and they deserve the spotlight. It was the buildup that was weird but it was more about Cinder overlooking at potential threats of her plans, that's why CFVY was absent from the whole event until the climax to showcase and the different power level between the first year and second year' Ruby talk about the absence of CFVY 'The Third Volume went accordingly, expect the Doubles Round where we were supposed to have Sun & Neptune against Pyrrha & Nora but other than that, went well but the Maidens and Silver Eyes were the latest updates of the story, but we were proud of having Volume 3 a success' Ruby happily talk about the success of Volume 3. 'Volume 4, on the other hand, wasn't supposed to be called RWBY. It was supposed to be called, RNJR: After the Fall or RNJR: The RWBY Adventures but the production wants to continue the RWBY title and dubbed it as Volume 4. It was slow and JNPR was the main focus to where I asked all members of JNPR on why they want to be Huntsmen. Nora and Ren are just doing it for the money since their former home was attacked by Grimm, and Ren was like a noble child from that town while Nora was abandoned by her mother who had favoured her foster sister but that part been cut due of lack of direction. We got Weiss getting the development, while we also get to see Blake's home and Yang...' Ruby stop when it involves Yang. 

'I wanted to ask about that' Eren wants to know about the directions of Yang. 

'Well the director and writer were having high hopes for Yang's PTSD but even I'll admit that they could've done something better than that. I was hoping we get to see the Raven side of her, her hatred and raged against the White Fang. I believe we were gonna shoot a scene where a Faunus door salesman came around our home and we saw Yang being afraid at first then turn to shaken rage to the point she punch him and knock him out cold, yelling at him. It was supposed to be the Raven side of her' Ruby talk about one of the original scenes of Yang PTSD. 'As for Volume 5, well we've talked enough about it and we see through the problems' Ruby quickly dismissed Volume 5 problems. 

'What about Blake? I wanted to know about her character development' Izuku excited to talk about the Faunus community. 

'Well we did have development problems to the point of actually throwing ideas to the wall but it was Adam wanted to do some more Menagerie stuff, and we had a conflict between Ghira and Khan before all hell broke loose. And Ilia was supposed to be the Face of the White Fang, the redemption of the Faunus. That's pretty much it that I have to talk about the previous Volumes. I and the rest of RWBY hoping that Volume 7 will be a huge success, and everyone in RWBY will be wearing such classy look for the November premiere of Volume 7' Ruby talks about having high hopes for Volume7. 

'And everyone in Class 1A will be wearing some classy look on our October premier, but once our shows come across for the next 14 weeks. We will be competing for the audience since our shows are airing at the same time and day' Izuku talk about the air date of both shows. 

'And our show will prove that our show can hang with the best of the best' Ruby excited of the challenge of the Big Three airing the same time as her show. 

'That's cute, Rose' Eren puts down Ruby's hopes 'I doubt nothing changed from your show. So I'm looking forward to what Izuku show can bring rather than yours but I guess you could be a preshow edition rather as an anime competitor'. 

'Just you wait, Eren. RWBY will be one the best shows list this year' Ruby having high hopes of her show. 

'Those are a lot of high hopes for a small-time show. You had to compete with the other shows as; My Hero Academia Season 4, Food Wars the Fourth Plate, The Seven Deadly Sins: The Wrath of the Gods. And those are October releases, other animes that came earlier this year are; Mob Psycho 100 Season 2, The Rising of the Shield Hero, The Promised Neverland, Demon Slayer, Dr. Stone, Fire Force, and my show. Do you think your show will compete with the rest of them? But the last three before mine are new and perhaps flavours of the week but I'm looking forward to seeing what they can bring to the table because these younger shows are proving that they can bring something new. And perhaps there are hidden gems this year that can prove that even the biggest names can't keep the underdogs down. Even Tohru Honda and her show came out of retirement, to see if they can hang with today's shows. But if I have to see a show coming out of retirement? I'm hoping Akko can convince her producers and studio to come up with another season of Little Witch Academia since even I think her show deserves another season' Eren compliment other shows other than his own. 

'Then I'll prove that my show can be one of this year greats' Ruby excited of the challenge 'RWBY will prove that even an outsider anime can hang with the rest, and if I do make it in that list, will you admit that you're wrong about my show?' 

'I will. I just came here to wish Izuku luck with his season four release' Eren offers his hand to Izuku, showing his respect. Izuku accepts the offer 'And I'm looking forward to what the other shows can bring'. Eren coldly smile at both Izuku and Ruby 'So planning on inviting any other guest for your premiers?' Eren is curious about their premiers. 

'I believe I asked the entire company to come to our premier but I guess that's mandatory since we don't normally have guests for our premiers' Ruby answers. 

'I would normally try to invite whoever free but our cast was a bit too big but I tend to try to invite Armin and he came back last year with Annie. There's Gon, Akko and I try to invite Asta but he was busy as usual. I invited Ruby and her team to the premier' Izuku answers. 

'Well...I did invite Izuku and Class 1A to our premier a year ago, Akko with her girls, so did Usagi since her show is taking a break till next year. I think that's all since most of our production took most of the seats' Ruby laugh it off. 

'Well, do I get an invitation for your premier, Izuku?' Eren asks Izuku about his premier. 

'Yes, I always give a few more with Armin every time I asked him if he would like to come to our premier' Izuku happily give Eren a few tickets for his premier. 

'I'll give it to Mikasa and Armin, but I don't know if the others will come. Maybe Annie' Eren accepts the tickets.  
'Do you want mine?' Ruby asks. 

'No' Eren coldly answers. 

'Well, what else do you want to talk about Izuku?' Ruby asks Izuku. 

'I guess that's all since I'm looking forward when our shows clash' Izuku offers his hand to Ruby and accepts it. 'Plus if Eren doesn't want that ticket, I can come and I'll bring some friends to come and see it'. 

'Well...' Ruby grab her drink of milk and drink sit 'let us hope both our shows will be a big hit this fall and winter season'. Ruby pull out her cell and read a text from Weiss 'I gotta go. Weiss wants the girls to pick out our premier dresses' Ruby stands up 'You know how over prepare Weiss is'. 

'And since it's the Schnee Season, I guess she and her sister wants you all to dress like an Atlas Princesses. Even though your premier is months away and try on all the dresses and the killer heels on' Izuku added. 

'I know! Heels are gonna kill me again! My ankles barely tolerate the last Volume premier. And knowing Weiss...she'll force all of us to expect something over the top classy look' Ruby left the boys. 

Izuku looks at Eren. 'Why do you treat her like she annoys you? She's doing better and I like her last Volume' Izuku defends Ruby. 

'I guess I treat her like a little sister' Eren chuckles 'I do find it funny that we're basically the same age and yet I was hoping that she'll fill that hole I made in the community'. 

'Still, I was kind of harsh to put her down' Izuku still defends. 

'Since our shows are supposed to be a dark theme, I guess she could see what she can learn from me' Eren replies. 

'So you're pushing her to be the first western anime to be in the Big Three like how you're the first Non-Shonen anime to be considered Big Three?' Izuku asks. 

'Oh god, no. I still don't believe she got what it takes to be that big but I guess she's just that one trope I don't like where the main female lead wants to find a peaceful solution where your show showcase violence and facing an overarching villain where she's the only person who can stop. I guess I want her to have that one heroic moment like you did Izuku. Where you fought the villain name Muscular. Or where I saved Armin from his death. Where the hero has to encounter a situation where he won't see the light of day' Eren express his love for the heroism of a hero fighting a dire situation. 

'Oh, so you're saying that Ruby hasn't faced an opponent like that without any help?' Izuku asks. 

'Pretty much so, and I was hoping if they would've added that Hazel could've been the one who killed Summer Rose and making it a declaration towards Ozpin for not giving his sister a proper treatment as a Huntress and thus killing his favourite student. That would've been perfect for Ruby to have her shining moment'Eren made a storyline idea for Ruby 'As for Maria, well it could be Dr. Watts rather than whoever that attack Maria and he's only interested in not only the Grimm but also the ability of Silver Eyes and he doesn't seem to have such loyalty to Salem due of his reaction of Volume 6' Eren continues to make plot details for RWBY. 'So are you gonna give her that ass-kicking, Izuku?' Eren asks Izuku about the product. 

'Well it's more of friendly competition but hope it's that push they needed' Izuku is hopeful. 'Even though they have gone through some hardship during their production, I know that they're gonna try to be the best as they can be. And I hope Volume 7 well be even more amazing than Volume 6' Izuku smile and feeling hopeful for Volume 7.


	2. Saturday Nights War

Team RWBY enters a small pub (wearing fanmade Bullet Club like shirts) were some anime characters in there. Ruby (wearing The Reaper shirt) is holding out her scroll with a Bluetooth speaker which she plays 'Shot'Em' and she has a bag on her back. Yang (wearing the Sun Dragon shirt) then carries Ruby over her shoulders 'Hell yeah! Team RWBY is in the house! And we're here to kick all your asses during the Fall and Winter seasons!' Yang proudly boosts RWBY for the upcoming months. 'So where's the My Hero crew! We're here for the Saturday Night War!' Yang calls out the My Hero Academia cast.

'Um...Yang? You do know our shows aired literally in the morning. Like those Saturday morning cartoons, we used to have' Blake (wearing The Black Fang shirt) corrects Yang.

'Yeah! But how would The Saturday Morning War sound? Besides, it's war season in the pro wrestling community. You got WWE NXT, AEW, NWA, MLW, and NJPW' Yang wants to make it into a war between RWBY and My Hero.

'Just (just)...2 (2)...Sweet! (Sweet!)' Ruby quoting a famous quote in 'Shot'Em' song, then she turns off the song. 'Ah yeah! Deku!' Randomly points for dramatic effect 'The time is nigh for our shows to meet in battle! As always, I'm expecting all of RWBY fans to overload the website and show us the love we have earned! And Volume 7 Premier will kick the butt of the fourth episode of My Hero Academia! And once RWBY V7 Premier was this Saturday, we would have kicked your butt! What can that Overhaul do?!' Ruby asks.

'Um...' Senku Ishigami from Dr. Stone is looking annoyed by Ruby's yelling and her pointing at him 'First, my name is Senku Ishimaru. The main character of the Dr. Stone series. Secondly, just because my name rhymes with Izuku or Deku doesn't mean I'm him. And thirdly, didn't you got the memo?' Senku said to an over-excited Ruby Rose.

'Wait?' Ruby dumbfounded 'Memo? What memo?'

'They're taking a breaking on November 2nd. You should've seen the Shonen airing schedule' Senku explain it to Ruby.

'Hang on!' Weiss (wearing The Atlesian Knightmare) walk in front of Ruby and Yang 'Are you saying that I dressed up as a common thug for nothing?' Weiss complains about her look.

'By the tone of your voice, pretty much so, Ms. Schnee' Senku answers.

'But...' Ruby got off Yang's shoulders 'I have everything set up! The theme...'

'Which we can't legally use in real life due of copyright issues unless it's a parody' Blake added.

'These awesome T-shirts! Which we're using the 2018 updated version from deviant art user, Hellsender' Ruby compliment the updated designs

'Which we also can't legally use to make money without permission both the user and New Japan Pro Wrestling. We just can't make money out of them, it's illegal and copyright issues. This is a parody skit, so you can draw us wearing these T-shirts' Blake again added.

'I was hoping we'll have the Civil War like pose. But we'll be in a playful banter' a hopeful Ruby feeling dejected

'I hope it's not playful! Because I want to kick Katsuki's ass!' Yang with intentions of an actual fight.

'Yeah! With me and Izuku, oh wait...' Ruby then grabs a few chairs and sits to a nearby table of eight 'sorry, I can't stand while we talk. Me and Izuku being at the front' Ruby detail the poster idea.

'Should we keep it listed as RWBY style like Yang will be last with me being in second? Or will we go under character's importance, like Bakugo is second to Izuku meaning Yang will be second' Weiss asks?

'Plus, there are six people per side in the Civil War movie or we should go with seven to eight characters for it?' Blake added.

'I guess we should go with seven. Since Pyrrha character was written off from the show and Oscar isn't that popular in our show, so we'll use both RWBY & JNPR characters for that epic pose. And since this is our skit, we'll go with Team order' Ruby answers.

'Okay then. So who'll be across from us?' Weiss wonders 'I always want to go head-to-head with Shoto Todoroki. We're pretty much alike when it comes to powers and usage'

'Well, what about me?' Blake asks 'I don't have a counterpart in My Hero'

'Aw come on my puddy tat' Yang pulls Blake closer and pets her 'There's Tsuyu Asui. She's pretty much a frog and she's like a Faunus in My Hero' Yang answers to Blake's counterpart.

'I always thought the counterpart was Tenya Iida? Since they love books and all' Ruby made a different version.

'I was gonna go with Momo Yaoyorozu due to intelligence and both of you have self-doubting problems which were resolve from Season 2 and Volume...6? Well, it doesn't matter where I think Momo would be your counterpart' Weiss prefer Momo to be the counterpart for Blake.

'I'll stick with Tsuyu. Seeing the commercials, Tsuyu seems to be a big player in the upcoming season' Yang prefers Tsuyu as Blake's counterpart. 'We all know that I and Katsuki will be across one another. But what about JNPR? Who will they have counterparts?' Yang wonders

'I think Nora Valkyrie and Ochaco Uraraka is a perfect match up due to their upbeat personalities' Weiss answers.

'Well, maybe Ren and...Tenya Iida? Or Eijiro Kirishima? I'm looking at Wikipedia and just reading the main characters to see which will be in' Ruby is reading it on her scroll. 'For Jaune...Eijiro. Let us go with Eijiro Kirishima since they both have that unbreakable will' Ruby pair up Jaune with Eijiro for the Civil War pose.

'So does that mean Ren and Tenya will be pair up?' Blake asks

'Sure, why not' Ruby answers

'Hey, guys!' Jaune (V7 haircut) who's walking with his team JNPR (V7 looks) calls out Team RWBY 'So what are you talking about?' Jaune noticed the shirts 'And sweet shirts by the way'

'2...Sweet!' Ruby does the wolfpack hand gesture at them

'Well we couldn't find any JNPR Bullet Club shirts but we're wearing our current Volume outfits' Jaune talks and noticed the sweet nicknames for each RWBY shirt 'If we did manage to find Bullet Club shirts with us, what would it be?'

'THE WAR HAMMER...NORA!' Nora quickly jumps and answers Jaune question

'I guess I could go by The Storm Flower. It's the name of my weapons' Ren also answers Jaune's question.

'Then we'll call Jaune...The Writer!' Nora jokes about Jaune close friendship with one of the writers of the show, Miles Luna

'Pretty funny Nora, but I would like to go with...' Jaune stops himself 'Honestly, I don't know'

'Vomit Boy!' Yang brings back Jaune very first nickname of the show

'Very funny Yang' Jaune joke it off 'We're just waiting for Pyrrha. She has been walking around set and trying to make the show better. She's been coming up Chibi skits for JNPR'

'Speaking of which, when we'll start shooting the Chibi skits? Chibi V3 seems to just end on the 16th episode' Weiss asks about Chibi V3.

'Really? I thought you got the memo about Chibi V3 during our script readings?' Ruby answers Weiss

'Well...' Ren inserted himself 'the entire Schnee Family are running the show for Volume 7 alongside with Ironwood. So it's understandable if Weiss didn't see the memo' Ren explains

'Plus I thought we were gonna shoot about the bank scene' Weiss continues to talk about the short season of Chibi

'Well...we have...company problems and Qrow was out of control so we sent him to rehab to be ready for V7 and due of whole Qrow problems, I believe we have to cut out few episodes of Chibi to save face' Ruby explains about the company problems.

'Okay...but we're still doing holiday specials, right?' Weiss asks

'Maybe but we were so busy shooting the scenes. We don't know about it' Ruby answers

'Hello!' Pyrrha joins the main cast of RWBY 'How have you been doing? And apologizes for me being late' Pyrrha sat next to Jaune 'So what have I missed?'

'Us making ourselves look like asses while wearing Bullet Club like T-shirts and entering this pub with Shot'Em playing in the background' Blake answers

'And we're coming up some JNPR nicknames if they have Bullet Club logos' Nora added 'And we're trying to come up with something for Jaune since he doesn't have a nickname nor an easy name to say from his weapon'

'I would go with White Knight. It kind of match if you think about it, white armour and he's the white mage or healer for short' Pyrrha made a suggestion.

'White Knight Jaune,' Ruby thinks about it 'What the hey, I'll go with it' Ruby agrees to it.

'So what about you, Pyrrha?' Weiss asks

'Well I've always been called the Invincible Girl in the show but I would go with Perfect Huntress Pyrrha' Pyrrha answers Weiss's questions 'But seriously, why would you four enter this pub while trying to be like Bullet Club?' Pyrrha asks Team RWBY

'For the short version, our show, My Hero Academia, Civil War-style of a pose with fun banter' Weiss quickly answers

'Oh! So where's Oscar? Isn't he the new P for JNPR? Since I'm no longer in the show and he's filling in for me' Pyrrha asks

'Well we thought about it but he's not that popular in our show. At least development-wise' Blake answers 'And we have nothing for him nor anything fancy for him' Blake continues 'Our fans say I'm the one with the least or confusing development. Oscar's development is offscreen. At least they can watch my development on-screen'

'Still, Oscar is the main character of the show' Pyrrha continues to defend Oscar 'Besides we should be grateful that the My Hero crew are taking a week off. Because we'll be the most talk of the community'

'What!' Ruby jumps up 'Come on Pyrrha! I was hoping we could go head to head with Izuku and the rest of his crew' Ruby is disappointed about Pyrrha remarks

'Why being competitive?' Pyrrha asks

'It's a friendly competition but I want to prove everyone by beating them when it comes to being the talk of the week by anime fans' Ruby is having high hopes about this friendly rivalry

'You do know there's always next week. And I'm pretty sure we're doing the membership stuff as usual. So...Chapter

1 on the 2nd will more likely be exclusive till it's ready to be view in the public' Pyrrha talk about the business plan 'And besides our show have a certain charm and My Hero Academia has a charm'.

'But Pyrrha...' Ruby starting to whine 'our show has been compared with either My Hero Academia and Little Witch Academia. So I gave both shows a watch and they managed to have the same main character motivations but managed to be completely different. I with the spam of a year, the My Hero Academia crew managed to be the big hit of the whole community. Little Witch has been gaining a great following. And for years, it seems like we're not putting our backs into it, at least until V6. I've seen Dr. Stone, Demon Slayer, Fire Force, Black Clover and The Promised Neverland becoming the best-written series due to putting the work into it. Now that My Hero Academia crew are now airing Saturdays during the Fall/Winter Season, we can see how far we are when it comes to writing and character drive. We up our game this year and we know we'll have to beat them with new designs and everyone will be getting an upgrade. Plus we have announced Volumes 8 & 9 so we can get ahead of them. And to match their upcoming movie announcement' Ruby is hyping herself up for the Saturday Night Wars

'It seems like you're trying to prove something here,' Pyrrha noticed Ruby battle plan

'Well like I say, I want our show to be more than an LGBT bait show. Hell, we even hired a writer who specializes in it. But it seems like when we're about to improve ourselves, we shoot our foot. For example, my speeches for literally every episode during the third act of the Volume. Then we have the whole BumbleBee controversy. I thought it was a right move to have them together and, unlike Attack on Titan who just want to do that selfish storytelling of; I wanna tell it how I want to tell it. Our company always listens to our fans and we still get crap over some little detail. But now we'll prove that we will be one of the biggest shows of this year. So...' Ruby looking at their new writer's profile 'we're gambling on our new writer and we have our new looks...'

'Which people compare me to Saber' Weiss complains about the comparison

'And I have been told to cut my hair for Volume 7' Blake also added

'Yeah! And...' Ruby is overexcited about the upcoming Volume 'once our show will be as good as Izuku's series'

'Well have you got the chance to watch our competition?' Pyrrha asks Ruby about My Hero's recent episode.

'Yes, I did! It was a recap episode and I say; give us the second week because we don't need a pity week to beat you' Ruby is overconfidence about her chances 'I saw the preview and I wait to come here to watch it with the main cast of My Hero'.

'You do realize that almost every big name has already come around to see the episode this morning right?' Senku is still hanging around 'The Class 1A and the Big 3 of UA had a big breakfast party. The 104th Cadets from Attack on Titan, my Kingdom of Science team, Demon Slayer main cast, Fire Force Company 8 group alongside the other rookies, pretty much any big-name anime have come to the real premiere this morning. Some went off to get pissed drunk or going to company meetings about their up & coming shows and arcs. Hell, I'm currently working on the lastest arc I got in mind for, that's why I'm here' Senku keeps talking 'So...you're here to watch it right? That's the only logical reason I can come up'

'Yes! But we're also waiting on some of our other cast members our villains will be here any second now' Ruby checks her scroll for the time.

Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Adam Taurus, Ilia Amitola, Roman Torchwick & Neopolitan enters the pub in casual attire.

'Hey! Over here!' Ruby waved her hand out for Cinder

'I honestly can't believe we're watching My Hero Academia second episode this late. I was looking forward to watching it on the big screen but now we're watching it in a pub-like everyone else' Cinder complains 'I was hoping to be interviewed and talking a comparison between me and Tomura. And I was looking forward to wearing one of my dresses for the event'

'You wouldn't be able to get a seat, because most of the big-time players already got the premier seats. It's a good thing we're all coworkers here but why couldn't you ask Izuku about the tickets?' Senku ask the cast of RWBY

'Because I didn't want the press to compare me and Izuku, and the press talks about Volume 7 which I want to keep it a secret. And...' Ruby trying to dodge a certain topic but trying to act cool

'The World of RWBY: The Official Companion?' Cinder looks pissed at Ruby

'Yeah! Just...some...certain topics' Ruby continues to act cool

'Did you have to put my Salem's motivation in a book where half of our fans left the franchise after Volume 6!' Cinder is pissed over the World of RWBY: The Official Companion

'Look...you have a new outfit' Ruby smiles awkwardly

'And do I look like I want to be a sex symbol for this show?' Cinder asks

'You were originally meant to be one, next to my sister Yang' Ruby answers

'I hope me and Neo scenes show up in Volume 7 because we gotta be nearly perfect to match with the My Hero series this Fall and Winter. I may not want to be a sex symbol but I do want to bring sexiness through classy attire. But not I mine as well be another girl showing her naval and showing off on how big our tits are' Cinder talk about attire

'So there's no need for you to show off anything on top, Schnee' Emerald mocks Weiss lack of development

'Hey!' Weiss jumps

'But now let see why Overhaul has been the big talk in the entire community' Cinder wants to watch the latest episode of My Hero Academia.

'Hey, Senku! Can we have the pub owner to play the official release of Overhaul?' Ruby asks Senku

'Sure, it has been on repeat for awhile' Senku answers

Ruby got up to the bar and grab the remote and got the Overhaul episode ready to play.

'Team RWBY Show...let see our competition! And spoiler alert to those who haven't seen the show!' Ruby Rose looks back and press play.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

The RWBY Villains cast watched the League of Villains and Overhaul scene with stunning faces, Cinder grabs the remote and pause the episode. All the villains of RWBY look at Ruby Rose with the still stunned facial expression

'I...missed that this morning?' Cinder pissed at Ruby again

'We killed both Pyrrha and Penny off the show, this is nothing. So they killed two meaningless villains' Ruby talks about the death of villains

'And we're competing against that!' Mercury is shock about Overhaul

'And how many scenes do the villains we have during Volume 7?' Emerald asks both Ruby, Yang and Jaune

'We got plenty to matched that scene' Ruby answers while both Jaune and Yang looking down awkwardly 'He's just going to be a one arc villain. We have the Cabal and they have been running rush shot through the entire series! So this Overhaul guy got nothing on us and nothing to worry about' Ruby is not worrying about the Overhaul character.

'And how many scenes we have around the Cabal?' Cinder asks Ruby

'More than him anyways. They have multiple villains where they got nothing backing them up besides looking cool' Ruby bash on the villains of My Hero Academia 'There's a guy who uses teeth as weapons. And they have a guy who's in a gas mask and he's nothing more but a villain of a day, he left nothing impressive behind' Ruby continues to bash on the villains 'And I could take down Muscular, and if Izuku can bring him down then I can take him down' Ruby trying to hype herself up.

'Rose! Cinder, Mercury and Emerald are shitting in their pants because of the lack of impact they got and Overhaul can make the biggest impact in ten minutes than entire series that we managed to make' Adam trying to tell Ruby about how Overhaul is bringing 'And as for the villains, two convicted criminals, Muscular and Moonfish that have admitted to killing anyone with pleasure while Mustard is perhaps into his third year in junior high and he's already proved himself to be a terrifying villain through his gas control Quirk and he's carrying a gun on a possible of killing anyone unconscious'

'Our villains keep coming back each Volume, and we have big plans for them.' Ruby counterargues

'And the World of RWBY: The Official Companion?' Ilia asks

'Let watch the rest of the episode' Ruby grabs the remote and press plays.

**-After the episode-**

'See! We got nothing to worry about, their last scenes are nothing but a comedic relief torturing of a girl who's name is Bubble Girl' Ruby is acting high mighty from the last scenes of My Hero Academia latest episode 'I'm sure the preview doesn't change anything' Ruby press the button

**-30 Seconds Later-**

'See that! It's nothing but Izuku. So I'm pretty sure it's nothing too big and Episode 4 will be a cakewalk' Ruby talk down on the preview 'So by the time of Episode 4 for My Hero, our second episode will blow it out of the water and we'll be riding the hype of our first episode'

'But now we're wondering if the rest of the show can match with each episode of My Hero Academia. Unless we're planning on baiting all the supporting shippers and say, let us steal your money because you're being too naive and don't have the balls or tits to call us out on that. And that's from the actual supports and not the haters' Cinder said to Ruby 'And I'm hoping the villains can match Overhaul'

'Yeah! Now Overhaul has nothing on us!' Ruby giving the villains confidence 'We have big things about this Volume'

'You better, Little Red...' Roman light up a cigar 'we're gonna be battling both My Hero and Attack on Titan next Fall. But I would rather have a 2021 Spring release since I want this show to avoid the big ones because if we did release Volume 8 into Fall after if Volume 7 becomes a failure...' Roman takes

one big puff 'we mine as well do a Netflix style of a release, one-shot the entire Volume so we don't have to waste others time with those cliffhangers that we loved to do each week'

'Volume 7 will be amazing and we'll be that nearly perfect Volume where our fans will be like; Yes! RWBY is back and we'll be bigger than ever. And My Hero Academia have got a few good jabs but RWBY kicked their butts back to a Spring release' Ruby having high hopes for Volume 7 success

'By the way...' Roman looking at both Yang and Jaune 'who the hell wrote the World of RWBY: The Official Companion?'

'Not one of us though' Jaune answers

'Well, whoever wrote this...' Roman quickly kneels to Neo and she quickly understands it by grabbing a garbage bin 'this is shit' Roman throws the Official Companion then his cigar causing a small fire in the bin then Weiss clear out the fire.

'If we listen to our fans...then can we take some advice about our villains and perhaps take a year break and focus more on the story? I'm sure the fans can wait for Volume 8 and 9' Pyrrha suggest a break from RWBY

'Yeah right...' Mercury speaking his mind 'We're gonna be one of those in-demand shows where we gonna ignore proper criticism and we're gonna pull in the idiot fans once we show some ship baiting, mostly around BumbleBee and every supporter will just overhype it and we'll just keep teasing it by exploiting their desire. It's not that hard to figure it out. Hell...our show is basically how Bullet Club is now, just there to buy more shirts and waiting for a big payday' Mercury criticize the show 'And after seeing Overhaul and how the League of Villains are being treated as villains, and if this Volume ends with another good guy win then I'm sure our fan base will be the Remnants of RWBY Fans since our fans want the villains to win at least one' Mercury continues 'Hell, we have fans already call Nora a trans but I honestly can't wait to have a remake from Shonen. We should let Shonen buy our show and everything around it so they can give us the proper respect and story treatment. Because I feel like our main show is a manual script for better companies to fill the role as damage control of our story'

'There's no such thing of damage control, but I do agree on some points Mercury is making' Pyrrha is speaking up, 'I think Mercury just wants us to be better when it comes to storytelling and since we are working with both DC Comics and Shonen Jump, we should be considering a possible reboot but if we can turn this around including getting our company back into track and we don't have to worry about a reboot'

'Yeah Pyrrha! And our show will beat Izuku show, even if they have Overhaul and Mirio Togata this season' Ruby continues to have high hopes of Volume 7

'And Eri' Weiss added Eri from My Hero Academia

'Yeah...' Ruby feels dejected 'I know we got nothing to counter that even if we do put Blake and Yang in a ball, she'll end up killing us by her cuteness and innocence' Ruby admits defeat about Eri

'We still have Oscar and you for being our cuteness factor!' Nora cheers Ruby up

'No...' Ruby still admitting defeat about Eri 'Eri is honestly my favourite part of the show'

'Well remember Ruby' Yang cheering her little sister up 'It is a friendly rivalry, but I would love to kick their ass at least once and some people, including the writer of this skit, does compare RWBY and My Hero Academia, alongside with Little Witch Academia but they're not in competition with us. But I know if Overhaul would live in our universe, we would kick his ass. He's not so tough. Our villains can kick his ass too. But his ass-kicking will come after Katsuki's ass-kicking by yours truly' Yang smiles cockily.

'Is that so...' a mysterious voice appears. The cast of RWBY look behind Ruby and noticed the main villain of Season 4, Overhaul 'By my understandings, your villains have no plans nor no ideas on how to run like a proper organization. And why would any of the villains like to go into a place that'll make someone sick?' Overhaul questions the villains. 'If the villains of RWBY lived in the My Hero Universe, then they would either be dead by me or be working under me. Under someone more deserving of being the next Dark Emperor. And since I gave your funny little book a read, and I completely found it pathetical since your entire company just gave away the main villain plans with no episode backing it up. Hell, her overall plan doesn't even make sense since in Salem's Origin episode seems to show her as the Ruler of the World but now she isn't? I found it laughable that your boss Salem can't seem to get a break and her win-loss record isn't something to be proud of since the Pale Witch doesn't have any weight in the world nor even a fairy tail around her. The young Mercury Black is correct about your show, and I mean all of it. I'll be honest, your villains do look appealing and if it was written in a completely different anime show, you might have that same respect as whatever show you might be perfect for. But you'll be one of the most laughable villains that are following a villain who's motivation have to be told by a Guide Book. I honestly feel sorry for your villains because to me, they're the true heroes of your show since they have nothing and all of your fans and best critics are rooting for the villains to gain something but they're just being treated as something more like a filler villain, while you...heroes are so disturbingly sick with the Heroism Cancer. So I guess my arc, my season will help your show to get better. Unless if you're bothering on gambling all your hopes on your new writers or creative department, then you'll fail with no conviction and no acceptance from the actual criticisms then your show will fail' Overhaul looks down on all of the RWBY cast 'Perhaps Eren is right about you Rose' Overhaul coldly looks at Ruby 'Your a show that is not meant to be successful at all. You were meant to be like all those shows with no second season. You're all flash with no substance backing it up. And Yang...' Overhaul looks at Yang 'You said you can kick my ass, is that correct?'

'Yeah' Yang fist to fist with a cocky smile of hers

'Then what happens if I can work Salem and the villains like a dog and make them all proper villains while I make the heroes in your universe to be humiliated and victimized' Overhaul continues to look coldly towards Yang 'And within one Volume, I would give all of your villains that respect they deserved but it's too bad we don't live in the same universe so I can teach your little sister on how the world works. She's the worst of you all because you've infected her with heroism causing her to be sick with no proper development, at least not till the last Volume. So in my view...' Overhaul then looks at Pyrrha 'You died for nothing' Overhaul looks at Ruby 'The Andriod died for nothing. And sadly those are your biggest accomplishments as a show' Overhaul then turn his back away from the cast of RWBY 'I'm curious on how a cast of 20 characters for the past 7 years in one Chapter can fair up against an Episode of 6 or perhaps 7 characters on your second week?'

'We will be at your show on our second week, Overhaul!' Ruby stands up and points at Overhaul, who doesn't bother on turning 'And I hope Izuku kick your butt in this season! And we'll kick members of the Cabal and the Schnee Dust Company butts! Cause Team RWBY and show itself will prove you wrong!' Ruby is hyping the upcoming Volume

'You'll win against the Cabal and the SDC?' Overhaul continues to look the opposite direction of Team RWBY

'Yes! We'll show Mr. Schnee and Salem that Team RWBY will always win at the end, including this Volume' Ruby excitingly answers

'Then you have already failed your fanbase again Rose,' Overhaul tells Ruby 'If you want your show to win then ironically you need to lose in the show. Give your villains that one big victory with meaningful background'. Overhaul has one last statement before leaving the pub 'Cinder tell your boss that if she wants to fight with a God, then send her to me. I'll show her how a true ruler should act when she has actual power. And I'll teach her on how to use her tools right'

'I was curious...' Cinder stands up 'How would you use us? If you were leading us' Cinder smirks at him

'Which Volume?' Overhaul turns and asks

'The Atlas Arc' Cinder answers 'If you want us to win, then I bet you have an idea on the Fall of Atlas'

'Simple' Overhaul walk down and sat down with the cast of RWBY 'One, she'll use the Grimm to see how strong is the military in general. Two, use Dr. Watts to secure more scientific experiments, prototypes and blueprints of Atlas Military. Three, making Tyrian as the silent assassin to kill anyone from the higher-ups and gain some intel for Dr. Watts. Four, Could use Emerald and use her illusions for any higher-ups and you just need one to give out their secrets. Five, can use Mercury to see any threats from Atlas Academy and perhaps either get some recruits or kill any big-time hunters that might be a threat towards the Cabal. You can cause a giant fall with the right tools and knowing how to use them. And clearly, she doesn't know how to use them all. The Fall of Haven was a quick shot compare to the Fall of Beacon. But the Fall of Atlas, all you need is a quick shot. Or maybe just create a mountain slide since it would be much easier than going to the top. If the White Fangs refuse to listen to someone above them, then make them fall with the rest and take in the smarter ones that join the Cabal. Your Cabal couldn't create a mountain slide of an Academy that sits on the top compare to a well level Beacon and create chaos around it. The Fall of Atlas would be much easier knowing now on what tools she has and how much of a waste they are'

'Stop calling us tools!' Emerald stands up

'No'

Overhaul coldly answers 'You're a tool. Cinder's a tool. Mercury is a tool. The entire Cabal are just tools being poorly used'

'Then what about me? What purpose should I serve in the Atlas Arc, including Neo' Cinder asks

'You don't serve a purpose in the grand scheme of the Fall. I see you gaining the Winter powers but outside of that and the lack of conviction from the writers, I see you failing and being nothing more but a problem for the Cabal. If your end goal is power then clearly you're losing your sights on the prize. You lost it at Haven and what makes you think that you'll have that focus in this upcoming Volume? I never respect you as a villain. I respect someone who's beneath you. Ms. Emerald Sustrai. She's the right tool if used correctly and how you use her was great, but how Salem used her is nothing more but pure amateur hour. Your boss can't use a simple Illusion Based Quirk and can't use it on Ozpin even though they're married. I can picture Sustrai will be the third or even perhaps second biggest female villain in your show, Fall. When it comes to the evilest in my show, I'm second to All For One. And you're supposed to be a villain or even the second biggest villain in the show? You got a better chance of being a Fire Force Villain and at least you'll have a better chance of getting some respect as a villain. You and Raven can go ahead and kill each other for second to the last villainess, while Salem, Sustrai and Neopolitan can be popular' Overhaul coldly looks at Emerald 'But don't take it as a compliment since you're only the third-best among the female villains of your show. Salem and Neopolitan are the top villains. One got an episode around her origins and at least that's a big win but her motivation is in a book that's meant to be like a starter pack for new fans. While the other is the best character and she doesn't even talk with no origin behind her' Overhaul then turns 'But good luck villains. I honestly feel sorry for your development. I honestly don't support Rose but I do hope you lot will get that one victory. If it turns out to be meaningless then that's your writers' problem' Overhaul left them all.

After Overhaul left, time seems to go fast-forwarding and the entire RWBY cast left but Ruby who's sitting there alone. Ruby then pulls out her Rooster Teeth, Shonen Jump, and DC Comics contracts alongside with the scripts from her bag. Ruby then pulls out a notepad and pen. Ruby then pulls out My Hero Academia, Dr. Stone, Demon Slayer, The Promised Neverland, and Black Clover mangas from Shonen. And she pulls out some DC Comics of the Teen Titans.

'Let see what I can come up with...' Ruby continues to look at her other coworker's material.

Each notepad has a different title; Volume 8 ideas; Volume 9 ideas; RWBY the Shonen Reboot; DC Comics storyline ideas.

'I know that our DC Comics contracts are basically the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles style of a deal but if there's an Injustice 3 game, we might be invited as a DLC deal' Ruby is looking over her DC Comics deal 'And if we do DLC then we might have to consider which character we might loan out to' Ruby is making a list of options 'Yang would be popular since her Semblance is perfect, but Cinder has been complaining about not getting enough screen time even though she's the secondary villainess of the entire show. Neopolitan is very popular but honestly, I don't know how long that'll be since we honestly don't have that much to do with her. Even I'll admit that we can't write mute characters without music. There's me but I'm not that big-time Superhero with Wonder Women and Supergirl. As for our comic deal, I don't know about how long we'll be under that. But now that All Elite Wrestling has a partnership deal with DC Comics, maybe we can use them as part of our exposure' Ruby looks at her Shonen Jump contract 'If we stay on course with Shonen Jump and if we do have a reboot, I'm hoping we can expand some story elements around some ideas' Ruby is looking at the UA Sports Festival arc and the Royal Knights Selection arc. Ruby then check her scroll for the time 'I'm expecting some few friends to come by and help me out' Ruby then look over the Volume 3 script where it seems to be like a normal script but except one line from Roman Torchwick; 'You want to be a hero? Then play the part and die like every other Huntsman in history'. Ruby looks in sorrow and pulls out another notepad that's titled; RWBY the Final Volume. And she opens it up that reads 'The Death of Ruby Rose'. Ruby trying to come up with any ideas for this storyline 'I don't want it to be like a cop-out thing where I came back to life but I think the fans deserve something better. I'll admit that it may be a Messiah Complex here but I think the fans want something darker for the story. But...'

'Hey, Ruby!' Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia arrives 'I've brought along the rest of the people you wanted to meet' behind Izuku is Atsuko Kagari from Little Witch Academia, Shinra Kusakabe from Fire Force, Tanjiro Kamado from Demon Slayer, Emma from The Promised Neverland, and Asta from Black Clover 'I couldn't convinced Senku to stay since he has a meeting for a Second Season while Boruto is being held by his dad on the creative department on making his show at least good even though I ask him to join us but the rest of the Naruto cast wanted to groom Boruto into a big anime show' Izuku explains. Everyone is wearing casual clothes.

'I don't know why I'm here. As far as I know, I'm retired till both Trigger and Mr. Yoshinari decided to make another season of Little Witch' Atsuko is wondering about why she's there

'But I want all the help I can get and I'm not asking Eren for any help,' Ruby said to the lot.

'So why do you want our help?' Shinra asks Ruby

'Because I want to see if I can learn from your shows to improve my show. And Eren will just kill every character in my show' Ruby answers

'Then I'm sure we can help out' Emma smiles at Ruby

'Shall we take out seats, because I'm sure we'll be here for a while' Asta takes his seat.

Everyone is taking their seats and pull out their notepads and they start talking about helping the RWBY series.


	3. Eren's Retirement Ceremony

_**The following spoilers, regardless of Manga or Anime: Attack on Titan, My Hero Academia, RWBY, Demon Slayer, The Promised Neverland, The Rising of the Shield Hero, Danganrona, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and Death Note**_

Anime characters from different series are in the arena wearing formal gear, talking to one another till the lights dim down. Every character start applauding. Attack on Titan: The Final Season trailer aired and people roars for the trailer.

'Ladies and gentleman, please welcome you all to Attack on Titan: Eren Jaeger's Retirement Ceremony. Now let's introduced to you our hosts of the night; From My Hero Academia, Izuku Midoriya aka Deku. And from RWBY, Ruby Rose aka Lil' Red'.

Ruby Rose and Izuku Midoriya enter the stage in formal wear with a huge applause from the audience.

'Welcome everyone!' Izuku welcoming them all. 'Tonight is a wonderful night for the upcoming Anime series that is entering their finale and we want to celebrate the series for their eight years of amazing storytelling and characters, and now we'll be saying goodbye to them all'

'As Eren had announced his retirement after Part 2 of Season 3, we all knew this day would come. But...' Ruby looking sad but happy at the same time, 'I can't believe that Eren had saw it through and we're getting to experience their finale together' Ruby kneels down to tear up before getting back up. 'I think to me, both Eren and I had debut the same year and we took the entire anime world but even I'll admit that he had made a bigger impact than I, but I know that I'll make him happy and proud so I can continue 2013 Pride here'

'If there's an Anime Hall of Fame, Eren Jaeger would be inducted next to Son Goku, Naruto Uzumaki, Usagi Tsukino, Spike Spiegel, etc.' Izuku compares Eren to the other anime characters. 'But I think Eren would rather be inducted next to Gon Freece, Edward Elric, Light Yagami, Simon Jiha, Lelouch vi Britannia and Madoka Kanami because Eren had always respect them for going beyond, not only as main characters but being the biggest game changers in history even though they come from different generations. To us main characters, it's like every superhero movie that wants to try and be the next Dark Knight, we had to live up the expectations. To us, those characters and their shows are our version of the Dark Knight'

'Something that you, me, Akko, Asta, Shinra, Tanjiro, Senku, etc. are trying to reach. We want to be the next show that'll inspired the next generation or the next decade. To Izuku and the rest of my fellow Shonen Jump coworkers might only reach either the original Big Three status while I, over in the west, highest status I can reach is Avatar the Last Airbender' Ruby talks about comparing other shows.

'Knowing Eren, he might say, "You? Standing with Aang and Korra as the best animated show in the west?", at least that's how I would picture it once he comes out' Izuku coming up with an idea line for Eren Jaeger on Ruby's statement.

'Well outside of the Avatar series, my show had been a big cultural impact in the west' Ruby spoke with a tone of validation. "I think Korra likes hanging around Yang and Blake but I don't know if that was before or after Ymir basically laugh her ass off by calling them a lousy representation, and adding that She-Ra and Catra are the next flag bearers of the Pride Flag" Ruby mentioned Korra and She-Ra. 'Seriously, I believe Blake is so damn happy that Ymir died in Attack on Titan show since both of them are Not in good terms to one another' Ruby talk about the heat between Blake and Ymir.

'Ymir is one of those people who'll shoot for the hip, regardless of subject' Izuku talk about Ymir's personality.

'Other than Ymir being a complete dick to everyone in general, I love the other cast though. Sasha and I got along well, but she kind of smell a bit' Ruby admits of Sasha's body odor.

'You think she smell bad, you should hang around Toko Fukawa since she does stalk Ryota whenever I see him around at Briner Complex at the west' Izuku comments of Danganronpa's Toko Fukawa body odor, 'Sorry Ms. Fukawa'

'Isn't she the one that doesn't shower or bath?' Ruby is trying to remember Toko Fukawa.

'Crazy looking girl with dirty purple gear, and trust me, she really reeks. She can make Kacchan smell like Irish Springs by comparison' Izuku compares Toko to Katsuki. 'Again, sorry Ms. Fukawa' Izuku apologizes to Toko.

'But before we get to hear what Eren Jaeger had to say, we made a special parody trailer to celebrate their final season. And if you're at this point, then it's your own damn fault because this is gonna be beyond spoilers of Attack on Titan' Ruby warns the audience. 'We had spend a lot of time on making it, and we use Anime's that debuted from 2010 to 2019, to make it a challenge for us to cast the roles, but we did made an expection of some Western Anime shows to participate of the trailer. So heads up, you'll find a certain princess in this trailer of ours'

'And long running shows like Dragon Ball, One Piece, Naruto or even Index series aren't qualified as 2010's Anime since they're part of the First Decade. That includes, Dragon Ball Super since it's a sequel series to Dragon Ball Z and we did count out Boruto even though he wanted to be part of this trailer since he believes he wanted the role of a certain royal character in the parody trailer' Izuku mentioned with an apologetic tone on not casting Boruto Uzumaki. 'I believe when we made the scenes, Eren was pissed off of the role we gave you but then again, you were kicking and screaming for the role to the point of strong arming us' Izuku mentioned of how Ruby was during shooting the scenes and character role.

'But I want to prove how much of an MC I really am' Ruby added.

'Here's a secret that Ruby didn't want Jaune to know. Ruby here didn't want Jaune or any members of JNPR to be on set and it was kept secret since she's only worried that if Jaune or Oscar was on set, we would had casted them to be in the role instead of her' Izuku continue to add to the story.

'Plus it was hard on picking roles and casting since we did want to have our friends here to be part of the project. We did had to leave Emma out of the trailer, but it's for a good reason. We did had some of the roles picked out right away since it seems right, like; Deku, Asta and Ryuko' Ruby talked more of the trailer.

'But it was Eren idea since he just loves the story and wanted to get involve with it. And if everyone wanted to know, Eren and I had to made a few calls if we can use them as props for the trailer. We got the green lit for it because Eren talked to a fellow Titan for the rights. But Eren was protective of the props, he didn't want anyone else to hold them or store them up because of how valuable they really are' Izuku mentioned the props for the trailer.

'He's a complete dick for not letting me touch one of them at least. I wanted to hold them' Ruby complains about Eren.

'Well it was part of the agreement. And if made sure that you don't have to hold them. Man, Eren really doesn't want you to touch them' Izuku continues to mentioned of the props. 'But before we go to the trailer, let talk more about Attack on Titan' Izuku suggested of continuing the ceremony.

'Attack on Titan may had lost the first wave of momentum due of the four years break but when they came back, they didn't had the same impact but I know Eren didn't care about appreciation since he did spew out movies and a Chibi show that I may had stolen the idea from for my Chibi show' Ruby talks about Attack on Titan momentum.

'I think Eren would say that your show would be better as a comedy chibi show than an actual "dark" anime show. Not gonna lie, I may had watched the YouTube video of Basically Anime show. And your Chibi does spark more views and actual entertainment rather than being the DCEU, Justice League version, of anime' Izuku compared RWBY to the Justice League but with an apologetic tone.

'Don't mentioned it' Ruby looks down after the comment. 'Just because we worked with them, didn't mean I like the results'

'Attack on Titan had proven that it didn't care about what people think, but only care about one thing. The story. Eren had always love to keep the story going and he seems to flip everyone off while doing it. When we first saw his first "death" on the show, we were freaking out and was crapping our pants since they were bending the Laws of Anime' Izuku talk about Episode 5 of Season 1

'Till he trolled us all by having him coming back to life, which we were liked, "Oh come on!" and I was waving my hands into the air when it happen' Ruby remembers her reaction to the scene.

'I think that's how you were since I was freaking out' Izuku remembers his reaction.

'I was reacting that I had to compete with that since I debut two months after that event. Speaking of my debut, my first episode aired after his face was stomped to the ground. I was so stoked and when Eren came to Rooster Teeth to congratulate me on my debut, it was like I kicked the Leviathan's ass' Ruby recalls of her debut moment. 'Even Korra herself was liked, "That's the greatest episode I ever saw in my life, you'll carry my legacy as the Top Western Animated Show", that day was great for me' Ruby seems to overhyped her very first episode.

'I don't recall that ever happening!' Korra loudly spoke from the audience which the crowd laugh it off.

'Don't ruin this for me!' Ruby pouts.

'I think you remember it differently since Eren was stomped to the ground as you were kicking ass agasint Roman Torchwick...' Izuke trying to ground Ruby into reality before being cut off.

'If you call that kicking ass!' Roman shouts as Korra did.

'I was kicking ass!' Ruby continues to pouts.

'Well, Attack on Titan can prove that having a large cast doesn't really cripple your chances on being on the top of the world but when Season 2 hits, Ymir, Historia, Reiner and Bertholdt had came from being background characters and transform into one of the biggest characters of the show. And Historia role isn't over there' Izuku continues to talk about Attack on Titan.

'Yes. Christa Lenz became from one of the most generic loli character into an actual of possibly the most important character of entire AoT universe. To the point of being knocked up that most of their die hard viewers wanted to know who's the father. Eren is such an asshole for not allowing or gave us an actual answer since he loves to make people thinkg' Ruby spoil the event of Historia Reiss.

'Her name is Historia Reiss, Ruby' Izuku reminds Ruby of Historia's name.

'I want to look down on a character that I can beat' Ruby looks down on Historia previous personality during the show.

'Even if she was the character of being looked down, she's actually skilled and beauty that every female character can't seem to matched' Izuku compares Historia to the other females.

'But like I said earlier, Ymir really doesn't care about being progressive or even like othe people in general. She even gave me a middle finger, which Yang didn't mind. But when Ymir, in a different time period, flip off Blake, that's where things get ugly. Thank you for defending me Yang!' Ruby yells out at Yang.

'Isn't Yang character profile about being over protective towards you?' Izuku asks.

'That's what everyone in Rooster Teeth wanted to say, but like a real thirsty boy, Yang would rather chase down some tail instead of family bonding. If you don't believe me, just look at our final product' Ruby admits of a false claim. 'I recommend on not taking our "lore book" too seriously and just accept it as a cash grab'.

'I think Akko right there is actually jealous of that your show can have more shows while she's forced to sit at the sidelines' Izuku point up Atsuko Kagari at near front of the arena, waving at the cameras 'Akko would love to have Diana and Amanda to get more screentime. We been talking about characters we wanted to do more with, and she would love to have a fun yet a shifting tournament arc where they could change locations for different kinds of magic, Akko always love competiting against Diana and Amanda. To her, those are her version of Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo'

'Originally we were gonna leave her out of the trailer but we did changed up the roles and she's happy to be part of it' Ruby feels ashamed of leaving out Atsuko but still have a happy smile across her face. 'But where were confused on if Mob goes under Parody Rules or not, but we'll find out' Ruby also mentioned Shigeo Kageyama.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the trailer we have for you tonight' Izuku said to the audience as the stadium lights dims down.

* * *

**-Trailer-**

_[The landscape is the first thing to be shown]_

_Senku Ishigami: There was an idea..._

_[Ruby Rose holding her chain in despair]_

_Ruby Rose: To bring together, a group of remarkable people..._

_[Saki Uno is laying on the ground with both Atsuko Kagari and a ready Amanda O'Neill, looking down on him]_

_Ryuko Matoi [looking at Senketsu's glowing eye]: To see if we could become something more..._

_[Shigeo Kageyama looking over at a window]_

_Asta [looking at monitors]: So when they needed us, we could fight the battles..._

_[Saki and Nagisa Shiota preparing for a fight]_

_Nagisa Shiota: That they never could._

_[City over look]_

_Eren Jaeger: In time. [Ruby, Saki, Atsuko and Amanda looks at the door. Ruby leaves the building]. You will know what it's like to lose. [Marinette Dupain-Cheng (PV Look) sees ladybugs reacting, then looks around to see a ship]. To feel so desperately that you're right yet to fail all the same. [Atsuko and Diana are prepared for combat]. Dread it. [Someone is walking over the bodies. Yuno hands over his magic stone from his necklace]. Run from it. Freedom still arrives.[A portal opens up to reveal a post timeskip Eren coming from it]_

_Adora: [Marinette transforming]. Evacuate the city! [Asta holding levers]. Engage all defenses! [Mukuro Ikusaba throws a grenade at a shadowed Izuku Midoriya who kicks it away]. And get this man some gloves!_

_[Saki enters the battlefield. Nagisa stabs through someone. Atsuko looks upwards while using her Shiny Rod. A titan fall from the sky. Izuku punches an creature out. Adora slashes through one. Eren slams Marinette down]_

_Eren Jaeger: [Ruby looks over her shoulder]. Fun isn't something one considers when bringing freedom to the universe. [Someone is using a knife to stab Ryuko's Senketsu eye. Eren placed the Space Stone into the Gauntlet]. But this..[Ruby looks horrified]. (chuckles) does put a smile on my face._

_[Eren shows two Infinity Stones in the Gauntlet; Power and Space Stones. Eren punches Ruby down. Tanjiro Komada is getting ready. Adora is raising her sword up. Shinra flying over the battlefield. Both armies rushing in the battlefield. Izuku, Nagisa, Magical Girl Ore, Tanjiro, Adora, Shinra and Rin Okumura are slowly rushing into the battle with an army behind them]._

_Title Card, "The Avengers: Infinity War"_

_Asta: (Confused look) Who the hell are you guys?!_

_[Asta meets the Edlians: Armin Arlelt, Mikasa Ackermann, Porco Galliard, Pieck Finger, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart]_

* * *

Stadium lights turned up from the roar applause for the parody trailer of Avengers: Infinity War

'Boruto wanted the role of T'Challa for the Infinity War trailer but due of being a sequel series of Naruto, he honestly felt left out due of being the son of Naruto, and we didn't want to do it but we challenged ourselves to do so. But Boruto wanted to do something for the Infinity War but he also wanted to slap his old man's face for being part of this generation. So he made a video that seems to fit but also make himself feel better for it' Ruby explain the role and Boruto involvement.

* * *

**-Boruto's Infinity War related clip-**

_Rias Gremory: You were right to bring this man here, Toma, for truly he stands a giant._

_Toma Kamijo: As always, you see wisdom while the others cower in fear._

_Rias Gremory: A strength of our warrior breeding,_

_Boruto Uzumaki: I'm sorry, partner. I didn't get your name earlier._

_Rias Gremory: No apology necessary. The honor is mine. I am the firstborn lady Rias, master of the house Gremory._

_Boruto Uzumaki: Gremory. Well, that certainly has a ring._

_Rias Gremory: The way you handled yourself today was quite admirable. Though I fear your Earth faces a far more pressing threat than anything posed by our Confederacy._

_Boruto Uzumaki: Is this the attack Toma warned might be coming?_

_Toma Kamijo: It shall be the end of your planet._

_Boruto Uzumaki: That's why [] had a deal with the Confederacy to fight besides us._

_Rias Gremory: The Confederacy never intended to honor this agreement, nor could it even if it so desired. It was merely a deception to extort the resources from your planet before time ran out, which now it has._

_Boruto Uzumaki: What are you saying?_

_Rias Gremory: Eren Jaeger and his forces have begun an assault on your world, even as we speak._

_Boruto Uzumaki: Well, then, I've got to get down there with the Avengers and take on this Eren Jaeger._

_Rias Gremory: Jaeger's strength is unrivaled. You will lose even with your powerful friends fighting alongside you._

* * *

'Boruto wanted to do a Netflix version of the Avengers or Defenders or whatever they didn't bother acknowledging, but even he didn't want to after being left out. And we didn't want to add Highschool DxD due of too much fan service for Eren's liking' Ruby continue to talk about Boruto's involvement of Infinity War.

'And Toma from the Index series was near at the set and he didn't film out the scene with Boruto and Rias since this clip was not meant to be taken serious' Izuku added.

'Eren wanted Adora from She-Ra to be part of this trailer since we do have to bind since we originally had Boruto and Korra to be take the role of T'Challa but both series do serve as a sequel series to both Naruto and Avatar, but we didn't rule out reboots and Eren wanted a strong female character for T'Challa part. Adora were happy and she seems to enjoy her role. Plus if we did Civil War trailer, she would be in Team Ruby!' Ruby happy to talk about Adora part of the trailer.

'Sorry Sakura for not being part of our trailer because you were one of the best magical girls of all time' Izuku apologizes to Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura: Clear Card.

'Speaking of magical girls, PreCure girls are more of the Chitauri since they're never ending and will kill themselves for spawning more sequels. The only show that can be the female version of One Piece.

'Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Eren Jaeger!' Ruby introduced Eren Jaeger to the stage.

The song, "Cult of Personality", is played throughout the arena. Eren walked to the stage wearing a sweater with a button up shirt and vest, jeans and boots, and had his hair tied up. Eren walked up to the podium while Ruby and Izuku walk at side of the stage to allow Eren to have his moment.

The crowd start chanting; "Thank you, Eren!" multiple times.

'Luffy, you're gonna wait twenty more years to hear that in your career, because let be honest here, I doubt Mr. Oda is gonna let you end in five? Four? Three more years? Unless that's just counting down for, One Piece: The Final Sea story arc' Eren pokes fun at Luffy's length of his show.

'Before I start saying my real goodbyes and that heart warming crap stuff, it wouldn't be me if I wasn't be a complete asshole and a hundred percent dick to everyone' Eren smiles. He walks away from the podium to his side. Eren sat down on the ground with his legs crossed with a smirk. Eren look at the sea of characters. 'Before I go into my retirement before my Final Season comes in October. I got a lot of things I want to get off of my chest. I'll start it off by talking down to some of those old timers' Eren has an evil grin that he had been waiting on this day, 'By the way, this is gonna be a parody CM Punk's pipebomb'. Eren looks at the Shonen Jump section, 'I'll start by talking down to the King of Shonen since I want to prove that he's no king that I'll ever bow to. Luffy Monkey D., and yeah, I know that I'm saying his name wrong but I'm not here to please any of you to begin with. I don't even dislike you D., I do like. I like you a lot more than everyone who lives in the past. I hate this idea that you're the best because you're not. I'm the best. I'm the best in the world. There's one thing you're better at than I am, is that kissing at Goku Son's ass. You're good at kissing Goku's ass than Ichigo Kurosaki was. I don't know if you're good as Naruto though, he's a pretty good ass kisser. Always was and still is' Eren smirks as he waves to the camera, 'Sorry Hinata Uzumaki, your husband lips will always go to Goku's ass first before your lips'. Eren looks back to the crowd, 'I'm one of the best Main Characters in the world. I've been the best since day one when I walk into 2013 but it seems that Goku Son didn't like the idea of how much I shake the landscape of the Anime Universe. And like an ego maniac Goku really is, and that's not an actual lie people. Goku will always love the spotlight, and it's a good thing he married a woman who have intelligence because Goku wanted to name his son Spotlight or Filler because he's like the Titan Cronus who never want anyone to steal his spotlight. Naruto takes more of him than Gohan. If there's a filler villain, Goku would actually allow Vegeta to the win, to a certain point. Hell, Naruto took the spotlight of his own son for that time travel or something like that. Goku never liked me since I'm the show that came into Jump but wanted me to become someone like Natsu. Good thing I didn't want to change so we grab our scripts and ideas to a different company and we can go all out. Goku is actually jealous and still a little sore because we're the one show that slip pass him. And he's something that Goku won't admit but he never liked the new Jump heroes because they relay on their brians like Izuku and Senku. Goku might even say that today heroes are a bunch of pussies. Especially Senku. When Izuku start gaining more popularity, Naruto gave Goku a call and wanted a be in much more of an importan role...' Eren turns to Ruby, 'Rose, take notes because this is might look familiar to you', Eren looks back to the audience. 'Naruto want to show Izuku how a "real" main character act. Then when I heard that Ichigo finally got his Final Arc, I reacted, "Eh, I'm looking forward to InuYasha's kid than his comeback", and since this is a way that Goku is not liking Asta's progression. Luffy is the only show that still continues the old tradition of Goku. Tanjiro and Emma, I'm actually disappointed on how your shows ended because I wanted to see something that fits for the story. Speaking of Emm, I never thought that she could be a main character, and after her, Rose here, joined the Shonen Jump universe. But I think Rose might be the only female main character that fits with Goku's ideology. Goku never liked seeing female characters being above baby makers or turn on characters, like how Bulma is. If I'm wrong, then look at Trunks Brief up there. Or meant to a sidekick role or just be on the sideline, I mean, look at Nami, Robin Nico, Sakura Haruno, let see, who else had to sit in the sideline on Jump? Goku, do you really hate women that much? Then again, knowing how much of an idea he really is, I'm honestly surprised that he's actually married' Eren continues to poke fun at Goku's show and ideologies. 'Since I'm gonna talk more about Shonen Jump, Luffy, I recommend talking to Mr. Oda about Sanji Vinsmoke attitude towards the male side of LGBTQ crowd since most fans might not want to admit this but I believe Sanji might be the biggest homo and transphobic but who knows, I haven't caught up and maybe they fixed that part of him and letting him accept the male side of LGBTQ crowd and I could be a hundred percent wrong on that part of Sanji. If now...Luffy, you gotta add a line saying, "I can tolerate the crowd, just not my kind of crowd to hand around with" or something similar to that' Eren talked about Sanji's character. 'Am I done ripping on Jump? For now, yes. But in all fairness, I really do enjoy seeing the future of Jump is in good hands with Izuku, Tanjiro, Emma, Asta, Gon, Senku even though you really don't like intelligent academic main characters. I heard Chainsaw Man is a really good read and been wanting on an anime adaptation, but...this might be one of those times I do agree with Jump since let his story develop first than start filming their show. So Goku, you don't have to be Hollywood Hulk Hogan and the rest of his nWo group, or in your case, Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy, to steal their spotlight or pretend they need training wheels' Eren smirk. Goku on the stand shaking his head with a grin. Goku gives Eren a middle finger. 'I'm more surprise that you actually know how to flip people off' Eren jokes on Goku flipping him off. 'I never like doing what Jump says, even though I'm a supporter'.

Eren got up and walk up to the podium. 'Speaking of doing things that Jump wants me to do, I did film some scenes that Jump possibly wanted me to do. So I grab Reiner to shoot a traditional fight scene, but...' Eren turns to Ruby, 'this might look familiar to you at least'. The stadium goes dark.

* * *

**-Jump Version: Eren vs. Reiner-**

_Both Attack and Armored Titans are psyching each other up. Both Titans throw the first punch to each other. Eren name his attack, Raging Fist. Reiner name his attack, Armored Punch. Both punches hit one another fist. They hit each other fists slowly till they start a rapid fire of punches to one another till they grab one another's hands to bumping heads._

* * *

The stadium lights goes up. 'Ruby, our fight would had been that horrible fight that Ghira and one of those foxy bastards in your show did. It was embarrassing to do that. Luffy, JoJo cast, All Might, how the hell can you guys go through all of that fist fighting? And Xiao Long's arms from Volume 7 must had been murdering her when I saw it. Hell, I can even follow Son's series since his fight scens are easily to follow' Eren compliment the Dragon Ball series fight scenes. 'We even did something that Izuku did against Muscular from Season 3, but I'll let the next scene to speak for itself, and we adlib the scene but it would had been what Jump wanted us to do if we were under contract for them'. The stadium goes dark again.

* * *

**-Jump Version: Armin vs. Bertholdt-**

_Armin crash onto the top of the wall with a burned up body but with the pants and boots still on him. Armin angrily looks at the Colossal Titan who continues to slowly walk up to the wall. Bertholdt thinks to himself, (Armin, why? Why on Earth does Annie had to fall for you? Someone who I can stomp but yet, when Annie sees you, she seem to care more about you and your happiness. This is my way of getting rid of you. Out of our future together) Bertholdt turn from a calm emotionless to bitter anger out of pure jealousy. Bertholdt in his Colossal Titan form, he swings in for a punch with an attack name; Meteor Fist. Armin looks back to see Erwin and Levi fighting the Beast Titan, then he looks at Bertholdt. Armin starts remembering what Annie said, (Armin, please...come back home), Annie is wearing a loose sweater with huge cleavage of double D's during the flashback scene. Armin then decided to run up to the punch to throw his own punch. Armin punches the Colossal Titan's punch which Armin entire body is also hitting the fist. Bertholdt at first is shocked but not at Armin's punch but that he managed to stop the punch as Titan Lightning is creating an aura around Armin. (What!? Why...? Wait, does this mean that Armin had the Power of the Titan? No, he has the Power of the Colossal Titan! No! I'm the only one who holds the Power of the Colossal Titan! I will not lose to him!) Bertholdt put more pressure and adding more heat to his punch, but Armin remembers a frozen Annie in the inner walls and it help him to go beyond. Armin's punch gain more strength from the power of love. Armin punch throws Bertholdt off his guard and from Armin's Titan Lightning hits Bertholdt from the nape to be defeated by his rival._

* * *

The stadium lights up from the clip. 'Annie was pissed that day because we had to find a double with a much larger chest size to do such a role, and Annie believes a women shouldn't allow her chest to be her selling point. Which I find it ironic since in her Titan form she's naked but skinless' Eren talked about Annie's attitude of the scene. 'Annie did kept the sweater though. She loves sweaters. Speaking of sweaters...' Eren looking back to Izuku before turning back, 'I believe she bought a sweater versions of Izuku's green rabbit costume, Jaune's sweater, she asked me to score both Makoto and Nagito's sweaters, that little girl from Soul Eater NOT. Seriously, Armin always tells me that she forced him to wear a kitty hoodie in one of their date nights. You should had see their date night photos because Annie loves to post them up whenever Armin wears one of her hoodies' Eren had an evil grin, 'Here's something for you, Annie texted Sasha this photo' Eren showed the audience a picture on the screen to reveal a selfie of Annie who's having a soft smile, with Armin who's having a peace sign and an embarrassed looking smile due of his Fairy Tail's Happy sweater. 'Armin really doesn't like this sweater but I think the color fits him though. Annie loves the idea of a flying cat. Annie has the plushie of Carla' Eren tells an embarrassing story of Annie personal life. 'I gotta talk about Mikasa's new look' Eren changed the subject of Mikasa Ackermann look. 'Mr. Isayama stated that he ever liked the idea of having to "pretty" girls in the show, so she went to the gym to buff herself up at the Silverman Gym, which for the record, she's actually banned from there due of picking fights with most of the girls. And believe it or not, she's not the only person who's banned in that gym anyways. Matrona is banned for obvious reasons. I think Sofia Velmer might be banned. I think Michelle K. Davis is not in the banned list. Goku Son is banned, actually, now I'm remembering it. I believe all of Dragon Ball cast is banned, including JoJo cast. Sakura Ogami is banned but Akane Owari can still go even though she doesn't like training. I think Keijo cast are banned because they start holding their unusual sport from their show and trying to challenge the other girls into it. Biscuit Krueger is banned for obvious reason and she requested to be banned too. Sandra Guts from Dirty Pair is banned. Since most male cast in Anime are usually jacked up, I named these certain women because they're easier to call out since if I started with One Piece and Naruto, we would be here by the time One Piece is finally over' Eren mentioned the banned names of Silverman Gym. 'I'll only name one character though, Saitama is banned' Eren calls out Saitama.

'Speaking of Saitama, when we film the whole Infinity War trailer. We excluded him out since he would be under Parody Rules as it is since when a character is in Parody Rules, you can make them the most over powered character of all time. He's like Deadpool and you can only kill him off if it was convenient for the story. So we don't do Parody Rules even though we were shooting a Parody movie trailer' Eren talked about Saitama being left out. 'But we did explain it to him and he didn't mind it. He even joked that we should have the number one hero in the C-List, Mumen Rider. He even continue to joke that Mumen Rider would kick Thanos ass, alongside with Genos and King'

'Here's another clip, but this time is from my Half Brother and the suicide charge scene' Eren presented another video.

* * *

**-The Beast Titan vs. Survey Corp-**

_The Beast Titan is breaking boulders into the small chunks. The Beast Titan then throws. "Artillery Bombarded!" Zeke Jaeger yells out his attack. Each member of the Survey Corps uses the supersonic speed of the chunks to jump onto each chunk to stop the incoming boulders. Some got hit and crashed at the destroyed bloodless buildings but walking out like the impact didn't do nothing but slow them down as they keep running to the Beast Titan. Levi Ackermann arrives at the Beast Titan by smacking down every other Titan. Levi had a destroyed shirt which is hanging loosly on him as the Beast Titan looks down at him. 'You think you can bring the almighty me down to your height? (Chuckles). Even if you did, I'll look like a Titan by comparison' The Beast Titan slams his fist as Levi goes God Mode to use his signature attack, "Spiral Slash!" Levi yells out. The Beast Titan start spinning his body while doing a handstand, using his feet to kick Levi. The Beast Titan got to his feet, bumping heads with Levi._

* * *

'Levi stated that was the most stupidest thing he ever wanted to do, and call it down right fucking insult to his craft. Levi stomped on my face for doing such a scene. I think he stomp on everyone's faces in. My face, Reiner's, Bertholdt's, Ymir's, Annie's, Levi doesn't care because we can heal. No one else can't' Eren recall of how much Levi hated the scene. 'Levi stated that the fans don't deserve to see a scene like that or even see him with a destroyed shirt. Levi doesn't care about the fan base that much. Like his view on Shipping'.

'Speaking of Shipping. Now I'll make a small comment on Shipping in the Attack on Titan show. To us, shipping is like an act of terrorism in our show because we just don't like to follow the norm of today's anime. Actually, if I want to talk about what happen in our Ships, I'll ask Willow Schnee and she'll tell you what happen to Petra. I was honestly laughing at the audience when her death happen because we aren't gonna give you what you want unless it's earn. Levi didn't mind killing off Petra because he got extra toilet paper from his Levi and Petra fanfictions because he didn't had to go to the store for toilet paper. And Levi isn't the romantic type and he'll admit it. Speaking of admitting storylines, we did buried the Gay even though that's a huge turn off in our show but we didn't care honestly because we just want to have a good story about humanity uniting against a threat of Titans. Avatar Korra, like Rose said earlier, Blake really hates Ymir. We got an entired ear ripping lecture from Korra, but Ymir and Historia continue to piss her off. Speaking of Historia and Ymir, here's some photos for you lot' Eren reveal some photos. Ymir and Historia hanging out with Crimvael and Elza over a launch date. Ymir and Historia are hanging out with Haruka Tenoh backstage to Michiru Kaioh. Ymir is laughing at Miharu Shimizu fail of getting attention from Minami Shimada. Ymir is giving out pointers to Kanji Tatsumi, then giving him a card to Elza with a wink and grin. Motoko Kusanagi is helping Historia out on gun handling while Ymir takes a few shows. Ymir in her Titan form attacking Tohru's Dragon form while both Historia and Ms. Kobayashi are trying to calm both girls down. Ymir is unamused by Ivankov while being forced to look like a steroetype over the top lesbian. Ymir and Historia are crying over the performance of the characters of Yuri on Ice while the camera is on the ground and tilted. 'If some of you want to know, Sasha was forced and that's in her own words, to take photos of Ymir and Historia on date night. I even had to ask one of Nagito classmate, Mahiru Koizumi, and how to take a good picture. And that last photo was Sasha snoring, and yes, she snores louder than most boys in our show, from Yuri on Ice. And Nagito would had been part of those pictures but they think he's way too creepy to be a gay character. And yes, take it from me, Nagito is gay since he and Hajime, against his will, do go out on dates. Which it did pissed off Chiaki Nanami, Mahiru and Mikan Tsumiki' Eren then remembers, 'The reason why Sasha had to be their personal photographer is because Ymir made a bet with her during the World Cup that Germany would win the FIFA Club World Cup that year. Sasha betted on New Zealand for some reason, and Ymir won the whole bet and Sasha lost. Incredibly loss to Ymir'. Eren looks at Korra, 'Just because Ymir doesn't like being part of the crowd, it doesn't mean that she doesn't acknowledge the crowd. She just hates certain characters from the crowd, like Minami for being a complete stalker and shoves it down in everyone throats. Or to you Rose, someone who wants to try to be like those trending girls who treats it like a fab and just exploit it to lure in idiots. And when those people actually wanted it, you just tease them like you have no reason to make it canon? I love all of the Lucky Charm or BMBL merch since they played those little feelings and make pot shots to those who doubt you. So, Ymir just don't like people who do that. Ymir told me before I got to the stage and I agree with her. Rose, you mine as well canon the BMBL ship because you sure as hell you ain't gonna win those fans back, and trying to blame or look down on the fans for abandoning them for that whole BMBL vs. Adam fight. But here's the problem that Rooster Teeth don't want to acknowledge this, at the end of the day, regardless if it's canon or not, BMBL was the main reason why half of your fans left. If you want to prove them wrong, just do one simple thing. But knowing Rooster Teeth, they'll find a way to botch a simple thing in RWBY. Just do a BMBL Episode to get it out of the way and see what happens. And Jaune...' Eren looks at Jaune Arc, 'I know that seems impossible and it means that you'll have to take a backseat when it comes to character moments and development. That includes the rest of JNPR. I can care less about theme at this point of the story' Eren continues to look at the audience. 'So for Ymir, she'll fight anyone who disagree with that ideology. Hell, both she and Yang duke it out. Oh yeah! I forgot about the moral of the story of Ymir attitude. Korra, she just wants to prove that even in a society of equal rights, there's always an asshole in it. Regardless if you like them or not' Eren finished Ymir's story. 'Now thinking of Nagito, if he's on stage with an entire RWBY cast, including Scarlet David, he might be the best representation of a gayman in the show. Sadly though because it's Nagito, kind of wish it was someone else but if it's just to piss RWBY off, then I'll tolerate that asshole for this moment' Eren smiles.

'Now, after seeing that Infinity War parody trailer. I love seeing my role as Thanos since it seems perfect since I had to found the Infinity Stones and use them to their fullest potential. But when I heard that Attack on Titan is like the other six main characters that I liked and show respect to, and comparing us as the Dark Knight of Anime is an honor. And yes, I do think that some anime's should put their backs into it, but I guess I should give them a break because I should be nice' Eren grins and chuckles, 'Yeah right. Put your backs into it!' Eren barking orders to other shows. He turns to Ruby, 'That's including you Rose, you can't always relay on Shipping and whatever that'll make you look good in the public till you actually pissed them off. But since I love pissing you off, I got a short story for you. It's not a happy story for me, but maybe for you. During my walks around Papenbrook Complex, I heard your God awful speeches from Volume 6 on repeat. It was driving me crazy for three hours straight. I walked into Komaeda room and he was jerking off to your speeches, and no, he wasn't jerking off to your looks. I can't blame on that one because you look like you're trying way too damn hard. He just told me that he jerks off to characters who love to spew out Hope, hell, he has Naruto's Talk no Jitsu in his playlist, Goku being the hero, Luffy spreading out Hope to people instead of robbing their asses like a real pirate. Nagito is very open to this shit and believe me, it's something you don't want to see' Eren recall a moment during his trip to the West.

'Now for Mikasa, we did had some clips so I can embarrassed her. Mikasa, I had waited nearly eight years for this moment and I had our camera crew film this and kept it a secret from you. And how you don't know about this? Well the camera crew were men and not girls. That was the secret. Now, I'm gonna embarrass her while I'm seeing her walking up to the stage, can people please start the film' Eren rush the last bit while Mikasa wearing an elegant Japanese dress as the lights dims down.

* * *

**-Mikasa's Black Scarf bloopers-**

_Mikasa is getting ready to be lifted up on the 3DM balancing until her scarf had been snatched onto the ground and forcing her to land on her back; Mikasa is carrying a tray full of food till Mina accidentally throws her arm upwards for the soup to hit her face; Mikasa leaving the diner area till Conny shut the door till Mikasa trips again from her scarf being caught in the door; Mikasa head smacks on the piece of lumbar when looking down on the script with Annie, Sasha, Ymir and Historia; Mikasa and Annie were sparring till the scarf flies through the wind to go onto her face which she clumsly keep tripping; Eren trying to convinced Mikasa on wearing the scarf but she runs away from due of its bad luck and she trips on the stairs of the cabin to hit face first on the wooded floorboard which cause the camera crew and Eren's private camera crew._

* * *

Stadium lighten up to reveal Eren who's healing and have a beat up face, 'Truth be told, most of those shots we took are actual prop problems since Mr. Isayama wanted to get the scenes over with, so we changed the scarf color and true to the story, I picked the red one from our wardrobe and she tends to have better luck with it. I did picked a dark green one but slime came down on her. I didn't got that one because my private camera crew was destroyed. I don't even know how it happens, it's still a mystery to me. I tried different colors but they got different results. Mr. Isayama wanted a darker color for a scarf, so yellow, pink, white or any other bright colors were off the table. So we were limited on some scarfs' Eren explained of the scarf colors. 'Plus Mr. Isayama didn't like the idea of that the red scarf is meant to be linked towards Mikasa and I, but we were forced to work what we had. On a personal note, I think red fits for her more than black' Eren admits of liking the red scarf than the black. 'She personally won't try black scarfs due of black luck, but during the cameras are off, we did some riffs on her and pull some practical jokes on her. I know Annie had a damn field day with it. Ymir laugh like there's no tomorrow. Even Historia wanted to make it an official day by calling it, "Black Scarf" Day'

Eren grabs some cards, 'As years went by, Mr. Isayama loves working with Jean, Reiner and Historia. Truth be told, Mr. Isayama didn't like working with Historia at first because our producers wanted a waifu loli bait, if my memories are correct, and he literally hired the first blonde hair girl. When Historia was reading the Source, she was looking forward for Seasons Two and Three because she honestly never thought that she'll never be above as cheap loli waifu bait. Funny story, most of our female cast at first didn't like her. Annie requested to shoot more scenes with Armin in those OVA's, which till this day I'm more surprised that Mr. Isayama didn't mind shooting them. Mikasa wanted to give her the ole Ackermann face stomping treatment. What can Armin and I say? She's very cute. Well Armin find her alias cute while I find her real name cute. Sasha couldn't stand her and not because she's cute and all, it's because she get more food in her plate. Mr. Isayama did felt that having a waifu bait like Historia was part of the deal till he wrote some parts for Season Two and made her one of the best Waifu's on the planet from Season Three story to the point of Mr. Isayama ended up love working with her. And she did end up winning all the other girls hearts and love, but maybe that's due of her being pair up with Ymir' Eren remembers how Historia was during their scenes. 'Going back to Jean being one of Mr. Isayama favorites before Reiner took that spot. Jean is one of the original named characters in Attack on Titan Volume Zero if I remember correctly, and he died in Volume Zero. If RWBY is looking for more Faunus cast members, I recommend Jean since he's already a horse as it is. Beastars had already gotten themselves a Horse in their Source, which that might be the only horse I know of, unless you wanna count Pegasus from the Hercules movies, is the one you don't want to pissed off. Hell, he made a wolf nearly pissed himself. Speaking of Beastars, Legosi, I'm looking forward for your second season because unlike RWBY's Faunus story, they'll be shitting out gold and diamonds in the upcoming years. Jean had fun and we had fun shooting that scene where we basically beat the shit out of each other. Hurts like hell though, but still fun. That didn't last though because Levi didn't hold back on beating us, and that's my second time getting my ass kicked. To be honest, I wish it was my ass instead of my face and chest because I was numb like hell in the next day' Eren recall his time Levi Ackermann stomp his face. 'As for Reiner, I'm pretty happy that he did got the titled as Main Character, and like a true soldier, acknowledging his problems and confront them to the point of accepting it all. I'm looking forward for that one of our scenes which I like this one moment where we're in our Titan forms and I was being beaten down, which it still hurts, thank you Reiner. He was over my nape and love his mind talk and wanting me to go to sleep till Reiner got smacked. I honestly hope that shot is still in the show' Eren smiled while rubbing his nape.

'Speaking of shots in the show, we honestly don't know about Sasha's line when we meet Onyankopon. I was curious about it but we'll roll whatever we go to. To people who read the Source, aka the Manga Source, you know what I'm talking about. I never see it as a problem because our show is like The Village meets WW2' Eren talked about Sasha, 'Speaking of Sasha. When it comes to living with Sasha, Makoto and I can relate to this one because we both did had to live with a girl with bad body odor. Then again, he would rather switch roommates between Toko and Sasha. Sorry Sasha, but someone had to say it. I honestly thought Ymir would be the one who'll say it but since we may not have this show ever again, I'll just be straight forward with it. Sasha always smell like potatoes, and it's not like she shaved as well because our female cast did had a problem of shaving. As a matter of fact, Sasha must had more hair than most boys in the cast. It's like saying Mikasa is more man than us too. That's another reason why most girls in our cast are jealous of Historia due of her smooth skin. Sasha does have her moments outside of being potatoe girl, but if I had to recall one moment, it had to be that moment where she bought food for us. At first I thought it was gonna be a joke from one of Sasha and Conny but it was an honest thing, and she apologizes to Jean for biting his hand, punching Marlow on the face, getting drunk on one night to assault Armin before our last mission to reclaim the walls. Everyone was pretty much either drunk or wanted to have one glorified night before dying. Sasha was serious about buying us food, and we ate it. But on that day, it turns out that she's gonna be killed off and it's her way of entering retirement before me. We were devasted and heart broken because we knew the day would come, it's just we don't know when we'll shoot that scene to literally shoot her off. On a side note, Gabi Braun gets a lot of hate mail. Conny had spend his entire day with Sasha to enjoy their final pranks and jokes on us' Eren somberly smile for Sasha.

'Now from our saddest deaths to me bashing on other characters because I find it funny. Salem. Cinder. You two should take some notes on Junko Enoshima from Danganrona 3: Despair Arc. That's a girl you don't want to fuck around with. And speaking of Junko, her sister does tend to stalk Makoto, regardless if he's staying at Ogata Complex back home at the East, or at Papenbrook Complex while we're taking a trip for the West, she'll make sure that her tracks and traces of her won't be noticed. Mukuro had a little notebook, she even had a chibi plushie of Makoto. How do I know? Junko, like a true asshole as she is, wants to make people feel despair or just want to embarrassed them, for example, during their promotion for Danganronpa 2, Junko pretty much adlib most of her lines for Mukuro light novel series. And another time, Junko just stream Mukuro's Wild Dreams which it's just her idea dates and disturbingly her wildest fantasy where Makoto was being an innocent village boy wanting to give thanks to the soldier savior his body. Junko got that idea from watching the Total Drama series where Heather was reading Gwen's diary during a Talent Show. Believe it or not, Junko and Heather really got along with each other. During Mukuro time at the West, one night she sneaks into Makoto's room and stole a pair of his underwear. I didn't say anything since their Games, Makoto, Hajime and Shuichi tend to keep underwear. Makoto was such a dumbass he keeps saying that his bad luck is making him lose all of his underwear or keep coming back like they were under a heavy storm. Seriously, that's how much of a stalker Mukuro really is, and during Nagito little OVA movie I think, Super Danganronpa 2.5, there's a scene where Makoto and Sayaka Maizono were on a date, you can see Mukuro in the background. I don't think she wasn't supposed to be in that shot' Eren talked about the Despair Sisters. 'Believe it or not, Mukuro and Mikasa look like they could be good friends but when Mukuro say that Makoto is the best boy, Mikasa argues about it. They bark at one another till it became an actual fight. They turn Papenbrook Complex into a damn warzone. If I recall, there's only two assholes I kind of wish their rooms could had been destroyed with everyone else's. You name it, they destroyed it. My room, Makoto's room. Rin Okumura's room. They destroyed Red's room, they even used his Pokemon because like a little bastard that he is, he didn't put a lock in his room. Which is ironic when you think about it. Hell, Adrien Agreste was pissed because he's a permanent resident at that place. Silver the Hedgehog just moved in because he was looking for a new place to stay after moving out from Flynn Complex. The two assholes I mentioned are the two I really fucking hate more than Naofumi Iwatani, Kirito because he's Kirito and whatever he wants he gets. He's an entitled narcissistic prick, and I'm not talking about his Parody Actor at the West. And that lucky son of a bitch Nagito gets a full insurance payment from it, what's worse is that we all end up hearing how much of a disappointment he was when his room didn't got destroyed. So I went to their rooms and go Titan Mode in them. Originally it was Makoto and I were meant to pay everything in the Papenbrook Complex till I went Titan Mode, so I got all the bill payments. That lucky bastard Makoto' Eren remembers a time of Papenbrook Complex. Eren heavily signs.

Eren walked to the side of podium to sit on the ground with his legs crossed, 'This is gonna be nothing but hate, but I would rather be hated for this. Some people asks on why I hate Naofumi? It's simple really. I just hate that he condones the idea of having slaves at his side. During a scene I shot with Mikasa, Armin and Gabi, which is my all time favorite scene is that I hate slavery. I even hate people who want to be slaves. Naofumi condones these actions because it'll make him look good, even changing a scene which is now iconic for his show but I honestly hated. The King and daddy's little princess should get that treatment as well, but originally, that Never happen in the Source. And this part is where we could had been friends because we want to bring change but no. Naofumi changed that scene where he wanted to look like he's the "Ultra Good Guy with a Moral Code" and that's right there I lost all respect for him. If it was meant to be a Season Closer than yes, I could understand that, but now they rushed their second part of the season and fans, I'm not apologizing for this but you're gonna wait for a long time for Season 2 because they're in the same situation where I was at the end of Season 1. And I'll ruin "Best Girl" for everyone' Eren smirks as he seems to enjoy the chorus of boos from the audience. 'You can hate me all you want, but at the end of the day in our universe, it's damn truth. Naofumi's harem is filled with three jail bait characters. He has two ten year olds and one toddler that looks like she's a ten years old. I don't think that blue-haired princess was in the fight against the other heroes at that island. They have enough material for a Season 2 for that one Island Arc but they wasted it' Eren turns to look at Ruby, 'I'm a man of my word in this case' Eren turns back to the audience, 'I made sure that Naofumi isn't part of that Infinity War trailer because we can't stand one another because we hate how we do things' Eren start clenching his fist over and over like he's in pain. 'RWBY...is...' Eren talks reluctanly and hesitant, 'the best...western Anime show of all time!' the RWBY cast start cheering from the audience and at the back, 'I said that because Ruby told me that if I don't want Naofumi in the trailer, then I got to embarrassed myself by saying that' Eren looks angrily regretful, 'And this is for Kirito because he reminds me of Naofumi, but unlike Naofumi, I'm forced to live with him everytime I come to the West. Ruby Rose...is the best girl of all time' Eren looks like he's in pain from saying that. 'I wish I could do what my favorite movie did, and to those on what's my favorite movie, it's Django Unchained, I wish I could shoot Naofumi but his damn Demon Shield is there to protect his ass. And to those who think I might side with the bitch, that one we can all agree that I do hate her as much Naofumi. They kind of remind me of Total Drama's Heather and Alejandro' Eren got up and walked behind the podium.

'Now remembering about the Total Drama series, Rose I got a question for you; how the hell does a show have over 20 characters that they can go under Main Character status and still can produced more character and story than what you can produced for eight years?' Eren asks Ruby about how her show had a big cast but not flesh out. 'The difference is that Total Drama can play Parody Rules while you're more into a serialized storytelling, but they can tell more serialize story than yours. I remember Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Ezekiel, Noah, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Beth, Harold, Cody, Trent, Justin, I think I remember them more than the people I had to do actual personal research for my tribute to you later on. They had a big cast like Izuku's show and I remember just as much. Then again, I might remember them more through actaul enjoyment rather then angrily trying to remember who's who in your show. I think I remember Asta characters more than yours. By the way, Luck, if you depowered but kept your personality in my show, you would had been one of the firsts to die'.

Eren continues to look at the audience he noticed Atsuko Kagari, 'After seeing Akko, it'll always remind me of how unfair productions can be at times. When I see Rooster Teeth spewing out Chibi, World of Remnant, or even three more shows under RWBY's name. But when Little Witch Academia writers wants to explore and spew out another Season and spinoff shows like Shiny Chariot or even that Twilight parody book. I'm still waiting for that second season, and no Netflix that's not an error on my part. I support a Season 2 of Little Witch Academia. I hope they'll be more content for Little Witch Academia, one of Top 100 Animes of the Decade' Eren supports Akko.

'Rose, before I want to talk about the next topic, I got this to say. I can't believe you made a hunk of junk a Maiden, and how much you made the "Ace-Ops" your bitches, which didn't make me happy. If I'm gonna be honest here, and you know I am honest to your style. If Commander Erwin was in your universe, you would declare world war on his ass since all he want to do is go to my basement. What Ironwood wanted to do is save as many people as he can and get the Staff of Creation out of Salem's reach, and with the Lamp of Knowledge at his side, there's no way Salem could know how to reach him up in space' Eren defends Ironwood's reason. 'Maybe I'm a sucker for respectable military figures want to fight for freedom. By the way, Elm Ederne, total waifu in my books' Eren compliment Elm Ederne.

'And again, before I go into the next topic, I heard the Hollow Canary is working on your "Roast of RWBY" in the future. I would love to be part of that but I'll be pretty much look down on you like there's no tomorrow, and I'll laugh' Eren mentioned a project. 'Rose, what are the limits in the Roast? As in production wise? Or writing wise?' Eren asks Ruby, who walk next to him.

'We're trying different ideas, but I think we're keeping it in Volume 7 cast only' Ruby answers then walk back to her seat.

'Can't wait to see if they're gonna be special guests to it. But sounds like a working progress and might take time to write the jokes and ideas' Eren added.

'Now Rose, I just had to find some stand ins for this upcoming music video because we were so busy making the fan made Avengers trailer. I thought it would be easy but I had a lot of help with our music group, Linked Horizon till I found a perfect song that fits for everything. And since I'm going into retirement and you deserve something good from me. Shall we play it?' Eren request the video, 'And don't worry Jaune, I made sure that your character is the first one to appear since you love to be The "main character" of JNPR, I mean RWBY' Eren stumbles but just to piss him off and made a joke about RWBY being called JNPR. 'I'll explain the song after the video, and it was gonna be Fairy Tail but I couldn't find girls with Hentai levels of tits, and your characters and show is so much easier to make fun at, but I made sure you'll get that edgy touch'

The lights of the stadium goes dark.

* * *

**-The Date Song-**

_Jaune Arc: I'm fucking Ceil Soleil_

_Pyrrha Nikos: You're fucking Ceil Soleil? Well I'm fucking Weiss Schnee_

_Weiss Schnee: She's fucking Weiss Schnee! Backstage at my concerts. Fucks me on in Winter's bed. After school at my locker. In the limo I give her head. I'm also fucking Roman_

_Roman Torchwick: Oh yeah. She's fucking Roman, cool. You know what time it is, because I'm fucking Ruby too._

_Ruby Rose: Yeah I know, but it's true. Roman fucks me too._

_Blake Belladonna: And I swap with Emerald, and he swaps with her dude._

_Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black: And we're all fucking Velvet_

_Velvet Scarlatina: Yeah, they're fuck bunnies. And then I'm fucking Yang_

_Yang Xiao Long: Fuck more than a bunny. Then I start fisting Penny_

_Penny Polendina: The most uncomfortable screw but I fucked Nora too._

_Nora Valkyrie: Ding Dong!_

_Lie Ren: Who's that ringing on my bell?_

_Nora Valkyrie: The bitch who's fucking Penny. That's P-E-N-N and E! We both scream like banshee._

_Lie Ren: That's fucking great because I fucked Adam._

_Adam Taurus: He's fucking me, ain't that a bitch. Because I'm fucking that kinky witch_

_Glynda Goodwitch: He's fucking this wicked witch. (I hope Adam don't mind me fucking that bird who loves to go all tribal on my ass)._

_Raven Branwen: They're all fucking Raven. At Tai's room, in my camp. Vernal is our sex slave. We fucked till dawn, but I'm also fucking Sienna Khan_

_Sienne Khan: She's fucking Sienne Khan. Yeah, we go down low-ow-ow. And I'm fucking Winter Schnee. Cuz, I love the snow-ow-ow._

_Winter Schnee: She's fucking Winter Schnee! Oh yeah! After our brawl I fucked Cinder Fall! Yeah!_

_Cinder Fall: Everyone's fucked me. And I've fucked them back you see. And Ozpin's sidekick with the iron dick._

_James Ironwood: Call it. I'm fucking David._

_Scarlet David: I'm fucking Sun Wukong, cuz he's so fine. And I like to get up for that perfect hairline_

_Sun Wukong: It's true, David fuck my ass again. But I'm also fucking Vasilias_

_Neptune Vasilias: I am handsome and incredible. But this prince fucks the Teams from Festival_

_(Teams: ABRN, BRNZ and NDGO are dancing on the Vytal Festival stage)_

_Reese Chloris: Come on!_

_May Zedong: Lets hear it._

_Gwen Darcy: Now's the time to party._

_Reese Chloris: Let me hear you._

_Gwen Darcy: You know what time it is?_

_May Zedong:Yeah...no, what time is it?_

_Gwen Darcy: It's time to get fucked. Fuck me!_

_Reese Chloris: No, fuck me_

_May Zedong: Fuck me..._

_ABRN, BRNZ and NDGO: He fucks all the Teams in the Festival._

_Brawnz Ni: I'm fucking Nolan_

_Nebula Violette: I'm fucking Dew_

_Arslan Altan: I'm fucking Coco's ass._

_Coco Adel: She's fucking with Coco. And I'm fucking Marrow._

_Marrow Amin: She's fucking Marrow, and I'm fucking Cardin._

_Cardin Winchester: You know you like it. And I'm fucking Elm Ederne_

_Elm Ederne: And I'm fucking drunken Willow!_

_Willow Schnee: Don't judgee me, I love my shotas you see._

_Oscar Pine, Whitley Schnee and August Caspian: Oh yeah, she's fucking the Shotas. Sad to say but it's true. She fucks the Shotacons, yeah!_

* * *

The stadium lights up from Eren's dedication song to RWBY.

'I don't know who's the last kid. I know Oscar Pine and Whitley Schnee but not that other kid. I honestly don't know where he come from but he told me that he's part of some novel of the show. I took his word and I put him with Oscar and Whitley since they're the Shotas of Remnant' Eren mentioned of August Caspian. 'And Natsu. I wouldn't snicker either because I didn't want to rip on My Hero Academia ships. I went with RWBY ships since I do like Izuku more than any of those old archaic Main Characters of Shonen Jump. And like I said earlier, I honestly can't find any girls that could match Erza, Lucy, Juvia and how many more female characters that love to posse of the Anime version of Playboy'. Eren continues to laugh and snicker at the shipping community, 'This song is basically me saying, "If you nut cases love Shipping and Shipping War", not the actual Shipping War show on A&E if I remember correctly, "the Fuck Song should be your national anthem". I was just checking out music, and this song just pops up and start having ideas' Eren explain his decision of having Disaster Movie being the shipping song, 'I had spend hours on coming up with the lyrics but I just got lazy since the point of the song is just fans will ship anyone with everyone. And I just love picking on Ruby because she's so easy to pick on' Eren admits of picking on RWBY. 'This isn't our only parody song I had for tonight, actually, our latest character Floch and our newest character, spoiler alert, Porco made a song that might set up with the idea of our Final Season. And these songs do have Final Season spoilers and if the Infinity War parody trailer didn't tell you what's about to happen, then this is own damn fault. And even Reiner and I had made a parody song. It was hard to put this together but it was worth it since we did want to try this whole musical gig. At least in a parody standard' Eren talks about parody songs. 'Both Floch and Porco had fun singing their song, even though it's lip sync. And we based the song style from Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles cover since it fits the style of the Final Season' Eren compare their Final Season to the Savages cover. 'Does everyone want to see it?' Eren asks the audience which they applauded, 'Well just for tonight, I might listen to you all. Reluctanly though, but both Porco and Floch wanted me to present it to you all, so I'll go along with it. Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy Savages' Eren announced the song. The stadium goes dim.

* * *

**-Savages-**

_Floch Forster: What did you expect? From filthy little demons? Their whole disgusting race is like a curse! Our bloods they love to shed, they're only good when dead. They're demons as I said, and worse!_

_Survey Corps: They're savages! Savages!_

_Floch Forster: Barely even human_

_Survey Corps: Savages! Savages!_

_Floch Forster: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me. Which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war!_

_Survey Corps: They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking demons!_

_Floch Forster & Survey Corps: Now we sound the drums of war!_

_Porco Galliard: This is what we feared. The islanders of Devils. Death is all they love to breed. Behind those evil eyes. There's emptiness inside._

_Marleyans: I wonder if they even bleed! They're savages! Savages!_

_Porco Galliard: Barely even human_

_Marleyans: Savages! Savages!_

_Porco Galliard: Killers at the core. They're different from us. Which means they can't be trusted. We must sound the drums of war!_

_Marleyans: They're savages! Savages! First we'll deal with Eren!_

_Porco Galliard & Marleyans: Then we shound the drums of war!_

_Porco Galliard: Let's go kill a few, men!_

_Marleyans: Savages! Savages!_

_Floch Forster: Now it's up to you, men!_

_All: Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums...of...war!_

* * *

'We originally had Gabi and Falco singing the "I wonder if they bleed" lyric instead keeping it between Floch and Porco. Love the hair Porco. It gives you a Brad Pitt vibes from his movie Fury. I personally loved the parody songs since it was meant to be fun, and I was wondering Rose. I saw Kyoka Jiro performing "Hero Too", and do some musical stuff. Why can't we have Weiss sing something fun or light hearted songs during your free time? My show may be depressive as hell, but even we know what a good time could be. And your show is meant to be more musical than mine, so you can't use Weiss to make a song for something fun besides singing the same song over and over again? Is it a character trait of hers that she can only sing that makes her despressed? If so, then love to see more of that but that means it's gonna take away Jaune had to be important or BMBL moments to sell more T-shirts. I found it funny that Rose is the Messiah of Remnant, Xiao Long is the Samsom of Remnant, but come on Xiao Long. If you want to prove how much Rose means to you, then you should symbolize that you would cut your own hair like how Korra did and won't regrow it till Rose is safe. And Belladonna is supposed to be the Moses of Faunus, but she said "Fuck the Faunus. I get pussy like there's no tomorrow", Belladonna, if Todd Haberkorn can't canon NaLu, then what chances in hell do you can canon BMBL. People, just don't take the Complex owners say about our characters to heart since I believe the best way to tell a canon story is through character and storytelling with acknowledgement' Eren talk about ships canon. 'Now thinking about Moses, here's our second parody song. Also with the music style of Jonathan Young and Caleb Hyles. Stadium goes dark for the video.

* * *

**-The Plagues-**

_Linked Horizon: (Thus saith the Lord!) Since you refuse to free the people. All though the entire world. I send the Titans, and your death. Onto their homes, onto their beds. Into their streams, onto their streets. In perfect sync, death will spread. Upon your town, you will weep. On your people in your field. You will scream, then fall so deep. Until you break they won't yield. I send the swam, I send the horde. Thus saith the Lord!_

_Reiner Braun: Once I called you brother. Once I thought the chance to make you laugh. Was all I ever wanted._

_Linked Horizon: I bring the thunder from the sky. I send the stones raining down._

_Reiner Braun: And even now I wish that Marley had chosen another. Serving as your foe on their behalf. Is the last thing I wanted._

_Linked Horizon: I send a hail of broken stones. On every field of every town._

_Reiner Braun: This was your home. All this pain and devastation. How it tortures me inside. All the innocent who suffer. From my stubborness and pride!_

_Linked Horizon: I send the Devils on the wind. Into their world has never seen. From every wall into your town. Until there's nothing left of green. I send their scourge, I send their sword. Thus saith the Lord!_

_Reiner Braun: But whom I called brother. Why you must bring this brutal blow?_

_Linked Horizon: He send his scourge, he send his sword._

_Reiner Braun: Let these people go!_

_Linked Horizon: Thus saith the Lord! Thus saith the Lord!_

_Eren Jaeger: You who I called brother. I used to think you hate me so. Thought this what you wanted._

_Linked Horizon: I send the swam, I send the horde._

_Eren Jaeger: I let my heart be hardened. And never mind how high the cost may grow. Doesn't have to be so, but I won't let these people go!_

_Linked Horizon: Thus saith the Lord! Thus saith the Lord!_

_Eren Jaeger: I will not..._

_Eren Jaeger & Reiner Braun: Let...these..people...go!_

* * *

The stadium lighten up from the video as everyone applauded the video.

'Reiner was just as embarrassed as me when we made the parody music video, but it also serves as the spoiler for the Final Season if you understand the situation, and we lip sync the lyrics' Eren explain the music choice. 'But big thanks for Linked Horizon for serving as backup because we were just gonna ask everyone to serve as the backup singing, but guess we just got lucked for this parody song of a cover song. And if you're asking, no, I don't have any more parody songs to describe the Final Season' Eren disappoints the audience.

'Izuku, I'm honestly sad that I won't have you around during the Fall Season, at least till this date. Because my biggest competition for the Fall season is InuYasha's kid debuting this year which...' Eren looks ashamed with a grin across his face, 'Is kind of sucks for her because not only she had to live up the expectations from her old man while my show will be dominating the rest of the year. Speaking of InuYasha's kid' Eren looks at the first wave of 2020 anime generation; Towa Higurashi, Setsuna and Moroha. 'I hope you'll bring it 100% to your performances, and I hope your parents do the Boruto treatment where your old mans and old hag, keeping the tradition of InuYasha speak, stealing your spotlights. And don't worry InuYasha, I won't let these girls go through what you went through when you debuted. Here's a story, when InuYasha debuted, Goku and Luffy just grab some bats and it was gonna be like the spanking scene from "Dazed and Confused" but they beat the holy shit out of him. And if you think ask him, I think Goku stomp on one of his ears. Haru Glory got the actual Dazed and Confused treatment by using all the swords of Zoro Roronoa, then use Glory's sword on him. I think Naruto and Ichigo got a press conference treatment, including some characters. Unless you're Lelouch because he really got his ass kicked, Goku just walk into his room and brutalize him. Even Light got the Dazed and Confused treatment but I think Goku broke dislocated Light's shoulder due of being smart. And hell, Ging is such an asshole he wanted Gon to get that brutal ass kicking, twice. I think Gon got the CZW treatment with lemon and salt in the wounds. Hell, Gon's beating was so damn harsh, I would compare it as the beatings from the Cell movie. Good thing those old bastards don't do this but I could tell that if Goku wanted one more Dazed and Confused bloody freshmen hunt, it's either me or Senku. Or maybe Izuku. Regardless, Goku looks like he wanted to give out more beatings' Eren mentioned some old school hazing from Jump Heroes. 'Towa, Setsuna and Moroha, good luck and I can't wait to see you in October' Eren wishes the latest female heroines into the business. 'To be honest, I think to women during that point actually got it easier because I'm kind of glad Goku didn't force Bulma to go out there and beat the shit out Maka Albarn as a hazing tradition. Equality can be an asshole depending on the person's situation. Unless Usagi does that kind of treatment but I met her a couple times and she's the sweetest magical girl outside of Akko. Now I think Goku would honestly take the equality advantage of hazing, but I call it an assault. All I'm hoping he's a stupid bastard and forget it' Eren recalls the moments of hazing.

'Now everyone wanted to know if I hang out with some western animation characters, and I do sometimes. I give Ruby some advice of how to be a main character. I love going to watch some scenes from South Park, which Ymir want me to say, if Craig and Tweek were to get married, she wants in that ceremony with Historia. Honestly, I wish I could go to Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave, since I did say I hate slavery but Mr. Slave is someone I'll allow since he's a fetish for him and not a lifestyle since I did enjoy him yelling at Garrison during their breakup. I've been trying to get tickets to those Total Drama: Aftermath shows since I love how much dedication they characters were willingly to go. I think Danny Phantom would be a great Anime main character and if he debuted in 2010, I would had recast him for the Spider-Man role and Shinra would replace either Rin or Yuichiro because I honestly believe Danny is one of those great western animation shows of all time. I give Lincoln Loud some advice on how to deal with sisters because I see how much of a ragdoll he really is, but I could see the passion in his eyes and I love how he really is. I got the chance to meet with Batman because he had always been my favorite superhero. I remember seeing CatDog for the first time and I said this out loud that you Western Animators are weird. Invader Zim is actually cool, not my taste of comedy but he's still a cool alien to me. I love the Avatar series because I believe everything was earned. Kind of disappointed on the copout of a way to beat the Phoenix King but I didn't mind it because it was all leading up to the ending. I think nobody isn't allow to hang around with the Disney stars since the Mouse want only his characters to interact with others unless they buy you. So I didn't get the chance to meet anyone from that damn castle unless I buy a ticket to meet their stunt doubles. Mikasa wanted to meet Lilo and Stitch because she's a huge fan of them. Armin didn't get to see Elsa, but Annie didn't mind that but she did bought a dress from Frozen. I think Conny and Sasha cosplay as Kim and Ron but Sasha pretty much charge up the food bill on our asses. I think I saw some employees throwing out Pokemon out of Disney World because the whole Pokemon Go craze was a big thing during that time, and unlike the real world, we just bought some actual PokeBalls and start catching since they were originally exclusive to Pokemon Characters and staff members. And like the rules, we did start with Gen One starters. Armin picked Bulbasaur and Annie picked Squirtle. Annie was a mad woman because she was chasing down some Meowth's while Armin is looking around to find some random ones. People got lucky because they get to buy the actual games, we weren't allow to touch or play around with Pokemon for over twenty years. Annie got a fine for petting a Meowth. At least in the games you can catch Pokemon for the passed twenty years. It was fun having Pokemon, at first. But when the Pokemon Company came to us and ask for the Pokemon Bills since each Pokemon is like taking care of an actual dog or cat that include supplying them with food and proper homes. Annie seems to had the worst luck with Pokemon because she filled her place with Meowth's, to the Westerners or Americans, that would be like $8000 in total. And these Pokemon don't come with a refund or anything, if you capture one then it's legally under your ownership. And you really don't want to know how much an Eevee cost, and if you're capturing a Pikachu, then you got to be damn near millionaires for those two. Then I said to myself, I'm starting to see why this is an exclusive club for the Pokemon Company because they get huge discounts for everything' Eren talks about the cons of having Pokemon. 'The pros are they're actually good pets and they really do all what those Pokemon series always shown. My favorite is that my Charmander can be use to cook something by placing a frying pan over his tail, and you can actually battle them, and their Pokemon Centers are like the same treatment as European and Canadian health care' Eren talked about the Pros of having Pokemon.

'If I had to choose my favorite Conny moment, it had to be our time when I we ready to go back to our real work for Season Two. We head back to Paradis to shoot the first scene which is our last scene of Season One. One of our cellphones were called by a person who name Connor Springs, which we didn't know it was Conny even though he just tweek his name for the joke. He called me and Reiner because we're ready to throw down for Episode Seven of Season Two and we were sparring and going over the scenes. Granted, hated the bastard for betraying our home together but Conny or Connor in this case made our day. Back to the phone call. Connor was one of the background characters and wanted to talk to us. He was asking for Reiner so I gave my cell to Reiner so they could talk. Connor is a nice, easy going guy. Then Connor told Reiner that he doesn't have to balls to go out to the women's dressing room and steal Historia's panties while Ymir is on guard, which Reiner was getting mad. Reiner was like; "Connor if you want to try me, then why did you try me?", Reiner was worked to the point of breaking my phone and he was steaming because his blood was boiling. Then he looks at me while passing my broken phone and told me, "that bastard Conny got me again" and I ended up laughing my ass off' Eren remembers a Conny moment. 'Reiner told me that he's gonna let a Titan eat his ass in Episode Four but Conny pulled a fast one on Reiner again because Historia's dress that she ripped for Reiner's arm, Conny pulled a prank on her and at first Ymir was going ape shit at on his ass till he told her what's the joke is. Ymir still beat the shit out of Conny that day, but she allows Historia smell like shit since Conny made Historia dance and sweat to a bet that never happen because the bet between them was who ever dance the best to their most hated songs while wearing Sasha's dress and Mikasa's training outfits. And the loser had to wash all of Mikasa's training clothes and Sasha's outfits for a month. But Conny added that Historia can't dance while wearing one of Sasha's dresses, which Conny was playing on her waifu bait card and can't do anything without Ymir's help. Ymir was forced to compliment Historia while she was reeking all over Sasha's dress, then she puked else where. And when it was Conny's turn, he tells Historia to place the dress at the side while he can change into Mikasa's outfit but Conny tells Historia that she wins and left with Sasha's dress. And on the day of shooting, Historia wardrobe was Sasha's dress that she was wearing, and her line in the show was more true than she expected. Reiner was forced to wear Historia and Sasha's mixing odors on his "broken" arm all day. At the end of Season Two, Conny told me that all the beatings was worth it. And boy, when Historia, Ymir and Sasha beatings were bad enough till Mikasa told Conny that she was expecting him to clean her outfits but Conny told me that it was one of those pits from the Fallout Games. Conny went to the hospital after that day, and Mr. Isayama didn't write nor gave Conny any Titan Powers through the Source, he was screwed regardless. I know I should had told it better but Conny, you bastard, you even made me wear one of Mikasa's outfits as a prank. I still don't even know how you pull that off'

'I'm gonna miss having these moments on set because after our Final Season, we'll be saying our goodbyes and not gonna lie, I might and the key word is "might", miss you. If I would qoute more Avengers, it would be this; "Don't be sad because part of the story is the end. Everything has to come to an end, and our show will meet our end regardless if everyone like it or not. And Rose..." Eren turns back to Ruby, 'You will have to meet this day, and trust me, when I read how both Demon Slayer and The Promised Neverland ended, you'll noticed that seeing Senku, Legosi, Shinra, Naofumi, Goblin Slayer, and even the kids from InuYasha are still at the starting line, you'll see how much of an impact one show can do. And I may have joked or even hate how Goku is but I do respect him since to me, I did ask him on this when Dragon Ball Z ended, "How did you feel when knowing your the show that inspired countless shows that wanted to follow your footsteps?", and he told me that it would be better if I don't think about it and just let it happen. Goku and I don't see eye to eye when it come to the future of Anime, because I believe a show should be honest when it come to human emotion and nature, knowing that there's still humanity in a person, regardless if they're from different species even though the honest route is an ugly one. While Goku believe that hope are to those who reject the hatred and supressed negativity down. InuYasha, Avatar Aang, Danny Phantom, to those who'll never wanted to be the best nor wanted the fame, they tend to be the biggest impact players of animation. I wonder how those Disney brats felt when they retired? I bet Kim Possible is shitting in a golden toilet. Goku, I may be the Thanos but you, might be Galactus since you tend to love to destroy the internet regardless what you do. Hell, I bet you taking a shit would break the internet itself. And Naruto, I know Goku hold your Retirement Ceremony a few years back but we all know that's bullshit' Eren calls out Naruto false retirement, 'And Luffy Monkey D., believe me, like how your story will end, you'll look back and see how much. I recommend doing this, listen to Dewey Cox's Beautiful Ride all day before Goku, Naruto and Ichigo, I'm gonna be honest, both Goku and Ichigo will enter retirement before you, and Naruto is technically "retired" if he wants to call it that. They'll give you a big Retirement Ceremony, and I'll be there to hear what you had to say. Thinking back, I think I got Naruto's Retirement Ceremony ticket but I gave it away to someone because I hate him and a glorifying button bitch to Goku. I totally know that Kirito will have a Retirement Ceremony, but I won't be too surprised if he turn it into a harem orgy because he tends to fuck every girl. You really don't want to hear the stories he told everyone at the Papenbrook Complex that he and his "sister" go and have a threesome with Asuna. The Anime Universe you don't want to live, because whatever our creators come up with, it happens, or Writers in your case, Rose. I think the kids from High School of the Dead, I think you should just fill it up with Filler Episodes. I think Boruto can hook you up on some ideas, since his old man isn't gonna listen to him, because you zombie killing big-titted teens do have an endgame couple planned, you can take the RWBY approach. Good thing I'm not written or created as a Harem character because to us, those our softcore Hentai series because while they're camera's are off, the girls start pouncing. Poor Tanukichi Okuma because Anna...I'm not saying her last name because I'll botch it up, she just assaulted him, what Armin tells me, they police officers and asylum doctors ready to jump in when she sexually assault him or even after done filming. Interspecies Reviewers, love your show. Annie took Armin to the Gender Swap Brothel House and see what happen, and you all can guess what happen in there' Eren talk about the universe they live in.

'If there's a Anime Hall of Fame or Anime Characters Hall of Fame, please don't put me with Goku Son, because he might finally give me that beating, or what he called it, "Freshman Hunt"? He doesn't hold back into those beatings. But if I would be inducted, I would be with the names that Izuku and Ruby mentioned earlier because I believe those six animes are the ones that everyone wanted to be the next big show. I tend to call them the Infinite Six of Anime because they'll go down as the most desired Anime. And truth be told, I never liked the whole "Big Three of Anime" because like Goku himself, it's old school and want to flex because he's Goku. Never been a fan of the Big Three because even though I'm one of them but I never wanted the spot. But if there's Infinity Six, then who'll wear the Gauntlet?' Eren acting like he doesn't know. 'Well I don't know who, but if I had to pick someone...I would say me' Eren answer and acting condescending to the audience. 'I know there's the first Anime Century of the Infinity Stones like Cowboy Bebop, Sailor Moon, Goku Son, etc.' Eren talk about the Big Three and wanted to do something called the Infinite Six. 'But love the compliment that us Seven are like the Dark Knight of Anime' Eren accept the compliment.

'And before we'll sign off tonight, to the honor of the Infinity War trailer, I did made one more video which that Infinity War trailer is something that I made after filming the Final Season. Shall we?' Eren grins. He bends under the podium like he's grabbing something. Eren then slowly standing to reveal not only a soft smile, he also reveals on his left hand, the Infinity Gauntlet. Eren snaps as the lights dim down.

* * *

**-Infinity Stones of Anime-**

The dark room to reveal a small stand that has the Infinity Gauntlet under the spotlight. The Infinity Gauntlet has no stones till one spotlight came on.

Light Yagami is sitting down, writing a something in his normal note book, looking at the television set to reveal that a murderer had survive cancer. Light looks angry and disappointed till he looks over his notebook to see a black notebook underneath him. Light grabs it. He looks confused as he's reading the title then turn it to reveal it as The Death Note. Light opens it up then write the name of the murderer. Then a second later, the murderer died horribly. Light looks down to the Death Note then slowly looks up with a Devilish smile. Light got up from his chair to walk up to the Infinity Gauntlet. Light pulls up his Death Note then he acts like he heard something in the book? Shinigami appears behind him to grab the book. Light pulls out an apple as if he's exchanging for the book which Shinigami did. Light grabs the book to continue to write it till Shinigami stretch his arm over Light's shoulder to grab something. Shinigami switch notebooks from Light's hands and remake his old notebook to look alike to the Death Note. Shinigami slowly pulls a stone then Light place it in the Infinity Gauntlet. Both Light and Shinigami left the Infinity Gauntlet to reveal they placed the Reality Stone. Shinigami leave the actual Death Note next to the Infinity Gauntlet.

Lelouch vi Britannia and CC are playing chess. Both Lelouch and CC looks over at the Infinity Gauntlet. CC played her Queen piece till Lelouch defeated her in chess by moving the King. Lelouch smirks at her till he shakes hands with her. Both of them got out of their seats to examine the Infinity Gauntlet till CC smacks Lelouch at the back of the head. Lelouch acts like his eye been popped off. CC goes down like she's picking up something. Both of them stands up then look at the closed fist of CC while Lelouch had placed his hand over his right eye. She opens her palm then placed the stone into the Gauntlet which is revealed to be the Mind Stone. Lelouch eye became his Geass and smile as he and CC walked away but Lelouch pulls out a gun and shot CC to spill the blood on the Gauntlet, but CC looks unamused and continue to walk at Lelouch's side.

Simon and Kamina wearing their bank heist outfits breaking from the illusion from the Spirals. Simon and Kamina look at their surroundings to see a Gauntlet. Kamina touches the Reality Stone while Simon keeps spinning his drill while Kamina had his arm around Sumon. Both seem to change their appearances from their bank heist to their actual uniforms from their show. Both seem to be unaware of their changing uniforms. Both brothers seems to shrug it off. Simon starts spinning his drill upwards to open a portal to the Heavens till he pulls out a stone to place into the Gauntlet. Both Simon and Kamina enter the Heavens but Simon turns around to leave his drill at the side of the Gauntlet.

Edward and Alphonse Elric were next to enter the dark room but through a Gate. The Gate is pulling both brothers in but Edward is grabbing something while Alphonse is trying to pull Edward inwards. Souls are trying to pull them in but the brothers are still trying to pull something out of the Gate. More souls are grabbing both brothers but they struggle and struggle as they reach the Gauntlet. All of their loved ones and enemies are trying to convinced them to come back into the Gate but they continue on. Their mother grabs Edward's hand as if she's trying to comfort him but Alphonse smacks him back to reality as they placed a stone into the Gauntlet which is obviously the Soul Stone. The Gate is closed as if all of the souls had went into the Soul Stone. Edward and Alphonse are happy to be rid of the Soul Stone, then Edward decided to leave his Arm behind.

Madoka Kanami appears behind other Magical Girls from different generations, including ones that haven't came yet from a television set. Madoka using the power of the Time Stone to alter darker timelines of magical girls like; Sailor Moon, Pretty Cure which she puts an endless loop on it, Wedding Peach, Cardcaptor Sakura, Tokyo Mew Mew, Kill la Kill, Little Witch Academia, etc. That was until Kyubey came by and grabs Madoka transformation item which Madoka went from her Goddess form to her regular Magical Girl uniform but died immediately in her timeline which Homura Akemi witness and was offer by Kyubey to go back in time to prevent her death which she disappeared to assume that she accepted the offer. Time seem to stop as Kyubey came to the dark room and placed the Time Stone into the Gauntlet. Magical girls in other timelines seem to be unchanged from Madoka idea to something darker. Time stops again but Homura seem to enter the dark room like she entering the time period to leave Madoka's Transformation Item next to the Gauntlet while grabbing Kyubey to leave the Gauntlet like leaving that time period.

Gon Freeces and Killua Zoldyck are throwing a ball that they grab from Isaac Netero. Gon and Killua looks at the Gauntlet to see the stones. Killua wants to touch the stone but before he grabs one, Gon accidentally broke the ball open which Killua smacks Gon for breaking Isaac's ball. Gon looks embarrassed with a smile till he sees a stone on the ground. Killua looks at the stone and tries to grab it but it hurt him. Killua uses his Nen to try to match it but it hurts him even more. Gon tries using Nen but it hurts him as much as Killua. Gon then uses his Nen in order use his Limitation Transformation to be able to grab it. Gon's right arm is hurting from the stone and struggles to placed the stone into the Gauntlet which is revealed to be the Power Stone. Gon transform back into his original form but his entire right arm have been completely destroyed and shiver up. Killua grabs and carries Gon away from the Gauntlet for some medical treatment. Killua decided to leave Isaac's destroyed ball next to the Infinity Gauntlet before leaving.

The Infinity Gauntlet seem to disappeared when the stones seem to glow like they're going to a place where they can be used to their fullest potential. The Gauntlet seem to went at the desert till a small young blonde-haired girl is walking across the desert with her face down towards a shining tree with blood pouring down from the back of her neck but not dying from it. She kneel to grab a Gauntlet. She looks sad as she's holding it with the stones in it. She attempts to put on the Gauntlet but someone hugging her from the back, looking down. 'Please, you're not a God or a Devil. You're just a human being who wants to be free. You want to end this right? Then let me use your strength and I'll end it all' the mysterious voice is talking to the blonde-haired girl. She stops and turns around with the Gauntlet. He let go and holds up his left arm. The blonde-haired girl then placed the Gauntlet on his hand. 'Thank you. You had waited for 2000 years, right? Then I'll make your final wish come true'. She looks up and open her eyes with tears and had a soft but sadden smile, 'Thank you, Eren Jaeger' she close her eyes again and accept what happen. Eren looks down with a sad expression, he pets her, 'Don't worry, I'll make this painless' then Eren close his fist to use the Infinity Gauntlet. Ymir then start turning into dust as slowly fly away into the stars. Eren slowly lifts up the Infinity Gauntlet with a smile, then he snaps.

* * *

**-The Infinity War: Final Trailer-**

_[An upside down city with a bright light in the sky]_

_Mikasa Ackermann: The entire time I knew him, he only ever had one goal. [Saki Uno, Nagisa Shiota and Rin Okumura are looking up at the sky]. To kill all of his enemies. [Fire is falling down from a relfection of a window]. If he get all the Infinity Stones. [Eren Jaeger places the Space Stone into the Gauntlet]. He can do it with a snap of his finger. [Mikasa Ackermann snaps her fingers]. Just like that._

_Ruby Rose [Determined]: Tell me his name again?_

_Mikasa Ackermann [Dejected]: Eren..._

_[Eren Jaeger is putting on his black coat. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is changing into Ladybug]_

_Ruby Rose: We got one advantage. [Ruby jumps off a locker to fly upwards to a ship with her Semblance]. He's coming to us. [Atsuko Kagari reveals the Shiny Rod have the Time Stone in it]. We have what Eren wants. [Ryuko Matou looking horrified as she looks at Senketsu's eye where the Mind Set is set]. So that's what we use._

_[Over the City of Etheria. Adora welcomes Izuku Midoriya, Nagisa Shiota, Shinra Kusakabe, Saki Uno, Shigeo Kageyama, Rin Okumura, and Ryuko to Etheria. Bow analyze the Mind Stone. The Eldians leaving their ship]_

_Armin Arlelt [with Ruby Rose, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Reiner Braun in a cirlce]: Let's talk this plan of yours. Expect it sucks. So let me come up with a plan so it can be really good._

_Ruby Rose: Wow._

_[The Avengers moving out into the battlefield]_

_Eren Jaeger: The end is near. [Asta getting up with an awe inspired Porco Galliard looking at him with Pieck Finger as he showcase his Devil powers. Then a ship crashes into buildings]. When I'm done. [Eren is welcoming Mikasa to his family]. All of the enemies will be dead. [Eren using Titan Lightning to squeeze Asta's head as he screams while Kurumi Mugen, Adam Taurus, Rentaro Satomi, and Mukuro Ikusaba who's aiming her gun at Yuno looking at Asta. Eren destroying Yuno's Magic Stone. Izuku, Tanjiro Komada, and Adora are getting ready]. Nothing but freedom. [Atsuko helping Armin to dodge the Power Stone attacks then attack]. As all things should be. [Atsuko screams due of pain from Kurumi Mugen. The Battle of Etheria] I hope they'll remember you. [Eren jumps for a strike]._

_[Eren reaches out till Izuku grabs Gauntlet hand as both lightning aura collide one another]_

_Title Card, "The Avengers: Infinity War"_

_Marinetta Dupain-Cheng: I'm Marinetta, by the way._

_Atsuko Kagari: I'm Akko._

_Marinetta Dupain-Cheng: But everyone call me Ladybug_

_[Atsuko doesn't seem impressed over her Hero Name. Ladybug flying around the meteors to avoid them]_

_**The Avengers will return in the Next Chapter**_

* * *

The audience roars as the stadium lights return. Eren is joined by the cast of Attack on Titan in formal wear, still wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. Streamers start pouring onto Eren who's sitting at the edge with a smile. Both Mikasa and Armin sat next to him as the show ended as the crowd chanting; Thank you, Eren.


	4. Making of Infinity War Part 1

Ruby Rose and Izuku Midoriya wearing their outfits, Volume 7 and updated Hero Costume, are sitting at an audio stage.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I'm the One For All Hero: Deku. Aka, Izuku Midoriya', he introduced himself.

'And I'm the Crescent Rose, Ruby Rose', she introduced herself.

'And this is Infinity War. And no, we're not gonna do the entire movie but we might just the Stones, additional scenes and the fight scenes. And we were tired as hell, so we just lazily copy and paste' Izuku explain the idea of the movie.

'But right now, let's welcome our first guests of the making of Infinity War. They're the brothers of Hage Village, from the Black Bulls, Asta. And the Golden Dawn, Yuno Grinberryall' Ruby welcome Asta and Yuno, wearing their respective Magic Knights as both Ruby and Izuku left the stage to allow both brother to sit.

'Hey, I'm Asta from the Black Bulls. The Anti-Magic Devil as I call myself. Or the One-Winged Devil. Or Black Meteor if I had to choose a Hero's Name' Asta introduced himself with a loud and boisterous attitude.

'And I'm Yuno Grinberryall, and yes, that's a mouth full of a name. I'm the owner of the Four-Leaf Clover Grimoire, and the next Magic Emperor. But as for a Hero's Name? I'll name myself after the Japanese Wind God, Fujin' Yuno Grinberryall introduced himself with a calm demeanor. 'The first scene is us at the beginning of the actual Infinity War movie and the introduction of the Infinity Gauntlet and the Power Stone'

'Not gonna lie to audience at home, the first two scenes are actually around us, so we'll be taking over for a bit' Asta talked about the upcoming scenes.

'And my Magic Stone is the main focus of the entire scenes since Eren had already got the first Infinity Stone' Yuno continues to explain.

'Why did Yuno lose to an arrogant punk!' Sylph appear out of nowhere, complaining. 'Eren Jaeger is just another commoner punk who thinks death is the right thing to do!'

'It's part of the story, and we couldn't picked the role of Loki and since I'm from the royal family from the Spade Kingdom, while Asta, to this date, we don't know where he originate. It seems fitting to have Asta as the Thor of the ACU' Yuno explained the role to Sylph.

'Asta!' Noelle Silva appeared behind them, 'How come I'm left out of the entire movie scenes? I'm royalty, and making me not even part of a cameo is just insulting to royals all over the Clover Kingdom' Noelle complains about not being in the movie.

'Well if it makes you feel better, if we were doing Endgame, you would had the role Valkyrie. Seems right, right?' Asta trying to make Noelle happy.

'That's kind of better' Noelle reluctantly accepts the role idea.

'You shouldn't make promises if you can't keep them, Asta. Let's go the clips' Yuno goes to the Power and Space Stones scenes.

* * *

**The Power Stone**

[Kurumi Mugen in her War Nurse outfit, walks among the bodies of dead Magic Knights. Finral Roulacase, badly wounded, reaches out as if he would stop Kurumi as she passes, but lacks the strength. Kurumi steps over them with no mind as she speaks, as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor]

Kurumi Mugen: Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being free by the Great Titan. You may think this is suffering. No. It is freedom. Universal scales tip towards bringing freedom with your sacrifice. [Adam Taurus stabs a lingering Magic Knight. Rentaro Satomi is carrying Asta's Demon Slayer Sword]. Smile, for even in death, you have finally become freed.

[Yuno stands with the Order. He watches Eren Jaeger, shrouded in darkness and light, a vague silhouette]

Eren Jaeger: [Looking out the large window]. I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right. Yet to fail, nonetheless. [Lifts Asta by his Black Bull uniform. Asta struggles feebly]. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Freedom arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say...I am. [Eren holds up his left hand to reveal the Infinity Gauntlet and the Power Stone]

**The Space Stone**

Kurumi Mugen: [Kneels before Eren, offering Yuno's Magic Stone]. My humble personage. Bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nor the will power, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.

[Eren Jaeger's arm start lightning from the Titan Lightning. Eren crushes the Magic Stone, revealing the Space Stone. He blows some of the fractals away, fingering the Stone between his thumb and index, before placing it on the Gauntlet. The energy momentarily rocked him till he finally calms]

Eren Jaeger: [Looks down onto the Gauntlet]. There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my comrades. And bring them to me at Paradis.

Mukuro Ikusaba: [Kneeling]. We will not fail you, Eren.

Yuno Grinberryall: [Walking behind the Order. Calm demeanor]. If I might interject. If you're going to Earth, you might need a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that area.

Eren Jaeger [Unimpressed]: If you consider failure experience

Yuno Grinberryall: I consider experience, experience. Almighty Eren. I... Yuno... Vice Captain of the Golden Dawn... [looks regretful towards Asta]. The rightful King of the Spade Kingdom... Next Magic Emperor of the Clover Kingdom... do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity.

[Yuno using Wind Creation Magic of a dagger in his hands. Yuno walk up while bowing towards Eren till he strikes upwards, but Eren stops Yuno by using the Space Stone]

Eren Jaeger: Emperor? You think someone like you deserves to be call such?

[Eren grabs and crushes Yuno's dagger hand while grabbing his neck with the Gauntlet hand. Eren lifts Yuno and choking him]

Yuno Grinberryall: You will... never be... a King

[Eren looks at Yuno as he said it while a smirk on his face as he breaks his neck, killing him]

Asta [Muffled]: No!

Eren Jaeger: [Walking to Asta while still holding Yuno till he drops him in front of him]. No magic tricks this time, Grinberryall.

[Eren raises the Gauntlet to use the Power Stone to destroy their ship. After, using the Space Stone to teleport Eren's Order out of there]

**-END-**

* * *

Armin Arlelt is sitting with Annie Leonhart, both wearing their respective Military Branch. 'I'm the Colossal Titan, Armin Arlelt'

'And I'm the Female Titan, Annie Leonhart' Annie introduced after Armin. 'This is a scene where we find out that Eren got his hands on the Reality Stone from a character from Medaka Box: Abnormal'

'Putting the Reality Stone in this show is actually understandable and kind of realistic to us' Armin talked about the next scene.

'He kind of made you look like a bitch, like before' Annie mentioned a situation from the scenes Eren and Armin shoot for Final Season. 'But you're my bitch' Annie pulled Armin closer to her with a cold smile.

'And we're gonna go right to the clip' Armin goes to the clip.

**The Reality Stone**

[The Eldians arrives at a planet called Hakoniwa, as Armin Arlelt, Mikasa Ackermann, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart left the ship to walk around a school]

Misogi Kumagawa: I don't have it.

[The Eldians sneak around Eren Jaeger who's standing on top of a high school boy]

Eren Jaeger: Everyone in the galaxy knows that you'll perform unimaginable thoughts to fight for the oppressed, even if you send your friends into their personal hell. I know you have the Reality Stone, All Fiction. [Eren pace back and forth over Misogi Kumagawa]. Giving it to me will free you from your suffering. [Eren presses his foot onto Misogi chest with a classroom full of scare students, some hiding behind a teacher at the desk].

Misogi Kumagawa: I told you. I made it go away. Why would I lie?

Eren Jaeger: I imagine it's like breathing for you.

Misogi Kumagawa: Like suicide.

Eren Jaeger: So you do understand. Not even you would surrender something so precious.

Misogi Kumagawa: I didn't know what it was.

Eren Jaeger: Then you're more of a fool than I took you for. Last chance, Minus. Where's the Stone?

Reiner Braun: Today...

Armin Arlelt: Reiner. Reiner.

Reiner Braun: He pays for the death of my cousin, and for Paradis.

Armin Arlelt: Reiner, wait! [Reiner activates his Titan Lightning to armor himself up]. Not yet, not yet, not yet. [Reiner reluctantly waits]. He doesn't have the Stone yet. We get it, and then we can stop him. We have to get the Stone first. Yeah?

Reiner Braun: Fine. Then we'll kill this evil after.

[Reiner deactivate his Armor Titan powers which the plates hits the iron floor. Eren looks towards the sound, then he picks up Misogi and throws him onto some screws, piercing his body but no signs of pain from Misogi. Eren walks towards the disturbance]

Armin Arlelt: Okay, Mikasa, Annie you go right. I'm... [Mikasa moves towards Eren]. The left!

[Mikasa uses her Titan Killing skills to swing her swords. The students move away to the nearest wall and hiding behind desks and teacher's desk. Mikasa ties up Eren's Gauntlet hand with his Red Scarf. She got behind Eren's back to slice his neck like paralyzing him to move, He lays there and stabs him through the heart. The students gasp in horror]

Eren Jaeger: Why? Why you? Sister...

[Eren then starts bleeding out to death as he's trying to recover but Mikasa who sadly slices Eren arm and head off his body]

Armin Arlelt: Is that it, Eren?

Misogi Kumagawa: [Laughing]. Brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant!

Eren Jaeger [Disembodied]: Is it sadness I see in you, Mikasa? In your heart, I knew you still cared. But one ever knows for sure. Reality is ofent disappointing. [Everything in the room disappears as the students are applauding for the Eldians while Misogi Kumagawa waves goodbye, to reveal every student in the room is dead, crucified and bodies all over the floor, covering the room in blood. The school itself reveal to be completely destroyed with openings and bodies all over the school. Eren reveal himself to be alive, undamaged and reveal he's the teacher at the desk, sitting as he watches everything]. That is, it was. Now reality can be whatever I want.

[Eren looks at the Reality Stone in his Gauntlet]

Mikasa Ackermann [Horrified]: You knew I'd come.

Eren Jaeger: Nothing can suppress a human's curiosity. There's something we need to talk, Mikasa.

[Mikasa grabs her sword which it breaks to swing at Eren but he uses the Reality Stone to resort back into her little girl state then grabs her by the neck]

Reiner Braun: Eren!

[Reiner charges at Eren. Eren looks at Reiner then uses the Reality Stone by making Reiner being crushed by armor to immobilized. Eren then aims it at Annie who body turn into a crystal body in a immobilized state as well]

Armin Arlelt: [Pointing a gun at Eren]. Let Mikasa go, Eren!

Eren Jaeger: Armin...

Armin Arlelt: I ask if that's it

Eren Jaeger: Of course it isn't, Armin.

Armin Arlelt: You let her go!

Eren Jaeger: If you don't fight, you can't win.

Armin Arlelt: You ain't the first person I shot at the face! Let her go!

Mikasa Ackermann: Armin...

Armin Arlelt: I'll stood up for you, you evil son of a bitch!

Mikasa Ackerman: Armin! [Armin looks at a terrified Mikasa]. You promised! You promised.

Eren Jaeger: Oh, Mikasa. You expect too much from him. She asked, hasn't she? Do it. [Shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Shoves Mikasa closer to Armin, even giving him a knife in his hand by the Reality Stone] Do it!

Armin Arlelt: I can't while she's here

Mikasa Ackermann: Armin, I love you as a brother

Armin Arlelt: I love you too.

[Armin cuts his hand but the knife turned into bubbles]

Eren Jaeger: I love her too.

[Eren uses the Space Stone to teleport both him and Mikasa out of there]

**-END-**

* * *

'Hello. I'm Mikasa Ackermann. No hero name required' Mikasa Ackermann introduced herself. Wearing her Season 4 combat uniform but longer hair, 'This is a scene where Eren and I went to a planet where the Soul Stone is located. And if you're asking about why the Eldians are space travelers? We didn't get that either, but since Eren took the role for Thanos, and the Guardians of the Galaxy are closely linked to him, we were forced into the roles by proxy. As for the ship we use, we asked Dandy's help on it and he's a very easygoing guy but not a big fan of the hair. Plus we originally were gonna have the kids from that Ladybug and Cat show, but we still need me to be involve in the Soul Stone, so we came up with some ideas till we decided to mix up the cast. Shinra was gonna be Spider-Man originally, but Ladybug took the role when we brought in the Eldians. Shinra got the role of Falcon instead. While we're picking out cast members for the Guardians, we originally went with Armin, Jean, Conny, Sasha and I. We had a hard time casting the last two members for a Guardian, the specific role didn't matter but the role of Nebula was a hard choice. Then we remix the roles around to the point of suggesting Ymir, Historia, Reiner and Annie, but we went with Armin, Reiner, Porco, Pieck, Annie, Jean and I were set for the roles. And the names we went with for parents, keeping the idea of characters should be name after battleships, we look up battleships and we picked "Nelson" and "Haruna" as the names for my parents' Mikasa mentioned her parents and picked names. 'But right now, let's go into the Soul Stone scene' Mikasa talked about casting before heading to the scene.

**The Soul Stone**

[Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackermann arrives at a world name Limbo]

Eren Jaeger: The Stone had better be here. For Jean's shake.

[Eren and Mikasa look around them as people walking through them like they never existed. Eren noticed one small blonde hair boy and act like he seen him somewhere, but he continues to walk away as the boy continue to look down at the basement. Eren and Mikasa continue to walk to the a palace, even passing by a long dark hair teen girl who seems to noticed them. When Eren and Mikasa encounter a green hair boy wearing a purple nobility attire that has red covering the top with a blue mantle over it, wielding a golden scepter]

The Boy: 'Welcome, Eren Jaeger. Son of Grisha and Carla Jaeger. Mikasa Ackermann, daughter of Nelson & Haruna Ackermann'

Eren Jaeger: You know us?

The Boy: The Stone allows me to know all who come here.

Eren Jaeger: Then where's the Stone?

The Boy: You should know... it extracts a terrible price.

Eren Jaeger: I am prepared.

The Boy: They all said the same thing.

[The Boy look up to reveal his eyes are in a blind state while his neck showing a sign of decapitation. He starts guiding them through the palace. They're being tailed by the dark hair girl]

Eren Jaeger: How do you know about the Soul Stone?

The Boy: I was guided on the wrong path by someone who sought out the Stones thousand of years ago. But when I realize my mistakes as an Emperor, I accepted my death but felt regretful on not leading my people to a bright future. The Soul Stone gave me a chance to guide the dead here, who all felt regrets, lost, and incomplete feeling to reach their afterlife. The dead here come from all life across the universe come here. But even here a band of rebels calling themselves "Shinda Sekai Sensen" or for the common tongue, "Afterlife Battlefront". They can feel pain and death over and over again, trying to fight what happen, but they figure out what they need to do, and felt completed to move on to the next life. The Soul Stone fill this world with hollow beings to make everyone to have company. And I see that your Gauntlet must be forged from remnants of Teigu and something else I can't think of. I also can feel that your comrades have also suffer.

Eren Jaeger: They want freedom to those who can't fight.

[The trio found themselves over a cliff. The dark hair girl looks over a pillar]

The Boy: What you seek lies before you. As does what you fear.

Eren Jaeger: Which is?

The Boy: The price of a loved one. The Soul gave birth to Gods and Devils, even given people a Soul of a God or a Devil, like yours. It's the simplest task yet the most impossible.

Eren Jaeger: Price of a loved one?

The Boy: The Soul wants only one person you had loved dearly for a small time. It created your Gods and Devils, but two souls seems fair.

Eren Jaeger: Two souls?

The Boy: The Soul isn't stupid so it'll trick everyone if they can't pay the full price. So if you want the Soul Stone, you need to sacrifice loved ones from both the living and the dead.

Mikasa Ackermann: So...even if he throws me, he won't get the Stone?

The Boy: That's correct, Mikasa.

The Girl: Mikasa? [They all turn to see the girl]. That name sounds familiar. [Eren Jaeger walk up to her and sees her eyes]. And you look a lot of a boy I know of.

The Boy: If she be able to see you two, then that means she must had been from your world.

Eren Jaeger: [Kneels]. Do you go by the name of Carla?

The Girl: Yes! [Smiles]. Carla Jaeger! I only remember that I'm married and I had two kids. My husband isn't here though. Been looking for him.

Eren Jaeger: How much do you remember?

Carla Jaeger: Not much. Except my son can be a brat at times.

Eren Jaeger [Smiles sadly with tears running down]: Then you'll be happy that Mikasa had made me safe, but now, bringing Freedom can't be ignored if I can't go through this.

[Eren use the Reality Stone to force Mikasa back to her child state while Carla went to her adult state]

Mikasa Ackermann [horrified]: Eren... she's your mother... you already lost her once

Eren Jaeger [turns around]: I know, but you've seen how far I'll go for Freedom. Then I'm sorry.

Mikasa Ackermann: [Tries to tackle down Eren but due of her small body she can't]. Run, Mrs. Jaeger!

[Eren grabs Mikasa and throws her while changing her back. Carla looks horrified then start running till Eren uses the Reality and Power Stone to break Carla's legs. Carla try to crawl as Eren slowly walking to her but kept looking down as if to him. Eren uses the Stones to lift her up then break her spine then walking back to the cliff]

Carla Jaeger: Please... don't...

Eren Jaeger: I long time ago, you said that everyone don't have to be special nor acknowledged. [I gently pets Carla]. Because of that, thank you. Don't be scared, because this time it's your turn to leave me.

[Eren softly kissed Carla forehead then lifts her over the cliff to let her go. Carla body disappears as Mikasa is laying there lifeless. The light start to glow then every soul start flying upwards, even the Boy goes upwards. The light blinds everything. Eren is looking up to the sky as Limbo itself is nothing more but wasteland of a desert, nothing but a tree. Eren got up and walk up to the tree. The only thing that had been salvage, his red scarf and tied it around the tree as if he's thanking the Soul Stone. Eren looks down to see the Stone, he grabs it and look at the Soul Stone and place it into the Infinity Gauntlet]

**-END-**

* * *

'Hi!' Atsuko Kagari waving at the audience. Amanda O'Neill is sitting there with her, looking snarky. While Diana Cavendish is feeling left out. Atsuko and Diana are wearing their Shiny Chariot outfits but Diana has more elegance appearance, while Amanda is wearing her Appleton outfit. 'I'm Atsuko Kagari, aka, Ballista Arc' Atsuko introduced herself and using the Shiny Rod's first form and advanced form as her Hero Name.

'I'm Amanda O'Neill, not really a Hero type but I'll go with Balai. Not like I'm gonna use it' Amanda introduced herself while giving her a mundane hero's name which is another form of the Shiny Rod.

'And I'm Diana Cavendish, and I'll go with Claiomh Solais as a Hero Name' Diana Cavendish introduced herself with dejected tone and the fancy name for the Shiny Rod. 'Why wasn't I cast as Dr. Strange? I'm a better character choice for the role?' Diana makes a valid argument. 'I'm the only one who mastered Magic and Sorcery'

'Well the role was meant to be a main character, and I'm not bitching. I don't mind as long I get to be in a role for the film' Amanda seems content with her role.

'Come on, Diana. This might be a good role for me, and we did offer you a role as the Scarlet Witch but you turned it down because you wanted to do something else when we film it. So I asked Ryuko who wasn't doing anything, and she loves her role. And Mob didn't want to do it, but we had no other choice. So please don't be mad' Atsuko explain it to Diana while mentioning the role of Scarlet Witch to Diana Cavendish. 'And besides, you helped me with the magic scenes because I can't be able to cast the most advancing spells as you behind the camera that isn't the Shiny Rod since I can do those spells'

'I saw Noelle earlier and she got a role of Valkyrie if you lot decided to film Endgame' Diana is angry over the role choices. 'Let me show the next scene then' Diana politely asks Atsuko, who nodded while Amanda shrugs. 'This is a scene early on, showing the origins of the Infinity Stones and the introduction of the Time Stone. Enjoy'

**The Time Stone**

Amanda O'Neill: [Big Bang to reveal the Five Infinity Stones. Amanda is using her wand]. If Diana is here, she would be better at explaining it. To my knowledge at least, they're six stones that created everything. Each Stone control something that makes life. Even creating the Gods themselves.

Atsuko Kagari: Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And... [Opens up the Shiny Rod to reveal its housing the Time Stone] Time.

Ruby Rose [Determined]: Tell me his name again

Saki Uno: Eren Jaeger. He's a plague, Ruby. He invaded planets. He kills who he wants. He wipes out all of life in planets. He send Cinder and the Grimm. The attack on Yorknew. That's him.

Ruby Rose [Herself]: This is it... [To Saki]. What's our timeline?

Saki Uno: No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest person in the whole universe. If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Ruby...

Atsuko Kagari: He can destroy life like all those dark evil doers in cartoons.

Ruby Rose: [Brushing the tail of Shooting Star]. Did you seriously "dark evil doers"?

Atsuko Kagari: Are you seriously leaning on the Shooting Star?

Ruby Rose: Is that what this is... ? [Stanbot smacks Ruby's hand. Looking offended then looks at Atsuko]. I'm going to allow that. If Eren needs all six, why don't we just stick this in a Relic's Vault?

Atsuko Kagari: No can do.

Amanda O'Neill: The Time Stone is the source of the World Alteration Magic.

Ruby Rose: So does the Maiden Powers that my friend have up in Atlas.

Atsuko Kagari: Project P3N-3?

Ruby Rose: She prefer Penny

Atsuko Kagari: Sounds about right for cheap magic.

Amanda O'Neill: She sounds more like a DJ artist than a Maiden.

Saki Uno: A Maiden?

Ruby Rose: Whatever. Point is, things change.

Atsuko Kagari: My goal is to restore the World of Magic. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Eren.

Ruby Rose: And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us.

Atsuko Kagari: Well, if we don't do our jobs

Ruby Rose: What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?

Atsuko Kagari: Protecting your world, little red riding hood.

**-END-**

* * *

'Hi' Ryuko waves to the camera while she's distracted by Satsuki Kiryuin who's talking to someone off screen. 'I'm Ryuko Matoi, aka, Senketsu. And yes, I was lazy and decided to go with Senketsu's name as my Hero's Name. And here is... what are you doing?' Ryuko was gonna introduced her sister till she ask her.

'I'm having somebody to...' Satsuki explain till she noticed the camera. Satsuki tilt the camera to Ryuko and talk off screen. 'Fixed my back lights. I can't have a proper introduction without it'

'For goodness sake, Satsuki. You don't need this back light, just talk normally' Ryuko trying to talk common sense for Satsuki usage of back lights.

'How do you spend your time in a talk?' Satsuki asks Ryuko.

'Easy, just sit down and talk. I had a couple drinks with Amanda, who came by earlier. We talked, we go to her place and she dressed up as her Appletone uniform' Ryuko starts talking about her lifestyle. 'Mako doesn't seem to mind it since she tends to swing around' Ryuko mentioned Mako Mankanshoku then she looked at the crew, 'Mob, what are you doing down there?' Ryuko asked Mob off screen.

'Well...' Shigeo talks in a deadpan voice, 'Ms. Kiryuin told me she want to be part of this spot, she ask me if I mind if she take my place. I didn't mind since I'm not good at talking to people. And she paid me to help her to fixed her back lights'

'But this upcoming scene is us talking about Senketsu and the Mind Stone. So get your bowl cut head up here' Ryuko trying to convinced Shigeo to join her.

'Well... Can I fixed this first?' Shigeo tinkering the back light.

Ryuko looks at her other side, 'Can I have sunglasses? Because talking to Satsuki, you need these. Trying talking to mom, she possibly have a bigger power bill than... Kizaru, and he's practically light' Ryuko ask someone off screen which they gave her a pair of sunglasses.

'Okay. I think this is fixed' Shigeo finished the back light and turn it on.

'Good, camera guy. To me, please' Satsuki request the camera. The camera turns back to Satsuki with a blinding light behind Satsuki who's standing with the sword in front, 'I'm Lady Satsuki Kiryuin, and I'm not in this movie!'

'Then why did you want to come by and took my place?' Shigeo asks Satsuki while covering the light for his eyes.

'Because I saw Silva, Cavendish, and I think I saw Schnee walking around here, and I gotta make an appearance. And like Cavendish earlier, I feel kind of left out' Satsuki explain her appearance.

'Well, I'm Shigeo Kagayama, or you can call me Mob' Shigeo looks at the camera and wave. 'Since your sister is here, maybe we could let her take us to the next scene?' Shigoe asks Ryuko who seems to not care.

'Sure, why not' Ryuko answers.

'This is a scene where my little sister, Ryuko Matoi and her fellow costar, Shigeo Kagayama, meet and talking about the Mind Stone!' Satsuki talk about the upcoming scene.

**The Mind Stone**

[Ryuko Matoi is sitting down in the park of Spice City, looking down and depressed as she's wearing Senketsu. Shigeo Kageyama is passing by her till he felt something. He looks at her but scared to talk to. Ryuko noticed till she angrily snarl at Shigeo]

Ryuko Matoi: What are you looking at bowl cut? If you want a peak, then we could wait for a criminal to show up

Shigeo Kageyama: So you're a magical girl, what class?

Ryuko Matoi: Let say the edgy type where I show more skin than actual magic.

Shigeo Kageyama: Then what's this power I feel on...

Ryuko Matoi: On what, bowl cut? [Ryuko then looks at her chest thus Senketsu eye]. Oh! Are you talking about Senketsu eye?

Shigeo Kageyama: Senketsu? Fresh Blood? Oh, you must be from Honnoji Academy since I heard about this school that use artificial magical girl or supernatural abilities.

Ryuko Matoi: Planning on going to Honnoji? Heads up, you'll start as a No Star.

Shigeo Kageyama: No, since I'm wondering about that eye of Senketsu

Ryuko Matoi: It's an odd stone that have so much power.

Shigeo Kageyama: Well I can sense something far more powerful than anything. Would you mind to do a demonstration?

Ryuko Matoi: Just stand back. [Ryuko stands up. Ryuko pull the pin from her glove and transform]. This is something that I got to get used to it at first, but... [Ryuko noticed Shigeo is embarrassed]. Okay, I'll make it quick. This Stone is very mindful and Senketsu can talk, and change its form to anything. My blood activates it as if we're connected.

**-END-**

* * *

Izuku and Ruby are sitting there, as they finished the Infinity Stones scenes. 'Those were great scenes to shoot, am I right, Ruby?'

'Yeah!' Ruby excited, 'But now we had to get to the boring part' Ruby seem not to enjoy the next set of scenes.

'Why is that?' Izuku asks out of confusion.

'Well before we go straight to the fight scenes, we had to do some small scenes. Boring scenes in my case' Ruby admits of not being be huge fan of scenes that seems filler.

'But we're going to let our next guests to do that for us, please welcome two out of six Eldians' Izuku introduced the next guests as both Izuku and Ruby leave.

'Thanks, Deku' Porco thanks the Hero as he and Pieck sits down. 'Hey there, name's Porco Galliard. The Jaw Titan'

'And I'm Pieck Finger, the Cart Titan. At your service' Pieck introduced herself. 'And these are the scenes that we shoot, and just something to fill in before we get to the fight scenes, but they're fun to do'

'Yeah!' Porco agrees, 'And since everyone have something to say, before introducing a scene, this is the only time we get to talk, Pieck'

'And we have six scenes, and we had to combine scenes together since we're lazy and we don't want to split them up. So we present you all the scenes' Piece talked about the scenes

'Enjoy, folks' Porco signing off.

* * *

**The Eldians & Asta**

[Asta woke up and violently throwing his arms around. Getting up to take a few steps till he turns to meet the Eldians]

Asta: Who the hell are you guys?

[Time later, Asta is sitting eating soup while his Grimoire is placed on his lap]

Mikasa Ackermann: The entire I knew, Eren. He only ever had one goal: To kill all of his enemies of Freedom, Equality and Hope. He goes planet to planet to kill everyone who he deems to never understand the ideology of his views, then they'll all die.

Reiner Braun: Including his own.

Mikasa Ackermann: If he gets all Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his finger, like this.

Asta: You seem to know a great deal about Eren.

Reiner Braun: Mikasa here is Eren's sister.

Asta: Then your brother killed mine.

[Asta got up and strides towards Mikasa aggressively]

Armin Arlelt: Easy there. Stepbrother. Technically, she hates him as much as you do.

Asta: [Soften up]. Families can be tough. [He claps on Mikasa's shoudler]. After I've been raised at the orphanage, I grew up with five other brothers and sisters. The one your brother killed was a noble boy from an enemy's nation who's been controlled by the Dark Triad. I'm cursed as a Devil with Anti-Magic Swords, which one of them was stolen. I fought Devils, Elves and even Dark Mages that threatens the Clover Kingdom.

Armin Arlelt: So where do you think, Eren could had go?

Asta: Somewhere called "Hakoniwa"? I don't know how to say these impossible names, unless it's from my now dead Magic Knight Captain of the Black Bulls, Yami Sukehiro.

Pieck Finger: Where the hell is Hakoniwa?

Asta: Don't know, but we don't know where it is, then what chances does Eren knows? But I recommend looking for odd looking planets since the Reality Stone could be in a person.

Porco Galliard: How many Stones does he have?

Asta: Two so far. He already had the Power Stone when he fought the Magic Knights, which he use it to destroy the Grimoires of all the Captains and the Magic Emperor himself. As for how he got it, he stole it last week, when he decimated a planet called "Seraph". He stole the Space Stone from my brother, Yuno and killed majority of the Clover Kingdom population. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth with the Avengers.

Armin Arlelt: The Avengers?

Asta: They're Earth's Youngest Heroes.

Pieck Finger: As in...?

Asta: Around our age or so. As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Eren can't get it. Therefore, he's going Hakoniwa because he have a Magical Girl serving as guide since they're the most powerful beings in the universe, and she's supplying them with weapons that'll fight magic users, espers if you find one, and even gear to make them be on equel grounds. So his Magical Girl will help him to find the Reality Stone.

Mikasa Ackermann: Then we should go find Hakoniwa now.

Asta: Nope! Where we have to go is Inferno.

Reiner Braun: As in Hell?

Asta: Everywhere is Hell, depends where you are.

Porco Galliard: Hold up, Inferno is a real place? Seriously? I know it's a legend but I heard they make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there, please.

Asta: The noble is correct, and clearly knows what comes first.

Porco Galliard: Noble?

Asta: I know the location, but I know they can make me a new Devil's sword I need. Say noble, can you join me on getting this weapon?

Porco Galliard: Of course!

Asta: Clearly he can be a good example of all nobles.

Porco Galliard: Yeah! A good example.

Armin Arlelt: But he's no noble. Wait, what kind of weapon you're planning on getting? And a Devil's sword?

Asta: A Titan killing kind.

Armin Arlelt: Trust us, we have those lying around here.

Asta: Then an Eren killing kind.

Armin Arlelt: Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?

Asta: I'm pretty sure using a Devil's weapon will destroy the minds of regular people.

Porco Galliard: What about Titans? Can they wield weapons?

Asta: In Titan forms, yes.

Mikasa Ackermann: If we don't go to Hakoniwa and Eren retrieves another Stone, he'll be too powerful to stop.

Asta: He already is.

Porco Galliard: Hold it, then let's do it this way; We got two ships and a large assortment of idiots. So me and Pieck will go with the Magic Knight here, and the idiots will go to Hakoniwa to try and stop Eren. Cool? Cool.

Asta: [Smiles a big grin]. So cool.

Reiner Braun: [Grabs Porco]. For the record... I know that you're only going with him because it's where Eren isn't.

Porco Galliard: You know, you shouldn't talk that way to a noble, Braun.

[Asta, Porco and Pieck enter the ship]

Asta: I bid you farewell and good luck, idiots. Bye.

* * *

**The Avengers HQ**

[Izuku, Nagisa, Rin, Ryuko, Saki and Shigeo are in a different room]

Rin Okumura: So we gotta assume they're coming back, right?

Ryuko Matoi: And they can clearly find us.

Saki Uno: We need all hands on deck. Where's Emma?

Nagisa Shiota: After the whole Accords situation, she and Madoka took a deal. It was too tough on their families, they're on house arrest.

Saki Uno: Who's Madoka?

Izuku Midoriya: Madoka Magica. Not a real magical girl but she's using protype magical gear or Anti-Magic Girls from Raising Project.

Saki Uno: [With interest] There's a Magical Girl Raising Project? [Snap to important topic]. Okay, look... Eren has the biggest army in the universe. And he is not gonna stop until he... he gets... Senketsu's Stone.

Nagisa Shiota: Well then, we have to protect it.

Shigeo Kagayama: No, we have to destroy it. [Everyone is looking at the new kid]. I've been in contact with the Stone and it's showing me on how to destroy it but it'll cause a huge amount of energy spike and sufficiently powerful energy source. So if we try to destroy it now, we'll be only bringing danger to the people and doom the country. And it wants Senketsu to have a life of its own but we need someone to analyze it or else it'll make it go berserk/

Ryuko Matoi: Mob, can you do it? Because you seem powerful to handle the Stone.

Shigeo Kagayama: Destroying the Stone, yes. But going through all that thinking process, I won't be able to do such a heavy task.

Ryuko Matoi: Then where the hell can we find someone to handle that much power?

Shinra Kusakabe: It's not like we can fight Eren's Army as we are. The Special Fire Force are meant to destroy the Infernos, not whatever from outer space. Speaking of which, Saki, what kind of army does he have?

Saki Uno: Besides the Grimm that he send with Cinder at Yorknew? He has different types of Demons, even some that ressembles from the Grace Field Farms. But the Demons are ten times more powerful than the Grimm. But he also is hiding something else, but I don't know but they're big.

Rin Okumura: Demons? Well as the Son of Satan, I can tell you that not every Demon works under my old man, but if you're saying that Grimm aren't the only problem, we can go to True Cross Academy, but I don't want to danger the humans that lives near there. Even though it have an Anti-Demon Barrier, that barrier won't protect it from the hordes of Demons and whatever else is with him.

Nagisa Shiota: Vale is out of the picture since Goodwitch had a huge Grimm problem a while back.

Ryuko Matoi: If my sister didn't sink Honnoji, we could had use that as our battleground.

Shigeo Kagayama: I already placed a giant broccoli in Spice City, I don't want to danger it even more.

Rin Okumura: You better find someone, and somewhere fast. Ozpin isn't exactly just gonna let you guys have your old rooms back.

Izuku Midoriya: I know somewhere. I'm gonna make a call first.

* * *

**Adora, Catra and Tanjiro Kamado**

Catra: We're gonna have all of the Princess Alliance. We're going to war against someone.

Adora: And what about the Satyrs?

Catra: They're looking forward for a fight

Adora: And the Etherians? I know Bow and his boys want to defeat this next great evil.

Catra: What about this one?

Adora: He maybe tired of killing, but he'll fight against Demons for Humanity itself. It's his job after all.

[Adora and Catra are watching Tanjiro looking at pictures of his family. Adora present Tanjiro a newly made demon sword that infused with some Rune Stones that can fight both Demons and Magic beings]

Tanjiro Kamado: Where's the fight?

Adora: On its way.

* * *

**War Nurse Kurumi and Team Rose**

[Atsuko is floating in the air watching Kurumi looking grabbing a syringe then place it at the top of Atsuko's head]

Kurumi Mugen: You know... [Insert the needle into the brain of Atsuko which causes her to scream]. I never liked people in general.

Atsuko Kagari: [Slurring her words]. What... did you do to me?

Kurumi Mugen: It's just a small magical drug that increase the sensitivity which replicate pain. [Kurumi slides her finger across Atsuko face which she screams]. Even a small amount of feeling will make you feel nothing but pain. But since you're a magical girl, it won't be that strong, but even you have to break. I'll give you the cure if you give me the Stone.

Atsuko Kagari: [Slurring]. I'll endure as much. You spit the name of magical girls

Kurumi Mugen: [Smirks]. I spit the name? I told you, I don't like people in general. In fact, I tend to enjoy what the Great Titan is doing. Killing those who don't value the meaning of Freedom, Equality and Hope. And once he fulfilled that dream, he can bring me back Asuka. I lost her once, and I'm not losing her again. I'll torture, mane, and even kill anyone who'll stand against our way, and I love doing all of that.

Atsuko Kagari: [Slurring]. Then we're gonna be here for a long time, because I'm not giving you the Stone. I'll endure it all.

Kurumi Mugen: [Starts the torture as Atsuko starts screaming]. Did you know Disas is filled with Demons and Monsters? I fought everyday to protect everyone but nobody treated me with such happiness, hope and look at me as an equal as Asuka did. Then when I met Eren accidentally while I was travelling other planets, he could had killed me but he looks at me as an equal. Told me what he wants, and his story, that is where I decided to help him and follow him till the end. We found Moonslice, Black Bullet and Soldier in the same state of mind. Adam wanted equality and a home for the Faunus so they can live with happiness. Rentaro wanted the Cursed Child to feel wanted and loved, and wants his old partner to come back from the dead. Mukuro want to repair the world that her sister cause and bring back the person she loved. [Mukuro brings out other torture devices]. But that won't happen if you're carrying the Stone.

Atsuko Kagari: [With tears running down]. I won't give you the Stone if you condone killing.

Kurumi Mugen: Nobody never consider the Final Option.

[Ruby and Marinette met up in a different part of the ship, hearing Atsuko screams all over]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: What's our battle plan, Ruby?

Ruby Rose: Protect the Stone, and maybe save the witch.

[Both girls run to the screams]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: And the magical girl?

Ruby Rose: I don't have a plan for her yet.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: [Looks at a door]. I got a plan, but you won't like it.

Ruby Rose: Does it involved killing?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: I'm just hoping it doesn't.

[Atsuko drooling and crying from the pain]

Kurumi Mugen: I'm an exellent surgeon, compare to one of Soldier's comrades. [Ruby aims Crescent Rose at the back of Kurumi's head]. And I can kill anyone in an instant. Planning on saving your friend?

Ruby Rose: I gotta tell you, she's not really my friend. Saving her life is more a professional courtesy.

Kurumi Mugen: [Turns around to face Ruby while Atsuko mouthing words]. And you think, an entitled brat like yourself can defeat a Magical Girl?

Ruby Rose: [Marinette throws her Yo-Yo's around Kurumi to trap her]. Yeah, but we just need to pin you down.

Kurumi Mugen: You got me tied up, what's your next plan?

Atsuko Kagari: Kicking your butt!

[Atsuko freed from her binds and pain free from using the Time Stone].

Kurumi Mugen: Then are you willingly to go through the Final Option?

Ruby Rose: Killing you isn't part of the plan.

Kurumi Mugen: Then I'll see you all in Hell.

[Kurumi kicks a device which a side of the ship explodes to force all the girls to fly through the hole. Marinette trying to hold them all till Atsuko using the Time Stone again to reverse the ship back to normal but left Kurumi out there. Everyone is resting up]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: [Walking up to Atsuko]. Hey, we haven't officially met. [Offers her hand]. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Atsuko Kagari: [Shake hands]. I'm Akko.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Oh, we're using our made-up names. Then I'm Ladybug.

Atsuko Kagari: [To Ruby]. We gotta turn this ship around.

Ruby Rose: Yeah. Now she wants to run. Great plan.

Atsuko Kagari: No, I want to protect the Stone. And I save you two, we should head back.

Ruby Rose: I was about to save your magical ass, before she committed suicide.

Atsuko Kagari: And just like everybody in your life, I did it without your help. But I'm here to hear your plan. What is it?

Ruby Rose: We should take the fight to him

Atsuko Kagari: [Sarcastically]. That's great! Then we should give him a Stone when we start crapping ourselves. Clearly you don't understand...

Ruby Rose: No! You don't understand! Eren Jaeger had been haunting me since Yorknew City through Cinder. And he keeps bringing horrors to our world, and bringing the fight to him is something he won't be expecting! And I would rather have that than having him in our backyard bringing the fight. And if we can stall him here, then the rest of the Avengers can kicked his army to prove that luck and determination will be the answer. And I doubt this ship has a function.

Atsuko Kagari: [Angrily stares at space]. Fine. [Pulls out some kind of device] This device will open up a Ley Line back to Earth. And if he's coming for the Stone, then I'll have no problem bringing us all home with the Stone.

Ruby Rose: Okay then. Sounds like a good plan to me. [Ruby walks up to Marinette, knighting her]. You're an Avenger now, Ladybug.

* * *

**Mikasa Ackermann & Jean Kirschtein**

[Eren and Mikasa walk into separate sides of the room, with Jean floating in the middle of the room]

Mikasa Ackermann: Jean! [Mikasa rush up to Jean]. Don't do this.

Eren Jaeger: I took some time to go back to Eldia to grab him. To make you talk.

[Eren starts using all of the Stones to torture Jean as Mikasa is forced to watch. Then he lets go]

Mikasa Ackermann: Stop. Stop it. [She turns to Eren]. I swear to you on my life. I never found the Soul Stone.

Eren Jaeger: You remember that time I got my face stomp? Just imagine that, with his daughter, and unlike that trial. I'll keep it going with no one stopping me. That's why we have her here.

[Eren wants to bring Jean's daughter. Six year old girl]

Jean Kirschtein: You evil son of a bitch! Don't you dare!

Eren Jaeger: Then ask Mikasa to tell me where the Soul Stone is.

Jean Kirschtein: I'll take it all, Eren!

Eren Jaeger: And that's why I had to do this

[Eren uses the Gauntlet again to torture Jean's daughter as she scream]

Mikasa Ackermann: [Pleading]. Torture one of us! If you wanted the Stone!

Eren Jaeger: [Stops the Gauntlet]. Yes, torture a soldier who can handle the pain, or a child who'll force you to talk to experience such pain for the first time. It's a small price to pay but I'll pay any prince to bring Freedom to the universe. I know you're strong but the generous me, who welcomes you into my home, but how will you repay me?

[Eren uses the Gauntlet]

Mikasa Ackermann: Limbo!

Jean Kirschtein: Generous my ass! How can you justified torturing a little girl?

Eren Jaeger: Easy. [Jean's daughter is an illusion from the Reality Stone]. I would had come up with something else far worse for your daughter if I wasn't so generous of letting her live. [To Mikasa]. Now, show me where is Limbo. Or else. [Eren opens up a portal to Jean's house] I'll keep my promise.

Mikasa Ackerman: Fine.

[Eren uses the Stone to teleport him back to Eldia]

* * *

**Inferno**

[Asta, Porco and Pieck are looking around at the empty place of Inferno]

Pieck Finger: I hope these Demons are better at forging than they are cleaning. Maybe they realized they live in Hell of outer space.

Asta: Hell isn't normally this quiet, even Pentagram City is always filled with loud noises of gang wars.

Porco Galliard: You said Eren had a Gauntlet, right?

Asta: Yes. Why?

Porco Galliard: Look anything like that?

Pieck Finger: [Uneasily]. Asta?

Asta: [Urgently]. Go back to the pod.

[Guns aim at their backs. A tall young man, short black hair duel wielding handguns, Dante]

Dante: Who the fuck are you three? I don't recognize any of you?

Asta: Name, Asta. These are my friends, they're Eldians. And you?

Dante: I'm Dante. Dante Michael Caina.

Asta: Well I'm here to forge a new sword, to kill that Titan son of a bitch.

Dante M. Caina: Titan son of a...? You mean, Eren Jaeger?

[Asta nods. Dante withdraw his guns]

Asta: Yeah. [Points at the Gauntlet]. How did that happen?

Dante M. Caina: [Sits down to a nearby chair]. He came by, and found some Devil Arms from a planet called, Teigu, and some Magical Girl items to build it. A Gauntlet to hold the power of all the Infinity Stones. At least that's what Phineas said out loud, before Eren killed him. Eren yells out, which he must had know I was around. So during that month when I got his Gauntlet, I lure him deeper into Inferno to kill him off, but his Titans, Man-Eaters and Grimm were too much, they killed everyone here. After that, he took the Demons here as part of his armies. Now, I want to kill that son of bitch.

Asta: Then help us, and together we'll kill Eren Jaeger.

[Asta offers his hand, which Dante shakes it]

Dante M. Caina: Let go kick his ass.

[Later on. All four walking in a forging area, showing them the mold]

Porco Galliard: This is the plan? We're gonna throw a brick at him?

Dante M. Caina: It's a mold. A weapon that Phineas wanted me to have. In theory, it could even use any kind of abilities depending on material and blood.

Asta: Does it have a name?

Dante M. Caina: The Devil-Killer

Porco Galliard: That's a bit much.

Asta: So how do we make it?

Dante M. Caina: Well we need a blood of a Demon and Hell's Metal in a pot of lava. If you want something specific, then you're doing that on your own.

Asta: [Pulls out his Demon-Dweller Sword]. Yeah, I got something special.

[Later on, Porco and Pieck in their Titan forms in front of levers of a giant wheel]

Pieck Finger: I don't think you get the scientifics here. We're making a sword, not a giant cannon or anything.

Dante M. Caina: It's not the weapons we're making, we need Demon's blood. I can't donate since I'm half Angel.

Pieck Finger: You, an angel?

Dante M. Caina: If I was half Human, then yes, but I'm not.

Asta: Maybe in another life time. [Asta pats Dante's back]. What about Demon's Curse?

Dante M. Caina: Should work. Are you cursed?

Asta: Damn right. Now, Eldians! Get to work and fire it up! [Eldians start pulling the levers to heat up the furnace. Asta cuts himself to fill in blood containers while Dante is throwing in Hell's Metal]. So... [Curious]. Why are you here in Inferno?

Dante M. Caina: Bounties. Killing demons. Helping Humans. Trying to help Virgil.

Asta: Brother? [Dante nods]. Well, Eren killed my brother.

Dante M. Caina: To brotherhood?

Asta: To brotherhood.

Dante M. Caina: [Looking at the intructions with confusion]. I think I'm reading this right. Unless the intructions are literal.

Asta: [Looks at the papers]. I think... pouring my blood in won't work.

Pieck Finger: What won't work?

Dante M. Caina: Asta need to go into the pit.

Pieck Finger: That's suicide.

Asta: So is facing Eren without that sword. [Asta starts stripping down, then he have Sister Lily Aquaria golden rosary beads. Asta holds the beads close to his heart]. May thy Lord up in Heaven, please give me strength to endure actual Hell.

Dante M. Caina: [Asta gives the beads to Dante]. Asta, you're gonna bathe in a pool of literal hell. It's gonna kill you.

Asta: Only if I die.

Dante M. Caina: That's the idea of it. [Asta transform into Black Asta, his Devil form, then jump into the pit, and instantly start yelling out of pain but his Devil form is keeping him alive]. That's it, Asta! It's glowing! Hang it in there! [As the metal is melting]. Alright, Asta! Get out of there!

[Asta start flying out of it till he collapse which Porco grabs him]

Pieck Finger: Is he alright, Porco? [Shakes his head as Asta trying to breathe. Dante pours the liquid into the molds but accidentally breaks the mold]. I think he's dying!

Dante M. Caina: He needs the sword! Porco! Give me a hand and find the hilt!

[Porco looks at the glowing red and came up with an idea. Porco got out of the Titan to grab the blade openings to use the crystal ability on the hand and attaching the each opening onto with the crystal]

Porco Galliard: Dante! Chop my arm!

[Dante grabs Rebellion as he found a weird looking hilt. Dante slash Porco's arm which quickly vaporize to reveal he also crystalize his bone which the blade quickly turn into a black blade and creating a flesh looking around the crystal bone arm. Asta opens up his hand as the sword reveals to lift up]

**-END-**

* * *

Dante wearing his DmC gear, 'Hey. I'm Dante Michael Caina, and no that's not my official name. It's just a joke name that Hollow Canary came up to me and told me about it, and I love it. If I'm the back hand of the Devil May Cry series, I mine as well go all the way with it. And he told me that Caina is the first Round of the Inferno in Traitor, and me and Virgil seem to have a history of that, regardless of media. And in our story, Mundus and Sparda have that same theme of brothers betraying one another. So Caina will be our family name. As for Michael, as I said, it's based around Saint Michael, while brother would had have Saint Gabriel. Protection and Wisdom, and they're Angel names. And Hollow Canary, told me that we could make the "DmC" part as my initials' Dante talk about his name and meaning behind it. 'And since I'm a much later cast member, and they want me back, so much, we didn't re-shoot the Battle of Ethernia with me in it since Ruby wasn't gonna wait to shoot the fight scenes, so I adlib the lines since it didn't matter to her, which pissed Eren off but I'm pretty sure she'll pissed him off regardless. I didn't mind but I love helping Asta out on making the Devil-Killer Sword. Originally it was supposed to be Sparda but again, we watched Infinity War and trying to replicate the scene the best as we can but we said, "fuck it" and just adlib majority of the scene'. Dante looking to his side before turning back to the camera, 'I'm seeing Ruby being so hyped for the fight scenes, so I'll make this exit quick. Hope you had fun with our attempt of just making an anime and video games(?) version of Infinity War. See ya!' Dante left the scene.

_**To be continue in Part 2 of Anime: Infinity War**_


	5. Making of Infinity War Part 2

'Now that we see all of the Infinity Stones and the smaller scenes, let get into the fights that everyone wanted to see' Ruby is hyper and excited for the idea of fights. 'And we get to see Dante from Devil May Cry! Even though it's from DmC reboot but we'll stand by our decision of making him part of the universe' Ruby is stoked of having Dante from DmC.

'You seem to enjoy your fight scenes' Izuku smile while commenting on Ruby's fight nature.

'My show is meant for all out fights' Ruby said to Izuku while shaking him.

'We already see a few but let's go right into them' Izuku request to go straight to the clips.

'Wait! Do we need to introduced our muscular magical girl?' Ruby reminds Izuku on who's in this upcoming scene.

'Oh! Thank you to remind me. Please welcome, Saki Uno' Izuku introduced Saki Uno.

'Hello, everyone!' Saki happily wave while wearing her magical girl outfit. 'This is the only scene Magical Girl Uno that's in. Magical Girl Ore love to kick Eren's ass'. Saki then realized, 'Oh yeah, my name is Saki Uno. And I go by as Magical Girl Ore. Or Ore for short'.

* * *

**Magical Girl Ore vs. Eren Jaeger**

Eren Jaeger: Your optimism is misplaced, commoner.

Yuno Grinberryall: Well, for one thing, I'm not a commoner. And for another...we have a Magical Girl.

[Magical Girl Ore swings the rod to Eren to push him back. Ore is pummels Eren down with her rod]

Kurumi Mugen: [Rentaro Satomi pulls out his gun and aim it at Ore, but Kurumi place her hand up]. Let them have their fun.

[Eren looks at Magical Girl Ore with a death glare. Eren pulls out two swords. Magical Girl Ore and Eren exchange blows between the Rod and Swords, but due of Eren's military training, Eren kicks the inside of the knees then elbow strike the side of the neck. Ore started to feel woozy. Ore try to strike again but Eren quickly strikes the pits and the joints of the inside of the elbows to lose feeling. Eren forced Ore to overhead swing but Eren counter by dropping his swords by traping the arm and neck to throw them down and choking him down. Eren lets go and dead lift Ore over him then slams him down. Asta looks at a beaten and bloodied Finral Roulacase. Finral seem to understood his look]

Finral Roulacase [Struggles]: Spatial Magic... Fallen Angel... Wingbeat...!

[Magical Girl Ore started to glow as she's forced to leave the Magic Knights behind. Eren saw Saki Uno leave them behind and walk up to Finral]

Eren Jaeger: That was a mistake.

[Eren grabs Adam's Wilt and stabs Finral through the heart]

Asta: No! You're going to pay for that!

Kurumi Mugen: [Using magical girl item rings to shut Asta's mouth]. Shh.

**-END-**

* * *

Kurumi Mugen and Rentano Satomi, wearing their combat gear. 'Good evening, I'm Kurumi Mugen, aka, War Nurse', Kurumi introduced herself.

'And I'm Rentaro Satomi, aka, Black Bullet. I gave myself that name after my series' Rentaro introduced himself.

'This is where we have our first fight scenes with the Avengers at Yorknew, and to prove how different we are against the other characters' Kurumi talk about the upcoming scene.

'Not gonna lie, I'm looking forward in fight against Ruby Rose since in her show, they do have fight scenes with weapons and guns. Not Devil May Cry levels of awesomeness but still, they have style and flare, but they never liked to talk about the fights in Volume 4, outside against Tyrian Callows. And especially Volume 5, outside of Sun Wukong going off script in his fight scene against Ilia' Rentaro is excited for his fight against Ruby. 'Let's see what happen'

'Right, Satomi. This is the Fight in Yorknew' Kurumi signs off to the scene.

**The Fight in Yorknew**

Kurumi Mugen: Keep them occupied, Black Bullet.

Rentaro Satomi [Gearing up and walking towards the Avengers]: Got you cover, War Nurse.

[The Witches: Atsuko Kagari is wearing her Shiny Chariot outfit with her Shiny Arc. Amanda O'Neill in her Appleton with her wand aiming at them and the sword over her shoulders]

Ruby Rose: Saki, you want a piece?

Saki Uno: No, but I'll give it a shot. "I love Mohiro Mikage!"

Ruby Rose: Oh yeah! [Saki Uno transform to her Magical Girl outfit]. Been a while. Good to have you, bud.

Saki Uno [Confused]: Um... this is kind of embarrassing. "I love Mohiro Mikage!"

[Saki transform again but still wearing her Magical Girl outfit]

Ruby Rose: Where's the Ore?

Saki Uno: I don't know. This is the first time for me.

Ruby Rose: No time to be shy, bring out Ore.

Saki Uno: "I... love... Mohiro... Mikage!"

[Saku transform again but no Ore]

Ruby Rose: You see that guy! He's our enemy! [Saki tries again but no Ore]. Girl, you're embarrassing me in front of the witches.

Saki Uno: Ruby, I'm sorry. Either I can't or he won't...

Ruby Rose: It's okay. Hey, stand down for now. [To Amanda]. Keep an eye on her. Thanks.

Amanda O'Neill: Don't worry, Rose.

Saki Uno: Damn it.

[Ruby Rose pulls out her scroll to enter her location, while walking up to Rentaro. The locker appear right next to Ruby with her updated Crescent Rose injected out with her hoodie cape. Ruby aims her rifle at Rentaro and shot him which flies him back to Kurumi]

Saki Uno: Do you have any weapon for me?

Ruby Rose: Sorry, I left them all back at...

[Kurumi using her Magical Girl items to create a spike for a surprise attack on Ruby. Using trees against the Witches but Amanda shield them with her wand. Then quickly inject Rentaro a dose of AVG Drug without the side effects]

Atsuko Kagari: Ms. Uno, if you can't transform, then you're a civilian needing help.

[Atsuko gives her a belt then press the button which forced her to fly back. Atsuko aims her Shiny Arc till Ruby took it as a Glyph and use it to launch herself towards the incoming projectiles to protect Atsuko]

Ruby Rose: Gotta get that Stone outta here, now.

Atsuko Kagari: It stays with us.

Ruby Rose: Exactly. Bye.

[Ruby Rose flies through the incoming attacks but caught off guard by Rentaro kicking her upwards then uses his blue glow arm to throws Ruby through a building and into Dayroad Park]

Saki Uno: [With no belt, running towards Ruby]. Ruby, you okay? How we doing? Good? Bad?

Ruby Rose: Really, really good. Really Good. Do you plan on helping out?

Saki Uno: I've been trying, but nothing.

[Rentaro throws some flash bangs towards them]

Ruby Rose: Grenade!

[Ruby uses her Semblance with Saki Uno to escape the flash bang. Ruby quickly let go of Saki to engage combat with Rentaro. Ruby makes quick hit and run attacks at Rentaro but he's blocking each strike with his arm and leg for his own strikes and shooting]

Saki Uno: I... LOVE... MOHIRO... MIKAGE! [No Ore]. Come on, Ore!

[Ruby and Rentaro continue to fight. Ruby over swings her Crescent Rose but Rentaro quickly side step to grab Ruby to shoot her once which does more damaged as she expected, and retaliates by kicking the gun away. Rentaro throws her towards the nearest tree hard. Rentaro grabs Crescent Rose and slams it to Ruby but it had been stopped by Ladybug PV]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Hey, man. What's up, Ms. Rose?

Ruby Rose: Ladybug? Why are you here?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Shopping at Saloma Mall.

Rentaro Satomi: [Grabs Marinette and throws her away]. Is it a Magical Girl?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: What is this guy's problem, Ms. Rose?

Ruby Rose: He's a bad guy. He came here to steal a necklace from a witch.

[Ruby grabs Crescent Rose to fight Rentaro in a close range combat while Marinette using her Yo-Yo's to prevent him from attacking. Kurumi lifts several syringes and throws them towards Atsuko and Amanda. Atsuko uses the Shiny Rod to stop the syringes while Amanda turns them into spiked bricks and repel them back to Kurumi. Kurumi blocks the bricks with a nearby car but was scrape by one. Kurumi uses her syringe sword to fire at Amanda. Amanda tries to block it but it's too powerful for her which knocks her back. Atsuko uses her magical support items, whip, to grab Kurumi. Atsuko pulls her in but Kurumi uses the force to launch them flying to a wall, which Kurumi traps Atsuko in it by using her bandages]

Kurumi Mugen: You witches aren't used to fighting magical girls. Guess I'm the true magical girl here.

[Kurumi tries to grab the Shiny Rod but it electrocuted her hand]

Atsuko Kagari [Smirk]: But witches are meant to master magic and sorcery than entitled girls.

Kurumi Mugen [Vehemently]: Then I'll take it off your corpse.

[Kurumi grabs Atsuko and throw her down to the ground hard. Atsuko grabs the Shiny Rod to activate to open up as the Shiny Ax, but the bandages from earlier stopped Atsuko on using the Shiny Ax to tie her up. The Shiny Ax turns back to the its regular form. Kurumi uses more bandages to strangle Atsuko]

Atsuko Kagari: You'll find... removing a dead witch spell... troublesome.

Kurumi Mugen: You'll only wish you were dead. [Atsuko falls unconscious but not before muttering something. Kurumi start using her powers on the bandages to lift her up from the ground but it was foiled by Atsuko's muttering which the Shiny Rod turns into the Shiny Balai to take her away]. No!

[Marinette jumping on Rentaro and moving faster than him while Ruby slams Crescent Scythe on his arm to keep him down, while Atsuko is flying with Kurumi tailing her by jumping on rooftops]

Ruby Rose: Ladybug, that's the witch. Get on it.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: On it! [Marinette starts jumping high onto the rooftops, chasing down Kurumi. Kurumi hard stops and backhand Marinette hard into the wall across the street. Marinette got up and continues to chase her on the opposite rooftops]. No cool! [While chasing Atsuko down, who's in the middle of them, Marinette is working something on one of her Yo-Yo's. Both of them jump at Atsuko. Marinette throws her Yo-Yo at Kurumi who dodges it till Marinette traps Kurumi to let her hit the pavement. Marinette is on top of Atsuko to stop Shiny Balai. The light start beaming Atsuko upwards, taking Marinette up]. Ms. Rose? I'm being beamed up!

Ruby Rose: Hang on, Ladybug.

Rentaro Satomi: You bitches here got it easy, compare to the Cursed Children. [Ruby struggles against Rentaro by grabbing Ruby's throat]. I'll make it easy on you.

[Saki grabs Amanda's sword and slice Rentaro's arm. Amanda opens a Ley Line to allow Ruby kicking Rentaro through it]

Ruby Rose: Amanda, you're invited to my sister's wedding! [Ruby uses her Semblance to go to her Crescent Rose locker. She enter locations to go airborne] Ladybug, you need to sneak into the ship, I'm your backup. [Ruby jumps off the locker to fly upwards to a ship with her Semblance].

**-END-**

* * *

Adam Taurus, Beacon attire and without the mask. And Mukuro Ikusaba, wearing her Fenrir military uniform. Both are sitting at the side-by-side. 'I'm Adam Taurus, aka, Moonslice' Adam introduced himself with a nodded bow as a gentleman.

'And I'm the Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro Ikusaba. But I'll also go by The Despair Soldier' Mukuro introduced herself in all militarize. 'Mr. Taurus, will you please introduced us to this upcoming scene' Mukuro asks Adam.

'With pleasure, my darling' Adam smiles. 'This upcoming scene is simply us fighting the other half of the Avengers. I think my fellow RWBY cast member, Ruby had it easier due of fighting a nurse and a glorified security guard. But on Izuku side of the Avengers had to combat against actual military personnel. No hard feelings, Ms. Mugen, and Mr. Satomi'

**The Fight in Spice City**

[Shigeo noticed something in the distance]

Shigeo Kageyama: Watch out!

[Someone shot at Ryuko which Senketsu protected her but the bullet broke through which hurt Ryuko]

Senketsu: Ryuko!

[Senketsu changed into Shippu]

Ryuko Matoi: Get out of here, kid.

Shigeo Kageyama: I'm Shigeo Kageyama, but call me Mob.

Ryuko Matoi: Take care, and I'm gonna take care of the bitch up there

[Ryuko charges towards the shooter up at the bell tower, but Ryuko was cut down by a red slice which destroyed her Shippu, then crashed hard into the bell tower. A well dressed man with glowing blue eye and a mechanical left eye. Adam Taurus]

Shigeo Kageyama: I guess I should help, to even the odds.

[Shigeo start walking but was meet with a red slash which forced him back to the trees].

Adam Taurus: Soldier? You need help dealing with the magical girl?

Mukuro Ikusaba: That's a negative, Moonslice. She seems pretty easy. Go take care of the boy over there. Might be her bodyguard.

Adam Taurus: Roger that.

[Adam starts walking towards Shigeo who shakes it off but his chest got a huge slash mark]

Shigeo Kageyama: He must had hurt me more than I expected.

Adam Taurus: No hard feelings, kid. This is a job I gotta do, a redemption for my people. So all she needs to do is give us the Stone, or else.

Shigeo Kageyama: Then why can't just ask her for the Stone.

Adam Taurus: Kid, did you just see her... [Adam looks back and Shigeo looks at the Bell Tower. Ryuko cutting pieces of the Bell Tower to get Mukuro]. The Stonekeeper is a violent one. Like the ones at that place across the world.

Shigeo Kageyama: Then killing will make it easier?

Adam Taurus: [Turns back to Shigeo]. Yes. Sometimes the most unnecessary moment is necessary event for the world.

Shigeo Kageyama [Powering up]: Then consider this as an necessary moment for your unnecessary event.

[Mukuro dodges each strike from Ryuko, while planting C4 quickly. Mukuro switch from handguns to defending herself with her combat knife. Mukuro acts like Ryuko is over powering her but to lure her in for an elbow strike then gun shot at her back. Someone been send flying through a building. Ryuko notice and see Adam shaking it off. Mukuro continue to sneak away to plant more C4. Adam goes up to Shigeo by dragging his sword onto the ground but caught him off guard by shooting him point blank. Shigeo fly till Adam plants him down with his sword. Adam turns and took a few shots at Ryuko who blocks them by using her Scissor Blades. Mukuro softly throws grenades under Ryuko. Ryuko accidentally cut one of them to cause the explosion but Shigeo using his powers to force Ryuko go upwards. Mukuro took a few shots at Shigeo which affects him. Adam smacks Shigeo with the sheath. Ryuko dives to Adam, kicking him while he's blocking it with his sword]

Senketsu: Ryuko, they're fighting something more powerful than what we're used to. If their comrades can take down the Avengers at Yorknew City, then we need to be on guard!

[Ryuko flips back to engaged in sword combat against Adam. Shigeo aids her by using nearby objects to create a spiral shield to protect her from Mukuro shots]

Mukuro Ikusaba: Moonslice! Guards up!

[Adam protect himself with his sword. Mukuro detonate the C4. The explosion destroyed half of the Bell Tower. Both Ryuko and Shigeo flies but landed by using their abilities. Adam slashes another red slash at Shigeo but it was stopped by Shigeo. Mukuro quickly aid by shooting Shigeo shoulder which stopped his focus. Adam slashes another to send him flying back. Ryuko fights Adam again. Mukuro rush in and shooting Ryuko. Each missed shot, Adam blocks the shots with his sword. Adams goes for a legsweep while Mukuro throw knives at Ryuko Matoi. Ryuko dodges them while Adam grabs them and using his Semblance to claw up Ryuko. Mukuro caught Ryuko off guard by a stun grenade with Adam jump kicks Ryuko's back to go close to the blast radius. Ryuko been pinned down by Mukuro items. Adam pierce Senketsu's eye which causing him pain. Trying to change forms but Adam breaking Senketsu while Ryuko is forced go through it. A gust of an air cannon hits Adam. Mukuro aims her rifle at the direction of the air cannon to reveal green electrical aura around the person. Ryuko kicks the rifle away but quickly throws a grenade at the shadow but the person kicks it away upwards to explode. The person reveals to be Izuku Midoriya. Shigeo drags Ryuko to safety while Izuku, Delaware Smash Air Force at Mukuro who only engage with a knife combat against Nagisa Shiota. Adam got up till he been kicked by Shinra Kusakabe. Mukuro is being overwhelmed by Nagisa assassination skills and Izuku shoot style, but still managed to keep up with them till Shinra aiding the two. Adam got up but Shigeo throws Adam to Mukuro]

Adam Taurus: What's our standing, Soldier?

Mukuro Ikusaba: Not a good, Moonslice.

Nagisa Shiota: We don't wanna kill you. But we will.

Mukuro Ikusaba: [Smirks]. You'll never get the chance again.

[Mukuro press a button to teleport both herself and Adam away from the battlefield]

**-END-**

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is wearing her anime preview civil attire is sitting next to Reiner Braun wearing his Marley Warrior uniform. 'I'm so excited!' Marinette is clapping her hands with an eager personality, while Reiner is looking at her like she's crazy. 'This upcoming fight scene is where I'm fighting against members of the Survey Corps'

'Eldians since Armin, Annie and I are part of the same race. And Annie isn't part of the Survey Corps' Reiner corrected her. 'Aren't you supposed to introduced yourself'

'Right! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka, the Miraculous Vigilante: Ladybug. I'm swinging into the battle!' Marinette peace signs the camera while introducing herself.

'And I'm Reiner Braun, the Armor Titan' Reiner gives Paradis Military Salute while introducing himself. 'And as my costar here said, well part of it at least. This is where we have the ladies of the Avengers going against the Eldians, which we had one ass kicking soldier, a general and a warrior, ready to fight' Reiner smiles as he's looking forward for his fight.

'This is Avengers versus Eldians. It maybe short but have fun watching!' Marinette announced the upcoming scene.

**The Avengers vs. The Eldians**

Ruby Rose: You alright? [Atsuko Kagari nodded]. Good, because that's too close for comfort.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something, and I eat one of you, I'm sorry.

Ruby Rose: Mary, that sounds so wrong right now. Please, don't say anything else.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Then what about the small ball right there?

[Marinette points at the ball. Atsuko and Ruby looks down. Blast them all away. Enter Armin Arlelt, Reiner Braun and Annie Leonhart]

Reiner Braun: [Throws a knife at Atsuko who blocks it]. We got MG's here!

[Atsuko using Ruby's hoodie cape to bind Reiner. Armin starts using anti-personnel equipment to fly around inside the ship, shooting at Ruby. Ruby follows suit by using the rifle of Crescent Rose to chase down Armin. Both Ruby and Armin keeps firing till Ruby uses her Semblance to split over Armin to catch him off guard. Armin looks at front to throw a rod behind her. Ruby fires at Armin to the ground till he pulls the string while going down to the ground, sending Ruby flying. Annie and Marinette are in a close range combat. Marinette moving faster than Annie with hit and run tactics. Annie is in her ready stance to sucker Marinette by lifting her arm but kicked her shin with Titan Crystal which hurts Marinette. Annie observes Marinette then noticed her earring. Annie starts rushing and keep tricking her by manipulating the amatuer style of Marinette to throw her down and using her hidden ring blade to cut Marinette's earlobe off. Annie is showing off her ground game to choke Marinette till she stops kicking. Ruby noticed Reiner and goes to him to chop off his arm with Atsuko tripping him. Ruby points the lance side at Reiner. Annie grabs two blades and cross them around Marinette's neck. Armin snuck around with blood covering his hand while holding Atsuko as hostage]

Armin Arlelt: Alright, everybody, stay where you are... and relax for a bit. I can blow us all straight to hell with me and my comrades surviving. So where's Mikasa?

Ruby Rose: I'll call your bluff there, blondie. And secondly, who's Mikasa?

Reiner Braun: If we're calling bluffs, then I'm calling yours red.

Armin Arlelt: Where's Mikasa or else we'll chopping heads off

Ruby Rose: Let's do it! You kill my girls, I blast him. [Ruby switch ends]. Let's go!

Reiner Braun: Bring it! I can take it.

Atsuko Kagai: Wait, you can't take it.

Armin Arlelt: I'm pretty sure he can. Now if you don't wanna tell us where Mikasa is, then we'll kill all three of you and beat it out of Eren later. My gamble starts here.

Atsuko Kagari: Wait, what. Eren? Before you place your bet, who's your side are you on?

Armin Arlelt: Anyone that isn't Eren's side.

Ruby Rose: Wait? You're not on Eren's side?

Armin Arlelt: Eren's side? Why would I side with enemies like you.

Ruby Rose: Yeah, no, we're hunting him down too. What are you hassling us for?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: So you're Eren's comrade?

Armin Arlelt: No, I'm here to kill Eren. He took our girl. Wait, who are you?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: We're the Avengers, man.

Armin Arlelt: Oh.

Annie Leonhart: You're the ones Asta told us about?

Ruby Rose: You know Asta?

Armin Arlelt: Yeah. Some tiny guy who loves to yell a lot. He needed saving though.

Atsuko Kagari: Where is he now?

**-END-**

* * *

Adora and Catra are in their current attire, sitting while holding hands. 'I'm Princess Adora, aka, She-Ra' Adora introduced herself.

'And I'm Catra, Adroa's girlfriend but in Infinity War cool nickname or something. You can call me Magicat' Catra introduced herself.

'This is the first big fight against the Order, and their armies. I honestly wish that we would had been cast as Thor and Loki since if we would do an actual Universe, our story would had fit more than Asta. But we were late editions for the whole Infinity War set, but thanks to Blake and Yang, they got us to be part of this fun project here. We got the chance to meet and work with Deku, Mob, Saki, Nagisa...' Adora is talking about meeting the cast

'I could totally see why everyone mistaken him as a girl, even on set. I honestly thought he was a groupie at first' Catra cuts Adora off, 'But meeting Shinra and Rin were creepy due to their Devil-like appearances, but Tanjiro is cool I guess. Plus me, working with Eren Jaeger? In story at least. But I don't mind stealing the show though, but Adora wanted us to be together during filming. And we took some parody liberties, so we can adlib some lines here' Catra talk more about the set.

'I got the role of T'Challa, while Catra got the role of Okoye. Not the best role for her, but not gonna lie, I would throw Asta's brother under Eren's foot rather than Catra. Seems a fair trade to be honest, and I don't we have an item to be a house of the Space Stone on our set' Adora admits of wanting Catra to live in the story rather death.

'Here's the Battle of Etheria...' Catra stopped, 'Wait, why is Etheria is a hidden Continent in this Universe?' Catra asks Adora about the location

'They need a set, and we did remix the idea of Etheria' Adora gives Catra a short explanation. 'We're putting all the scenes together since we're doing the same with Asta's new sword scene, but that's not including Eren vs. Avengers scene. This is the Battle of Etheria'

**The Battle of Etheria**

[Adora in She-Ra form, Izuku Midoriya in Hero Costume and Nagisa Shiota is a tactical version of his old school gear. All three walking up to the edge of the barrier where Adam Taurus, Mukuro Ikusaba and Rentaro Satomi, the latter wearing a tactical gear version of his usual]

Nagisa Shiota: You all know you don't have to do this

Rentaro Satomi: We know we don't have to. Just give us the Stone then we'll leave.

Izuku Midoriya: That's not gonna happen

Adora: You're in Etheria now. Eren will have nothing but dust and blood.

Adam Taurus: Then we have plenty of blood to spare.

[Mukuro fires a flare gun to signal the ships. All three heroes walking back to regroup]

Tanjiro Kamado: Did they surrender?

Izuku Midoriya: I was hoping for it.

[The ship behind the Order release an army of all sort of Demons as; Ravagers, Harpies, Tyrants, and Butchers. Along with the Demons, humanoid tall creatures, nude but no crotch that reaches 4 to 7 meters high. Both creatures are rushing to the barrier. Destroying their own bodies to break through]

Tanjiro Kamado: What the hell?

Nagisa Shiota: Looks like we pissed them off.

Catra: [Horrified]. They're killing themselves.

[Several different Demosn making passing through. Adroa orders her soldiers to fire. Izuku uses the Smash Air Force. Nagisa fires a rifle at some. Saki Uno wearing a modified version of her magical girl uniform and using blasters from her palms to fire at the Grimm]

Shinra Kusakabe: [Flying over the Grimm]. You seen the teeth on those things?

[Shinra start kicking a few out]

Rin Okumura: Alright, back up, Shinra. I'll show them a real Devil.

[Rin uses his sword to use the Satan Slash at some Grimm. Everyone noticed that the Grimm and Titans are running around the barrier to the right]

Saki Uno: Deku, if these things circle the perimeter and get in behind us there's nothing between them and Senketsu.

Izuku Midoriya: Then we better keep them in front of us.

Catra: I got an idea, suicidal but that's my plan.

Adora: Then we'll go with your plan. [Ear piece talk]. Emily, can you open up four the enemy at our position.

Emily: Wait? You want them to come in?

Adora: On my signal

Bow: This will be the end of Etheria

Catra: Then let this be the greatest end ever.

[Izuku is in the ready position. Adora then walk next to him with the Sword of Protection in the ready position]

Adora: FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!

[Adora raise her sword then lead the charge. Izuku follows and catching up to her. The barrier opens up at their position to allow Grimm and Titans to start rushing them. Both sides engaged in combat]

Adora: Glimmer, are you done yet?

Glimmer: [Using her powers to analyze the Mind Stone under her hand but burning her skin]. We've barely begun, Adora.

Adora: Then pick up the pace, Glimmer!

[Later in the Battle. The Avengers and Etherians are struggling against the Demons and Titans. Rin and Tanjiro are killing Demons but a Tyrant punch Rin. Ravanger smack Tanjiro out of the way and multiple Demons trying to pin him down. Izuku is being attacked by multiple 3m Titans. Adora pounced by a Butcher, being tossed around by Titans]

Saki Uno: [overwhelmed and dogpiled by Harpies]. There's too many of them!

[A large portal opens from the ground in the middle of the battle. A large demonic sword appears out of nowhere, spinning around the battlefield, slicing enemies down. Asta, the Cart Titan that's fully armed, and the Jaw Titan jump out of the portal]

Saki Uno: [Laughing]. You're all so screwed now!

Asta: BRING ME EREN!

[Asta charges towards the hordes of Demons and Titans. Cart and Jaw follows suit. Asta quickly went to Black Asta form as he jump into the air, black devil wings spread out with his eyes turning red. Slamming his new sword onto the ground]

[Later in the Battle. Glimmer is continue on analyzing the Mind Stone. Rentaro using different types of weaponry of against the Etherians. Adroa charges at Rentaro who's using his handguns as melee weapons till he uses kinetic energy on his right arm to punch Adora. The Jaw Titan clawing and biting down on some Titans. Pieck's auto machine guns and cannons, firing at every Demon and Titans down. Rin is almost got shot down by Pieck]

Rin Okumura: What were you're aiming those.

Pieck Finger: It's program on shooting down Titans and Demons.

[Pieck goes to another area, away from Rin]

Rin Okumura: Sucks to be the son of the Devil right now.

[Asta and Izuku are fighting side-by-side against Demons and Titans]

Izuku Midoriya: New sword?

Asta: Seem you had been bulking up, lately. [Izuku nods. The Jaw Titan biting a Demon's head off]. By the way, the Titans on our side, they're good people.

[The Jaw Titan walks up to Izuku and roars at him]

Izuku Midoriya: You can call me Deku.

[Glimmer stop analyzing as the Rumblings can be heard from her position. As the giant ships starts to open up as more Titans but taller, 10 to 15 meters appear and acting oddly as they start running towards the open gates. Different Demons coming in, six-legged and multiple-eyed Demons. Cart Titan's auto cannons fires at the Titans, but they keep moving, even missing limbs and the previous 3 to 5 meters Titans starts to grow back their limbs. The Jaw Titan climbs on one of the 15m Titan and killed one, but another grabs him and throwing him down to allow the Demons jumping on him. A Titan kicks Jaw Titan at the Cart Titan. Harpies are taking some Demons into the City of Etheria]

Adora: Fall back! Fall back now!

[Shigeo Kageyama watching the battle that Ryuko Matoi and Glimmer are at, then he looks at his watch which detects his heart rate]

Rin Okumura: Focus on the left side, Shinra

Shinra Kusakabe: I'm working on it.

[Shinra double stomps a knee of a 15m Titan. Nagisa swift stabbing and gunning down Demons with Catra who's clawing them up. As the 15m Titans are getting closer, Shigeo appears and using his psychic powers to lift them all and reduce them to dust]

Catra: [Angrily spoke]. Why is he up there all this time?

Mukuro Isukasa: [Holding her collar]. Esper on the field. Take it.

[Adam Taurus appears inside of the building, killing several guards. Glimmer looks back and tries to defend Ryuko but he uses his Semblance to knock her out due of her protecting herself with her powers. Ryuko Matoi transform and grabs Adam to take him to the forest nearby]

Shinra Kusabake: [Noticed Adam and Ryuko] Guys, we got a Matoi problem.

[Shinra tries to fly but an abnormal Titan jumps to him, and crashed on a tower. Shinra managed to save himself but pinned by the Titan's jaw].

Izuku Midoriya: Somebody get to Senketsu.

Saki Uno: [Flying]. I got her.

Shigeo Kagayama: I should be...

[A grenade is next to him and exploded which forced Shigeo flying. Mukuro handcuff Shigeo with some special cuffs which forced him on not to use his powers]

Mukuro Ikusaba: [Aiming her rifle at the back of Shigeo head]. No hard feelings, kid.

[Nagisa sneak attack Mukuro with a knife before Mukuro pulled the trigger. Mukuro forced Nagisa off her and in a ready position with her rifle till a whip grabs it and took it away. Catra with a whip and a stun baton, as Nagisa holding a knife. Mukuro pulls out two knives and engage. A fight between a soldier against an assassin and a warrior. At the forest, Ryuko and Adam are in a sword fight but Adam is outclassing her and attacking her exposure skin. Rentaro came by and punches her with his right arm and both boys gun her down till Saki defended her]

Saki Uno: Oh no, oh no you don't. This isn't going to be like Yorknew, guys. This Anti-MG gear already kicked the crap out of Ore.

Adam Taurus: Black Bullet. Take out the pink one. I'll go for the exhibitionist girl.

Rentaro Satomi: Roger that, Moonslice.

[Rentaro rush Saki who takes him to a different location, while Ryuko using both Scissor Blades to fight Adam]

Saki Uno: Guy! Senketsu needs help now!

[Rentaro outclassing Saki due of her relying on a Magical Girl Project called; Raising Project. Rentaro punches Saki who defends herself with a hologram shield]

Rentaro Satomi: I always believe magical girls are meant to bring happiness, but that's a lie, thanks to War Nurse experience. [Rentaro fires as each bullet is being blocked, using the vibrations as kinetic energy]. My arm is meant to fight other Magical Girls, fused with whatever that sword holds.

[Rentaro punches Saki to the ground. She tries to fly but Rentaro grabs her legs and slams her onto the ground and rocky cliffs. Rentaro punches Saki, but she block with her shield. Rentaro quickly grabs her shield arm and ripping the gear off. Saki goes for a triangle choke but really stab his ear with two earpins. Saki kicks him off then uses her other arm that had been shock waves and kinetic energy from the shield to blast Rentaro. Afterwards, Saki quickly place her Hermes gear onto his left leg]

Saki Uno: See ya! [Saki activates the gear and send Rentaro flying then exploded due of her earpins are explosive. Saki lays down]. Fighting without magic sucks.

[Nagisa and Catra are having a hard time against Mukuro. Mukuro using Catra whip against her to strangle her but Nagisa keeps saving Catra from death by flinging her out. Mukuro sneakly placed grenades under them which Catra took most of the explosion while Nagisa nearly dodges it to keep fighting Mukuro. Both of them are keep knife fighting while Mukuro quickly take every advantages of Nagisa footing to either elbow strikes and kick his ribs. Mukuro takes Nagisa knife away and throw it at Catra who's recovering from the grenada and stab her shoulder. Nagisa goes for multiple choke holds but keep getting countered by Mukuro more experience of war. Mukuro had a surprise her gear that she shocks Nagisa out cold. Catra jumps onto Mukuro but she quickly been over powered but Mukuro strikes on her shoulders. Mukuro quickly knife strike across Catra's eye and pulls out a gun. Right before Mukuro was about shoot Catra, she was force back to a nearby tree with a pierced sword. Adroa saved Catra from death]

Catra: [Smug]. What took you so long?

[Adam and Ryuko but with one Moonslice from Adam's Semblance, destroyed one of the Scissor Blade and quickly smack Ryuko to the ground. Adam pierce through the side of Ryuko while being in the ground]

Adam Taurus: I though Magical Girls were meant to be formidable. But you'll die like all life forms.

[Adam pulls out his sword for a beheading but Izuku rush in to protect Ryuko by punching Adam's face]

Izuku Midoriya: Get out of here!

[Green lightning aura of Izuku is flowing out while red lightning aura is flowing out of Adam. Adam engage first and due of the arm braces and Etheria's version gloves to protect Izuku from Adam's strikes, this is consider as equel grounds. Izuku punch and kicks at Adam's sword while Adam keep using Moonslice to break through Izuku's gear. Adam fighting in a more grounded fight while Izuku using the environment to jump around to use the air cannons against Adam. Izuku makes hits on Adam's exposed areas as Adam rely on his sword and kicked him away from Ryuko. Adam jumps up and pierced the ground to create a red slash towards Izuku while kicked it with his Shoot Style which created a smoke area. From the smoke, Adam jumps towards Izuku for a sneak attack. Izuku grabs the sword hand and the blade. Adam trying to push his sword in then bumping heads. A test of strength between a Moonslice and One For All with both lightning aura are clashing. Izuku kicks both sword and Adam up to the air, then release a barrage of air cannons towards Adam who counters by slicing them. Adam strikes down then Izuku moves avoid the strike. Izuku goes for a punch which Adam blocked it till Izuku uses 100% of his power which created a shock wave around their area. Izuku punch breaks Adam's sword then kicks Adam head into the ground. Adam quickly got up in another test of strength but Izuku broke his arm which Adam is winning. Adam is stabbed from back by Ryuko's broken scissor blade tip, then Ryuko reaches around to stab him from the front with his own sword to kill him. Ryuko pushes Adam to the side to rest up]

Izuku Midoriya: [Getting up]. I thought I told you to go.

Ryuko Matoi: [Pokes fun]. Then who's gonna save your ass?

**-END-**

* * *

Jean Kirschtein is sitting there wearing formal gear without the jacket and a fedora hat, 'I know this is a spoiler for the movie but hey, fuck it. Pretty much everyone who's on this upcoming fight had already talked and Eren will be talking last, so it's fair I should get some screen time before my actual screentime in the movie itself. But I also go by my own name as The Stallion. That I had been watching one of the YouTubers and I love the name' Jean introduced and talk about his upcoming scene. 'I got the role of Nebula and I don't mind, but like Mikasa said earlier, I didn't get the idea of us being space travelers, but Eren's Thanos and I guess we had to work what we had. But damn, that torture scene hurts like hell, I guess I know how Han Solo felt in Episode 5. Anyways, this is the Battle of Paradis' Jean signs off to the scene.

**The Battle of Paradis**

[Eren enters Paradis through the portal to see Kurumi's ship destroyed]

Atsuko Kagari: [Sitting on a broken house steps]. Oh, yeah. You look like a "Jaeger"

Eren Jaeger: I take it War Nurse is dead. [Atsuko nodded]. This day extracts a heavy toll. Still, she accomplished her mission.

Atsuko Kagari: You may regret that. She brought you face-to-face with the most powerful witch.

Eren Jaeger: And where do you think she brought you?

[Eren passes by other heroes of the Avengers and Eldians, preparing to jump him]

Atsuko Kagari: Let me guess. Your home?

Eren Jaeger: [Smiling reminiscently]. It was. [Using the Reality Stone of the 50m Walls and a small city]. And wasn't pretty but still a home. Paradis was like most planets. Having people killing one another for something so petty, and when I learn the truth. I muster the will and spirit to go through on what I do to my enemies.

Atsuko Kagari: Genocide

Eren Jaeger: [Stops the Reality Stone]. Yes. The false story I was told is that Titans wipeout the entire planet instead of Paradis Island, but what I did, I gave the world their tragic ironic fate.

Atsuko Kagari: [Sarcastically]. Congratulations. You had fulfilled a self fulfilling prophecy.

Eren Jaeger: My home survived

Atsuko Kagari: By murdering billions.

Eren Jaeger: With all six Stones, I could simply snap my finger and kill all of the enemies. And I call that; mercy.

Atsuko Kagari: [Stands]. And then what?

Eren Jaeger: I finally rest and watch the sun rise of a freed universe. The hardest choices require the strongest will.

Atsuko Kagari: [Pulls out her wand and in ready position]. I think you'll find our will equal to yours.

Eren Jaeger: Our?

[Eren looks ups and see a giant piece of the old wall landed on top of Eren]

Ruby Rose: [Jumping out]. Piece of cake, Arlelt.

Armin Arlelt: Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off!

[Titan Lightning hits the wall to break it down and reveals Eren using both the Power Stone and his Titan Powers to save himself. His body is the Berserker Rage as his entire steams. Eren switch from Power to Reality to change the destroyed wall piece into a swarm that chase down Ruby, driving her back to the ruins of his former home. Marinette came around to kick Eren's face. Annie slides in to kick Eren's leg and using the swords to fight Eren. Atsuko conjured an axe that ressembles the Shiny Ax and give it to Reiner to fight Eren to aid Annie. Eren protects himself with the Gauntlet from Annie's strike then punch her out of the way, then grabs the ax with his bare hand. Eren disarms Reiner and kicks him, then punches Atsuko but she blocks it with a Glyph and levitates. Armin fires at Eren from behind. Atsuko helps Armin by creating Glyphs to jump off from to jump over Eren to plant a bomb on his back. Atsuko creates a portal for Armin]

Armin Arlelt: [Fingers at Eren]. Boom!

[Bomb exploded on Eren's back]

Atsuko Kagari: [Grabs Ruby's cloak]. Don't let him close his fist.

[The cloak flies at Eren while he's down to lock the him from using the Gauntlet]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: [Atsuko making multiple portals for Marinette]. Magic! [Punches Eren's face]. More magic! [Yanks Eren face to the nearby brick wall]. Magic with a kick! [Kicks Eren's face]. Magic with a...

Eren Jaeger: [Predicts and grabs Marinette by the throat, slamming her down hard]. Insect!

[Eren then deadlifts her to throw her at Atsuko. Then after, he rips Ruby's cloak off. Ruby came out of nowhere to blow up some pieces of the old building, using her Crescent Rose. Eren using the Power Stone to absorb the blast to send it all back to Ruby, causing her to fly through some more buildings. Marinette jumps over Eren and grabs the Gauntlet hand with one of her Yo-Yo's, trying to pull the Gauntlet out of his hand. With no success, Eren easily pulls Marinette in for a stiff clothesline. Eren was caught off guard by a ship, crashing to him. The moment the ship hits him, he bites his hand to use his Titan Power to save him from the full impact. Eren got up, revealing his Attack Titan form but wearing the same clothes as he is and a replica Gauntlet. Jean Kirschtein came out and flies towards Eren's face with a Thunder Spear to blast one side of face]

Eren Jaeger: [Talks through his Titan form]. Well, well.

Jean Kirschtein: You can't always hide behind your Titan form!

Eren Jaeger: You should be grateful that you're alive!

[Jean using the ODM Gear to fly around Eren, out moving him using the swords to slice him up, and even opening up the nape to get Eren out. Three more Titan Lightning crashing down]

Jean Kirschtein: Where's Mikasa!

[Eren back hands Jean out. Atsuko conjured another Shiny Rod form that ressembles the Hook to pull out Eren from the nape. Reiner and Annie came by to tackle Eren down face first, trying to hold him down. Annie crystalize the legs. Armin, in his Colossal form steps on Eren's back to prevent him from getting away but Eren using the Warhammer abilities to spike through to protect himself, stabbing Annie, Reiner and Armin's Titan Forms. Eren trying to escape but Ruby aims and fires multiple Ice Dust blasts beneath Eren's chest to trap him into his own Crystal. Armin holds Eren down as he tries for another Crystal spikes defence against the Titans which kept Annie and Reiner in their Titan forms for a bit but they're trying to hold him down. Ruby and Marinette make their way onto Eren's back, trying to pull him out with Atsuko who's still fighting back. Atsuko flies closer to try a spell that'll keep him in a comatose state while accessing his memories and emotions, but the Titan keeps struggling]

Ruby Rose: Is he under? Don't let up.

Atsuko Kagari: Be quick. He's one angry man.

Ruby Rose: [Looks at Jean]. Whoever you are, help out here! [Jean flies to their position]. She can't hold him much longer. Let's go.

Jean Kirschtein: I thought you'd be harder to bring down. I'm Jean by the way. Now, where the hell is Mikasa?

Eren Jaeger: [Angrily spoke]. My... Mikasa...!

Jean Kirschtein: [As he's helping to pull him out] No, horse shit! Where is she?

Atsuko Kagari: He is in anguish.

Jean Kirschtein: Good.

Atsuko Kagari: He... he... mourns.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: What does this monster have to mourn?

Atsuko Kagari: Mikasa...

Jean Kirschtein: [Pause] What?

Atsuko Kagari: He took her to Limbo? He came back with the Soul Stone, but she didn't.

Ruby Rose: Okay, Jean. You gotta cool it right now, you understand? Don't, don't, don't engage, we've almost got him out!

Jean Kirschtein: ASSHOLE! Tell me you didn't do it!

Atsuko Kagari: He's saying he had to. Including his mother?

Jean Kirschtein: [Horrified]. Not only your sister but your mother too? [Jean starts pistol whipping Eren's back of the head]. NO YOU DIDN'T!

[Both Ruby and Atsuko grabs an angry Jean]

Ruby Rose: Hey, stop! Hey, stop!, Stop! Hey, stop! Stop!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: It's coming! It's coming! It's coming! [Pulling out Eren's left arm and grabbing the Gauntlet]. I got it! I got it!

[Eren wakes up completely, now well and truly pissed. He uses Titan crytal again to get Marinette off of him and pulling the Gauntlet back in. Using the Power Stone to get the Titans off of him. Ruby, Atsuko, Marinette and Jean are on ground level to see the 15m Titan, as he turns to use the Power, Reality and Soul Stones to use it on all the Titans, forcing them all backed to their human forms and knocking them all completely unconscious. Atsuko flies to fight back against Eren but he swap her out of the sky, protecting herself with a Glyphs but still brought her down. Jean tries and like Atsuko, Eren swap him out of the air]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Oh god!

[Marinette saves Jean from a the crash landing, knocking him out of the battle. Ruby took a few shots but nothing as Eren looks down at Ruby. Eren looks upwards to see the moon, Eren, using the Power and Space Stones, to throw the chunks of the moon debris down to hit Paradis. Ruby, Marinette and Atsuko getting out of the way but the first moon chunk cause a shock wave, which knock them all out but not too long]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: [Flying around the meteors to avoid them. Using her Yo-You to grabs Annie]. I got you! [Grabs Reiner, securing them to safety]. I got you! [Grabs Armin to safety]. I'm way out of my league here!

[Atsuko fly to the open as Eren, in his human form, walking towards a ready Atsuko. Atsuko using the ground to conjure the Hooks at Eren's position. He jumps on the moon chunks to use the Power Stone at Atsuko. She counters by protecting herself with a Metamorphosis Spell to make the air into a mirror then push it all back to Eren. Eren punches the mirror with the Power Stone then suck everything in with the Space Stone to create a small black hole then throws it at Atsuko. She manipulates the small black hole and turn it into Pappiliodya. Atsuko continues to assualt Eren by creating multiple clones of herself to trap Eren with the Hook from all direction. Eren is too strong to use the Power and Soul Stone to locate the real Atsuko and destroying the clones. Then he uses the Reality, Soul and Space Stone to pull Atsuko towards him while shifting the environment]

Eren Jaeger: [Grabs Atsuko by the throat]. You're full of tricks, witch.

Atsuko Kagari: [Eren grabs the Shiny Rod]. No!

Eren Jaeger: Yet you never once used your greatest weapon. [Using the Titan Lightning to increase his strength to crush the Shiny Rod into dust with no Stone]. A fake.

[Eren throws Atsuko to a nearby building, knocking her out of the battle. Ruby fires an Ice Dust bullet to freeze Eren's hand]

Ruby Rose: [Superhero landing in front of him]. You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna to lose it.

Eren Jaeger: Rose.

Ruby Rose: You know me?

Eren Jaeger: I do. You're not the only one cursed with power.

Ruby Rose: My only curse is you.

[Ruby using her rifle to shoot at Eren]

Eren Jaeger: Come on!

[The bullets hit Eren to create a smokescreen. Ruby jumps in to fight Eren. Ruby tries to fight Eren who seems to predict every movement of Ruby's. Stepping to his side and ducking to each swing like he's toying with her. Ruby overswings to shoot herself into the air, then fire another bullet at Eren's left hand to freeze him to place, then landed behind Eren. He turns around but the moment he turns, she splits herself behind Eren to swing her Crescent Rose to slice Eren's face. Eren placed his hand over his wound to see the blood]

Ruby Rose: [Pleading]. Please, don't. We can try and talk everything through. [Eren and leans on his left hand to hear her out]. I know you're suffering but you can move on from that pain and live your life. And with your help, we can make the universe a better place. With hope. With happiness. And with love. We may look at everything like it's nothing but darkness and cruelty, and we all lost someone important to fill that hole, but we want to fight on and live. We'll fight for freedom, hope and equality, just as you are but you're corrupted by death who's living in the past. I have one simple solution that we all want. Keep moving forward.

Eren Jaeger: [Smirks as he roll his eyes then he looks at the blood which is vaporized and his wound is fully healed]. All that for a drop of blood and a pathical speech.

[Eren easily broke through the ice. Ruby tries to block with her Crescent Rose but Eren grabs it and punch her face, planting her to ground. Eren starts stomping on her head. Grabbing her hair, forcing her to her knees to knee smash her face then quickly stomp her face to the ground which she's all bloody. Ruby grabs Crescent Rose again to try to use it but Eren quickly grabs it then he headbutts her to force her to let it go. Eren breaks Crescent Rose but kept the lance part and place it in his pocket and throws the other side near her. Ruby on the ground, woozy from the headbutt, Eren punches her down as she realize it and protect herself. Each time Ruby gets up, Eren punches her down to the ground. Ruby grabs Crescent Rose as a last ditch effort. Eren grabs Ruby by the hair hair to force her up, use the Power Stone to punch her ribs, causing her to puke out blood as she landed. Eren slowly walks up to her. Ruby got up and tries to fire at Eren, each shot hitting him but not slowing him down nor killing him as he takes the shots head on. Eren reaches Ruby, smacking Crescent Rose out of her hand. Ruby tries to punch but Eren easily grabs it and crush it. Ruby goes for another punch but Eren pulls out the lance and stabs Ruby at the ribs, forcing her to sit down]

Eren Jaeger: [Pets Ruby's head]. You have my respect, Rose. You deserve to know what I'm planning, since all the enemies will be gone. It's to kill everyone who's an enemy of Freedom, Equality and Peace. Even if a child accidentally kill someone, that child will die with the rest of the enemies. The dark side of humanity is that we live in a never ending cycle. We're two sides of a same coin. [Stands up]. The difference between us is that you want to keep moving forward, but I just keep moving forward

[Eren stretch out his hand and about to kill Ruby with the Infinity Stones]

Atsuko Kagari: Stop! [Sitting up, struggling]. Spare her life, and I will give you the Stone.

Eren Jaeger: [Aims the Gauntlet to Atsuko]. No tricks.

Ruby Rose: [Pleading]. Dont...!

[Atsuko reveals the Time Stone and gives it to Eren. Eren placed the Time Stone into the Gauntlet, feeling the power till it calms]

Eren Jaeger: [Looks at the Gauntlet]. One to go.

[Jean came out of nowhere with a blast onto the Gauntlet. Jean flies towards Eren while shooting]

Jean Kirschtein: where is he? [Jean looks at everyone, who's struggling to get up]. Did we just lose?

Ruby Rose: [Looks at Atsuko]. Why would you do that?

Atsuko Kagari: We're in the Endgame now.

**-END-**

* * *

'Hey there. I'm Nagisa Shiota, but I go by the Codename: Androgynous. God I hate that name' Nagisa is not liking his codename that his previous costar, Rio Nakamura, gave him from "Assassination Classroom".

'I'm Tanjiro Kamado, I'm employed by the Demon Slayer Corps: Water Division' Tanjiro introduced himself with his mask on his lap and an employee card.

'I'm Rin Okumura, aka, The Blue Exorcist' Rin in his human form, introduced himself with a Hero's Name after his show.

'And I'm Shinra Kusakabe, and I'm employed by the Special Fire Force, Company #8. I go by the Hero's Name, Devil's Foot' Shinra smiles as he introduced himself with a nickname that he's using as a Hero's Name. 'We're the remaining four members of the Avengers that haven't talk yet and we get to lead in to the final fight scene, which serves as the climax of the movie. But to be honest, this is a scene where we get all of our asses kick in this one'

'Yeah. Fighting Titans alone was a nightmare and pain to get through. Good thing the Attack on Titan cast came by and help us out. But I would love to those ODM Gear since they look fun' Nagisa express her interest of trying the ODM Gear.

'Yeah, flying sounds cool and all, but would be a pain since after watching Chronicle. Shinra, how do you get to control your flying?' Rin talk about flying and asking Shinra a question about it.

'Well, at first it was hard. I can actually remember all the times I try flying I end up like how Tony Stark was in the first Iron Man movie' Shinra talk about his first experience of flying. 'I hurt my face so many times'

'Should we talk about the topic in hand? Because we had to tell the audience at home that there's some changes we had to make on this upcoming scene? We can talk about flying offscreen' Tanjiro wants to talk about the scene.

'Well we had to change the order of the people who's charging at Eren, when he had to use the Stones. So, same result, just different people' Nagisa not selling the importance of the scene.

'This scene was fun to shoot. We can try different takes and we can see Deku and Eren, clashing over a game of strength. Man let's head straight to the clip' Rin signing off as they continue to talk about flying.

**Eren Jaeger vs. The Avengers**

[Bow finishing off a Demon with his bow with a battle roar. Soldiers follow up with their battle roar. Asta using his new demon sword to destroy the ships of Demons and Titans. Shigeo found Ryuko who's resting up and changed into an all white version of Senketsu]

Shigeo Kagayama: Are you alright, Ms. Matoi?

[Ryuko gives him a thumbs up but Senketsu felt a sharping pain from his eye]

Ryuko Matoi: What's wrong?

Senketsu: He's here.

[The wind picks up as an eerie sound to them all]

Izuku Midoriya: Everyone, on my position, We have incoming.

[The Avengers, Eldians & Etherians excluding Asta joined Izuku, Saki, Ryuko and Shigeo]

Nagisa Shiota: What the hell?

[Saki turns and sees a blue portal opening to reveal Eren Jaeger arrives on Earth with a determination]

Saki Uno: Deku. That's him

Izuku Midoriya: Eyes up. Stay sharp.

[Jaw Titan jumps in first to try and strike but Eren uses the Space Stone to render him immaterial until the Jaw Titan is half buried in a stone of the cliff behind him to freezes Porco in place. Deku rushes in but Eren fling him away with the Power Stone. Adroa tries to slash Eren down but he grabs the sword with the Gauntlet hand then choke Adora to punch her down with the usage of the Power Stone. Shinra flies towards Eren and trying to bring him down but Eren counters his flames with his Berserker form and attacking the pressure points then uses his Power Stone to punch Shinra out of the area]

Senketsu: It's time

Ryuko Matoi: [Looks at Shigeo then back to Senketsu]. No.

Senketsu: They can't stop him. We can't stop him in our way. We need to destroy the Stone.

Ryuko Matoi: [Turns to Shigeo]. Mob... [Shigeo turns to her]. Blow the Stone to hell! [Turns back to Senketsu]. We fought stronger people before, but he looks like a bitch by comparison.

[Ryuko transform. Shigeo using his esper power to try to destroy it but like Glimmer, its fighting back]

Senketsu: But this is different! This isn't your sister or your mother. This is someone who won't stop for anything.

Ryuko Matoi: But we won't stop for anyone too. We had to hold him back till Mob destroy it. Even if it means this is the last time we'll ever talk.

Shigeo Kagayama: Ms. Matoi, can you please keep him occupied while I work

Ryuko Matoi: Gotcha! Goodbye... Senketsu.

[The Cart Titan using the auto machine guns and cannons at Eren, but he's protecting himself with the Power Stone as he uses it to shield himself and crush the armor and weapons onto then fling her away. Ryuko, Tanjiro and Rin rushes at Eren. Tanjiro starts breathing from water to the Dance of the Fire God, while Rin goes full on Demon Mode to use his blue flames of Satan Slash to decapitate his head while Eren using the Reality and Time Stones. Eren then uses the cuts to use the Titan Lightning to create a small explosion to create the Attack Titan. Using the Space Stone to pull the pair of Devils towards him to crush their entire bodies with each hand, then slam them hard to the ground. The Attack Titan changes back to Eren as he kept dragging both Devils by grabbing one by the throat and the other by the shirt. Eren's neck has a Time Stone glyph by healing it. Eren thows both Devils to the side. Ryuko runs in to slash at Eren and follow it up with an uppercut, then changes from its original form to Senpu form, trying to keep Eren back. Eren took the momentum of Senpu to grab Ryuko by the legs to slam her on the ground multiple times hard, then he grabs the back of the head to slam her head onto the nearby boulder to slam her through. Switch from the head to the neck, to throw her to the tree near to Senketsu. Catra uses her whip to hold Eren but he easily breaks it by using his Berserker abilities, then he grabs the whip to pull Catra in to use the Reality Stone to change her to an actual cat with the Soul Stone to hold her down for Eren to kick her away. Izuku slides forward to kick Eren's head and punches Eren's face with his arm that haven't been broken. Eren stretch out his arm Gauntlet hand whick Izuku grabs it with his broken hand. Both electrical aura for All For One and Titan clashing. Izuku grabs the broken hand with his other hand to hold Eren back. Eren is surprise about the will power of Izuku is showing but he slightly pull him in to gives him one last punch. Shigoe is trying to use all of his power to destroy the Mind Stone. Ryuko, covered in blood, crawling towards Eren being half naked. Ryuko stands up and tries to hold Eren back but struggles. Eren kneee her gut then pull her head upwards to punch her out. Shigeo noticed Eren and he uses all of his power to keep Eren back but uses the Infinity Gauntlet to defend himself. Eren struggles to pass by as Ryuko holds Eren's ankle to slow him down. The Mind Stone starts to break and as Eren gets closer, Shigeo broke the Stone as Eren reaches him. Eren grabs Shigeo then uses the Reality and Power Stones to punch him out of the area and knocking him out. Eren looks down as the Mind Stone is destroyed. Ryuko crawl to Senketsu as she holds it. Eren looks down on her as she's grabbing a broken scissor blade to protect Senketsu]

Eren Jaeger: I understand, madam. [Grabs the broken the blade away from Ryuko]. Better than anyone.

Ryuko Matoi: [Snarl]. You could never understand.

Eren Jaeger: [Pets her out of grief as he takes Senketsu away from her]. Today, I have lost more than you can ever know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... [Eren place Senketsu down as he activates the Time Stone]. Is no time at all

[Eren slowly turn back time as he repair Senketsu and the broken Mind Stone]

Ryuko Matoi: No!

[Eren back hands Ryuko out of his way. Eren grabs Senketsu as he reaches to grab the Mind Stone, forcing it out of him. The Kamui is trying to keep the Mind Stone in its eye but Eren still managed to pull it out. Once Eren pulled out the Mind Stone, Eren uses the Power Stone to completely destroy the Kamui into nothing but ashes. Eren slowly placed the Mind Stone into the Gauntlet. The power overwhelms Eren at first till it calms. A large amount of lightning hits as Asta finally join in the fight. Asta throws the his demon sword towards Eren who uses all of the Infinity Stones to try to stop it but it still pierced through the shoulder of Eren's right side which forced him to take a knee]

Asta: [Lands in front of Eren]. I told you. You'd die for that!

[Asta put more pressure down on Eren's shoulder as he's steaming]

Eren Jaeger: [Weakly]. You should have... [Bowing as he stands]. You... [Eren holds the sword to lift himself up to look down on Asta with a grin]. You should have gone for the head!

[Eren snaps]

Asta: NO!

[Eren enters the completely different world as a little boy till he sees his entire family]

Eren Jaeger: Mikasa? Mom? Dad? Zeke?

Carla Jaeger: Did you do it?

Eren Jaeger: Yes.

Carla Jaeger: What did it cost?

Eren Jaeger: [Solemnly]. Everything.

[Back on Earth]

Asta: What'd you do? [Angrily]. WHAT'D YOU DO?!

[Eren uses the Space Stone to teleport out of there]

**-END-**

* * *

Ruby Rose and Izuku Midoriya are back on the scene. 'Wow! Those fights were fun! Painful and hurt like hell but still fun!' Ruby is happy for the fight scenes.

'And I can totally tell Eren must had waited nearly eight years for that' Izuku noticed Eren enjoyment of pummeling.

'If Eren would end up getting stab by that demonic looking sword from Asta. I don't think he have that sword' Ruby didn't noticed the sword.

'Well you were hype for the fight scenes, we worked on what we had and we shoot that scene which is far different from what Asta used' Izuku explain it to Ruby.

'I remember I got a lecture by Eren behind the scene' Ruby recall a memory during production. 'But it won't stop me to reveal our next clip which isn't part of Infinity War but it's an anime opening if we put a traditional opening for any anime. And unlike the fight scenes, this was the last thing we shoot and kind of fun choosing the which anime intro we had to use, but we went Attack on Titan since it's Eren's movie' Ruby mentioned an anime opening.

'But we went with a Western song from the band, Shinedown, and basically do what Ruby here do for her show' Izuku then talk about using a rock song.

'We just cut the rest of the song except of the last lyrics and we use the first half of the song' Ruby finished it.

'It's something that fits with Eren. Oh! That reminds me, once the intro is finished, we have two more scenes but we won't be here for them. But regardless enjoy!' Izuku peace signs out as Ruby waves goodbye to the audience

* * *

**The Opening of the Avengers: Infinity War**

[Eren is sitting down at the doorsteps of his old home to look forward with a determined look. Adam, Kurumi, Mukuro and Rentaro are ready to fight from Paradis. Ruby, Saki, Marinette and Atsuko are ready to fight from Yorknew. The Eldians are ready to fight by looking down from their ship. Izuku, Shinra, Nagisa, Ryuko and Shigeo are ready to fight from Spice City. Asta, Adora, Tanjiro, Rin and Dante are ready to fight from Etheria. Eren got up with an empty Infinity Gauntlet. Title Card]

_Freedom, la la la la)  
(Freedom, follow me)  
(Freedom, la la la la)  
(Freedom) cut it  
(Freedom, la la la la)  
(Freedom, follow me)  
(Freedom, la la la la)  
(Freedom)_

[Ruby Rose is fixing Crescent Rose. Izuku Midoriya gearing up. The Avengers are preparing practicing their tactics. Asta is swinging his swords. Adora is practicing her sword. The Order are preparing as Eren looks down from his throne]

_Let me tell you, I'm vicious  
Not pass-aggressive  
I got my finger on my pulse, staring straight into a hole and I'ma get it  
And I'm a savage  
It's automatic  
I got a way of making noise, the power to destroy with no static_

[The Eldians are remembering as; Armin and Mikasa looking at Eren's home, and the rest are looking at the hole of his city they destroyed, till they reunite with Ruby, Marinette and Atsuko]

_Now victory is all you need  
So cultivate and plant the seed  
Hold your breath and count to ten, just count to ten_

[Eren pulls down meteors down to Team Rose & Eldians at Paradis who's all charging at Eren. The Order charges in with the Demons and Titans towards the Avengers back at Earth while Adora, Catra, Dante, Shinra, Rin, Shigeo and Tanjiro are defending Etheria. Adam draws and fight both Izuku and Ryuko who's wearing Senketsu. Mukuro is fighting against Nagisa. Rentaro is fighting against Magical Girl Ore. Kurumi fighting both Ruby, Atsuko and Marinette inside the ship. Eren fights the Eldians even throwing his former home at Mikasa till he teleports away]

_I'm gonna make it rain, so ring the bell  
I know it all too well  
Switchblade on the edge of your wrist  
Can you witness? (witness)  
'Cause agony brings no reward  
For one more hit and one last score  
Don't be a casualty, cut the cord  
Don't be a casualty, cut the cord_

[Eren walks over the battlefield as all of the Avengers and Eldians in split screen rush to him to reveal a fulling filled Infinity Gauntlet then snaps then he sat down from on his doorstep]

_Cut the cord  
(Freedom, la la la la)  
(Freedom, follow me, me me)_

* * *

**The Snap**

Izuku Midoriya: [Stumbles near Asta]. Where'd he go? Asta... where'd he go?

Tanjiro Kamado: Izuku?

[Tanjiro suddenly stumbles over, and collapses into ashes. On the battlefield, Etheria soldiers disintegrate to ashes]

Adora: [Grabs a cat version of Catra but Adora started to disintegrate to ash with Catra meowing]

Porco Galliard: [Slowly turning to ash from the boulder]. Pieck...?

Pieck Finger: [Looks horrified]. No... no. No. No. No! Porco, no...

[Shigeo tries to use his powers to avoid it but he disintegrate as Ryuko watches]

Rin Okumura: [Shinra disintegrate]. Shinra? Shinra!? Where you at?!

[On Paradis, The Avengers and Eldians are collecting themselves].

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Something... is... happening. [Disintegrates into ashes]

Reiner Braun: [Starts to disintegrates]. Armin?

Armin Arlelt: [Horrified as he turns to Annie]. Anne?

Annie Leonhart: We'll see each other again in another life, Armie.

[Annie disintegrates as Armin goes to her spot till he starts disintegrates]

Armin Arlelt: [Accepted his fate then turns to Atsuko]. I hope this was worth it.

[Armin disintegrates]

Atsuko Kagari: Ruby, there was no other way to win.

[Atsuko finally disintegrates as Ruby looks horrified of what she saw]

Jean Kirschtein: He did it.

[Ruby holding herself as if she realize that there's nothing she can do about this. The remaining Avengers regroup as they're part of the surviving people of Etheria]

Rin Okumura: What is this? What the hell is happening?

Izuku Midoriya: [Pause]. Oh, God.

**-END-**

* * *

'Hello there. I'm Eren Jaeger, the villain of the story and the leader of the small band of villainy, The Order. Not our best name but we were tired to on coming up with the name' Eren introduced himself and his group. 'This is the last shot of the film and something I love shooting on a personal view. I had fun punching, and stomping on Rose's face, and stabbing her. Clothesline that spotty girl, Ladybug. Beat the holy hell out of Armin, and spoiler alert, it's not the first did beat the holy hell out of him. Bitch slap the entire Avengers, Eldians and Etherians. Snap half of them away to bring pure Freedom so the universe would be grateful. But I will say this, that damn Devil-Killer Sword, it fucking hurts like hell! And if anyone tells me how it feels, then hold stills and I'll throw a giant ass sword across your shoulder' Eren seems to be pissed of a certain shot. 'Anyways, this is the final shot of the film, it maybe short but enjoy'.

* * *

**The Final Scene**

[Eren Jaeger slowly walking back to an unknown planet that ressembles his old home, to sit down on his doorsteps to look at the sky to see a sunrise when he smile on what he did]

**-END-**

* * *

Eren looks happy over the scene he filmed while showing off his Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. 'Now, before we leave, I had one more thing for you all, and it's something we been working as well since we had to do it, but with a lot more remixes than we thought. Might take for Hollow Canary to finish editing it. Ladies and gentlemen, the Endgame Trailer. Now be grateful you little bastards and bitches, and enjoy the trailer' Eren snaps his fingers.

* * *

**Endgame Trailer**

Ruby Rose: [Turning on a Zwei plushie]. This thing on? [Sitting on a wall, overlooking at the ocean]. Hey, Team, if you find this recording don't feel bad about this. [Ruby and Jean are walking around the beach]. Part of the journey is the end. Just for the record, figuring out how this stupid thing works with no promise of getting home. No food and surrounded by salt water. [Looking at the starry sky]. Just me with the other guy who wants to go home to his daughter. But other than that, that'll be it. When I start dreaming, I'll remember all the times during Beacon. Like the good old days. [Hugs Zewi plushie one last time].

[Eren walking around a garden, doing garden work near the mountains]

Nagisa Shiota: [Avengers HQ]. Eren did exactly what he said he was gonna do. [Izuku start tearing up and Saki looking at the loss] He must had wipe out 50% of all living beings.

Izuku Midoriya: [Asta depressed]. We lost. All of us. [Jean is holding Mikasa's old scarf]. Lost friends. We've lost family. [A hooded person is pulling out arrows from bodies as Nagisa watches]. We lost a part of ourselves. [The hooded person reveals to be Emma]. This is the fight of our lives.

Nagisa Shiota: This is gonna work Deku.

Izuku Midoriya: I know it is. Cuz I don't know what I'm gonna do if it doesn't.

[Title Card]

Madoka Kaname: [Through the screen]. Hi is anyone home? This is Madoka Kaname. We met a few years ago at the airport in Vale. My job really big.

Izuku Midoriya: Is this an old message?

Madoka Kaname: [Through the screen]. Madoka Magica. I know you know that.

Nagisa Shiota: That's the front door

Madoka Kaname: [Through the screen]. That's me. Can you buzz me in?

**-END-**

* * *

Eren is back, 'Normally I don't do this and I honestly do believe little bastards and bitches you like don't deserve such happy treatment from me, but I guess I'll give you one more trailer for the fun of it. See ya'. Eren got and walk off screen. 'Rose! Where the fuck are you?!'

Ruby sneak to the stage are she watches Eren leaving. Ruby gives the audience a thumbs up with the Iron Man's Infinity Gauntlet before she snaps her fingers.

* * *

**Endgame Final Trailer**

Ruby Rose: It seems like a thousand years ago. [Sitting at a rooftop]. When I fought my first criminal. Became a huntress. [Team RWBY photo]. Realized I need you all. [Looking at a starry sky]. I know I said no more surprises but I was really hoping to pull off one last one.

Inko Midoriya: The world has changed. [Izuku is looking at the beach, holding a can]. None of us can go back. [Group of kids and teens in all white play. Emma and Nagisa hug one another]. All we can do us our best and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over. [Izuku being a pallbearer]

Asta: [Looking over at the civilians of the Clover Kingdom during a Star Festival till today]. I saw all these people die.

Izuku Midoriya: [Talking to Nagisa]. I keep telling everybody they should move on, some do but not us.

Nagisa Shiota: [Madoka walking around]. Even if there's a small chance we owe this to everyone who's not in this room to try. [Emma and Nagisa ready for a mission. Cart Titan is getting ready as Rin and Dante operating the machine guns].

Izuku Midoriya: [Practicing his kicks]. We will. Whatever it takes.

Emma: [Aiming her bow]. Whatever it takes.

Nagisa Shiota: [Testing his guns]. Whatever it takes.

Ruby Rose: [Gearing up Crescent Rose]. Whatever it takes. [The Avengers are preparing to leave]

[Title Card]

Asta: [Walks up to a teen looking version of Gon Freecss. Pull out his hand to call Devil-Killer Sword to them]. I like this one.

**-END-**

* * *

_**Eren Jaeger will return.**_


	6. Trailers & Promos

Ruby Rose, Izuku Midoriya, Atsuko Kagari, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adora, Asta, Shinra Kusakabe, and Tanjiro Kamado are sitting around in Rooster Teeth conference room with snacks.

'So Ruby...' Marinetta leans towards Ruby, 'How was shooting all the scenes for Volume 8?' Marinetta is curious about Volume 8, 'Because I can't wait to see it'

'Very tiredly' Ruby answers, 'Trust me, that was the most stressful time length we gotta squeeze in a two day story'

'Not gonna lie, I am curious about some little spoiler. Care to tell us?' Adora is impatient for Volume 8

'Nope. Like last year and in my contract, I can't tell you anything without any approval from Jaune' Ruby replies.

'Then what about what are we gonna get for Volume 8?' Atsuko ask for any details.

'Depression. And hopeful. Depends because we basically did what Attack on Titan did for Season 3 Part 2, but I think I find that fitting' Ruby answers.

'How is it fitting?' Asta is confused, 'Eren just hates your writing'

'Because I find it funny that both Eren and I had been doing this for the last 8 years, then his retirement run is gonna start on October. And we had been through this journey together, somehow, but it seems that both of us were meant to end this together by me putting the nail in his coffin' Ruby explains it.

'I think Eren would honestly hate that idea because there's the new girl, second generation star debuting later this year. And to me, I find it fitting because it was the one show that first defy Shonen Jump's Big Three, InuYasha' Shinra add his view, 'Eren possibly wanted his retirement run to have Deku, Asta, with some other stars to challenge him so they can put him down like an epic Final Boss fight'

'But on the good news, you might be even consider as one of the Best Anime of 2020' Tanjiro happily point out the silver lining.

'Would that be a real achievement? Because I think even Jaeger wouldn't call it a real achievement due of having most of your competition and other shows are affected by the whole COVID-19 situation. Luckily for me, I'm retired unless I get a movie but I doubt it' Adora seems to downplay the idea of Best Anime of 2020 for RWBY.

'Not gonna lie, I was hoping to do Class 1A vs. Class 1B, and Naito and I were looking forward to shoot our match up' Izuku seems disappointed for no Season 5 for late 2020.

'Speaking of battles, do you think we should do a Civil War like trailer or event? Because I had so much fun shooting all the Infinity War and Endgame stuff' Adora wanted to do more crossover events. 'And like you said in Jaeger's retirement ceremony, I would be in Team Ruby against Team Izuku'

'Or maybe we should do like different Teams since if we did do a Civil War parody, my Team would had been; myself, Tanjiro Kamado, Shinra Kusakabe, and Emma. While on the other side we have; Ruby Rose, Rin Okumura, Adora and Nagisa Shiota' Izuku talk about the actual Teams for each side

'Wait? What about Mob and Ryuko? Aren't they part of each Team?' Atsuko points out the missing members.

'Ryuko was pretty damn hard to cast in this case because she can take both roles of Scarlet Witch and Vision. And we didn't introduced Mob till Infinity War' Asta answers Atsuko question.

'I guess Ryuko could go with Ruby's Team due of having the Mind Stone, and I forgot that I would have Madoka Kaname' Izuku mentioned Madoka.

'I think Izuku's Team would be OP since Ruby got Rin, in no disrespect, that I blame lack of anime dedication for it. But I think it'll make a comeback once they got enough material rolling' Shinra talk about Blue Exorcist absence.

'Not gonna lie, I would love to clash blades with Asta, Tanjiro and Rin since they're swordsmen' Adora looks at Asta and Tanjiro with the former who seems interested in the idea while the latter doesn't take it serious. 'As for something else when it come to clashing, I would love to have Whitney Avalon from the "Reality World" or as we call it, "the Land of the Creators", to give Korra and I a Princess Rap Battle since it would be a fun idea' Adora loves the idea of a Princess Rap Battle.

'Speaking of rapping, I would love to hear a RWBY Rap Cypher since my show has plenty of character' Ruby is exciting about a potential and hopeful rap cypher. 'I love the Class 1A Rap Cypher from RUSTAGE, or even be in a Rap Battle. I've been waiting for a Death Battle but I doubt it would be against Maka. I would love to see a Freshy Kanal rap battle'

'Yeah! Asta and I love the voices for our raps but we did agree that the voices were deep but it was for our characters, so we can't complain and we still love it regardless. Love the Nezuko lyric. Just too perfect' Tanjiro loves the Shonen Jump Cypher.

'I think Eren would be mad that you say that your show has plenty of character' Marinette believes that Eren would be pissed over Ruby's claim.

'Well... maybe a tight knit cypher' Ruby reluctantly agrees.

'I was curious about Volume 5...' Adora asks Ruby.

'Here we go...' Ruby mutters to herself, 'What is it? ' Ruby somberly smiles.

'What with the deal with those upskirt shots?' Adora ask about the skirts.

'Honestly I'm more glad for our editor blobing the shots out because we're still trying out new shot ideas. And believe it or not, our new dresses, before Atlas, didn't fit well at first. And during those upskirt shows, in our most boring episode ever, Nora wasn't wearing anything that day during our shoots to the point of Weiss wanting to leave the set every time Nora does the upskirt shots. And every time Weiss get an upskirt shot, she let loose to the camera people and pretty much everyone who's on production during those shots. It was one of the deals to be one of the producers for Volume 7 as an apology' Ruby recalls a memory from Volume 5. 'And if I remember what Eren said about Sasha, both her and Nora don't really kept it trimmed till we went to Atlas. She normally doesn't wear anything during our slow down moments' Ruby recalls Nora's habbit.

'On the fun note, Minoru was actually pissed that you girls didn't go full on panty shots. And was even more pissed that you girls don't have any cleavage shots' Izuku recalls Minoru attitude.

'I was surprise that they edit those part as well. I honestly thought your production will cover those sweater puppies' Adora is astonished about it as well.

'During our Volume 6 photoshoot for the promotional poster, you can clearly see my cleavage' Ruby got up and point at Volume 6 poster, 'Not gonna lie, I felt very uncomfortable' Ruby admits about the poster.

'But it does give you that mature look, even though breasts don't work like that, but I'm not complaining about it' Shinra compliment Ruby's breast.

'But didn't Eren approve that your show doesn't need the unwanted fan service' Atsuko tend to agree with Eren's statement of sex appeal. 'Our only character that show sex appeal is Chariot herself due of her outfit and she's legal age'

'Well on a plus side for fan service that majority of our female characters exluding me, are legal age. But the down side is that my speech to Uncle Qrow about declaring my Team and JNPR as "kids" must had been one of the multiple speeches that wasn't plan for the Third Act of V6, but I don't know why my chest had to be full display. Well, okay I know why because we're an anime show and Shonen, but I want to know why me?' Ruby admits that she doesn't know why she's on full display.

'Speaking of chest sizes, are we gonna expect Weiss breast implant jokes at your "Roast of RWBY" event?' Adora asks Ruby about the event.

'I never understood why Weiss had to get the implants? Since even I don't think that's should be important when it comes to character arcs' Marinette talk about Weiss V4 arc.

'Well Weiss is trying to convince the cast to not make any jokes about her chest. And she is the Master of Ceremony for the Roast' Ruby talk about the production of the Roast of RWBY

'So is it about the Team or the show?' Asta is confused about the Roast's name.

'The show, because we want to pull out all the jokes before Volume 8 premier!' Ruby happily announce the date. 'Mr. Hollow Canary wanted to make put it before V8 premier but he also have the Endgame stuff to do. And he had some other stuff around RWBY fanmade stories on FanFiction such as the unfinished SNOW project, 12 Volumes of his RWBY Prequel story and what he'll be doing with us here'

'Why does he want to do a 12 Volume story as a RWBY prequel story?' Marinette asks Ruby, 'He doesn't even know my and Adora's shows but he was looking around and we're late cast mates'

'Well he wanted to be on our production crew when it comes to writing a story with a large amount of characters. He would be like everyone else, complaining at us or sucking up to us, but he wanted to see if he can tell a story in our style. He said that every four Volumes will be an Arc/Saga, the first ones is called The Frost, don't know what the next four is under, but the last four is gonna be...' Ruby got a text from Mr. Canary, texting her to not to spoil the entire plot with a reply "Oops, and sorry" and that she only spoil that every 4 is 1. Ruby put away her Scroll, 'Sorry, but it's a passion project for him. But he did say that he wants to prove to our company that he wanted to pitch an all Faunus show, or be part of the RWBY production as a writing creative or part of the creative department'

'Sounds a lot of hard work' Marinette is confused of his reason.

'But good luck to him' Shinra smiles for the work.

'So what else are we gonna expect for the Roast?' Izuku asks Ruby for more info.

'Well we're gonna have Ironwood, Robyn, Clover, Nora, Penny, Jacques Cinder and Winter. Jaune didn't want to be part of the Roast because he admits that everyone is gonna make writer jokes around him, so we asks Jacques to be part because Willow is pretty much pissed drunk to tell a joke. So we had to come up with new material for each participant'

Jaune enters the room with production notes for Volume 9. 'Oh, Ruby. What are you doing here?' Jaune asks

'Having a friends night from Infinity War and since you're here, do you and JNPR want to be in the portal and final battle scene? I already got Team RWBY to be in the shot with us here' Ruby asks Jaune for a spot.

'Um...sure. Why not' Jaune hesitant to answer

'You sound like you're not too interested in it' Tanjiro points out the hesitant answer from Jaune.

'Because I feel like I was left out of Infinity War since I could had fill out the role of Iron Man or War Machine perfectly' Jaune explain his reply.

'Why did you say, Iron Man? Because the main character should had been Ruby since you're more of a side character' Adora questions Jaune's reply about being Iron Man.

'Because like Ruby, I had been here since the beginning. And I was hoping, you, Deku would ask me to serve as your Iron Man to your Captain America' Jaune looks at Izuku. 'Because I fit the role better than Ruby, but when I heard that she got the role of Iron Man, I guess I could settle with War Machine and he did survive the Snap' Jaune looks down to his notes, 'But I'm forced to be part as a background character for a grand event like Infinity War'

'Eren wasn't a fan of having me as Iron Man but he tends to come around due of the symbolism because what both sides of the main character represent' Ruby explain the reasoning of the casting. 'I represent Hope and he represent Life'

'I don't understand the difference' Jaune is confused about the theme of what both parties represent.

'Since Ruby and I debut the same year and we made huge impacts, it how our journeys came to this year that are different. I continue from being a typical Shonen hero, to a damsel of distressed, then turn into a psychological mess, and finally, one of the greatest anime protagonist of all time. But I reach that goal by evolving the story, went from a simply topic into one of the greatest story. While Ruby...' Eren stumbles as he's trying to come up with an idea of what Ruby "Hope" means to his "Life" theme, 'She... never gives up and have that wishy washy heroic theme. I just sees her as a show determination of how adorable that she tries. So... I guess that would be an answer for Hope' Eren asks.

'Adorable that she tries?' Jaune is confused of Eren's choice of word.

'But since I'm in much of a happy-ish mood, I guess I won't be give your show the business as usual' Eren pulls out a USB Drive for Ruby. 'Here's a video that Moneky D. and I had made a while back' Eren show them the video between Luffy and himself in it. 'We had some coworkers and friends to help us made the video, and Luffy and I, had to do a lot of voice work, so we had to go to a studio booth to record the lines. And we basically did the CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho WrestleMania promo as our script'. Eren placed the USB Drive into the giant screen and grab the remote to play; Eren Jaeger vs. Luffy Monkey D., 'And I spell it however I want' Eren points out Luffy's name being westernized.

* * *

**Eren Jaeger vs. Luffy Monkey D. promo video**

_[Highlights of Eren Jaeger journey from Season 1 to 3]_

Eren Jaeger: I am the best in the world. I've been the best since day one, when I came into this world. For about eight years, I've been proving everybody in the world that I am the best, as a character, in the story. No body can't touch me. Pipebomb. I am the best in the world! (Best in the world)! My name is Eren Jaeger.

Ominous Voice: Come my people and shut thy doors about thee. A familiar force shall arrive to reclaim what is his.

_[Highlights of Monkey D. Luffy journey from 1999s to 2020]_

99's Announcer: One Piece is fresh newcomer. His journey to be the Pirate King.

Monkey D. Luffy: I'm going to become the next King of the Pirates. [We Are...!]

2019 Announcer: The 5th Emperor of the Sea!

Monkey D. Luffy: The beginning of the new decade. The beginning of new Anime leaders. Then there's the beginning of the end for Eren Jaeger. You claim to be the "best in the world", but we know that's not true. At the end of the year and next, I'm going to become the Best Anime. Because you're nothing but a fraud that you are, once and for all. You claim that you're fighting for freedom, but your father is a dead beat. Your brother is a bastard. And your mother is a whore. You're like every one I've ever met, because you don't fit my image of freedom. Then that makes you a legal definition, a villain.

Eren Jaeger: He believes that he want to be most freed person in his world and that's true because he's no King if he's willingly to accept the role. He thinks I'm a villain? No, I'm the best MC in the world.

_[Face-to-Face]_

Eren Jaeger: You outlived legends, but you never really been the man, how I'm the man, were you? When you decide to lose track of your goal. I'm here, on top swimming with sharks. While you're dressing up as a monkey.

Monkey D. Luffy: Let me be completely clear and honest with you. I'm glad other shows are gone for this one year only. To beat you, for Best Anime, and shoved down your throat that I'm the Best Anime in the World! I proved it! I claim it! I... Am... It!

Eren Jaeger: Me and you. Best in the world against best in the world. You, Luffy are my final obstacle, and I'm going straight through you! To prove that I'm the Best in the World!

Monkey D. Luffy: ...at every genre I do. Pipebomb.

**-END-**

* * *

'I wanted this to compliment the idea that if I'm the CM Punk of the Anime Universe, then Luffy is the Chris Jericho due of keep reinventing his show into different Decade of Anime. He went from being from a Pirate Boy, to Shonen Jump's Big Three then finally into the King of Anime due of his storytelling. True he might get side tracked, several times, but he does run the show and he admits that he tend to have a habbit of not reaching his goals, but I do respect Monkey D.' Eren showing respect to Luffy by complimenting his show. 'But Jaune, if you're wondering why you're left out is that you're already The main character in RWBY. A slap on the face, or pretty much a backhand, but I'm in a good-ish mood' Eren trying to cheer Jaune up.

'You seem so damn happy about cheering someone out. Is there a reason why?' Ruby is concern about Eren's sudden happiness.

'Because when I was passing by Yang, she told me a rumor for Volume 8, and... I think it might be good for you' Eren pats Ruby's back, 'For once, you're finally inserting yourself as the main character' Eren suddenly punches her head, 'But that's for confusing me for that sneak peek because my Season 2 was two days long and even I didn't do something like that. Now that is out of the way, hope that rumor is true or else I'll be coming back and I'll finish what I stop from Infinity War' Eren threatens Ruby which gives her the chills. 'Anyways Jaune, I'll be going to Endgame set, and I better see you in the Portal Scene. And maybe we'll talk about an Anime Cinematic Universe, or at least what Hollow Canary wanted to do as a passion project. So goodbye' Eren left them all, as Jaune follows him.

'Wait? An ACU? I would like to get involve with that project...!' Jaune left them all.

'You all know that Adora and I don't fit that whole ACU stuff' Marinette point out the obvious. 'But my God, it'll be a miracle for me to appear in the latest Spider-Man movie because my character is inspired by Spider-Man'

'But I want in! Because it sounds like a fun talk, and if that was the whole project, then I want the Thor spot' Adora is still wanting the Thor stories.

'But I doubt we could use all the MCU props because we only used the Gauntlet since it's a parody use' Izuku reminds them all.

'And after we shoot the final scenes for Endgame, I doubt I'll be involved with the whole passion project because my contract is now with Disney' Marinette pulls out her contract. Marinette turns her head to the screen to see other titles outside of the Avengers and The End, there's a couple more videos. Marinetta pressed one of them.

* * *

**Eren Jaeger vs. Towa Higurashi video promo**

Towa Higurashi: I'm not planning on being a copy of my uncle's show. You're looking at the next Anime giant. The next Anime great. And the most nostalgic breaking show. As I'm looking everywhere around me, seeing so many different characters and my debut on the horizon. I realize that I'm living Heaven on Earth. If there's a show that's gonna stand against the God Titan himself, during his retirement tour. Then you're looking at her.

Eren Jaeger: Towa Higurashi. Sometimes... it's the Devil needs a deal with a Human.

Towa Higurashi: The show that launch anime into mainstream. A story so extraordinary that every anime can't replicate it. You maybe a show to beat, but I have a bigger chip on my shoulders to prove my worth. InuYasha, the first show to say screw you Shonen Big 3. InuYasha was one of the first show to say to the production, screw you fillers. My uncle's show was the Attack on Titan before there was an Attack on Titan. And I'll make him proud when I took you down. I respect but I don't fear Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger: Towa Higurashi, do Devils pray to God for mercy?

Towa Higurashi: In the beginning, darkness moves across the face of the deep. And God said; let there be light. And there was light. And God saw the light and saw it as Good. Divided the light from the darkness. He called the Light "Day", and Darkness "Night". Yet I walk into the shadow of depth I'll fear no Titans. I'll have victory over death beyond the grave. Eren, like my name applies, I have eternal life.

Eren Jaeger: You think pretending be a Human will save you from my Ragnarok? Higurashi, my storytelling will not hold anything back into telling a story that'll cast a shadow of the 20's of Anime.

Towa Higurashi: Eren Jaeger strike fear from Gods to Devils, but yet here I stand, unafraid

Eren Jaeger: You claim you're not afraid of me but for eight years they all had come. And for eight years they all had fallen before me.

Towa Higurashi: Good stories must come to an end.

Eren Jaeger: The Anime of 2020.

Towa Higurashi: Attack on Titan you'll... rest... in... peace.

Eren Jaeger: Do Devils pray to God for mercy?

**-END-**

* * *

'It's the new girl on the block, right?' Adora happily grins seeing Towa Higurashi style.

'Yeah. She reminds me a lot of Amanda due of the attitude, and both Towa and Amanda tends to get into fights' Atsuko recalls meeting Towa.

'I'm looking forward to see her show during our run' Ruby excited over "Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon"

Izuku noticed one title, 'I noticed one video title...' he points at the title, "Judas", 'It's basically Chris Jericho AEW Revolution entrance but he wanted to do one and he was gonna do it once My Hero Academia Season 5 made an announcement but he mine as well just do it around your show, Ruby'

'And knowing him, it might be the business talk' Ruby is nervous of the content.

'It's only the first verse and chorus, but he stated that Neo isn't the only one can tell a character's motivation through background song, so he'll backhand your show with this' Izuku pressed play.

* * *

**Judas**

[An empty crowd with no one with only a gospel band is in the middle with Eren Jaeger sitting in the middle of the spotlight]

_[First Verse]_

_You are beautiful on the inside_

_You are innocence personified_

_And I will drag you down and sell you out_

_Run away_

_I am cold like December snow_

_I have carved out this soul made of stone_

_And I will drag you down and sell you out_

_[Hook]_

_Embraced by the darkness, I'm losing the light_

_Encircled by demons, I fight._

_What have I become, now that I've betrayed_

_Everyone I've ever loved, pushed them all away_

_And I have been a slave to the Judas in my mind_

_Is there something left for me to save_

_In the wreckage of my life, my life_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm becoming, I'm becoming, I'm becoming_

_I'm becoming, I'm becoming, I'm becoming_

_Judas in, Judas in my mind_

_I'm becoming, I'm becoming, I'm becoming_

_I'm becoming, I'm becoming, I'm becoming_

_Judas in, Judas in my mind_

_Judas in my mind_

* * *

**-END-**

'Good taste of music' Shinra likes the song choice.

'Song is from Fozzy' Asta reveal the band name.

'Let's head straight to the next video' Atsuko wants to continue to watch more videos.

Asta grabs the remote and pressed play on The Avengers video, 'We had fun filming this one'.

* * *

**The Avengers (Trailer 1)**

[Over Yorknew City]

Cinder Fall: You were made to be ruled. [Explosions and police trying to fight back] In the end. [Cinder arrives with a modified version of her Bow]. it'll every man for himself.

[Private HQ]

Gen Asagiri: What do we do?

Senku Ishigami: [Arrives] We get ready. There was an idea. [Izuku looking at his Hero Costume] To bring together. [Asta holding his sword] A group of remarkable people. [Saki enters the mall] So when we needed them they can fight the battles that we never could. [Emma grabs her bow. Ruby looks at Crescent Rose] Ladies and Gentlemen, what are you prepare to do? [Dramatically gearing up]

[Izuku and Ruby face-to-face]

Ruby Rose: No offense but I work better with weapons.

Izuku Midoriya: Big girl with a useless gun. Take that away, what are you?

Ruby Rose: Um... weapons making, scythe welding, silver-eyed warrior. [The Battle of Yorknew] If we can't protect the Earth. [Front of Cinder] You can damn sure we'll avenge it. [Ruby flying through Petal Burst]

_[Title Card]_

Ruby Rose: Saki Uno. I'm a huge fan of your magical girl form.

[Saki transform into her muscular form]

Saki Uno: Thanks.

**The Avengers (Trailer 2)**

[The Battle of Yorknew]

Senku Ishigami: War have started, and we are hopelessly outgun.

Gen Asagiri: Senku, I think its time.

Izuku Midoriya: [Training] You here for a mission, sir? [Meets Senku] What do you want me to do?

Senku Ishigami: Saving the world.

Nagisa Shiota: [Saki enters the mall with Nagisa waiting at a cafe] Saki, we need you to come in.

Saki Uno: What if I say "no"?

Nagisa Shiota: I'll persuade you.

Asta: [Showing off his Anti-Magic Sword] What are you asking me to do?

Senku Ishigami: [Izuku and Saki meets one another] It's called the "Avengers Initiative"

Ruby Rose: [Ruby is walking around Vale] I thought I didn't qualified? Apperently I'm unorthodox, unpredictable, and don't work well with others. [Ruby vs. Asta]

Gen Asagiri: I think they needed a time out.

[Dramatic poses throughout the trailer]

Cinder Fall: How desperate are you? And you call young brats to defend you?

Senku Ishigami: You made me very desperate.

Saki Uno: We're not a team, we're a time bomb.

[The Battle of Yorknew]

Nagisa Shiota: This is almost everything I've been train for.

_[Title Card]_

Ruby Rose: Guys, I'm bringing the party to you. [Ruby brings a Wyvern]

**-END-**

* * *

'Is there a reason why it's so fun to film is? Because you lot just film it without me' Adora is disappointed from being excluded from the Avengers.

'But it was fun to see you all to be part of the Avengers trailer' Tanjiro doesn't mind being excluded.

'Tanjiro and I would had a huge role in Civil War but all I know that you guys only shot the first two Avengers movies, and that's it. But I don't mind being left out' Shinra agrees with Tanjiro.

'Speaking of which...' Tanjiro grabs the remote and played Avengers: Ultron Unlimited

'Ultron Unlimited?' Asta asks them all before the video played.

'It's basically the Ultron Unlimited remix storyline rather than the actual Age of Ultron comic story' Shinra answers.

* * *

**The Avengers: Ulton Unlimited (Extended Trailer 1)**

[Over a Yorknew City]

Monokuma: Pupupupu. [Avengers getting up] I know you mean well. [A nearly destroy Atlesian Knight-200 with a torn up left eye and cover's in dried up oil on its entire left side] You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. [Avengers are getting ready] There's only one path to peace, your extinction. [Three AK200 attacks]. [Over City of Vale] I'm gonna show you something beautiful; the whole world screaming in despair. [Monokuma building a new body] Everyone begging for hope. [Warzone]. Hope... [Monokuma crushed an AK200 head].

[City wide evaluation from a warzone. Monokuma is joined by Ryuko Matoi and Lion-O (2011 reboot). An army of AK200 Monokuma's with some of its traditional traits, are rising up from the water. Avengers watches till Asta drops his sword].

Ruby Rose: [Ruby is looking at the destroyed Monokuma] It's the end. The end of the path I started us on. [Defeated].

Nagisa Shiota: [Senku arrives] Nothing lasts forever.

[Ryuko cries out. Ruby prepares to fight Magical Girl Ore. Nagisa exit the jet with a motocycle. Lion-O defends Izuku. Outskirts of Vale. First Battle of Thundera City. Asta marches then chokes Ruby. Ruby vs. Magical Girl Ore/].

Monokuma: [Ruby vs. Magical Girl Ore]. But now I'm free. [Izuku sliding off cars. Lion-O arrives. Broken weapons]. There is no hope from me. [Monokuma in full form]

_[Title Card]_

**The Avengers: Ultron Unlimited (Trailer 2)**

[Thundera City evaluation]

Ruby Rose: This vulnerable world need something more powerful than any of us.

[Izuku grabs his gloves. Emma is looking down in the first battle. Ruby looks around]

Monokuma: Everyone creates the thing they dread.

[Monokuma wakes up and walking to the Avengers]

Saki Uno: Monokuma

Monokuma: In the fresh.

[AK200 attacks Avengers. Throughout the rest of the Trailer, dramatic poses].

Senku Ishigami: No matter who wins or loses, trouble always comes around.

Asta: We've mettle with something we couldn't understand.

Nagisa Shiota: [Walking down to his old classroom]. We have no place in the world.

[Monokuma attacks]

Monokuma: [Launch an attack] I'm gonna tear you apart from the inside. [Asta's Devil Form emerges]

[Ruby vs. Magical Girl Ore rest of the trailer]

Nagisa Shiota: Oh boy.

_[Title Card]_

**The Avengers: Ultron Unlimited (Trailer 3)**

[Over Thundera City]

Monokuma: [Ryuko and Lion-O meets Monokuma] I was design to save the world. People look to the sky and see hope. [Monokuma wakes and takes off a plug] I'll take that from them first. [The destruction of Thundera City] There's only one path to peace. Their extinction. [Tower destroyed].

Ruby Rose: [Monokuma is created]. Try to help to create a suit of armor for the world. But something happens.

Saki Uno: Artificial Intelligence.

[Monokuma emgers from the land and water].

Ruby Rose: It's called the Monokuma Program.

[Second Battle of Thundera City]

Izuku Midoriya: I'm sick of watching people pay for our mistakes.

Ruby Rose: Isn't why we fight so we can end the fight and go home?

Nagisa Shiota: Well you amazingly failed.

[Avengers gears up].

Senku Ishigami: Here we all are. [Ruby retrieves the Mind Stone]. Nothing but our wit and our will to save the world, so stand and fight.

Ruby Rose: No way we all get through this.

Izuku Midoriya: I got no plans tomorrow night.

[Izuku vs. Monokuma]

Nagisa Shiota: I'm always picking up after you guys.

Monokuma: We can tear them apart. [Ruby vs. Magical Girl Ore]. From the inside.

Asta: Is that the best you do?

Monokuma: Pupupu

[Army of Monokuma arrives].

Izuku Midoriya: You had to ask?

[Avengers vs. Monokumas]

_[Title Card]_

[Penny wakes up].

**-END-**

* * *

'Question...' Shinra is curious, 'Why didn't Penny took the role of Ultron?'

'Well...' Ruby trying to avoid the question.

'Because Eren would had gone on a rant' Izuku answers on Ruby's behalf.

'But Penny would had fit the role perfectly and it's around RWBY' Adora agrees with Shinra.

Ruby speaks up, 'Not because of Penny fitting the role, it's more that Eren knows that we can't go through an idea of making Penny the villain since our fans...'

'Now I'm seeing why Eren always give you the business when it comes to storytelling' Adora agrees with Eren. 'Just say this to the fans, "screw them" because it seems that you're giving them way too much power'

'Well we kind of did something like that during our credits but I really can't tell the difference' Ruby admits.

'Anyways...' Tanjiro trying to change to subject, 'Why Monokuma?'

'Danganronpa: The Animation debut during our decade, and we wanted to follow the rules. And we need a robot/android, so he fits the role' Asta answers.

'And how many quibs Ultron actually makes in the movie, it seems like a perfect fit for Monokuma' Marinette continues to answer.

'I just notice this, why wasn't I casted as Quicksilver?' Shinra asks about the cast. 'Well I know I would be shooting my own foot off since Deku, Ruby and I are the speed based users here, but seeing how I have the Adolla Burst, would make sense of how the Mind Stone can create such a power'

'That makes sense since even I was wondering on who would had been casted as Quicksilver here' Marinette agrees with Shinra.

'And Lion-O is another person I want to clash blades with' Adora grins as the thought of fighting more swords wielder.

Marinette sees a weird video title, 'I noticed the video, "Attack on RWBY". Is this a special video for you two to clash during the Fall/Winter Season?' Marinette looks at the last video before The End.

'Attack on RWBY?' Adora grins, 'That could be any year for you' Adora jokes about RWBY's fandom.

'True, but what show haven't been attack by fandom' Izuku defended Ruby, 'Because my show had been attack, but this is more around like last year's "My RWBY Academia" since this year she's airing her Volume around Attack on Titan'

'Originally, I wanted Eren to read his lines but it wouldn't sound right because I wanted to have that "wishy washy" type of promo, so he just picked the Lesnar vs. Cena SummerSlam promo because it fits. We adlib but we got the whole fun for Fall/Winter Season' Ruby talk about the upcoming promo. 'Anyways, this is Attack on RWBY, and sorry for the actual video because we just say this stuff though the studio and did voice over' Ruby pressed play.

* * *

**Attack on RWBY promo video**

Floch Forster: Bad episodes happen to good shows when you're airing around Eren Jaeger.

Eren Jaeger: Who's Eren Jaeger? I'm an ass kicking son of a bitch. I don't respect anybody. I don't care what my fans think about me. I don't give two shit to who I pissed off throughout my entire day. Alright, I want to air my show, so I can make it impossible for other shows to rise. I don't give a fuck who's in my way as long I get the pure satisfaction on seeing everyone cry over reality. And making them all feel like shit. That makes me feel happy. If you want to wrap your head in my world, then you better understand one thing; I enjoy hurting happiness. Everything that had been put in front of me since I debut, I conquered. I defeat, and I win whatever I have to win. Hell, when I first debut my show, my manga is the only manga that had defeated One Piece that isn't JUMP, and I put them down where it always belong, beneath me. For God's sake why wouldn't Attack on Titan beat One Piece? Because he's some mythical God? It's not rocket science people. Why wouldn't Attack on Titan beat One Piece? Why can't Attack on Titan beat RWBY this Fall/Winter Season?

Ruby Rose: You're gonna ask a lot of questions about my upcoming Volume, but I would much rather not because I want to talk about this journey me and Eren had been though. I'm very fortunate at where I'm at. But the reason why I am where I'm at is because I don't do anything but looking forward and see what's in front of me. That's it. Eren Jaeger. He's easily the most difficult person I've ever met with. And his show is the most awe inspiring of all time. The characters. The lore. The story. The amount of detail they put into. The plot twists they do. The cliffhangers at every episode. The mean streak. Good news for me is that I've debut during their hottest year ever and it died down. So I know what I'm in store for.

Eren Jaeger: I'm gonna rip RWBY limb from limb. And it's going to be ugly people.

Ruby Rose: It is and will be, the toughest year for my show. You know Floch is out there and saying I'm in...

Floch Forster: A beating of a life time!

Ruby Rose: That's like saying the sun will come up tomorrow. Of course, I know that. I know that. But I also know what it takes to hang on when times getting tough on RWBY.

Floch Forster: Ruby Rose you're gonna be hurt...

Ruby Rose: Come get some.

Floch Forster: … Beaten...

Ruby Rose: Come get some.

Floch Forster: … Victimized...

Ruby Rose: Come get some!

Floch Forster: … Conquered!

Ruby Rose: Come... get some! Nearly around 140 Anime got the privileged to air this year during a global crisis, and one Titan is our target to bring down. I wanna be the one who beats the one who beaten them all.

Eren Jaeger: I left the fans high and dry, and made a movie to pissed on those fans who demand a second season. And when I was gone, RWBY was a no name show with no passion for storytelling and lore building, but became an underdog hit with everyone. Ruby Rose should be thanking me for not staying because if I stayed, her show would represent the perfect status for her role as a main character. Her show is just a show that never been recognize for either an anime or a cartoon, because she's the show that everyone will overlook, even Hazbin Hotel got better recognition than RWBY. If RWBY debut year like 15 to 20 years ago, from Korra to Adora, everyone would be kissing her ass. She would sit on her ass at home to write fanfiction instead of getting paid to write them.

Ruby Rose: Eren Jaeger left and he did at the right time because if he stayed there wouldn't be an Eren Jaeger. He left, he let his story drag on for four years. And now, he's back when his fanbase left them behind for something better. His show is an empty shell of its former glory. Period. I speak very passionately about this because I love this industry. And for eight years I had dedicated my life for RWBY. Eight years. Every year. All the time. I'm not going to lose, I'm going in to win. If I get recognize for Best Anime of 2020, then I won my personal battle. Because Eren has no passion or empathy for anyone but himself. And what separate me from him is heart. And when the chips are down, he may beat the hell out of me but he's gotta beat every last breath out of this body. Because I'm walking 2020 out as one of the Best Anime of the year. Like the Olympians, I'll beat the God Titan himself!

Eren Jaeger: I'm gonna rip RWBY apart this Fall/Winter. And I'm gonna stand above her as Best Anime of the Year with pride. I'm gonna leave her in a pile of blood, pissed and shit.

**-END-**

* * *

'Damn Eren must really been looking forward for that' Atsuko talk about Eren's tone.

'He does tend to give me the business, but I did found it harsh though' Ruby admits of feeling pain from Eren's words during the promo video.

'Even if you did debut before mine, I do accept the reality that you embraced the progressive life and even if you're not the revolutionary but still, we accept your show as it is' Adora smiles to Ruby. 'Anyways...' Adora spoke while getting up, Marinette follows suit, 'We gotta get ready to shoot Endgame tomorrow, because Mr. Canary wanted to start shooting. Cheers lads and loves'

'We'll see you all tomorrow!' Marinette waves at her friends. Both Adora and Marinette left.

'Yeah, Deku and I had to lift up Mjolnir tomorrow and we got a fight scene to shoot against Eren' Asta got up with Izuku at his side.

'And I got to fly tomorrow since I'll be the first one to go through the portal...' Shinra turns to Atsuko, 'By the way, how would I know when we'll be getting though the Portal itself?' Shinra asks Atsuko.

'Oh!' Atsuko got up and take Shinra away, 'Chariot and Crox will be doing all of that work since the Witches of Little Witch Academia are gonna be part of it'. Both Atsuko and Shirna waves at Ruby when they left her. Asta follows them.

Ruby and Izuku are the only ones left at Rooster Teeth conference room. 'What a fun night, and it was nice of Eren to come around and show us some videos' Izuku is happy over the night of fun. 'I love the video that you and Eren shoot'

'Well it was fun but I wish he went with what I wanted to do but I guess it does make me look like a heroic underdog against the tyrannical overlord. So I guess I don't mind it now' Ruby talk about the Attack on RWBY video.

'Aren't you always an underdog every year?' Izuku added.

'Pretty much. Hell, I think if Doki Doki Literature Club gets an unnecessary anime, even I think it'll do much better than my show. Five Nights At Freddy's story went from a simply idea that turn into a modern cultural phenomenal where MatPat became the Batman to Mr. Cawthon's Joker. They manage to come up great stories or even complicated stories out of a simple idea. I can't be able to do that, and I completely blame Volume 5' Ruby compares her show to two video games stories.

'You'll get better since Volume 6 and 7 has it good moments. I'll admit that your Volume 7 had three to four episodes that are good compare to my first half of Season 4' Izuku admits. 'Well I gotta go since we got a huge shoot to film the next couple days' Izuku got up.

'Give me a hug before you leave, Deku' Ruby stretch out her arms to embraced Izuku.

Izuku hugs Ruby, 'Good luck in Volume 8 Ruby' they stop hugging, 'And hope we'll have fun when we shoot Endgame' Izuku left Ruby, 'See ya tomorrow, Ruby!'

Ruby waves at Izuku when he left. Ruby is the only person left and had one more video to play. Ruby looks at the script of Endgame, and Mr. Canary's hopeful RWBY Volume idea with the theme under it, "Happiness". Ruby grabs the remote to play the video is called The End, but really...

* * *

**Avengers: Endgame**

[Scenery over Avengers HQ with dramatic poses throughout the trailer]

Saki Uno: If we do this, we'd be going in short-handed.

Rin Okumura: Yeah, you mean cause he killed all our friends?

Nagisa Shiota: We owe this to everyone who's not in this room, to try.

Ruby Rose: It's not about how much we lost, it's about how much we have left. We're the Avengers. We've got to finish this! [Ruby asks Izuku]. Do you trust me?

Izuku Midoriya: I do. [Shaking hands with Ruby].

[Original to Trailer]

Eren Jaeger: [Ruby standing over her mother's grave] You could not live with your own failure. [Eren standing over his mother's death site] Where did that bring you? [Ruby in combat ready, standing across of Eren who's sitting on Summer's grave with the Wall Titans walking behind him] Back to me.


	7. Endgame (Part 1)

Eren Jaeger, wearing his Survey Corp uniform and has the Infinity Gauntlet in his left hand, sitting in the studio. 'Hello there. This is our Endgame part one and we'll be doing this different because we'll have the traditional fight scenes as our climax but that'll serve as our Part 3 while our Part 2 will be the Stone Heist. So this is basically the first act of the story with the first fight scene. And we did out own original work, so please sit back and enjoy'

* * *

**The Grace Field Farms**

Emma: [Emma is showing Phil on how to use a bow]. Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?

Phil: Mhm.

Emma: Okay, now let's worry about how you get there. [Correcting Phil's footing to the proper position, and adjusts his shooting stance] Here. Can you see?

Phil: Yeah.

Emma: You sure?

Phil: Mhm. [Looks at Emma before firing]. Do you missed your friends? The Avengers?

Emma: I do, but I'm needed here because of my family. [Smiling down to Phil]. Okay, ready your fingers. And shoot! [Phil shot and hits his target. Off target but still a target]. Great job Phil! Now go get your arrow. [Bell is heard then stop immediately]. Phil, time to go home, because dinner's ready. [Emma looks around to noticed that Phil isn't there but dust]. Phil! [Smiling and being playful]. It's not the time for Tag! [Emma starts tipping toes towards a bow that's near a large tree] Or else I'll come and gobble you all up! [Emma jumps around but sees no one but Phil's arrow. Emma grabs it and noticed that the bell hasn't ring since the first towed]. The bell is supposed to be towed for three times. [Panicking] Phil! If you can hear me! Head back to the bunker, right now! [Emma starts running at her old home to see if anyone is safe. Finally arrives at the house to noticed nobody wasn't there] Ray! Norman! Is there anybody!

**Paradis**

[Ruby Rose and Jean Kirschtein are walking down the beach till they see the Punishment Wall. They got up as they seem to wait for something]

Ruby Rose: So... [Awkward feeling] you look like a horse. [Trying to reach for comedy]

Jean Kirschtein: You're not the first to make that joke. But you might be the last. [Accept the reality]. Do you have anybody back at... Earth?

Ruby Rose: Yeah... [Pulls out a picture of Team RWBY and show it to Jean]. Weiss Schnee in the white. Blake Belladonna in black. And my older sister, Yang Xiao Long in yellow.

Jean Kirschtein: Do all girls in your planet had to look busty? Because I'm pretty sure chest size doesn't equal personality.

Ruby Rose: Pretty much so in the Remnant Country. [Put the picture away]. You share the same name with my friend Jaune Arc back at Vale.

Jean Kirschtein: Interesting. But I bet he's no stallion compare to me. [Sadly smiles]. And your quirky attitude reminds me of an old friend. [Angrily snarl] An old friend who was laugh at on her death.

Ruby Rose: [Looks sad at that reveal]. Eren?

Jean Kirschtein: Yeah. He even laughs at the death of a man who let his mother died. All these years, I thought I know that suicidal bastard, but when we cross the sea for the first time, he pretty much created a war and he end it with millions and millions of Titans, devouring the entire world itself. And when Dandy came by, he showed us how to use a ship, and we all left to build new lives. We all left him behind but he doesn't stop. He...

Ruby Rose: Just keeping moving forward.

Jean Kirschtein: [Sadly nods]. On that day when his mother was eaten alive, he never stops. Now, I just want to go home to my daughter.

[Ruby looks down then the ocean. Later that night, both of them lay down]

Ruby Rose: [Turning on a Zwei plushie then placed her Scroll with a record]. This thing on? [Sitting on a wall, overlooking at the ocean]. Hey, Team, if you find this recording don't feel bad about this because I don't want to cause a tear jerker moment. I don't know if you all will be able to see this but I hope you do because I don't even want to know if you all are even there or not. I'm looking at the ocean and instead of being beautiful, it's a terror of never ending seas where I can't cross. But I'm not alone, I'm with a guy name Jean Kirschtein and he's very nice. He has a daughter. She must be really special to have a daughter because I'm not gonna lie, I hope she won't turn out to be like me. A headstrong youth who thinks who can stop all crime by defeating one evil. Part of the journey is the end. [Pulls out something from her hoodie from Atsuko's attacks, a small cube] Just for the record, figuring out how this stupid thing works with no promise of getting home. No food and surrounded by salt water. [Looking at the starry sky and the now crescent moon with shatters floating near it]. But other than that, that'll be it. When I start dreaming, I'll remember all the times during Beacon. Like the good old days. [Hugs Zewi plushie one last time].

[The moment Ruby pressed a small button of the cube, she collapse as Jean placed her hoodie over her as a blanket to give her a proper blanket. Placing Zwei plushie to her side]

Jean Kirschtein: [Grabs the cube to look at it]. Wish this could get us back home. [Mutters to himself then he placed the cube to his side. A small glow starts pointing a single beam to down to the beach shore], Is this...? [Jean carries Ruby as she's still asleep].

[Jean sees the small cube twisting and turning to reveal that it's a Leyline to Earth. Jean hesitant at first due of seeing a crack to reality but decided to go into the Leyline. The moment they both fly through the entire system, Jean rolls to his side to protect Ruby from any rough landing. Jean looks up to see a spiky green hair boy, Gon Freeces on Whale Island. Jean awkwardly waves]

**RWBY Reunion?**

[The remaining members of the Avengers from the battle against Eren Jaeger, including both Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long arrives at Luna Nove Magical Academy. Amanda O'Neill is guiding them all to the common area where Ruby eating a storm of food as she's creating a mess on her, and Jean calmly eats as he watches over Ruby. Gon is there in wondered to see the Avengers]

Weiss Schnee: [Conern] Ruby!

[Ruby turns her head to see Weiss for the first since the whole fight against Eren and his Order started. Ruby got up and hugs her and didn't let go as Yang joins in]

Ruby Rose: [Looking around] Where's Blake?

Yang Xiao Long: She disappears as I was visiting her parents. I don't know what happen but you should had call because we heard that you got involve with those terrorist.

Weiss Schnee: We didn't came here alone...

[All turn to see Izuku Midoriya, Saki Uno and Nagisa Shiota. Ruby walk to up to Izuku, gripping his arm. Pieck Finger sat next to Jean Kirschtein]

Ruby Rose: We couldn't stop him.

Izuku Midoriya: Neither could we.

Ruby Rose: I lost a kid.

Izuku Midoriya: Ruby, we lost.

Ruby Rose: What about...

Izuku Midoriya: Nearly half of the entire world had been gone. What can you and... [Turns to Jean]

Roby Rose: Jean Kirschtein. He help me out escape. And that's...

Gon Freeces: Gon Freeces, licensed Hunter.

**The Avengers Reunion**

[The Avengers HQ. Every member of the Avengers, with Dante M. Caina is there with Asta. Gon Freeces is with Ruby and Jean]

Dante M. Caina: So this is Ruby Rose I heard of.

Asta: She normally looks better but this is not the time to talk about looks.

Rin Okumura: [Enters the room and open up the current of events] It's been 23 days since Eren came to Earth.

Nagisa Shiota: World governments are trying to control the situation while all of our prisons here are completely empty, but we got a lot of civilians gone. Eren Jaeger had wiped out fifty percent of all human life on the planet.

Ruby Rose: [Eating chips] Where is he now?

Izuku Midoriya: We don't know. He just opened a portal and disappears.

Ruby Rose: [Noticing both Dante and a sullen-looking Asta] What's wrong with Asta?

Dante M. Caina: He's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but you know there's a lot that's going around, ain't there?

Ruby Rose: And who the hell are you? I don't think I ever met you before.

Dante M. Caina: I'm Dante Michael Caina, you can either call me Dante or DMC. I'm a Devil Hunter.

Ruby Rose: Guess the devil may cry once he sees you.

Gon Freeces: And I'm Gon Freeces.

Jean Kirschtein: This isn't a hunter-hunter meeting, we got a bigger problem here.

Izuku Midoriya: He's right. And we don't know what you two could do, but we're gonna have all hands on deck for our attack on Eren. We asks Ms. Finger here to help us on trying to find this bastard, but nothing. Ruby, you fought him, right?

Ruby Rose: [Looks at Izuku] I didn't fought him. No, he basically bitch slap three giant ass monsters, Mr. Kirschtein let his anger, a kid who's out of her league, a witch who gave a stone away, and I, gave him a pathetical speech about being on the same side. That's what happen. There was no fight.

Izuku Midoriya: Okay.

Ruby Rose: He's unbeatable.

Izuku Midoriya: Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?

Ruby Rose: [Rolling eyes] I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.

Izuku Midoriya: Ruby, we want you to focus.

Ruby Rose: And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late Deku. Sorry, but I remember when I first aid on the Monokuma program, we needed a suit of armor around the world.

Izuku Midoriya: Ruby...

Ruby Rose: But like usual, I screwing it all up!

Izuku Midoriya: Ruby...!

Ruby Rose: I allow the entire universe to die! But I said, "we'd lose". You said, "We'll do that together too". And guess what Deku? We lost. And you weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the Avengers. Not the Prevengers.

Jean Kirschtein: Okay.

Ruby Rose: Right?

Jean Kirschtein: You made your point. Just sit down.

Ruby Rose: Okay...

Jean Kirschtein: Okay?

Ruby Rose: Yeah. We need these two right now, because they're new blood. Let invite the Eldians as part of our little team here. As for you question earlier; I got no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. Liar. [Both Izuku and Ruby keep looking down to one another. Ruby pulls out the lance part of her now destroyed Crescent Rose and shove it to Izuku's hands] Here, take this. You find him, and you stab him right on the neck.

Izuku Midoriya: Ruby!

[Ruby shrugs then sat down like no care in the world]

Rin Okumura: Saki, maybe give her some more stuff to eat.

[Jean look at the maps of the universe while everyone is awkwardly silent]

Jean Kirschtein: This might be a long shot, but...

Gon Freeces: But what?

Jean Kirschtein: We need a ship for it because he pretty much want to be alone.

Dante M. Caina: Should had said something before Deku and Rubes got into a heat fight.

Jean Kirschtein: Sometimes when a kid needs to express her anger, she needs to let it out to someone who can handle it. But we need to go back to Paradis in order to get the Dandy. Need several repairs but good thing Pieck is here.

Pieck Finger: How damaged the Dandy is, Jean?

Jean Kirschtein: Ruby forgot to mention but he thrown a damn moon at us.

Pieck Finger: [Signs] What are we dealing with?

Jean Kirschtein: A month worth's of work.

Izuku Midoriya: We'll work with it. But where did he go so we can plan out an attack.

Jean Kirschtein: In a ironic name, Titan.

Pieck Finger: Here's another thing... [Pull up Earth and coordinates of Titan] there's a power surge that created a shock wave that Earth is Ground Zero of the whole snap. Then now looking at Titan galactical patterns, there's similar power surges around it.

Nagisa Shiota: He used the Stones again.

Pieck Finger: Hold on... [23 days timespan around Titan] he been using it multiple times actually.

Ruby Rose: I think I remember what Akko said about that crazy Magical Girl wanting the bring back her loved one, actually, Akko told me that his bringing planets back as a reward.

Jean Kirschtein: He's bringing them all back?

Ruby Rose: She said something about Disas.

Dante M. Caina: Disas?

Jean Kirschtein: Heard of it?

Dante M. Caina: From dead Magical Girls. At least the "bad" ones. They made their way into Inferno. [All are looking at him] They said that they were trapped in Limbo but when they were killed by an "NPC" and they're reborn as demons of the Inferno. The endless cycle just begins from then on.

Jean Kirschtein: [Putting up coordinates of magical girls activity] There's a few planets that qualifies as MG's. But we'll deal with them after we take care of Eren.

Saki Uno: And if we do, we're gonna be short-handed, you know.

Rin Okumura: He still got the Stones, so...

Gon Freeces: We'll us them to bring everyone back.

Nagisa Shiota: Did you lost somebody?

Gon Freeces: My best friend, Killua Zoldyck. And my fellow Hunter who I graduated with, Kurapika.

Izuku Midoriya: We'll bring them back with the Stones, Gon.

Nagisa Shiota: Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.

Saki Uno: If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?

Dante M. Caina: Because I didn't came by to aid your fight against him. At least I can do is help. Don't know about this kid here.

Gon Freeces: I got involve with the Phantom Trope case during Yorknew City. My Nen chart is under Enhancer so I'm strong as hell.

[Asta stands and walk up to Gon. Pulling out his hand. The Devil-Killer Sword flies by Gon without a flinch. Asta holds his sword over his shoulder]

Asta: I like this one.

[Everyone smiles]

**One Month Later: The Attack on Titan**

[Peaceful lands and a farm. Eren walking through the field, pulling out an apple from the tree. Eren sees an heaven looking field till he returns to his house which ressembles his former home at Paradis. Eren makes himself some soup to allow it to boil. Eren looks up to see his roof crashes down on him. Gon knock Eren down, holding him down by a choke hold. Eren trying to get out of the hold then tries to use his Gauntlet but Saki Uno came out of nowhere to hold down Eren's hand from closing. Asta flies in and chop Eren's arm which only cause him to transform but the moment he transform, Gon, Asta and Saki retreated. Pieck Finger in her Cart Titan form, using the cannons to shot Eren's down to allow Rin and Dante cut him out. Asta pulls out Eren by chopping his other limbs off. Gon plants Eren down with Rin stabbing him down. Dante grabs the Gauntlet as Izuku and Saki join the rest]

Dante M. Caina: [Sees the empty Gauntlet]. Oh no.

Izuku Midoriya: [Sees it then looks at Eren]. Where are they?

Gon Freeces: Answer the question!

Eren Jaeger: The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation.

Saki Uno: You murdered trillions!

Eren Jaeger: You should be grateful. [Punched by Saki]

Nagisa Shiota: Where are the Stones?

Eren Jaeger: Gone. Beyond our reach.

Saki Uno: But you used them two days ago!

Eren Jaeger: I use the Stones to send them all to different universes. The work is done. It always will be. [Sits up]. I am...inevitable.

Rin Okumua: We have to tear this place apart, he gotta be lying.

Jean Kirschtein: Eren is many things but he doesn't act unless its for a reason.

Eren Jaeger: Thank you, Jean Boy.

[Eren grins at Asta who's gloating him. Asta feels the rage is about to swing]

Historia Reiss: What's going on?

[Historia's voice stops Asta]

Izuku Midoriya: [Walks up to Historia]. Madam, Eren is wanted for crimes against humanity and all life in general.

Historia Reiss: But... he...

Asta: He's going to jail for his crimes.

Historia Reiss: I'm the one who allow him...

Jean Kirschtein: Historia... [Jean walks up to Historia] You don't need to protect Eren.

Historia Reiss: Jean. As the Queen of Eldia, Eren will face a true trial.

Eren Jaeger: There's no need for a trial. I'll cooperate about the Stones. [Got up and looks at Historia] Everyone is afraid of going through the Final Option.

Jean Kirschtein: [Noticed Eren's tone]. Why?

Eren Jaeger: [Turns to Jean]. Because I want to see what happen if I took away all of the bad people in the universe and only provide happiness. You know, the perfect universe that everyone preach about.

Jean Kirschtein: [Turns to Historia]. If you're taking the role as Queen who allow this, then you should be present for everything else that's about to happen.

Historia Reiss: I understood. But can Ymir stay here with the Braus back at Eldia?

Jean Kirschtein: Very well.

Eren Jaeger: [Somberly smile]. See you in awhile.

[The Avengers took Eren away with both Historia and Ymir]

**4 Years Later**

[Nemesis Prison]

The Current of Events: The Faunus Planet has created an political movement called the White Fang being led by Sienna Khan due of mass murdering of Faunus due of the now revived Adam Taurus (aka Moonslice) involvement with The Titan Devil; Sonia Nevermind the Princess of Novoselic Kingdom agrees to hand over the revived Mukuro Ikusaba (aka Despair Soldier) for the protection of her home planet, Makoto; Violent fights between the military of Earth and the Magical Girls from Disas being led by the revived war terrorist, Kurumi Mugen (aka War Nurse) and fortunately the military caught her and the small army of MG users called Babel Brigade; The children of Gastrea are being forced to move to Earth for studies and relocation camps due of being around the revived terrorist, Rentaro Satomi (aka Black Bullet), but many children forced to come up with a militia called the Gastrea Virus; The Prince of a planet name; Nemesis, Demand who's willingly to move to Earth in order provide a universal prison which his home planet is known for its harsh nature. Demand wants all these war terrorists led by the Titan Devil himself, Eren Jaeger. With the combine forces of Earth (Heroes; Huntsmen & Huntresses, Etherians), Nemesis remaining military, the Future Foundation of Makoto, Magical Girls of Disas, Magic Knights from the remnants of the Clover Kingdom, the formation of the Allied Corps between Survey, Demon, and the Fire Force. And the army from Titan was form after the arrest of the Titan Devil that being led by Ezekiel "Zeke" Jaeger and Floch Forster, this army is called; Ragnarok. Currently at Nemesis Planet; Ragnarok, White Fang, Babel Brigade, and Gastrea Virus are in prison.

[Ruby Rose with Catra on her shoulder, Izuku Midoriya, and Blue Saphir in a doctor's uniform are walking in the prison and enter the secured placement where the Order are incarcerated. Kurumi is in a straight jacket tied up on the wall. Adam is laying on his bed. Rentaro is pacing back and forth with an angry expression, glaring down the Avengers. Mukuro is exercising in her cell with a Makoto plushie on her bed. Finally they enter a large empty room with guns aiming at Eren Jaeger who's in his small see through cubical cell with steaming coming out from cuffs that has a knife piercing through the wrists and ankles of Eren. Eren sees the Avengers]

Eren Jaeger: [Playing coil] Good day, Doctor Saphir. [Smirks]. Another cruel experiment to those innocent children that "Happiness" is slowly killing them? Or is it interrogate Despair Soldier for the missing children cases across Makoto with the same certain Magical Girl methods? And a missing neurologist in Makoto as well. If so, I believe you passed them. Unless you want Moonslice to understand the DNA of Faunus? Or you want War Nurse to give out some ideas on how to defeat Magical Girls with such weapons? Or is it that you want me in the circle for a cuff change?

Blue Saphir: No, you requested the members of the Avengers to meet you because you want to tell them about the Infinity Stones...

Eren Jaeger: Such an empty planet don't you think so, Doctor? Yet only ten survive the Snap or is it called the Blip?

Blue Saphir: What are you applying, Titan Devil?

Eren Jaeger: Oh nothing. It's just something odd that entire planet so hollowed, it's a perfect place as a prison.

Izuku Midoriya: We can talk about that later. Right now...

[Saphir uses a magnetic device to allow Eren to be completely immobilize]

**Eren Jaeger's Private Hearing**

[All the members of the Avengers, excluding Asta, are around Eren in the private conference room in Nemesis]

Ruby Rose: [Looking miserable towards Eren who's looking around]. So... why did you spare us?

Eren Jaeger: Isn't it simple? Because I want to teach you all a lesson, and when you said that we should live in happiness and peace, I want to exploit that pathetical view of no matter what world you all live in, there is no such thing as "true peace".

Emma: And why did you murdered my entire family at Grace Fields?

Eren Jaeger: To teach you all a lesson, and I wanted to take away what you all love so much, so you can cope with this perfect world you all wanted. [Grins down at Emma]

Yang Xiao Long: [Enters the room with her Semblance activated]. WHERE IS HE?!

Ruby Rose: Yang!

Yang Xiao Long: [Softly pushes Ruby to her side once she saw Eren. Walking up to him]. You bring her back!

Eren Jaeger: [Not impressed]. Who? Because I'm pretty sure your sister's right there.

Yang Xiao Long: I don't give a damn about her right now! I care all about Blake! Where did she go!

Eren Jaeger: How... interesting sisterly love.

Jean Kirschtein: You shouldn't talk about sibling love since you killed your own sister for whatever you did. And your mother.

Eren Jaeger: I'm just interest in the idea of how others treat their own comparing to mine. But if this Blake girl is gone from my snap, then I guess she must had done something bad.

Yang Xiao Long: She never did nothing to anybody! She even defect from an underground organization in order to aid humanity for equality rights.

Eren Jaeger: An underground organization? Sounds like a terrorist organization, but all I did was got rid of all of the bad people. What's wrong with that?

Ruby Rose: Care to clarify it?

Eren Jaeger: Murderers; rapists; thieves; bigots; racists. You know, the bad people. The enemies of Freedom, Equality and Peace.

Nagisa Shiota: [Walking up] If that's true than why am I and some of my classmates are still here, which was trained to assassinate one person?

Eren Jaeger: Was he human before? Because if not, then I guess he doesn't count. But if you're trained to kill people... then what about your teachers?

Nagisa Shiota: Gone.

Eren Jaeger: Such a shame, but I guess they're in the way of this perfect little world. Sounds like a fair trade to me.

Yang Xiao Long: I don't care! Just bring her back.

Eren Jaeger: Just enjoy this perfect little world that I created. Just accept the facts or would you rather live in a world with someone who allows death lives in her shadow? Stealing for a living? But I'll tell you this and it's something that Armin told me a long time ago. "Someone who can't sacrifice anything, can never change anything. That to defeat a monster, you have to be willing to throw aside your humanity".

Jean Kirschtein: And what kind of monster that forced you to throw your humanity to cause all this?

Eren Jaeger: Everything. But now, seeing how the enemies of Freedom, Equality and Peace are still a thing since I only brought back the "good people" in your termology from each world of my fellow comrades. Yet, everyone either placing them in Death Camps. Cruel experiments. Killing people from other planets just because I murdered trillions. It wasn't my fault that I murdered everyone on those planets of my comrades. You. All of you, had commit such harsh actions. I made a mistake by allowing everyone to live and just kill everyone else, then rebuild everything from the start. Guess you can calle me a FAKE: Fight And Kill Everyone.

Ruby Rose: Aren't you gonna tell us about the Infinity Stones? Because you kept quiet for four years.

Eren Jaeger: Oh yes. Like I said four years ago, I send them all far away from our universe but I guess I could tell you all on where to start. A placed where the land of the lustrous lives. A planet called; Jewel. But I still recommend on living this "peaceful" universe. This grateful universe. And Rose... [Eren looks at Ruby] this is what nobody doesn't want to admit. Let say that peace is a giant word sign aims at everywhere, but this is the grim reality; peace will always be covered in blood, it just doesn't care who's blood it is.

**Madoka Magica**

[A family is around the table for dinner till the youngest noticed the ceiling breaking till reality breaks as a Leyline open up to reveal that Madoka Kanami crashing on top of the table, destroying it and looking around in shocked and confusion]

Madoka Kanami: [Panicking] Where am I?! Who are you?! [Moments later. Madoka leaving the house] I'm so sorry that I ruined your meal! I'll pay for it! [Walk out of the house and walking down to the mailbox to notice the address] This was my home wasn't it...? [Shakes her head] But right now, I got some news to report to Deku! [Madoka starts rushing to the nearby airport]

**The Avengers Meeting**

[Jean and Pieck, Rin, Weiss, Gon and Dante who's hair is a bit longer with white streaks, are talking through holographic calls. Izuku, Nagisa and Weiss are there talking to them from HQ]

Jean Kirschtein: Well I'm checking more about Jewel but Eldia is getting chaotic due of Historia's involvement with Eren.

Pieck Finger: I was trying to extend our research by Magical Girl and Devil Arms usage but so far nothing. But I'm trying to find out more through the former subject.

Dante M. Caina: Well you're a lot closer than I because I was searching through Teigu and Inferno but both planets seems to got it worse out of the Snap.

Nagisa Shiota: [Turns to Gon] What about the creatures that are fighting against Etherians?

Gon Freeces: They're far stronger than I expected but we can keep them at bay thanks to some of your classmates, Deku.

Nagisa Shiota: Do you got scientific name from the Etherians?

Gon Freeces: They called them "Chimera Ants" due of their ant-like appearance.

Nagisa Shiota: [Turns to Dante] Care to report back here? Because once we got noticed on Jewel, we need everyone here.

Weiss Schnee: I can't make it though.

Izuku Midoriya: [Confused] Why not? Ruby would be disappointed if you're not joining in.

Weiss Schnee: [Disappointed] Originally I was till my mother and brother are causing problems with the SDC. So massive publicity work on my side.

Nagisa Shiota: Well I can't really blame her and our job will be time consuming. Anyways, this channel is always active. So, if anything goes sideways... anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... comes through me.

[Everyone agrees then cut off their calls except Rin]

Izuku Midoriya: Is there something you want to report, Rin?

Rin Okumura: Yeah. It's about these robberies and murders against Demons and any outsiders that are being cause by small time gangs, especially around Eldians.

Nagisa Shiota: Someone with a grudge against Eldians?

Rin Okumura: That could anyone. Hell, we have a grudge against Jaeger.

Nagisa Shiota: I'll check it out myself. I want to know if its Emma.

Rin Okumura: Emma had been missing since her entire family been caught into the Blip. But I'll check up more if I can pick up her trail. I'll check on Asta. I think Pieck is gonna meet me there.

[Rin cuts off. Nagisa looks miserable]

Izuku Midoriya: Even if it is Emma, what would we do? Because she had been attacking innocent civilians who haven't done anything.

Nagisa Shiota: I'll deal with that when I see her. But what will do with everything else?

Izuku Midoriya: I don't know. But let's think about getting the Stones first.

Nagisa Shiota: Did you know that my teacher back at junior high train me to be an assassin?

Izuku Midoriya: Yeah. I was surprise that a Quirkless boy can do such amazing things, even I had to be given a Quirk to do such wonders. I always believe that you need a Quirk, Semblance or Nen to reach such wonders, even with a Grimoire or being a Spiritual person like Asta and Dante, but now seeing that a Hero can do anything. Emma can led her family out of her mother's "paradise neverland". You two can do the impossible without any enhancements.

Nagisa Shiota: But I'm more envious over you and Asta since both of you were born without anything till the Gods themselves give you two the most powerful abilities in the universe.

Izuku Midoriya: True. But if it comes to dedication of hard work between Asta and I, he would be more muscular than I since I was more deluded on being an actual Hero.

[Camera footage pops up in front of them, showing Madoka Kanami]

Madoka Kanami: Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Madoka Kanami. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Vale? I'm the magical girl, and I wear all white and pink attire.

Izuku Midoriya: [Confused] Is this an old message?

Nagisa Shiota: [Looks closer]. It's the front gate.

Madoka Kanami: Madoka Magica? Madoka Magica, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys.

[Madoka join with both Izuku and Nagisa]

Izuku Midoriya: That's the situation we got.

Madoka Kanami: I see... [Look shocked]. And finding a planet called Jewel to search for the Infinity Stones.

Nagisa Shiota: And you been gone through the Void of space for the last 4 years?

Madoka Kanami: Yupe. Well as I was in the Void, I met an interesting person. A magical girl.

Izuku Midoriya: I'm pretty sure that would be dangerous. Because the Magical Girl Raising Project legal problems started with a serial killer goes by her magical girl name; Calamity Mary, and linked to the low gang group called; Kannawa Association. Due of the anonymous legal agreement of all magical girls, including you, Calamity Mary's identity isn't allow to be reveal in public.

Madoka Kanami: Well this isn't an artificial magical girl, no. This is a real magical girl unlike today's types. I can take you right now.

Nagisa Shiota: I'll let you and Deku to take care of that, I need to go and find Emma.

Madoka Kanami: Well make it quick because this magical girl could led us to Jewel.

Nagisa Shiota: Roger that.

[Nagisa left both of them behind]

Izuku Midoriya: If we're picking up a magical girl, let get Ore.

**Xiao Long Household**

[Ruby, is living with her older sister, Yang with Catra laying next to her]

Yang Xiao Long: [Petting Catra] Every time I see Catra here, she reminds me of Blake.

Ruby Rose: [Concern] Yang... [Sat next to her] Do you think we should just move on from this and just let this be a thing?

Yang Xiao Long: [Catra hisses at Ruby over the idea] I agree with Catra here. I ain't gonna give up on this journey. 4 years had been gone and I wanted Blake to enjoy this with me. And Catra here could enjoy this with Adora. But now... all we can do is do what the right thing.

Ruby Rose: [Signs] I know. I want everyone to enjoy this peace but... it's what Eren said about peace. I can't get that out of my mind.

Yang Xiao Long: He's wrong about his version of peace.

Ruby Rose: Yeah, but every time I hear about him... [Ruby shaken] I got this bad feeling that he's right about everything. I want to keep moving forward, but he keeps moving forward. Even if he stops now, I'm nowhere near what of his path. [Ruby went from disappointment to determination] But that's why I'm going into this mission. I want to show him that his ideology is wrong. Once we get all six Stones, we'll bring everyone back, and we'll work them all by saying, "let everyone move into a happier place" and we'll do that with everyone. [Got a text from Izuku: Important! Avengers HQ!] Time to go Yang!

**Ore Uno**

[A lean muscular, short hair version of Saki is looking through the magical girl gear in a workhouse. Izuku and Madoka is there to see him]

Madoka Kanami: [Confused] This is a magical girl? I'm pretty sure that a magical girl is meant to be a girl.

Ore Uno: Well the Raising Project allow boys to be part of the program since anyone can be who they want to be. And for your information, I was born as a female before I had this sex change. And my magical girl form is that of a tall muscular man. One of the defected and off branded products, but I still got the job done. [Smiles]

Madoka Kanami: Well doesn't matter right now. We're gonna get moving soon, Mr. Uno?

Ore Uno: I'll meet you two back at HQ. I'm gonna meet up with a magicless friend of ours. If Rin and Pieck is there, I might convince him to join now that he's too busy with his other profession.

Izuku Midoriya: Good to know. So... [Izuku looking at other MG gear]. How's Mei doing?

Ore Uno: She's doing well. She became a big help when it comes to helping me built more MG gear.

Izuku Midoriya: [Smiles] Just make sure it doesn't blow up on you. I had a few times some of my gear blow up during missions.

[Mei Hatsumi carrying MG gear till she noticed Deku and Madoka]

Mei Hatsumi: [Drops the gear] Oh Deku!

Ore Uno: Hey! Watch with this stuff! Some of this stuff can blow up a house you know!

Mei Hatsumi: [Quickly turns to Ore before turning back to Izuku] Sorry! Now if you're here to try some new of my babies! Then you won't be too disappointed!

Izuku Midoriya: No... [Placed Madoka in front of him], but we're here to pick him up.

Mei Hatsumi: [Analyze Madoka's gear while looking at Deku] Oooo! This some nice gear you have here!

Ore Uno: [Drags Mei away] I'll see you all later. Bye bye!

[Izuku and Madoka awkwardly smile at both of them entering their workshop]

Izuku Midoriya: Mei is a nice girl, but personal space is not her way of life.

**Shade Country**

[Eldians (Franz Kefka, Hanna Diament, Milleus Zeremski, Mina Carolina, Nack Tierce, Ruth D. Kline, Samuel Linkle-Jackson, & Thomas Wagner) are defending themselves by wearing ODM Gear against a hooded person wearing a modified designs of the Man-Eaters with a skull mask. All members of the Eldians are speaking Eldian language]

Thomas Wagner: Keep the Demon away from us!

[The Demon quickly looks through the chemistry set to mix a bottle or two together to create a smoke bomb and one by one, The Demon killing off each member of the Eldian race and passing by a girl who's screaming out of terror]

Franz Kefka: Hanna! Try to run!

Hanna Diament: Franz!

Franz Kefka: [Flies by a dead Hanna that's laying on the ground without his acknowledge] Hanna!

The Demon: [Hanna's voice] Franz!

[Franz quickly passed the Demon, aiming with a bow and arrow at Franz, killing him from behind]

Mina Caroline: Franz!

[The Demon quickly keeps moving around to kill the rest but Mina by destroying the ODM Gear gas container]

The Demon: [Speaking Eldian] Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you.

Mina Caroline: [With tears running down her face] R... really?! [Slowly smile till The Demon shot her point blank]

The Demon: [Speaking normally] I wasn't talking to you, Devil. [The Demon went to the girl it passed by. Aims its bow and arrow to her who's wimping]. Why are you here?

[The crying woman looks up to reveal as Nagisa in disguise]

Nagisa Shiota: Looking for you, Emma.

[The Demon slowly pulls down its hood and discarded the mask, keeping her head down]

Emma: I got a job to do as an Avenger

Nagisa Shiota: Does killing condone this? Killing Eldians isn't gonna bring your family back. [Emma slowly turning back with tears running down]. We got Madoka Magica and she give us a chance...

Emma: Don't...

Nagisa Shiota: Don't what?

Emma: ...don't give me hope.

Nagisa Shiota: I apologizes for not getting it earlier.

[Nagisa opens her arm as Emma drop her weapons to embraced her]

**The Four Islands (Clover Island)**

[Pieck walks up to the church where she sees Rin who's praying in front of the church]

Pieck Finger: [Looking around Rin] Where's Ore?

Rin Okumura: [Still kneeling] On his way. I wonder how Asta is doing.

Ore Uno: [Flying with his new MG gear] I think he's doing...! You look lovely, Ms. Finger.

Pieck Finger: [Softly smiles] Thank you, Ore.

Rin Okumura: He hasn't been doing anything lately but help to rebuild the Clover Kingdom.

Ore Uno: It'll be great to visit Asta again.

[Three of them walk into the church where a lone priest is kneeling to pray]

Ore Uno: Good to see you, Asta.

Pieck Finger: Never took you as a super religious type.

[The preacher turns to reveal Asta with a beard growing out that resembles as Father Orsi Orfai]

Asta: It's Father Orfai these days.

Pieck Finger: Father Orfai?

Ore Uno: [Looks at Pieck with a smirk] How long have you been in space?

Asta Orfai: [Walking up to them, hugging Ore] It's good you came to visit us, Ore.

Ore Uno: It's great to see you too, Asta.

[Both boys stop hugging to allow Asta hug the other two. Both Nash and Recca enter the room]

Nash Orfai: Oh! Is Brother Uno and Brother Okumura came to join us for dinner again?

Recca Orfai: We got plenty to eat. [Noticed Pieck] I'm gonna assume you must be Sister Finger?

Pieck Finger: Pieck would do, my dear [Softly smiles at Recca].

Recca Orfai: Alright, Ms. Pieck.

Asta Orfai: So what bring you three to Clover Island? [Examine the situation and notice that they're all ready] I'm gonna assume you want my testimony or need my sword to solve some magical problem?

Ore Uno: Actually it's something more important, Asta.

Asta Orfai: I bet.

[Later on at the table. Both Asta and Rin are praying with Nash and Recca]

Ore Uno: We can figure out on how to gain the Stones.

Rin Okumura: We gotta take this advantage. This might be the once of a lifetime moment.

Asta Orfai: But what if Empress Silva need my aid on reformation of the new Magic Knight system with all four Islands?

Pieck Finger: Empress Silva can manage this by herself. And if anything goes south, she can provide backup with whatever Magic Knights she can give us.

Rin Okumura: Well... there's a problem with that.

Pieck Finger: What the hell is wrong with you Earthlings? I thought this is the perfect world where you all can live in an Accepted World that Jaeger provide you all.

Ore Uno: Clover Empress Silva, Heart Empress Lolopechka, and Diamond Emperor Mars were facing political problems with Remnant Continent and Raising Project due of the magic part.

Pieck Finger: What about Spade Island?

Asta Orfai: Due of the Spade Kingdom history of violence and death it spark controversy over it, and no ruler over it, many residents of from other planets were making their life onto it. All three rulers agreed to have the Vermillion Family to run it, and Mars agree to step down and have all four islands to be run by four Empresses. And ever since Adora got caught up with the Blip, Queen Glimmer is giving us some problems. [Looks at a picture of the Rebecca Scarlet with her family] The Scarlet Family were massacre by those Chimera Ants three years ago on Spade Island. The Etherians call it an accident but Noelle and Mimosa didn't see it that way. Accepted World my rear end if you want my opinion. And I'm not in speaking terms with Schnee. Ruby I don't mind, it's Weiss that's giving the Four Islands a problem.

Pieck Finger: Look, let's go back to HQ and get ready to leave. Weiss isn't coming, only the Xiao Long sisters.

Asta Orfai: [Looks at Pieck with a concern look before turning to Nash and Recca] Nash. Recca. If anything happens here, go to Yami Village and stay there with Magna. I got this feeling that I'm gonna be entering a fight of my life here. And I'm gonna bring the old man back.

[Thirty minutes later. Three of them are waiting for Asta. Asta came out and wearing an updated version of the Black Bulls uniform with a golden "Y" around his heart and his Grimoire at his side]

Ore Uno: [Noticing the Y] Still trying to accept the reality?

Asta Orfai: Yeah. But right let's go get these little bastards. [Everyone smile]

Pieck Finger: I'm gonna go into my Titan form so we all can go there together...

Asta Orfai: No need, Sister Finger. [Asta pulls out his arm which the the Devil-Killer appears from the top of the chapel to Asta's hand] The Devil-Killer should know whatever the Demon-Dweller had used in the past.

Rin Okumura: Can you put it simply?

Asta Orfai: I can do Spatial Magic without Finral here. It was part of the forging of it. And it's a good thing I get to do this outside of Earth. I don't have to follow the rules of Remnant.

[The blade of the Devil-Killer start glowing silver. Asta pierced the ground and it open up a portal beneath them. All four go through the portal and into the Avengers HQ. All but Asta crashed onto the table with pizza on it]

Pieck Finger: That's so trippy! Don't ever do that again, Asta!

[Dante is sitting there with a slice of pizza in his hand]

Dante M. Caina: You four just ruined a great amount of pizza.

Rin Okumura: And if... [Getting up] you were a video game, people would say, "You ruined a great video game"

Dante M. Caina: I'm not apologizing for that.

**The Avengers Plan**

[All the members of the Avengers are around the room with the hologram of Jewel coordinates by Madoka]

Madoka Kanami: This is Jewel. The land of the lustrous that Eren Jaeger said where to start.

Nagisa Shiota: And this real magical girl?

Madoka Kanami: Trying to come up with a peaceful solution between the Lunarians and the Lustrous. I only met her a for moment but she's a good person.

Dante M. Caina: Is she powerful?

Madoka Kanami: More powerful than the rest of us.

Yang Xiao Long: Then why the hell is she over there if she didn't help out? [Catra meows in agreement]

Madoka Kanami: She was pretty busy after all. But the Blip had solve their problem, so it's a good time for a visit.

Izuku Midoriya: And what's your plan, Madoka Magica?

Madoka Kanami: Easy. Just fly there, get her, and figure out on how to get the Stones.

Gon Freeces: I'm gonna guess she only goes by her MG name?

Madoka Kanami: Yeah. her name is Sailor Moon.

* * *

Gon Freeces is sitting in the studio. 'I hope you enjoy Part 1. Our editor is still working on Part 2 but we'll make sure it'll be ready at the time' Gon waves at the camera. 'See you in Part 2'


	8. Endgame (Part 2)

Madoka Kanami is sitting in the studio wearing her magical girl attire. 'Hello! I'm Madoka Kanami, aka Madoka Magica. And this Endgame Part 2: Stone Heist. Hope you enjoy Part 1 and looking forward for Part 3 in a later date. As for the Stone Heist scenes, we'll just put them together like the Infinity War fights, and we'll put the Stone Recovered scenes with each Stone Heist, except the Soul Stone. Enjoy!' Madoka waves to the camera.

* * *

**Dandy & Diana**

[Everyone is entering the Dandy]

Jean Kirschtein: Is everyone here?

Izuku Midoriya: That should be it. But we're waiting for one more person. A witch.

Jean Kirschtein: A witch? I'm pretty sure the little witch back at Paradis is gone for now.

Izuku Midoriya: Would it surprise you that there's a witch that can equal the power as Akko?

Jean Kirschtein: [Shocked] Who?

[Leyline opens up to reveal Diana Cavendish]

Diana Cavendish: So... [Looking at the Dandy] I can't believe I'm about to save the idiot who pretty much cause all of the Blip. [Looks at Izuku] Midoriya. I'm gonna assume you'll be leading us to save the world?

Izuku Midoriya: Not just me. Everyone is going take part of this.

Diana Cavendish: Once we retrieve the Time Stone, I'll make sure that Akko won't get her hands on it, so she can't doom us all again.

Izuku Midoriya: Akko might put up a fight if that happens.

Jean Kirschtein: I agree with this witch here. Better to have someone who can handle a Stone than someone who gives it away. But anyways, welcome aboard to the Dandy. Ms...?

Diana Cavendish: Cavendish. Diana Cavendish, the Grand Witch of Luna Nova Magical Academy

[All three enter the Dandy where everyone is looking at Jewel, making schematics on the right handed version of the Gauntlet or waiting to leave. Yang noticed Diana, walking up to her with Ruby trying to hold her back]

Ruby Rose: Woah! Diana!

Yang Xiao Long: I ain't working with a witch! A witch that continues to disapproves Weiss!

Diana Cavendish: I'm not here for anything political thus no interest in it right now. I'm here to rescue the others that were captured by the Blip.

Jean Kirschtein: Regardless Yang, she's coming and we're leaving. Deal with it!

[Jean and Pieck are sitting at the cockpit to start flying the Dandy]

Diana Cavendish: I noticed Father Orfai is here. I'm surprise that he's working with the Xiao Long sisters.

Asta Orfai: As long it's not Schnee, I'll work with anyone to get the Stones.

Yang Xiao Long: I can't believe it. What do you two hate about Weiss? She's trying to make everything perfect as the head of the Schnee Dust Company. To lead where others fail.

Diana Cavendish: Besides planning on exporting Eldians into labour as a way of "apologizing" over Eren's snap. Using the White Fang attacks to increase the value of Dust. And trying to out right buy her way to the rights of the Spade Kingdom.

Asta Orfai: I always thought Jacques Schnee would be ruthless at least he's keeps his company going, unlike Schnee.

Yang Xiao Long: Weiss is doing what's right. And I believe that buying the Spade Kingdom would be a great way to make progress.

Diana Cavendish: But as I said before, I have no interest in politics right now.

Yang Xiao Long: Don't try anything, Cavendish. [Catra hisses at her].

[Diana noticed the working on the Gauntlet]

Diana Cavendish: May I...?

Asta Orfai: We could use some help on that.

Ruby Rose: [Awkwardly smiles] Teamwork makes the dream work?

[Yang join Jaune and Pieck at the cockpit]

Diana Cavendish: [Goes up to the Gauntlet] So what are you doing, Rose?

Ruby Rose: [Joins with Diana, Dante and Asta] We're trying to replicate Eren's Gauntlet but we need a magical girl abilities in order to maintain the Stones itself.

Dante M. Caina: And we need a person to perform the Snap to reverse everything.

Asta Orfai: I can't. I can cancel out magic but I won't be able to stand the power of the Stones itself. The Power Stone makes it impossible enough for mere mortals alone.

Dante M. Caina: I'm willingly to agree to do but I might fuck it up.

Diana Cavendish: Well whoever we go with, I'll stand by it. So where are we going?

Ruby Rose: A moon next to Jewel.

Diana Cavendish: Are we gonna find a rabbit on that moon? [All three looks at her with confusion]. Akko talk about it during our time at Luna Nova.

Madoka Kanami: [Joins the four] Pretty much

Diana Cavendish: I was only joking.

Madoka Kanami: The magical girl we're looking for is not.

**Sailor Moon**

[The Avengers arrives at a Moon of Jewel where they saw a silver crystal palace]

Ore Uno: I honestly thought magical girls were suppose to be limited on power, but seeing a kingdom on a moon...

Madoka Kanami: I thought so too. But after meeting her, I believe both of us are just artificial magical girls rather than being a real magical girl.

Ruby Rose: So...

Yang Xiao Long: Once I meet her, I'm gonna tell her off about her lazy ass.

Izuku Midoriya: Easy there, Yang. We need to talk to her first.

[The Avengers landed at the open space of the moon]

Ruby Rose: Can we breathe on the moon? Because I believe we can't last time I check.

Gon Freeces: When was the first time you check?

Madoka Kanami: Like I said, the most powerful magical girl of all time. And we can breathe here since she can do anything.

[All the Avengers step onto the moon surface. Hesitant at first till they saw Madoka and Ore walking on the moon itself]

Ore Uno: It's safe!

[All of them start walking and surprised that they're still alive]

Izuku Midoriya: Okay. Now I'm happy that I'm alive more than ever. But at least... [Looking at Jewel] we get to see such beautiful planet.

Sailor Moon: [Voice only] Madoka?

[Everyone turn to see a teen/young adult magical girl walking to them all, Sailor Moon; pink theme. Madoka runs up to her to give a hug]

Madoka Kanami: Usagi! [Turn around to introduced Sailor Moon to the others]. Avengers, this is Usagi Chiba

Usagi Chiba: [Offers her hand to anyone] I'm Queen Serenity the Third, but I go by my alias name since I tend to like; Usagi Chiba, or Chibi Usa

Ruby Rose: [Izuku shakes Usagi hand]. Chibi Usa?

Usagi Chiba: Yeah. Over a thousand years ago, when I was smaller, my mom used to call me such. Now I'm the current Sailor Moon or Sailor Moon Crystal, Guardian of Love & Justice...

Yang Xiao Long: [Walks up to her] I got a question for you! [Got up to her face] Why didn't you help us when Eren Jaeger had attack Earth and wipe out life across the universe!

Usagi Chiba: Listen... Earth got...

Yang Xiao Long: Got what?! Heroes?! Witched?! Huntsmen?! What?!

Usagi Chiba: Earth got enough protectors and heroes. I can't always holds it hand when it comes to conflict. But I guess I could take the responsibility of leaving you all high and dry. Come this way.

[They walk into the main hallway of the Moon Palace]

Ore Uno: So you fought in a bloody war? Fight other magical girls into a death match to reach such power like this?

Usagi Chiba: The heck do you mean? No, what I've seen is actual magical fights. Cities restored. Reviving the dead with hope and love. Isn't that what modern day magical girls can do?

Madoka Kanami: Not really and what I heard, I've been saying to them that you're a real magical girl compare to us.

Usagi Chiba: Which girls? [Points at Madoka then Ore] Because I sense you, but I got an odd feeling about you.

Ore Uno: I'm a trans magical girl.

Usagi Chiba: [Confused at first till she accepted it] Well be thankful that it's not the 1990's or early 2000's because you might be hated to the point of beyond belief. In another time line, I remember that a Neptune and Uranus walked out from a tea ceremony because that he dressed up as a Sailor Guardian. And I know three black leather magical girls in both timelines are basically trans. But we live in the accepted times, so it seems perfectly natural that trans girls and cross dressers are the next step of magical girls.

Yang Xiao Long: So no bloody fights?

Usagi Chiba: [Looks at Yang out of confusion then turn to both Madoka and Ore]. So are all modern day magical girls are supposed be this edgy, blood lusted and trying to be dark toned?

Ore Uno: That's how it is when it comes to today's types.

Izuku Midoriya: So what can you tell us about Jewel?

Usagi Chiba: It's a planet of immortal beings made out of pure gem stones. But if we need to find these Infinity Stones, then I got pieces of certain stones.

Ruby Rose: So what makes you different from the other magical girls?

Usagi Chiba: Well... [Getting six random gems] because I am born from a Sailor Guardian, my life is meant to be connected with the Stones. [Pulls out the Silver Crystal]

Jean Kirschtein: If my knowledge on the Infinity Stones are correct, they created all kinds of life but the can create certain things across the universe, like Gods and Devils.

Madoka Kanami: And the Sailor Guardians are like the Daughters of the Stones. They hold such power, even this Silver Crystal can hold such power. Not enough to replicate the Six but still powerful enough to bring anyone back from the Snap.

Usagi Chiba: I'll help but I can't do it here. I need to head back home if we gotta get the Stones.

Izuku Midoriya: Understood. And... welcome to the Avengers.

**The Stone's Locations**

[All of the Avengers are at the Silver Moon Palace near Earth. Usagi led them all into the old palace where statues of the legendary Sailor Guardians and a wall of the Sailor Wars with Moon and Galaxia clashing]

Usagi Chiba: [Looking up to Sailor Moon] This was my mom's home. She and other Sailor Guardians of old had fought for Earth and all life before our lives. I was sent back in time for training but after her fight with Galaxia, time changes. I don't have Pluto anymore to aid me when it comes to Time, but she and other Sailor Guardians had give their powers and abilities to the one Queen. But I need more help on opening up the portals to these worlds and universes.

Diana Cavendish: [Walks next to Usagi] I can provide enough magic but we gonna need a resting period.

Usagi Chiba: For how long, Ms. Cavendish?

Diana Cavendish: Every 12 hours.

Izuku Midoriya: Then I'm gonna assume that we're gonna be pair up to each Stone since we might get in trouble during the 12 hours?

Usagi Chiba: That's correct. So I recommend on...

Pieck Finger: What's the time differences?

Usagi Chiba: I beg your pardon?

Pieck Finger: We'll be leaving our universe and reality for another, but it doesn't mean that our times will match with one another.

Diana Cavendish: Even I'll admit that the laws of physics for each reality could be different from one another.

Asta Orfai: Should we figure out on which world we'll be going into first? Because we gotta match our styles to theirs.

Usagi Chiba: I was gonna suggest that I can pop into each universe of each Stone and I can give you all a small detail through astral projection.

Izuku Midoriya: If you're there, we can time each universe. Give yourself a ten to thirty minute walk through and we can time it ourselves here.

Usagi Chiba: Understood. [Usagi pulls out a key which she just randomly crack reality and open a door. Usagi looks at the others] This is a one person's trip here. And it helps me go around the Universe. I'll make notes. [Jean pulls out a watch to time it]. See ya later!

[Usagi walks through the door that to her, it's just walking out of a closet, wearing a school uniform. She had enter to a Stone's location. Usagi walks around the town to see two dogs running. She completely ignores it at first till she heard a dying welp. Usagi rush to the dog to see a horror from her eyes, a dog with a deform head, eating the other dog alive. Usagi teleport out of the area to somewhere near an amusement park that reads, "Deadman Wonderland", hearing the crowd roars. Usagi flies out of sight to see what they're cheering for to see people in prison uniforms being kill off as a form of entertainment. Usagi flies away to teleport her way into Tokyo to sse a news report of a mysterious murders from an "organization" call Ghouls. Usagi pulls out six stones to reflect which Stone then quickly left the universe after thirty minute mark. Jean is sitting there with some members of the Avengers]

Jean Kirschtein: [Stop the watch]. Welcome back, Sailor Moon. You were gone for an hour.

[Usagi throws a colored Stone to Jean, before leaving into a different reality. Usagi continues to walk through the reality where she's small and back to her Chibi Usa form. Usagi examine the entire field and looks at the Stone color. Usagi continues to waste time to noticed odd looking children with a what Usagi is writing; Nazi-looking girl, a giant demon with a skull of a face, two boys with a few girls around them. Usagi continue to walk around the small world with two more notes which is off character; "a slave owning-looking asshole" and "an over cautious jackass" in different hand writing. Thirty minutes times up and left the universe in a cute fashion]

Jean Kirschtein: [Jumps from shocked]. Seriously, you scare me. You were only gone for three minutes.

Usagi Chiba: [Throws a Stone color]. That last one should be easy to get.

[Usagi left to check up into a different universe to see an old fantasy setting. Usagi attire is in a form of a priestess, and unlike the other two universes, she's forced to be there physical rather than astral projection. She was approach by another priestess girl, in her teens]

Priestess: Hello there. I wanted to ask you something...

Usagi Chiba: Right, my child.

Priestess: Do you know where I could find a Guild Hall? Because I've been lost for a while.

Usagi Chiba: [Looking around, unable to read anything] I'm sorry, but I'm also new to this village.

Priestess: Oh. [Bows]. I'm terribly sorry for asking.

Usagi Chiba: It's alright. Perhaps we can go together, Ms...

Priestess: Oh, my name is... [white noise to cover up her name]... but I'm under the class as Priestess.

Usagi Chiba: Ah! Then I'll call you Priestess. [Smiles down to Priestess. Usagi checks her keys till she noticed that its gone]. Um...

Priestess: [Looks concern]. Did you lose something?

Usagi Chiba: Just my key.

[Hours later with Jean sleeping there with Ruby at his side. Usagi came back which woke both of them]

Jean Kirschtein: [Checks the time to stop it]. 24 hours?

Usagi Chiba: [Throws the Stone color at both of them]. Apparently, in that world you need to go through a "quest" to find a certain magical artifacts. Lots of Goblin Quest but I took up Magical Item quests and it cost me... [Realize what Jean said] 24 hours? [Both Jean and Ruby nodded]. It took me 24 months to get my key back and some other stuff!

Jean Kirschtein: Let's take a break for now. [Day later. Usagi feeling determind]. We need three more Stones Locations before we start our mission.

Usagi Chiba: Gotcha! [Opens a portal and enter]

[Usagi over looks from a building to see a battle between a black and green attire against white and red pale looking people. Usagi noticed that the energy source of the weapons of the black and green army are made from the power of the Stone. Usagi let time passes to leave. Usagi walk through to see Jean coming back with food. Jean quickly put up the timer, revealing that she had been gone for six hours as of thirty minutes. Usagi quickly jump into the next world. Usagi walks around as thirty minutes went by quickly due of a normal universe. Before she officially goes back, she noticed a boy saved a girl from a falling glass. Usagi signs happily to see that the girl is alive but she's worried that she starts screaming that she doesn't want to die. Usagi left the universe. Jean, Ruby, Izuku, Noelle Silva and Penny Polendina are there]

Jean Kirschtein: What the hell took you so damn long! You had been gone for three weeks!

Usagi Chiba: Three weeks?! Okay, I'll make this last trip fast. Ten minutes.

[Usagi left to the last Stone location. Usagi start walking around to noticed a school blowing up. Usagi has the urge to save the people but a pink hair girl is running around to seem like to save someone. Usagi continues to look after the civilians to make sure they're safe. Mean while, Jean is eating some noodles till a door is open up. Usagi looks like she went through a warzone]

Jean Kirschtein: [Quickly looks at the watch]. Thirty minutes here is ten over there?

Usagi Chiba: No, I've been there for thirty minutes.

Jean Kirschtein: Then it's in sync with ours.

Izuku Midoriya: [Looking at the Stone color: Green]. Okay, it's time to start planning.

**The Stone Heist**

[Every Avenger is there in a meeting room of the Silver Moon Palace]

Ruby Rose: What do we got, Deku?

Izuku Midoriya: We're gonna go in order of Sailor Moon Crystal went to. The following Stones; Mind; Space; Reality; Power; Soul; and Time.

Jean Kirschtein: The problem we'll be facing is time length. Eren didn't choose these universes without a reason, so we gotta pick out Teams for each universe.

Asta Orfai: We should take care of the smaller time length first because what we read here, both the Reality and Soul Stones are gonna be time consuming.

Usagi Chiba: But the Soul Stone is living in a simple world, we don't need a big crew for that one. It's the Reality Stone that's gonna be a problem. When I was there, all of my magical items were relocated as "Quests" but not my staff. So I recommend a large team but with simple items.

Asta Orfai: I'll volunteer to lead the Reality Stone, because living in a fantasy world with simple life style is my former life back at the Clover Kingdom.

Ruby Rose: I'll search the Soul Stone because not gonna lie, I don't think I can do such heavy work.

Usagi Chiba: The Power Stone, we need someone with pure power to hold that Stone.

Dante M. Caina: What about Space and Mind? What you said that the Mind will be covered in blood, while Space is harmless.

Jean Kirschtein: Penny, Noelle and I will be heading there first, because like Asta said, the Reality Stone is gonna be time consuming. Not gonna lie, the old me would joyful on having three girls at my side, but we're gonna take this serious we need a serious person to lead this search party. [Turns to Ruby]. So Ruby, are you sure you want to look for the Soul Stone by yourself?

Ruby Rose: I'm sure. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna throw anyone off a cliff.

Nagisa Shiota: Good to know, but what about the Time Stone?

Usagi Chiba: That's where I'm confused. Not only that world is perfectly sync with ours but I was expecting something Time-based universe. But just in case, we might need a small team for that one.

Nagisa Shiota: If its in a urban setting, I'll go.

Ore Uno: I'll join her because urban setting might be a perfect fit for an artificial magical girl like myself. [Turns to Madoka] And you?

Madoka Kanami: I no good in other universes, but something telling me that the Time Stone is perfect fit for me. So I'll join you two on that.

Emma: But where are the Stones located, Sailor Moon?

Usagi Chiba: The Mind Stone should be somewhere scientific.

Dante M. Caina: Keeping those demons off of you might be something I can aid with.

Usagi Chiba: But the Power Stone is somewhere you might be needed the most due of the supernatural abilities and weapons. Plus we need someone powerful to hold it and contain it.

Dante M. Caina: That is where I'm trying to think so too.

Gon Freeces: I can aid with the Power Stone. It's not like I'm smart or anything, but I am powerful.

Rin Okumura: Then if Gon and Dante are going to get the Power Stone, I'll aid them. There's gonna be fighting, but I'll fight with them.

Gon Freeces: Then the Mind?

Pieck Finger: I'll go with Emma. Since we'll be convincing, and it's not like a Titan and the Demon of Eldia here would be useful with the other Universes.

Izuku Midoriya: Then I'll join with Asta. And Yang... [Turns to a grinning Yang] You'll be joining us two.

Yang Xiao Long: Roger that! And with the Reality Stone, I'll bring Catra here back to her original form. [Catra meows]

Jean Kirschtein: And once we get the Stones, we'll have Usagi here to Snap everyone back.

Usagi Chiba: And nobody here can hold the power of all six Stones. A Sailor Guardian were born from the Stones itself, and I'm the last one, it make sense that I'll Snap the new Gauntlet.

Ruby Rose: Avengers! [Everyone getting up] Let go steal these Stones back!

[An hour later. Every member of the Avenger are gear up for the mission. All of them are at the hall of the Silver Moon Palace, with Usagi and Diana are using their powers to hold the portals open for them all]

Izuku Midoriya: Power Team...

Dante M. Caina: [Three members look at Izuku]. Yeah, boss!

Izuku Midoriya: Avoid killing but make it quick. Emma and Pieck is gonna need backup.

Rin Okumura: Understood, Deku.

Izuku Midoriya: That means you too, Space & Time Teams.

Penny Polendina: You can count on us!

Noelle Silva: As the Magic Empress, I need to make sure to pull my weight around here.

Izuku Midoriya: But remember, Empress Silva. We're all entering the fight of our lives here.

[All of the Avengers placed their hands into a circle, in unity before leaving to their each portal of the Stone].

**Reality Stone**

Leader: Izuku Midoriya. Partners: Asta Orfai, Catra & Yang Xiao Long

[The members of the Reality Team are wearing different outfits but kept their weapons and notes. Izuku is wearing his fantasy gear from S2 Ending 2. Asta in his old Black Bulls uniform, minus the logo. Yang is wearing her revealing Beacon gear. All of them are sitting at a table of the Adventure's Guild]

Izuku Midoriya: So if I get this right, 15 days here would be 30 minutes back at home.

Asta Orfai: But you heard what [white noise] said, it took her months to find all of her stuff. [Pulls out the notebook] The Reality Stone should be in one of those fetch Quests but the Teleportation Portal should be a different quest. That's an eleven month Quest it took her.

Yang Xiao Long: She had to do this Solo. We're a group. We can do both faster than her. And the Reality Stone gotta be red here, so it'll be fine.

[Catra came back with multiple quest forms in her mouth]

Izuku Midoriya: I'll be going under Warrior. [White noise as Izuku looks at Asta] is going with Barbarian. And [white noise]...

Yang Xiao Long: [Pound her fist together] I'll be the Brawler.

Asta Orfai: But our time limit here it slower than the others, and we'll be join by the Space Team in no time.

Yang Xiao Long: [Grabs the fetch quests]. They don't have colors desciption here, but at least they'll be rewarding.

Asta Orfai: It's a good thing that we're all strong and build our bodies up.

Yang Xiao Long: Let's work then.

Five in-universe months later

[All three are tired from killing lower tier monsters from a tower]

Yang Xiao Long: Seriously, where the hell is the Space Team? How long are they gone, Warrior?

Izuku Midoriya: Even I'm calling bull crap there. They couldn't be there for 50 hours or 5 hours in our universe.

Asta Orfai: Maybe they caught trouble? It's not like [white noise] actually scout the enemies of each universe.

Izuku Midoriya: I agree, but right now, let's find this portal back home before getting the Stone. [Walk up to Catra who's holding the map for both the Portal and the Reality Stone]. Seeing how long getting the Stone will take, that's another month or so.

Yang Xiao Long: Then let's clear this portal first!

[All four runs higher to the tower]

Five more in-universe months later

Yang Xiao Long: God I smell like ass after all this killing. I can't wait to go home and shower up. [Catra meows into agreement]

[Yang had found a red dice along with the loot. Yang looks closely as Catra grabs it by the mouth. Catra bites the dice till it starts glowing where Catra return to normal. Catra freaks out over the transformation]

Catra: Meow! [Start puking up the Reality Stone]

Yang Xiao Long: Wow! Now we... [noticed Catra is naked then rush to the door] Boys! Don't come in here! Catra is back to normal and she's naked here! [Dead silence] Boys?! [A bird enter through the open window. Catra noticed the bird and jumps onto it and place it in her mouth] Cat! [Catra looks back with the bird struggle. Yang grabs the note from its leg to read it]. "Get the hell out of there! Goblins are coming in!" [Yang pulls the bird out of Catra's mouth with a reply] "We got the Reality Stone, let's meet up at the Portal, and we're gonna power through the little bastards"

Catra: [Looking through Yang's bag for extra clothes. Can't speak properly yet] I'm [white noise] and you're [white noise]. And...

Yang Xiao Long: [Send the bird flying]/ Cat, we need to leave. [Yang hands Catra a sword]

Catra: [Claws out. Continue to adjust her speaking mannerism] I'm not completely useless. And their little Goblins. What's the worse thing they can do to us?

[Both girls smirks as they charge into the battle]

Stone Recovered: Total: Day 1 - 11 Hours

[The Reality Team came back with both Izuku and Asta looking rough, while Yang and Catra look traumatized with torn up clothes and scared up bodies]

Izuku Midoriya: We're gonna let both Yang and Catra rest up after... [Izuku noticed the Space Portal is still open] Why is the Space Portal is still open?

Yang Xiao Long: Tell those bitches that we could had help! Especially with those little fuckers who did this to us! [Glares down on Usagi] You should had give us the warning about those little Goblins!

Usagi Chiba: I didn't do any Goblin quests since there's a slayer under that profession. So I didn't bother with them.

Asta Orfai: Sister Yang. Sister Catra. Both of you should rest up after your incident. We'll rush in.

Izuku Midoriya: [To Asta] I'll go aid the Mind Team. You'll go aid with the Power Team.

Asta Orfai: Roger that.

Yang Xiao Long: [To the boys] I'll join up with you, Asta.

Catra: And I'll regroup with the Mind Team. But first, rest.

**Space Stone**

Leader: Jean Kirschtein. Partners: Noelle Silva & Penny Polendina

[Jean, Penny and Noelle are in their Chibi forms]

Jean Kirschtein: [Looking around] This is weird...

Noelle Silva: Why do I have the urge to say, "Squishy"?

Penny Polendina: Maybe you, but I want to say "Chibi!"

Jean Kirschtein: Never mind that. [Starts walking]. Let's find the Space Stone and get out of here.

Penny Polendina: But let's stay here, because it's so...

Noelle Silva: Adorable? Not gonna lie, it maybe adorable to see on what kind of adventures we would venture out here.

Penny Polendina: If we had all of Team RWBY here, we would all say, "RWBY Chibi!"

Jean Kirschtein: Look, can you two...

Penny Polendina: I always wanted to play "Dodge the Ball Then Eliminate Your Enemies With the Ball"

[Penny starts running off to the distance]

Jean Kirschtein: Penny!

Noelle Silva: [Follows Penny]. I'll keep a close eye on her. And unlike the other Stones, we won't be holding back for the others.

Jean Kirschtein: Yeah, but we gotta aid Emma and Pieck as fast as we can, Noelle!

Noelle Silva: Don't worry, ten minutes here is a minute back home. [Noelle starts walking to Penny who's jumping around with excitement]. And Mr. Kirschtein, I'm royalty! You don't talk down royalty.

Jean Kirschtein: [Annoyed] At least now I see why Asta isn't in a relationship with her. [Jean walks into a room with a Colossal Titan-like with the door serves as the mouth and Jean fell through the floor]. SHIT! [Three in-universe hours later. Jean is walking around to see if he can find the Space Stone as Penny and Noelle are getting themselves into high jinks and comedy spots with other characters] Damn it! Why the hell did I got stuck with two brats who aren't taking this serious?! [Jean opens up random doors which leads him back to a Titan's mouth door, falling] SHIT! [Six in-universe hours later. Jean is walking around the school to find a big red button that says, "Do not press the button!" Jean angrily looks at it when he opens it up to see the Space Stone powering the button] I'm totally not getting paid enough for this shit! [Jean grabs the Stone] Time to call the girls. It's not like they were any help to begin with. [Ear piece] Noelle. Penny. Time to leave.

Penny Polendina: But we're busy on building a sand castle here.

Noelle Silva: Besides, we got plenty of time here.

Jean Kirschtein: Look, we been here for nine hours! That's 54 minutes back home we lost! Nearly a month for the Reality Team we could had aid. And Ruby must be gone for five weeks!

Penny Polendina: But it's so addicting here! Let just stay for a while.

Jean Kirschtein: I can't leave without you two! We need to go now!

Noelle Silva: Just hold your horses, we'll be there in time. We just don't really have much fun back at home. It's always work.

Penny Polendina: And you need to catch us!

Jean Kirschtein: Damn it! [Jean squeeze the Stone and it teleport him right into their positions. Jean looks shock at first till he realize] Listen...

Penny Polendina: [Grabs the Stone] No cheating! [Both start running off]

Jean Kirschtein: SHIT! [Jean open up the first door. He runs in but quickly fell to the bottom again due of its being the same Titan door trap] MOTHER... F...

Stone Recovered: Total: Day 1 - 11 Hours

[Jean, Noelle and Penny return with a tired look]

Diana Cavendish: By my calculations, you had been gone for nearly 110 hours in there. What took you so long just to get the Stone?!

Jean Kirschtein: Penny here wants to play hide and seek while using the damn Space Stone to teleport us to different part of that universe. Noelle gave up around the 50th hour mark.

Diana Cavendish: Are you gonna aid one of our comrades?

Jean Kirschtein: Yeah. Noelle! [Turns to Noelle] Go aid the Reality Team! [Switch to Penny who's pouting] And you'll go aid the Time Team.

Diana Cavendish: And what will you do?

Jean Kirschtein: I'm going to help the Mind Team.

Penny Polendina: See... our time wasting there didn't bring any consequences to the others.

Diana Cavendish: Good plan but I'm the bearer of bad news here, the Reality Team went to aid both the Power and the Mind Teams.

Usagi Chiba: I did say it took me 2 years to get all of my stuff, and they're fetch quests, should be easy for them to get it. But the bad news is that both Yang and Catra are resting up for now because they encounter something horrible. I recommend on going now rather than resting up. Regardless, both Yang and Catra are gonna kick your asses.

Jean Kirschtein: We'll welcome it. Right now the mission comes first. [Smack both Noelle and Penny] And you two will get those ass kickings later. Okay then Penny you're going to the Power Team, and make it fast! [Jean throws Penny through the Power Portal], Noelle and I will aid the Mind Team.

Noelle Silva: Which one did Asta...

Jean Kirschtein: Cut that shit already! We're leaving!

[Both Jean and Noelle left through the Mind Portal]

Diana Cavendish: Do you think it's a snobbish move on throwing Penny under Yang and Catra?

Usagi Chiba: My best friend is a cyborg. Or an andriod, in Penny's case.

**Mind Stone**

Leader: Pieck Finger. Partner: Emma

[Pieck walking around]

Emma: [Waiting on the bench of the college] So how long can we afford to be here?

Pieck Finger: [Looking at each teacher] Since thirty here is an hour, and our portal will be open for... 6 hours here. If we're longer than that, we gotta stay for the editional 6 hours till it opens again.

Emma: But we're gonna be here on finding the Stone. [Pulls out the note book]. And what Usagi wrote here, the Stone is somewhere located around an amusement park called, Deadman Wonderland. Hearing that it sounds like a death parade.

Pieck Finger: And the only way we can get in there if we sneak in without being detected.

[Both girls walk to the amusement park; Deadman Wonderland. The front entrance]

Emma: [Signs heavily]. If we can't get in by sneaking, then our option here that I kill people.

Pieck Finger: There should be an easy way... [Moments later] HELP! HELP! [Pieck limb around with a decapitated arm, scaring everyone] This girl...! [Pieck points with her other arm] She's completely crazy!

[Emma aims her bow to the back knee of Pieck, forcing her to collapse. Multiple security gather up and piled on top of Emma and beating her down. Five hours later, Jean and Noelle enter the universe with Izuku earlier]

Jean Kirschtein: Okay... I guess Pieck and Emma bought this apartment for now [Jean looks at the Portal]. Since time is slower here, it's a good thing we got here on the 11th hour mark.

[Izuku got out of the showers. Izuku noticed the two]

Noelle Silva: [Pulls out her wand which Jean grabs it quickly] Why on earth are you naked?!

Izuku Midoriya: Witch? Knight?

Jean Kirschtein: [Realize Izuku's speak pattern] Right, I forgot that everyone speak through job titles. Sorry we're late, but I'll explain.

[Mean while, at the Deadman Wonderland medical center. Hagira is meeting Pieck who's laying in bed]

Hagira Rinichiro: So you want a little yellow stone?

Pieck Finger: Yes, Mr. Rinichiro. It's part of our research here to increase the studies of enhanced humans. The Deadman you called them. And even provide something similar to the western world. I call them Titans.

Hagira Rinichiro: [Pulls out a yellow stone]. But before I hand this egg over, can I at least have the remaining schematics for any future projects?

Pieck Finger: Of course. So how long will it take? Because our Titan program here need to get off the ground.

Hagira Rinichiro: Give me around one hour, if you may.

Pieck Finger: Sound perfect but what about my daughter? She tends to throw a tantrum and knowing that I can heal.

Hagira Rinichiro: If you can heal, can she?

Pieck Finger: She doesn't have that ability, but she does have her father's athletic prowess.

Hagira Rinichiro: We do have this race and how about we'll put your daughter to the test. To pass the time while you recover and I write down schematics.

[Hour later, Izuku and Noelle are walking down the street as they got themselves into trouble by encountering a Ghoul while Jean met up with Pieck at Deadman Wonderland]

Jean Kirschtein: You're telling me that Emma is our love child and she's competing against other dangerous criminals?

Pieck Finger: Look, it was the only option we had on the table. And I had to provide an excuse for an exchange for the Stone.

Jean Kirschtein: Since the Portal is close, we gotta make sure this is alright for another six hours.

Pieck Finger: Remind me to knock both Silva and Polendina when we get home.

Jean Kirschtein: Trust me, Yang and Catra are beyond pissed.

Pieck Finger: From what you told me, I'm gonna kill Polendina for wasting time. So Catra will be here around another six?

Jean Kirschtein: Let try to get the Stone by four.

Izuku Midoriya: [Ear piece] Jean. Pieck. We got a situation here and we're gonna need some back up here. Noelle nearly got caught up with this sharp headed Quirk here and this Ghoul creature.

Jean Kirschtein: Can you lure them somewhere away from there?

Izuku Midoriya: I'm trying but they're moving incredibly fast here.

Pieck Finger: Tell Mr. Rinichiro I'll be away, testing out my "Titan experiment". He should be here with the Stone any minute now. Tell them to bring the Ghoul and this parasite at Deadman Wonderland. I'll introduce them the mighty Titan.

Jean Kirschtein: Understood. [Ear piece] Deadman Wonderland! Now, Deku! Queen Silva!

Izuku Midoriya: [Ear piece] Understood!

[Pieck left Jean at the medical center as she runs to the amusement park with her special gear. Hagira returns with the Stone]

Hagira Rinichiro: Mr. Finger, I assume?

Jean Kirschtein: That's correct, the husband of a Titan.

Hagira Rinichiro: [Present the Stone to Jean]. So tell me about these Titans.

Jean Kirschtein: [Grabs it and place it into a box]. Would you like to see an example? [Moments later as both Jean and Hagira are sitting at the stands with Emma at their side. Pieck is sitting, waiting in the middle. Jean pressed the ear piece for Izuku and Noelle to listen]. We got a young boy with a high tech gear and a bait. A damsel to lure in the Ghoul and the parasite to my lovely wife there.

Hagira Rinichiro: I see. And this boy...

Emma: [Calmly answers] He's my future husband. Family business. And he loves to idea of the Titan being a protector.

Hagira Rinichiro: Well the damsel be sacrificed?

Jean Kirschtein: [Chuckles]. Of course not, we need a living subject for a never ending torture of experimentation.

Hagira Rinichiro: That I can agree with.

[Izuku arrives with Noelle on Izuku's arms with both the Ghoul and parasite tailing him].

Izuku Midoriya: [Running passed Pieck] Mom! Kick their asses!

[Pieck got up with a smirk and cut her hand. Titan lightning came down and Pieck transform into the Cart Titan with the gear transforming into its cannons and machine guns]

Hagira Rinichiro: [Stands up with a smile] Wow! [Izuku and Noelle sat down with the three] Is it possible to keep those two alive. I want to test them all about their biology since that stone gave me schematics around their bodies.

Emma: [Stands up] Mom! Knock them out!

Jean Kirschtein: Do the media have something to say about this parasite.

Hagira Rinichiro: [Watching the fight between the Titan, Ghoul and parasite]. No, but I love what you been calling them. [Turns to Jean with a smile] Let's call them Parasytes with a "Y" instead of an "I". I want to see them against my Deadman Project.

Stone Recovered: Total: Day 2 - 1 Hour

[The Mind Team came back once the Portal is open but they're under attack. They arrive with a few extras. Diana and Usagi close the Portal the moment they arrive. A few got back but quickly been destroyed. Catra and Yang join them]

Yang Xiao Long: What the hell happen in there?!

Izuku Midoriya: That damn, Rinichiro. He send those them all but some got caught up in the cross fire.

Diana Cavendish: They are...?

Izuku Midoriya: The one beside me is...

Migi: [Crawls in front of them] Shinichi Izumi. And I am called, Migi

Catra: [Jumps] What the hell is that!

Emma: That's Migi the Parasyte. And those two girls are Satomi Murano, and Kana Kimishima. And... [All of them made way to two more] the girl is Yuki Tachikawa. And Ms. Kimishima boyfriend? Mitsuo?

Mitsuo: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Pieck Finger: [Pieck knocked Mitsuo out]. We got a couple of escapees from Deadman Wonderland, Ganta Igarashi. Officer Kiyomasa Senji. Yo and Minatsuki Takami. And the rest are under an organization called Scar Chain.

Jean Kirschtein: What the hell did we got ourselves into?

Kiyomasa Senji: What the hell...?

Emma: Sorry, Officer Senji. They'll explain. Sort version, we're the Avengers.

[Everyone is scared]

Catra: We were about to leave but you bunch came by.

Yang Xiao Long: [Hits Noelle and Jean] WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THREE DO ALL THAT TIME?!

Izuku Midoriya: Yang! We need to aid the Power Team right now.

Yang Xiao Long: Right. Stones first. Ass kicking later.

Emma: Let's leave.

Jean Kirschtein: You guys go. I'll explain everything to this group about everything.

[All the Avengers left through the Portal with everyone looking shocked as hell]

**Power Stone**

Leader: Dante M. Caina. Partners: Gon Freeces & Rin Okumura

[The trio are looking around an underground trian station]

Dante M. Caina: Can one of you be real for a minute, how long will it actually take for us to retrieve the Power Stone?

Rin Okumura: It's gonna be more than 30 minutes.

Dante M. Caina: Which is...?

Gon Freeces: I don't understand it myself, but I think 30 minutes here is 6 hours there.

Dante M. Caina: So if we're here for an hour, the portal will close till another hour?

Rin Okumura: Correct.

Dante M. Caina: We gotta make it fast here then!

Rin Okumura: But if we gotta...

[Children are crying are heard and they heard the white robes yelling at them. Dante shot one of them to save the child. The white robe screams for backup]

Dante M. Caina: Gear up boy! [Dante pulls out Ebony & Ivory, Rin draws out his sword and Gon placed his fist onto his palm] We gotta do our job as an Avenger here.

Gon Freeces: If we do this, we're gonna waste a lot of time here.

Rin Okumura: I'm gonna say at least we'll be... [A couple white robed soldiers are coming in fast to the boys] several days to a week late.

Dante M. Caina: Let kick some ass! [Six hours later as Dante & Rin killed the vampires, Gon is making sure the children are safe, at least the surviving members as half the children were killed by the vampires]. What's our time frame, Rin?

Rin Okumura: [Checks the watch]. We lost three days, here. The Portal should be closed right now.

Asta Orfai: [Distant] HEY!

[The Power Team heard Asta's cry and rush to him]

Dante M. Caina: Asta! Is the Space Team behind you?! Because we were expecting them in seconds!

Asta Orfai: I got here an hour ago. The white robes attack so I defended myself. And the moment I drop by... [Explosion is heard as all four boys saw Penny flying and being attacked] Sister Penny just start flying.

Gon Freeces: Where the hell was she? We could have gotten aid here sooner.

Asta Orfai: Sadly, I got here first. She was second.

Rin Okumura: Wait...? You got here first?

[Asta nodded]

Dante M. Caina: Well son of a bitch! [Shakes his head then accepted it] Well here's the situation; we got vampires in the white robes. Using children as a farm. Save them and send them to this Moon Demon Company. We were doing our jobs as Avengers here.

Asta Orfai: Understood, Brother Dante. So you know where the Power Stone?

Rin Okumura: Somewhere in the Vampire Base. Underground. Originally was at the MDC but turns out it was schematics on making a weapon, not the source.

Asta Orfai: [Turn to Penny] Sister Penny!

Penny Polendina: [Flies down as she's disappointed]. What? Are you gonna get mad at me?

Dante M. Caina: Yes, but not right now.

Rin Okumura: We need you to analyze any high power spike underground to find the Stone. Just tell us where it is, and we'll get the hell out of here.

Penny Polendina: [Reluctantly salute] Roger that.

[Penny starts flying to search]

Dante M. Caina: Okay. [Boys hudle up] It may take awhile for the energy spike because it's underground and being guarded by a legion of vampires. So we'll take our job as Avengers and save as much kids as we can.

Penny Polendina: [Ear piece] Found it!

[All the boys look to her with a shock look]

Gon Freeces: Are you sure?

Penny Polendina: I'm sure, because if the Power Stone if a powerful energy spike, all I need to do is increase the spike range and found it. It's like the Space Stone when we landed through the Space Portal.

Dante M. Caina: [Pulls out one of his guns for a warning shot near her] All this time you could had figure this whole thing out?!

Penny Polendina: I am made from the Mind Stone.

Dante M. Caina: [Angrily walk to the Power Stone direction] I'm gonna shoot her when we get home!

Asta Orfai: You gotta wait in line for that.

Dante M. Caina: I'll wait then!

Asta Orfai: Let get the Stone.

Penny Polendina: But be warned, I'm sensing a lot of high profile enemies down that direction.

Asta Orfai: Sister Penny, if you see any kids nearby, send them to safety.

Penny Polendina: Roger that!

[All five members left the area to the Stone's location while they're being tail by one of the vampires name, Mikaela Hyakuya. During the fight, The Avengers that just arrive, they encounter the MDC. A young man name, Yuichiro Hyakuya]

Yuichiro Hyakuya: Who are you, monsters? [Points his sword at Izuku]

[Mikaela had been slam down by Dante, being hold at gun point by the rest]

Mikaela Hyakuya: Who are you monsters?!

Danta M. Caina: Just shut up! We're here for a purple stone! Seen it around in your man caves?

Mikaela Hyakuya: Purple stone? You all want a purple stone?

Rin Okumura: That's correct.

Penny Polendina: And don't try to lie, I can detect the stone power.

Mikaela Hyakuya: [Confused] What's so special about that stone?

[The Avengers are walking to one of the vampire's hideout alongside with Squads: Hiragi & Narumi]

Yuichiro Hyakuya: Well this Stone gotta be worth it.

Izuku Midoriya: I'm telling you with this Stone we can save our world.

Yuichiro Hyakuya: And once you do save it, can you guys come back and save ours?

Izuku Midoriya: Correct.

[The Avengers caught up with the Power Team]

Dante M. Caina: Boss?

Yuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya: Boss?

[The entire Avengers are over looking the caves]

Izuku Midoriya: In the grand total, we had been gone for three days in our universe, but this...

Asta Orfai: Yeah, we might be here for another day or so.

Pieck Finger: Truly.

Asta Orfai: [Grabs Mikaela]. Now where's the science department? [Mikaela points at north east]. Sister Penny?

Penny Polendina: That's correct.

Izuku Midoriya: Portal is open for... [Izuku checks his watch] for another few minutes.

Dante M. Caina: We gotta make this quick, but... [Looks down to the children's direction]

Asta Orfai: We can't leave these kids behind or abandon them with these vampiric bastards.

Izuku Midoriya: I agree with that. Because we Pieck, you're gonna take them to the MDC in your Titan form, [turn to his right] while Gon, Noelle, Emma and I will protect the children, [turns to his left] while Dante, Asta, Catra and Yang will take care of the vampires. [Turns to Penny] You'll make sure to protect the Stone. We'll fight, you'll protect.

Penny Polendina: But happen if I encounter some vampires on the way back to the Portal?

Izuku Midoriya: Then be ready for combat.

Penny Polendina: I'm combat ready!

Izuku Midoriya: GO!

[Every member left to their mission]

Stone Recovered: Total: Day 8 - 12 Hours

[Everyone arrives with Squads Hiragi & placed the Stone near Diana and Usagi]

Yuichiro Hyakuya: So this is...

Izuku Midoriya: Our universe, but right now... [Izuku walk up to the Time Portal] I gotta aid the Time Team.

Diana Cavendish: But you need to rest Deku. You had been going nonstop.

Dante M. Caina: Yeah, boss. I agree with the witch there. You and the Reality Team lost nearly a year after searching for the Stone. And you look tired as hell.

Jean Kirschtein: You had been gone the editional five days. I've been trying to keep the kids calm about the situation. But you guys look like hell.

Diana Cavendish: And we are about to rest up for the night.

Dante M. Caina: Remember, boss, it should be the same time as our universe. We'll be ready when they open it up. And it's Nagisa, she got this cover.

Jean Kirschtein: I'll be joining you, while both Noelle and Penny will get those ass kicking by Catra and Yang.

Asta Orfai: And getting the Time Stone requires stealth and speed. Both you and Jean are perfect for this. We'll decide on who'll get to wear the Gauntlet.

Izuku Midoriya: [Accepts it]. Okay. But I want this portal in ten hours.

Diana Cavendish: Understood.

**Soul Stone**

Solo: Ruby Rose

[Ruby walks around quickly till she noticed a car is about to hit a pale girl, black hair girl with a white left-eyed patch. Ruby then uses her Semblance to runs to her, saving her life]

[Mei and Ruby are sitting in her room]

Mei Misaki: So... [You're not from our world?]

Ruby Rose: That's correct. I honestly don't know what do here, but I'm here to look for a Stone that's connected to the Soul.

Mei Misaki: A soul stone? How does it work?

Ruby Rose: I guess it works by seeing the soul.

Mei Misaki: I can see the souls of the dead.

Ruby Rose: Sounds very useful.

Mei Misaki: Not really. Just... people who are about to die.

Ruby Rose: Wow. How does it look to see people dying?

Mei Misaki: Like you, Ms. Rose.

Ruby Rose: [Caught off guard]. Like... me?

Mei Misaki: Yeah. You're nothing but a blur. Reminds me of the Calamity.

Ruby Rose: The Calamity?

Mei Misaki: It's a curse here. It's just kills a random student in every Class 3-3 since 1972. And I volunteer to be the "Extra" so no one can be killed. Sometimes it works, but most of the times it doesn't. But I can tell who's the "Dead One". Honestly though, I sometimes believe that after my fellow classmates had been killed, there's no really point on pretending.

Ruby Rose: Does anyone else have that ability? To see the dead?

Mei Misaki: No. But for some reason, when I got my glass eye, I can see anyone who's about to die or not.

Ruby Rose: Your glass eye? May I see it?

Mei Misaki: If it's the Soul Stone you're looking for, then I don't mind parting ways with it. [Mei bows to pull out the glass eye and quickly cover her eye. Mei hands over the glass eye] Here you go, Ms. Rose.

[Ruby esitant to grab it but once she did, the eye color changed from Mei's to Ruby's eye color]

Ruby Rose: Do you mind if I break it?

[Mei shake her head and Ruby throws it hard. It shatter into pieces to reveal the orange stone]

Mei Misaki: It looks pretty. So... do the Soul Stone let you see any soul as desire?

Ruby Rose: [Grabs it and place it in her pocket]. Honestly, I don't know.

Mei Misaki: I still don't regret it. I would rather accept the reality and let my sister live through my memories till the end of my days.

Ruby Rose: You know what my mother used to say to me? [Mei coldly looks at Ruby] We all just gotta keep moving forward.

Mei Misaki: I respect that. So... [Mei grabs a broom] are you gonna help?

Ruby Rose: Oh! Yes I will! Sorry for breaking your glass eye!

Mei Misaki: I got plenty. I don't mind parting ways with one.

[As time flies by, Ruby waves goodbye to Mei. Ruby walks away from the town to a hill top. She looks at the Soul Stone before leaving. She looks up to the sky then asking herself]

Ruby Rose: Who's Eren Jaeger?

[Ruby enters the Soul World while Izuku runs to her]

Izuku Midoriya: Ruby?!

**Time Stone**

Leader: Nagisa Shiota. Partners: Madoka Kanami & Ore Uno

[All three start running around the city to find the Time Stone]

Madoka Kanami: Where can it be?

Ore Uno: Don't know.

Nagisa Shiota: But the faster we get it, we can aid the others quickly.

[Madoka noticed a digital video camera at their side and grab the camera]

Madoka Kanami: Where does that come from?

[Both Nagisa and Ore saw the camera]

Ore Uno: Maybe check if its rig or not?

Nagisa Shiota: [Examine] Doesn't look like its rig or not.

Ore Uno: [Noticed a note] I guess this might be something for this universe?

Madoka Kanami: Give it a read.

Ore Uno: [Reading] "To: Avengers. From: Eren Jaeger"? [All of them look at each other]. "Ask this question: What does our future hold?"

[The camera plays to reveal the entire Avengers corpses on the ground, crushed with the words: Dead End]

Nagisa Shiota: "Dead end"?

Eren Jaeger: [Through the camera] I recommend if you want the happy end, just cope and live this pathetical happiness that I personally give to you. Turn back now. Or else I'll clean the word "Peace" from all of its blood.

[The warning shake the trio]

Nagisa Shiota: I would normally say he's bluffing but knowing Eren, he might pull it off. But I'll choose to make a dream into reality. [Close the camera]. Time to work, because we got an Infinity Stone to get.

[Days later, Nagisa, cross dressing, and John Bacchus who's holding the Time Stone, are meeting the mayor office]

John Bacchus: What's so valuable about this gem?

Nagisa Shiota: [Acting seductive] I love gem stones, and seeing that green gem stone is such a turn on.

John Bacchus: What happen if I decided to keep it?

Nagisa Shiota: That would take you out of this tournament. Since I have no interest in this whole battle royal, I won't mind removing myself out of it. I would... [Purposely trips under his desk which knocks Bacchus Future Dairy off to the ground to secretly switch them while John check on him] Sorry, Mr. Bacchus. I'm a bit of a clutz.

John Bacchus: [Hand over the Stone] Here you are dear. I hope this Stone will bring you happiness.

Nagisa Shiota: [Noticed John's reaction to the door but continue to play]. It will.

[Nagisa placed the Time Stone into a case till the doors open up to reveal a security team attacking Nagisa with rifles. Defending himself by using the mayor as a human shield. Pretending to grab the rig future dairy of John's but he been elbow by John. Nagisa jumps from the shots. Ore and Madoka grabs Nagisa to start running. Nagisa double checks the Stone to reveal that it is the Time Stone. An explosion is heard from the mayor's office, from Nagisa's trap]

Ore Uno: Okay, now we got the Stone we gotta survive the next 3 hours here, We been gone for 8 days.

Madoka Kanami: Thankfully that this universe is in sync with ours. [All three arrive at their apartment] I'm gonna rest up.

Nagisa Shiota: [Throws the Stone case to Madoka while Ore is taking off the most of her Magical Girl gear] Since you're the most powerful member here to hold the Stone, it's safer with you. [Nagisa looks at John's Future Diary] I wonder what it says here.

[Nagisa opens up the Diary till it reveal that it's rig. The entire apartment had exploded, killing both Nagisa Shiota and Ore Uno. Madoka rush back to the bodies which Nagisa isn't to found but Ore is completely bloody]

Madoka Kanami: [Panics] What the hell! What the hell! [Gun fire from a security force rush in once they saw Madoka] Time Stone!

[Madoka pulls out the Stone, trying to use it. Green glyphs appears but Mur Mur came out of nowhere as time stop]

Mur Mur: That's cheating. [Madoka jumps]. Deus Ex Machina won't allow you to use that under any circumstances till the game ends. But if you ever use that Stone once here, they'll continue to die in a never ending torture. So I recommend continue the game till its over.

[Time resumes as Madoka is forced to leave Nagisa and Ore behind. For an entire hour, Madoka manage to avoid all of the security force till she saw both Izuku and Jean walking around]

Madoka Kanami: Deku! Stallion!

[Both boys turn to see Madoka]

Izuku Midoriya: [Shocked] So... Nagisa... [Madoka starts crying down as she reveals the story to Izuku]

Jean Kirschtein: Did... the Time Stone...?

Madoka Kanami: [Gives it to Izuku] It was all my fault! If... if... if I was here much earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess.

Jean Kirschtein: Don't worry about it. It's our job to make things right.

Izuku Midoriya: He's... [Still in shocked] he's right. We need to leave.

[Izuku and Jean help Madoka to leave but Mur Mur appears in front of Madoka]

Mur Mur: Sorry, but I can't let you leave here yet.

Madoka Kanami: How come?

Mur Mur: Because you're the only surviving member of your team, but someone, a long time ago told me that the "Avengers" are gonna mess up time, so that someone told me to stop one of them till the end of the game. Just because they're dead, doesn't mean the holder of the Future Diary. And if you died rather than your friends, then yes, I would had let you go. But you picked up the Diary, then you're bound to this game here.

Madoka Kanami: But...

Jean Kirschtein: How long? [Everyone looks at him]. How long would it takes?

Mur Mur: Depends, but normally short. Perhaps months. At least not in years term.

Jean Kirschtein: Deku, this is one call we can't make. Madoka gotta stay.

Mur Mur: At least one of you understands.

Stone Recovered:

[Izuku and Jean return with the Stone but lost members of their own. Everyone gather around the boys]

Asta Orfai: What happen, Deku? Jean?

Jean Kirschtein: We lost them all.

Gon Freeces: What was that?

Jean Kirschtein: We lost both Nagisa and Ore. Madoka, she's forced to be caught up with that world's game. Meaning, she's stuck there till the game is over, the idea of being a God of space and time.

Izuku Midoriya: Madoka made sure that the Time Stone is safe. If we...

Jean Kirschtein: Deku, we can't always save every life that we set out for. Sometimes we gotta play out the long game.

[Ore managed to leave the Time Portal, back to their universe. Everyone sees Ore]

Jean Kirschtein: Ore?

Ore Uno: It's alright, but I need to rest after that bastard blow us straight to hell.

Izuku Midoriya: How did you survived?

Ore Uno: I'm gonna give Mei the biggest, and possibly from her, the smelliest hug ever. Because the MG gear I got managed to save me long enough to get here. But I really do need medical support right now. [Jean and Pieck grabs Ore to the medical wing of the Silver Moon]

Izuku Midoriya: I'll accept that as a consolation prize till Ruby comes back.

Yang Xiao Long: [Looks at the Soul Portal] How long we gotta wait for Ruby?

Izuku Midoriya: If it's more than a month, then I'll get her.

**The Soul World**

[Ruby enter the Soul World where she saw a giant wall, 50 meters. This surprised Ruby. The city is a small but still large enough for around thousand of people living inside. Ruby looks around to see a white hooded women, walking up to her. She offers her hand but she slowly reveal her face as Summer Rose]

Summer Rose: [Softly smile down to Ruby] My little red riding hood.

* * *

Noelle Silva is sitting in the studio with a depressed look, 'Hey...' dejected tone, 'I'm Noelle Silva and I'm royalty...'

'Noelle, put some energy into your spot!' Asta spoke loudly off-screen.

Noelle angrily stands. 'I thought we were gonna shoot the same scenes as Endgame!' Noelle angrily walk out of the studio.

'Noelle!' Asta got in front of the camera. 'She's cranky on not getting a good role and being introduced in the second act' Asta runs off, 'Emma! Can you finish this?'

Emma sat on the chair with Phil on her lap. 'My name Emma and this bundle of joy is Phil...' he waves at the camera, 'I'm here to say that we didn't actually film each Stone Location because we're already over budget as it is. And honestly, I'm glad we only saw Yuno as a cameo because the Yandere Asylum had a hard time catching her when she reshot her scene from her show. But I'm just gonna be forward with you all by saying, we just go by beginning, middle and end of each Stone Location. And we took creative liberties around the Mind Portal since Parasyte takes place around the 90's if I remember correctly, while both Wonderland and Ghoul takes place around modern day-ish. And we went overboard with the Heist so we improvise a lot here. Oh! And when Usagi was reading the notes, Mr. Jaeger wrote them instead of Usagi herself when describing both Mr. Iwatani and Mr. Ryuguin. And I can't believe that line from Mr. Kirschtein said when he found the Space Stone made it in the shot because he went off scripted. Sorry if the scenes were longer but hope you'll enjoy the final act. Bye!' Emma waves to the camera.


	9. Endgame (Part 3)

Izuku, Ruby and Asta (clean shave) are sitting at the studio, wearing their usual attires. 'Hello there. This is our climax and final act of the entire Endgame. Originally gonna be another of us with clips of each scene like we did with Infinity War...'

Ruby spoke, 'But I managed to convinced Mr. Canary on making an actual movie length-ish as a thank you for the 200 views for the Infinity War as of this moment'

Asta nodded, 'He's a writer who believes the Power of Negativity but you caught him on a good mood'

Ruby continue to smile, 'I was very lucky. But it was fun shooting this and both Infinity War, Endgame and all the other Avengers trailers that we did'

'Before we go straight into the third act, I want to say something' Asta pulls up a sheet of paper, 'The reason why Ryuko wasn't with us in these shots because Mako forgot to tell her that we were shooting, and I, Mr. Hollow Canary completely forgot that she survives the Snap. So some of the third act had been reshooted and might feel odd. My apologizes for the lack of Ryuko'.

'And hope you'll enjoy this! And go beyond...' Izuku waves at the camera.

'PLUS ULTRA!' All three signs off.

* * *

**The Soul World**

[Ruby and Summer Rose are walking around the streets of a lively Shiganshina]

Summer Rose: As these people were once happy with their lives behind the walls.

Ruby Rose: I've seen this from Eren's Reality Stone.

Summer Rose: But he never wanted to do this. Never wanted the idea of killing people till there's no more options. He even visit a place called Inferno because there's an idea that he invested in.

[They're walking around into a hotel of Inferno. They saw Eren Jaeger meeting with the female hotel manager]

Eren Jaeger: [Looking around with no specific expression]. So this hotel...

The Hotel Manager: Is the Happy Hotel!

Eren Jaeger: Listen, Ms. Charlotte Magne.

Charlotte Magne: [Pulls out her hand for a handshake while having the biggest smile] Just call me, Charlie.

Eren Jaeger: [Accepts the handshake and let it go]. Charlie. Are you sure that this Happy Hotel will work?

Charlote Magne: The story of redemption is always this; "It takes a journey through Hell to be accepted in Heaven"

Eren Jaeger: And this purge?

Charlotte Magne: Every year to the date.

Eren Jaeger: Then I'll give you a year to this date to see if it actually works. I'll hold off my search of the Stones till a month or two before I come back.

[A year later Eren who's walking over the corpses of Inferno's residences which has all their bodies is all around the renamed Hazbin Hotel. Charlie is sitting on the chair, looking heart broken till she noticed Eren with all of his Titans walking behind him]

Eren Jaeger: [Disappointed]. Time's up, Charlie.

Charlie Magne: Eren...

Eren Jaeger: No... I've waited for this pathetical ideology of this... Happy Hotel project to work. They would rather let their souls to burn then breathing it in. [Pets Charlie]. I'll respect your activities but when it comes to reality, not every journey through hell won't get you accepted in heaven. Before I leave this entire Inferno into an actual hell hole, care to tell me where the Soul Stone is? Because you aren't the only source I have to it. So spare yourself and let faith judge you, or die with the rest of your people? [She looks up to him with a sadden look. Eren tend to accept it]. I thought so. [Eren grabs Charlie by the throat to lift her up. Using the Power Stone to destroy Charlie]. At least you'll be accepted in Heaven, Charlie.

Ruby Rose: He's willingly to give it a chance.

[Summer show Ruby the sight of Eren's mom died, a memory of the death]

Summer Rose: This young person's mindset was born the same way you were, the death of a mother.

Ruby Rose: Death of the mother? Jean did say...

Summer Rose: It's true. Eren's determination and will had driven him to sacrifice his own mother for this Stone. Eren told you that you _want_ to move forward...

Ruby Rose: But after this day, he _Just_ keeps moving forward. Because I stop moving forward, I just fail everyone else. [Ruby kneels in front of the recreation of Carla's death]

Summer Rose: Do you know what he first thought when he first discovers that there's humans living beyond his walls?

Ruby Rose: [Shifting her eyes then looks up to the sky]. That he was excited about there is life beyond the walls?

Mysterious male voice: No...

[Ruby looks up to see a young looking Mikasa Ackermann, walking up to Ruby, looking over her shoulders. Ruby looks over to noticed the scene change from Shiganshina to Patch's cliff, then turns around to see Eren Jaeger with the Wall Titans walking behind him, and he's sitting on Summer Rose's cracked grave]

Eren Jaeger: I was... disappointed. [Ruby looks horrified from seeing Eren, coldly looks down on Ruby]. You want to know how you clean the word, Peace? [Ruby close her eyes for a moment then walks up to him with her scythe till she lost her foot to notice that grass is lumping. Ruby pulls the grass to reveal that she's been walking on corpses, including her Team and the Avengers]. You wipe them all out of everyone memories and wipe them out of history. Before creation there's destruction, and I'll be the God of this new universe. And you. The Avengers will be gone, forever. Just remember this, Rose. You were the one who started this story.

**The Soul Portal**

[Ruby left the Soul World and back with Izuku Midoriya and Asta Orfai inside the Soul Portal]

Izuku Midoriya: Ruby! Are you alright?!

Ruby Rose: [Hugs both Izuku and Asta out of pure terror of Eren's endgame] Deku! I saw Eren's plan if he haven't stop!

Izuku Midoriya: Ruby... we need to go back home. We had been gone for six months. I had been waiting here for an hour till you return. I didn't want to leave you behind like how I left Nagisa behind to die.

Ruby Rose: What are we gonna do?

Asta Orfai: I came after a week of being worried, we need to talk about it. Even I don't know if we should bring everyone back, and just use the Stones to kill Eren and cope with what we had.

Ruby Rose: Yang wouldn't allow it. Neither Catra. Should we... take the lost and go home to accept it?

[All three sat on the hill, looking at the sky]

Asta Orfai: What more can we lose? We lost pretty much everything. And to those who were snap away, they were forced to be taken away.

Ruby Rose: But after seeing Eren's memories, I can... somewhat identify with. Losing a mother.

Asta Orfai: Unlike Deku here, we had lost a mother. While praying down to the church, the Devil inside of me told me secrets that my family origins is around the Staria Family. My mother's name is Lacita, died. I have another adoptive brother which is a Devil name Liebe who resides in me.

Izuku Midoriya: I may not understand the feeling, but I think when Eren lost his mother. I believe his mother represent the majority of his humanity. And since nobody wasn't there to save him from that hatred of his, so he must had been driven in rage. Anger. And everything around him is a field of death. But if we can take him down and save him from this hatred of his, we can possibly bring a brighter future. If not, then he should stay in prison for the rest of his life.

Ruby Rose: But back on Paradis, I've lost...

Izuku Midoriya: We lost. All of us. Lost friends. We've lost family. And from this journey to get the Stones, we lost a part of ourselves. But the only thing we can do is moving forward, but not too fast, because we might lose our way. [Izuku pull Asta and Ruby in for another hug] Wanna know why?

Ruby Rose: It's not about how much we lost, it's about how much we have left. We're the Avengers. We've got to finish this. [Ruby looks at the Stone then turn to Izuku] Do you trust me? [Offers him a hand]

Izuku Midoriya: I do. [Accepts the handshake]

Asta Orfai: Then lets head back, because Schnee wanted Jaeger and his entire army and supporters to be given a public execution at the Avengers HQ back on Earth.

[All of the leave the Soul Portal and back to their universe]

Stone Recovered: Month 7

[The Soul Team arrives back, as Yang rush to Ruby to hug her. Noelle hugs Asta due of their lengthy time frame. Izuku present the Stone to Diana and Usagi]

Izuku Midoriya: We should go back to headquarters and finish this.

Ryuko Matoi: What the hell took you so damn long?

Izuku Midoriya: [Look shocked]. Ryuko? I thought you were...

Ryuko Matoi: Still in therapy? Nah. Once I got better from Dr. Mankanshoku. So... [Ryuko looks at everyone]. Who the hell are they and and what the hell happen?

**Earth: Avengers HQ**

[Majority of the main Avengers sat down while the other half are working with the Gauntlet. Asta is praying. Ruby is custom making her gloves]

Ryuko Matoi: Do we know if he had family?

Izuku Midoriya: I believe he had a mother but I doubt we could find her. Maybe her old classmates.

Ruby Rose: Yeah, but I doubt Karma wants to talk to me.

Ryuko Matoi: Ever since everything went to hell, I doubt we can actually pull this off.

Izuku Midoriya: From what Ore told us, we can't revive people from the dead even if we do have a Sailor Guardian we can't bring back Nagisa, and Madoka is stuck there or even dead. We gotta deal what we can do here.

Ryuko Matoi: But can we actually pull this off, Deku?

Izuku Midoriya: One way to found out, Senketsu.

Ruby Rose: But we don't know why Eren made it seem easy on getting them on some spots. So we should think about what his next move.

Ryuko Matoi: All I know that the evil bastard will finally get his along with his followers will get theirs as well.

Ruby Rose: Weiss might do something wrong here, but secretly, I want to see him dead for once. And killing Eren might... [Stops herself and remember his memories]. No. Perhaps it would be better if we can talk him out of it.

Jean Kirschtein : I don't know. He managed to kill everyone, not once but twice. I remember that he doesn't care nor love anyone outside of Paradis. I would say, kill him.

Izuku Midoriya: Then are we ready to have that much blood in our hands?

Jean Kirschtein: Believe me, Deku. I've way too much blood onto my hands, but I can live with Eren's on mine hands.

Yang Xiao Long: [Distant]. Everyone! Come in!

[Everyone is walking in but Izuku, Asta and Ruby]

Ruby Rose: Deku. Asta. [Both boys look at Ruby]. But what happen if everything goes down south?

Asta Orfai: Then we'll keep moving forward.

[Asta pats Ruby's back as both boys meet up with the rest till Ruby caught up, finishing her gloves]

**The Avengers Gauntlet**

[Usagi, Diana, Pieck, Catra, Penny, and Emma are placing the Stones together. The Time Stone activated but nothing happens as the other Stones were also activated but nothing happens]

Pieck Finger: If anyone mock a bomb sound, I'm gonna punch you.

Catra: [Disappointed]. She's no fun.

Emma: Tell me about it.

[In the next room, with everyone in there with the Avengers Gauntlet with the Time Stone still has it small green circle around it]

Pieck Finger: All right. The gauntlet's ready. But are you sure you can handle it, Sailor Moon?

Usagi Chiba: [Walks up to it]. Yes I can.

Yang Xiao Long: Again, are we sure to bring back everyone?

Usagi Chiba: We've spend 7 months on this, and I'm the only one who can withstand the full force of the Stones.

Dante M. Caina: And we have one shot.

Penny Polendina: But I still don't see why bring everyone back? All we need to do is bring back the good people.

Usagi Chiba: You may be like Hotaru, but you're clearly nowhere near with her mindset. You know what's the difference between my mother and to today's magical girls? My mom didn't want to save the good people, but she wants to save everyone, no matter what they do. And if you can't separate the two, we're no different than the bad guy.

[The Avengers are also listening to the Execution of the Order till Gon turn it off]

Izuku Midoriya: Sailor Moon, it's time.

Ruby Rose: [To Penny]. Penny, activate the Vault Protocol.

[Penny protect the Avengers HQ as everyone is preparing themselves to defend each other. Usagi transform into her Chibi Moon design with all the previous Sailor Guardians colors around each skirt tail and her Silver Crystal has all the Star Seeds of each Guardian. She grabs the Gauntlet as she hesitant to put it on till she finally put it on. Once Usagi put on the Gauntlet, the power of the Infinite Six has overwhelms Usagi, even taking her to her knees, starting to overwhelms the Silver Crystal and the Star Seeds of the previous Sailor Guardians]

Dante M. Caina: Boss!

Izuku Midoriya: Give it time!

Ore Uno: Usagi? You got it?

Usagi Chiba: I got it.

[Usagi is still overwhelmed and her Silver Crytal is on the bound to be destroyed while the rest of the Star Seeds are completely shattered. Usagi struggles to place her fingers into a snapping position till she snaps. Usagi collapse with the Gauntlet goes off. Everyone immediately goes to Usagi aid]

Izuku Midoriya: Usagi?

Ore Uno: She'll be fine... I think.

Ryuko Matoi: Did it work though?

Asta Orfai: It's worth a shot. Let do pray that it did.

[Ruby noticed the Time Stone circle is turn counter clockwise as other Stones are like listening to the Mind and Time. Yang got a cell call from her pockets. To Yang shocked, it's Blake number]

Yang Xiao Long: [Hesitant at first]. Blake?

Ruby Rose: [Continue to look at the Gauntlet till the green circle disappears]. Guys... why does the Time Stone counting...

[Huge explosion is heard which shakes the entire Avengers HQ and collapse]

**The Order's Execution**

[Weiss Schnee on the stage with the mass audience of spectators to witness the execution, as Historia in her Queen's attire with an empty expression as she watches Eren waiting patiently for something. Each faction that supported Eren's cause are placed into the different area while the Eldians are in their with Eren].

Weiss Schnee: Welcome everyone! I know that everyone here is grieving over the loss of their love ones but today we, as a democracy had decided to instead of a locking away of these criminals and terrorists, you all had decided to preserve this Peace that the Titan Devil and his supporters are the symbol of horror and terrorism. This execution will serve to others that will threaten democracy. The Four Empresses won't act where nor listen to the people to get the results for the betterment of peace. Before we will execute the Titan Devil, we'll have the word with the Titan Queen. Please welcome, Historia Reiss'

[Historia got up as everyone is throwing garbage and drink to Historia as the families who've lost their love ones from the Snap. Historia got some booze all over her head going down her dress. Historia got up to the podium]

Historia Reiss: Before... [Everyone is shouting down to Historia, being the one who allows Eren to committed the universal wide crime] I'll start talking about the crimes, please, don't be too hateful to the rest of my people on Titan because we're all here because of that. I won't get in the way of this little execution, but I believe that this day will forever change the way of life. And since... if blood is wanted and loved by this pathetical ideology of the perfect universe, then I too will suffer the same consequences. Since I'm the little girl who stands next to the Devil himself. The Queen that was once been called the Human Goddess. How fitting, the Human Goddess will die with the Titan Devil, side-by-side. Perhaps the Devil himself, should say his final words before his execution.

[Historia left the stage she's join the rest of the Eldians that support Eren's cause while Eren, coldly look walk up to the podium where security are trying to keep the people in order due of the mass genocider is in front of them all]

Eren Jaeger: I'll make this clear. I'm not apologizing for what I did. Why would I? Because I killed murderers? Thieves? Cheaters? And everything in between? No. I just give you all what you want, unless you want to be a hypocrite about only allowing those who did so little, they should be spared. No. Equality will have its day and equality means everyone in equal grounds but if I allow one of your thieves or cheaters alive because they're a "good person", then that's no equality. That's morality tyranny where you're only allowing a certain person to live rather than treating them all as equal to one another. But now I see that all of you, everyone will continue this cycle of violence, socially burying one another for a personal betterment. Seeing that you all would do the same when it comes to genocide, I believe you all are never fulfilled your peace. [Eren's eyes had the green circle counting down with a disappointed expression]. Avengers. I was hoping you would allow this to play out and cope with this. But now, I guess you all didn't want to live with what you had and play God. Then if there's a God... the Devil with come after him.

[Weiss noticed the Titan Lightning forming around Eren and the Eldians. Weiss quickly protected herself and other nearby but the the lightning basically killed everyone else which cause a massive explosion which shakes everything around them. An army of Colossus Titans are around the now destroyed execution area as some Titans are at the nearby areas where the other Order factions are. Each faction is safe including Historia]

Historia Reiss: [Signs]. Are you sure about this, Eren?

Eren Jaeger: [Looks at her]. It's the only way to preserved Eldians and our home, even if they're good people out here left, I won't gamble with the future. Ikusaba!

Mukuro Ikusaba: [In gear]. Yes, my lord?

Eren Jaeger: Take Historia back to Titan. The future does need someone to lead Eldians into it.

Historia Reiss: No. I said I'll suffer the consequence. So I'll die here, with the Devil side-by-side.

Eren Jaeger: So be it. Get ready. Take Historia to gear up at your position. And I got a special present for you. Just whistle for it when the time comes.

Historia Reiss: And what will you do?

Eren Jaeger: I'll wait. Because they'll come. [Eren sat down the destroyed stage while picking six rubble pieces into his hand, playing around with them]. They'll always come.

**Avengers HQ**

[Everyone is getting up from the explosion. Getting out of the sealed HQ till saw the Colossus Titans, slowly walking and swimming in each direction]

Izuku Midoriya: Dante! Usagi, slow them down! Now!

Dante M. Caina: Gotcha boss!

[Dante, Diana and Usagi left]

Jean Kirschtein: Damn it! Pieck!

[Pieck transform into the Cart Titan with its canons attach to itself. Jean got on to Pieck to follow the three]

Izuku Midoriya: And where's the Gauntlet?!

Ore Uno: Must had fallen to something while everything went to hell!

Ruby Rose: Let's find it! [Ruby looks around but noticed that the army of Titans facing away from the position as she goes up to the highest peak to see Eren, sitting there. Ruby pulls out her Crescent Rose to aim it at Eren but he saw her and taunt her to take a shot. She didn't as Izuku and Asta join her on top]

Izuku Midoriya: So this is part of his plan?

Ruby Rose: Don't know, but he seem that he want us to join him down there.

Asta Orfai: We should let the others look for the Stones and take it away from here.

Izuku Midoriya: [Earpiece]. Everyone... find the Gauntlet and make a break for it. Name of the game here; keep away. We'll keep Eren busy for awhile.

Everyone: Roger.

Asta Orfai: Now we are all in agreement. [Asta's demon form appear as his Devil-Killer Sword and Yami's Katana that Asta dubs it, The Dark King]. Let's kill him properly this time.

**Finding the Gauntlet**

[Everyone goes underground till Emma managed to find the Gauntlet and grabbing it]

Emma: [Earpiece] Found it. I'll be heading to the Dandy!

Ryuko Matoi: [Through earpiece] I'll join you, but we got to aid the others.

[Emma is making her way to the Dandy till she noticed the Man Eater Demons that resemble the Demons from her old life]

Emma: Ryuko! I need some aid now!

[Emma defend herself with her bow and arrow to kill the Demons while defending the Gauntlet. Emma runs around to find some aid as both Rin, Yang and Catra came in to kill the Demons. Ore, Gon and Ryuko, wearing a 5-Star Goku Uniform that resembles her old Senketsu. The continue to fight even heard a giant impact from the surface on and once finished up, they reach the surface]

**Izuku Midoriya, Ruby Rose and Asta Orfai vs. Eren Jaeger**

[The three walk up to Eren who's sitting to confront him face to face as the Titans from the factions are moving inwards, slowly].

Eren Jaeger: [Smirk]. You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I gave you chances to live your ideologies of peace, but after seeing what happen when I let the "good people" behind, you all were gonna continue the circle of violence. Everyone here is so ungrateful.

Ruby Rose: We tend to be that way.

Eren Jaeger: Wanna know why this happen? Because before I send the Stones away, I'll be death with it. Yet you somehow know how to fuck it up since the Space didn't come first, and the Soul didn't surpassed Time, it's not here in my hands. [Eren getting up and getting ready for combat]. But it won't matter in the end, because now I'll use the Stones to build a new universe. By starting a Galactic wide Rumbling like this planet will suffer. My universe, I'll clean the word Peace by removing all previous life out of existence and remove those who have the same mindset as others. Nobody won't remember them if they think about continuing the circle of violence. My perfect universe of freedom.

Izuku Midoriya: Your new universe? Born out of blood.

Eren Jaeger: Only God knows. Because I won't tell them. [Pulls out two swords as his Berserker Mode is on]. The only way to stop the Titans from flattening this planet is to kill me. So... is everyone ready to consider the Final Option?

Ruby Rose: [Earpiece]. Everyone got that?

Everyone: [Through earpiece]. Yes.

Eren Jaeger: [Smirks]. Good.

[The fight begins. Eren uses the Warhammer abilities to create a spiky field which all three managed to avoid but quickly gang up to Eren who managed to handle all three. Avoiding every kill. Eren tries to go for the head of Asta but Ruby shot Eren's swords to protect him as Izuku punch Eren off. Ruby rushes in first but been caught by Eren, thrown to a wall then been kicked through it. Asta tries to return the favor but Eren quickly uses the Warhammer again to prevent it which pins Asta on the nearby wall. Eren goes for a slash to the neck but Izuku stomp on the swords. Both Izuku and Eren goes for hand-to-hand combat but quickly goes to Eren's favor due of his quick gappling which gives Eren a quick strike then throws Izuku to Ruby who's trying to return into the fight. Eren goes for Asta who's still trap. Asta calls for both Devil-Killer and Dark King but Eren catches the Devil-Killer to slam it down on Asta who's trying to defend himself with the Dark King. Asta managed to lift Eren off for bit but only to fall for Eren's tactics to allow him to kick the Dark King away once his arms are up in the air. The kick also turns Asta over to his stomach, about to be strike down by the Devil-Killer. The moment Eren is about to slam it down, Izuku uses the Black Whip to hold Eren and throws him off of Asta. Quickly calls the Dark King and the Devil-Killer back to him but Eren isn't letting it go till Ruby, Petal Burst her way to Eren's side to punch Eren off. The punch didn't effected that much but quickly uses Petal Burst to force Eren off. Eren angrily glares at the three who are standing side-by-side. Eren continues to use the Warhammer to create more swords for himself as well going Berserker Mode. Izuku goes 100%, Ruby using her Silver Eyes mode, and Asta goes into Devil Mode. The four continue to engage into the fight. Eren slides to avoid Asta's swing as well defend himself from Ruby's swing. Using the Warhammer spikes to counter Izuku's strikes. Asta throws the Devil-Killer to Izuku to slam it down to Eren but the moment Eren is forced down, he immediately create a field of spikes to avoid any attempts from both Ruby and Asta. Izuku uses Black Whip again but Eren is using the Warhammer to harden the Black Whip to trap Izuku to his place. Eren goes for the head but Asta flies in and grab Eren to protect Izuku from death. Eren drop the swords to get Asta in a choke hold. Asta is trying to get out of it till Ruby aims at Eren's head but change the target to his arms which cause him to about to transform. Eren let go while Asta goes for a quick strike with the Dark King and trying to believe to cancel it out. Eren grabs the Dark King then smirks due of Asta not knowing the true nature of a Titan. Izuku broke free and uses a large chunk of the Titan Crystal by kicking it to Eren's position. Eren defend himself by using Asta as a human shield. Ruby rushes in but again been caught and is used as a human weapon for Eren when Izuku runs in then slammed down by Eren. Eren stomps on Ruby, grab her Crescent Rose, slam the barrel point blank range. Is about to immediately to shoot till Izuku uses the Black Whip to pull Crescent Rose away as the moment Eren shot it. Barely missed Ruby's head but the shot took Ruby's right eye as she rapidly moves her head to avoid the shot. Izuku overpowering Eren with One For All, but Eren uses its power by throwing Ruby's Crescent Rose like a massive boomerang. Izuku dodge Crescent Rose but been caught off guard by Eren who continue to use the Titan Crystal to use Black Whip against Izuku by pulling him in and throwing him to Ruby who's struggling to get up from Eren's shot. Asta with both his swords flies to Eren. Rolling over to avoid Asta's strikes. Eren lure Asta in closer to use the Warhammer to spike through Asta's right arm which forced him to drop the Devil-Killer. Eren quickly grabs it to go for the head till Asta willingly to torn out his entire right arm off to avoid the death slash but Eren kicks Asta away. Izuku jumps in for a dropkick. Eren defend himself by positioning the Devil-Killer as a shield. Eren pushes Izuku off and attempted to for a slash but Izuku started fly as well using Black Whip to help him fly. Izuku is about to go another kick till a few boulders flying near him. Izuku is barely dodging till Eren throws the Devil-Killer to make Izuku lose his footing till he's forced to midair stomp a boulder but still managed to knock him down. Eren looks at Izuku who's still struggling to get up].

**The Portals**

[All of the Order (Ragnarok, White Fang, Babel Brigade and Gastrea Virus, along with a gear up Historia Reiss), including smaller Titans, Man-Eaters and Demons, had arrive at Eren's location, ready to kill the Avengers. Eren looking down on Izuku while Ruby and Asta join him with their weapons on hand]

Eren Jaeger: In all my years of death, violence, and slaughter. It was personal but I felt sorry for them that they had to die. But what I'm gonna do to this stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much.

[Izuku grabs his glove and put it on. Asta grabs a Fire Dust to cauterized his torn open wound. Ruby torn a piece off of her hoodie for a makeshift eye patch, getting up and ready for a final assault]

Shinra Kusakabe: [Earpiece]. Deku. It's Shinra. Can you hear me? [The Leyline system is opening up. Deku looks around]. On your left.

[Izuku looks behind to see Adora, Tanjiro Kamado, Shigeo Kageyama, and Porco Galliard with the revived army from their previous battle against the Order are walking through, then Shinra flying from his feet to fly around Deku, floating near Deku. Then multiple Leyline systems are openning up. Atsuko Kagari with the Eldians and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, yo-yo through it in her superhero form. Multiple groups are coming thorugh the Leyline systems; Heroes, Witches, Huntsmen and Huntresses, Magic Knights, Demon Corps, Fire Force Soldiers, Etherians Armies, Nagisa's classmates, Inferno Demons, Exorcists]

Atsuko Kagari: Is that everyone

Amanda O'Neill: What? You wanted more?

[Emma, Ore, Ryuko, Gon, Rin, Yang and Catra pop out from the ground to noticed everyone had join up till they saw Eren at the opposite. Pieck with Jean, Diana and Dante join the rest. Everyone is in a ready position as Reiner, Porco, Annie and Armin transform]

Izuku Midoriya: Avengers! Assemble.

[Adora lead out a battle cry as everyone started to charge to the Order. Eren orders his army to run down the Avengers army. Both armies collide to one another. Adam got himself fighting against Team RWBY. Usagi is matching magical abilities against War Nurse with other magical girls. Both Mukuro and Rentaro are trying to gun down as many assassins. Ruby guns down a demon but pins Ruby down till Marinette yo-yo it to get it off Ruby for a moment to allow Ruby to slice it]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Ruby! [Runs up to her]. I thought I've been going through a dream of us, Eren in space, till Akko told us that, "Five years had passed. We need to hurry, they need us now!", and now we're here, ready to fight... [Ruby hugs her out of nowhere] Oh! Okay? Don't know why but we... we should fight on.

**The Queens**

[Historia kill multiple people before Weiss Schnee, Glimmer, Noelle Silva, and Diana Cavendish had enter the scene to confront Historia. All girls are sizing each other up]

Historia Reiss: Guess I'll have you all to bow down to the only Queen that really matters

[Historia swings backwards as Glimmer teleported behind Historia. Both Noelle and Weiss rushes in while Diana casts spells at Historia. Historia managed to dodge the spells as she's fighting off Noelle and Weiss. Noelle using Valkyrie Dress, and Weiss is matching Historia, blade for blade. Glimmer continues to teleport random places around Historia to make hit and run tactics with her staff while Diana cover fires to protect Glimmer, then Noelle and Weiss will also protect Glimmer and Diana whenever Historia uses her gear. Historia jumps off of Weiss to use her modified ODM gear to go for Diana. Noelle quickly charges in to protect Diana when Historia is about to strike down Diana till both Noelle and Weiss stop Historia. Glimmer teleported to kick Historia away. Historia roll till she got up to her knee only to be met by Diana's spell that Historia protect herself by using her swords. Nearly dodging Noelle's Sea Dragon Roar from behind. Historia tries to dodge another Sea Dragon Roar but Weiss uses her Black Glyph to trap her there. Historia whistles to reveal a small Titan that resembles Ymir's Titan came in to attack the other Queens which Weiss is forced to release Historia. Glimmer teleports away with the other Queens]

Noelle Silva: Come on! That's completely unfair!

Historia Reiss: [Getting up with a vacant expression towards the other Queens as her personal Titan is behind her, protecting her]. You know, it's really unfair that I'm the only Queen here that has no magical abilities, but I guess having my own Titan would be fair grounds. [Smiles]

[Historia jumps into the Titan's hand to be thrown. Historia is over the others while the Titan jumps into the attack. All the Queens dodge the strike. Historia latches onto the Titan to fly under for a quick surprise strike to Noelle. Barely dodging, Historia immediately latches back onto the Titan so it can defend her from another Diana's spells. The Titan jump towards Diana for Historia to ricochet herself when Diana managed to stop the Titan. With Diana's hand out in the open, Historia nearly cut off Diana's arm till Weiss managed to put up Black Glyph up in the air to prevent Historia attack. Glimmer teleports both herself and Diana out of the situation to gain some ground. Historia detach the blades for a quick switch to climb on her Titan. Historia whispers in her Titan's ear]

Noelle Silva: Shit. Is there anyway to kill the Titan before the Queen of Death can defend it?

Diana Cavendish: What Jean told me while we were waiting, one meter long and ten centimeters wide on the nape.

Glimmer: Great, math.

Weiss Schnee: And this is what the Eldians had been fighting before all this?

[Historia's Titan broke multiple rocks and throw them up into the air, then swiftly throws more to the other Queens. While they're dodging the rocks, Historia using the rocks from the sky gain a vantage point. The Titan fights off everyone till Diana summon all the swords to pierce the nape but unknown to her, Historia quickly dives down to slice off Diana's wand arm to prevent the killing blow to the Titan. Historia tries for another slash but Historia quickly change the position which Glimmer teleported behind Historia. Pulling out the sword, Historia kicks Glimmer away. Noelle quickly changes in but the Titan protected her by grabbing her. Noelle casts the Sea Dragon Roar and Weiss summons her Arma Gigas to fight against the Titan to be release from the grip but felt her ribs being broken till the rocks start crashing down, barely missing everyone. Diana and Historia are fighting but Diana can't keep up with Historia military training and tactics, being outsmarted. Historia twirls Diana around for a spinning jump kick to the face then went with a quick pierce down strike but Noelle, flies both Queens away from Diana. Weiss ice skates to their position to witness Historia throw Noelle over down to the ground hard then kicks Noelle's head to the point of being dazed. Historia noticed Weiss and grab her swords. Both of them engaged and get into an aerial sword fight till the Titan jumps up to for a strike to Weiss. Barely dodges over it but unknown to her, Historia flies under the Titan's stomach for a sneak attack. Historia anchor laches onto Weiss stomach with both of them coming close, Historia goes for a kill shot thus killing Weiss. While going down, Noelle summons the Sea Dragon Roar to grab the Titan midair then Glimmer teleported both herself and Diana above them. Diana gives Glimmer a magic boast and body adjustment when Glimmer got two swords to go for the nape. Diana with one arm, will correct Glimmer the cut then once the Titan is slayed, Noelle got up and flies up towards a diving Historia. Glimmer teleported out with Diana. Both Queens with one last strike, Noelle and Historia strike but Noelle allows Historia to go for a strike to let both Diana and Glimmer to use their powers to strike down Historia while being in midair, thus finally killing her. Kurumi Mugen found her body and took it back to Eren]

Kurumi Mugen: [Present the body] My lord!

**Keeping the Gauntlet Away**

Emma: [Running through the armies with the Gauntlet while defending it]. Deku! [Earpiece]. What am I supposed to do with this thing?

Izuku Midoriya: [Earpiece] Away from here! Give it to Sailor Moon! She's powerful enough to handle them again! Where's your location?

Usagi Chiba: [Earpiece] I'm taking care of these giants!

Emma: Well bring your pink magical ass here now! I doubt I'll survived through a horde of these demons!

Usagi Chiba: Well give me ten minutes! I got to keep this giants away from civilians first, and I'll get the Gauntlet out of here! Maybe another Magical Girl can hold it for a bit till I get there?!

Emma: Then you got eight minutes!

Ruby Rose: To anybody else! If you see Eren moving to the Gauntlet, stall him. Defend Emma and the Gauntlet!

[Emma is surrounded and killing each Demon one-by-one till Adora jumps in and killed the rest]

Adora: Emma! Give it me.

[Emma gives the Gauntlet to Adora. She whistles for Swift Wind then start flying away with Catra till the Warhammer abilities appears out of nowhere to strike down Swift Wind, which Adora lost the Gauntlet for a moment. Both Adora and Catra tries to get it till Kurumi is using her magical girl abilities with the rings to manipulate the ground to move it closer to herself. Adora and Catra are trying to keep it away till they noticed Marinette. Adora throws it up and Marinette caught it with her yo-yo to leave the area till the Demons rush at her]

Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Activate "Miracle Queen" mode.

[Marinette wraps the Gauntlet around her waist to change different Miraculous. Marinette quickly changes from one Miraculous to another to mixed with her current Ladybug. The Demons starting to overwhelm Marinette till Dante, Tanjiro and Rin came in to rescue. Dante goes Devil Trigger to protect Marinette who continues to be in her Miracle Queen mode]

Dante M. Caina: [Noticing Penny flying] Hey Andriod! [Penny stops and looks back]. Are you combat ready!

[Dante grabs Marinette through one his Devil Arms then throw her to Penny. Marinette yo-yo around Penny to fly through to Usagi's position while Penny is defending both herself and Marinette to keep the Gauntlet away from the Order]

**The Boss Rush**

[Eren starts chasing down the Gauntlet till he encounters Dante and Shigeo]

Dante M. Caina: Hey asshole! You remember who I am?

Eren Jaeger: I don't even care who you are.

[Both Eren and Dante clashs swords while Shigeo grab nearby rocks to use them as blunt objects but Eren counters it with his Warhammer to block the strikes. Plus created the spikes to pierced through Dante but didn't kill him. Shigeo mistaken this as a killing blow with his mindset that his heart rate watch went over 100% with Shigeo mindset reads, Killing Intent. Shigeo flies in but stopped by the Warhammer again but Shigoe managed to break through. Eren and Shigeo goes for a test of strength but the moment Eren is feeling an overwhelming feeling he pulls in and bites his own hand then trap Shigeo by crytalizing their hands together as Eren transform. Shigeo defended himself as Dante barely got up. The transformation cause a massive explosion which to every Avenger's horror, seeing a huge cloud of smoke with a silhouette of a Titan that dwarves the Colossus Titans. Eren's Titan has its ribcage going down with its head and neck are hanging downwards with its hair hanging down. The explosion had cause everyone to lose footing and Penny is forced to go down with Marinette and the Gauntlet. Eren Titan looks found the Gauntlet and crystalized the entire area and creating a barrier around the Gauntlet to prevent everyone to touch it. Eren broke free from underground as his Titan had been crystalized. Everyone is dazed and confused to realize what happen till they saw Eren running towards the Gauntlet]

Eren Jaeger: I want everyone at my position and defend me!

[The Order rushes quickly but the Avengers Alliance quickly stop them as they try to catch up to Eren who end up killing everyone who come close to him that isn't his comrades till Gon caught Eren off guard. Gon fights Eren in a hand-to-hand combat. Both managed to be on par with one another, even matching Nen with the Warhammer. Gon went with a right punch but Eren caught him off guard by spiking through the right arm as he did with Asta but Gon quickly dodge it for a left punch Eren's face. Gon muster up the strength as he saw Eren getting up then realized that Eren isn't giving up. Gon decided to go for broke as he does a transformation beyond Gon limits which made him look like an adult. Gon gives a God-like punch to Eren who covers his entired face with the Warhammer look. The punch ended up taking his right arm off. Gon, returned to normal, is on the ground in pain as he lost an arm from his last punch but unknown to him, Eren is getting up. Eren crystal spiked Gon from multiple body parts. Gon sees Eren's destroyed face from an empty skull that quickly regenerates to see his eyes of determination of a death glare. Eren is going for a killshot but Marinette came by and holding Eren off while Adora came in to tackle him down]

Adora: It doesn't matter how much bigger you get, you're still a little man to me!

[Adora punches Eren till he quickly turn one of the punches to overpower her in a choke hold but Adora show off her hand-to-hand combat to keep overpowering Eren who quickly swifts into a different hold but Marinette holds Eren's arm to prevent him from taking Adora out. Adora grabs some chains to tie Eren's hands. Marinette sees the Gauntlet and grab it back. Adora went up to Marinette to protect her before stabbing Eren's leg. Eren death glares at both Adora and Marinette to the point of tearing his hands and thumbs from his bindings and pulling out the object which cause him to go berserk. Eren is acting like a rapid animal. All burning up and tackle down Adora. Rapidly start cross striking her then choking her out. Marinette grabs Eren out of it by tackle him down but quickly roll over to be thrown around. Eren grabs Marinette hair to pull her in to punch her hard then knees her face. Being forced to sat down Eren kick her through the wall which force her to go back to her civil attire to the point of being dazed. Eren looks back to Adora who continues to leave with the Gauntlet to the point of trying to sneak the Power Stone away by placing it into her sword. Eren grabs Marinette and throws her to Adora who drop her sword. Eren got into a choke hold, sleeper, but Adora keeps fighting it till Eren grabs her face. Combining both the Warhammer and Attack, he's on the verge of destroying her face. Adora tries to keep Eren's hand by grabbing his wrist till Eren spikes her hand from his wrist. Eren nearly managed to crush and destroy Adora's face till Ruby comes in to save her. Eren and Ruby engaged into a one-sided fight where Eren keeps throwing assualt after assault. Ruby tries a underneath headbutt but Eren grabs her head then delivers his own stiff headbutt which nearly knock her out. Eren turns to see the Gauntlet. He continues to rush to the Gauntlet. Eren grabs the Gauntlet till Usagi Chiba flies in to prevent him to put it on. Both Eren and Usagi engaged into a fight with Eren managed to outmove Usagi but her magical girl powers is too much to handle till Eren keeps using his Warhammer powers to make Usagi lose her grip. Eren created an actual warhammer to slam it down to Usagi. Ruby attacks Eren from behind trying to get his attention and way from the Gauntlet. Ruby trying to go for a quick strike but Eren outsmarted her by placing a crystal wall on her left side to quickly grab Crescent Rose from the right side to throw a Titan crystalized punch to knock her out for a bit. Asta throws both of his swords to Eren who blocks them with the Titan crystal but Izuku from behind using Black Whip to grab both anti-magic swords then over swing both of them down to Eren. Eren keeps dodging the strikes till Asta, received a Devil's arm made out of pure pitch blackness, to grab the Devil-Killer to hit Eren again. Continue to spam the Titan Crystal but Izuku adding more pressure by pulling the Devil-Killer inwards. Eren kicks the Devil-Killer underneath to allow Asta to go inwards for Eren to trip him and stomp his head. Izuku goes for an Air Force Smash but Eren uses Asta as a human shield and took the blow then been thrown away. Eren runs in, rolling to dodge another Air Force Smash till he got up to create the Warhammer to slam it down. Izuku managed to dodge it but got caught in Eren's trap of the Titan Crystal. Izuku goes beyond and goes for one last punch while Eren bites his hand with his Titan Lightning in effect. Both boys throw one punch but Eren uses the Titan Lightning to make Izuku to lose footing for Eren to throw a Titan size punch and putting Izuku underneath the crystalized Titan's fist. Eren looks back with a berserk look towards the Gauntlet. Runs up to it to put it on to allow the power, minus one, to overflows through Eren. Going for another Snap till Usagi Chiba, full power, to stop Eren's fingers from snapping. Usagi is folding Eren's Gauntlet hand to prevent the Snap. Usagi easily overpower Eren. Quickly noticing her Silver Crystal is about to crack and the Sword where the Power Stone is in where he sees the empty slot. Eren holds Usagi to grab the Power Stone from the sword, using it with his Titan Crystal to punch straight to the Silver Crystal, shattering it to pieces thus Usagi transform back into her civilian attire while being up in the air. Eren put the Power Stone back into its place to yet again let the power to overflow him. Ruby back in action by grabbing the backhand of it. Eren swiftly hooks her arm and bending her down to knee her to the face then grabs the throat ot throw Ruby away from them]

Eren Jaeger: [Prepared for the Snap]. I am... inevitable.

[Eren snaps his fingers but nothing happen to see what happen to the Stones. Eren sees the empty pockets till he sees Ruby, sneak the Stones and onto her glove to allow the power to overflow onto Ruby]

Ruby Rose: [In great amount of pain with a doubtful expression till it quickly changes into confidence] And I... am... Ruby Rose.

[Ruby snaps her fingers. The moment she snaps her fingers, everything around her and the Order are starting to disintegrate. Slowly each member of the Order is going away, including the corpse of Historia Reiss. Mukuro is holding her plushie tightly. Kurumi is freaking out. Adam is kneeling down with a far away look. Rentaro is looking at his picture with his students. Eren walks up to Ruby, angrily looking down at her then look accepted to his death as they all disintegrated away]

**The Death of Ruby Rose**

[Ruby slowly getting up and her Silver Eye is turn into a regular grey eye, struggling to walk till Yang found her. The Stones also disintegrated]

Yang Xiao Long: Ruby! [Yang runs up to Ruby to hug her] We won. We... [Yang noticing Ruby isn't breathing right and the sparkle lost from her eye] Ruby? [Ruby collapses] Where the Stones? [Yang look around to find the Stones but Ruby pull her in]

Ruby Rose: Please... Yang... just let this happen. I'm just moving forward... [Ruby slowly started to disintegrated on Yang's arm]. I love you, Yang. [Ruby smiled one last time before completely being disintegrated in Yang's arm, leaving her hood behind]

Yang Xiao Long: [In tears with Ruby's hood] I... [low toned] love you too...

[Everyone got up to Yang and realize what happen then give Yang a hug, to support her. As time passes, every Avenger had attended the funeral of multiple people of had died at the battle, including Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee where their weapons are on displayed. Izuku, Asta, Ore and Emma paid their final respect to the friend who had been through the rough times. Adora and Marinette are sitting at the table, accepting the road that Ruby had led them to this point then been joined by Usagi in her civil attire that ressembles her mother's civil attire. Dante, Ryuko and the Eldians are drinking. Asta walk to see the Orfai Family, waiting for him even Orsi Orfai]

Orsi Orfai: My son, what are you planning on?

Asta Orfai: Father, I had one thing in mind is to be the Magic Emperor of the Clover Kingdom, but after all this... [Looks at his family] I think I'll cut my loses and form a group. [Pulls out a custom made uniform with a ying yang inspired design with a black A and a golden Y circling around one another]. I want to make Yuno proud, and without him fighting me for the spot, I don't see the point of not having my brother at my side. I'll get results through my work. And they're demons still around. Me, Dante and the Eldians, we'll be hunting down Demons across the cosmos.

[Dante and Armin came by with the Dandy]

Armin Arlelt: We're gonna make a lot of demons cry in our journeys

Dante M. Caina: Like Jaeger, the devils may cry. That got a catchy name.

Asta Orfai: Since Noelle will get everything in control. I have high confidence for her, along with the others.

Orsi Orfai: Will you be coming back?

Asta Orfai: Depends on how many demons.

[Both father and son embraced one another before leaving]

Orsi Orfai: Goodbye, my son.

[Asta let go to go into the Dandy with the others]

Asta Orfai: [Putting on his new uniform]. What will this our group be going under? The Black Bulls? The Eldians? Devil May Cry?

Armin Arlelt: It can be a working progress... [Noticing Ryuko] What is Senketsu doing here?

Danter M. Caina: Bring her in! We could use more pussy in this ship!

[Ryuko got into the Dandy]

Ryuko Matoi: You guys can't forgot me into this group of yours [Ryuko placed her arm around Dante and Asta]. And I want to have more fun and adventure, and we can all slay demons together!

Annie Leonhart: [In Armin's room]. Hands off of Armin or else we'll have trouble!

Ryuko Matoi: Don't worry about it. Nothing isn't gonna happen.

[Both girls got each other face]

Dante M. Caina: [Looks up to realize something]. As I was in the Power Stone world, isn't there a planet called Seraph in our universe? Because it seems there's something about a "Seraph of the End" in that portal's universe. Maybe I'm just over thinking about it.

Asta Orfai: There is a planet called Seraph.

Dante M. Caina: Then do you think there's other planets that ressemble other portals?

Armin Arlelt: [Stars up the engine]. One way to find out.

[Jean left out of his room]

Asta Orfai: Why is Jean here?

Jean Kirschtein: Dumbass! I have a little girl at home, and I've been away far too long. Time to grow some balls and be a father.

Asta Orfai: [Pat Jean's back with a smile]. That's good to hear.

[The Dandy leaving. Noelle watches as she saw Asta and company leaving then been joined by Glimmer and Diana]

Glimmer: Do you think Jacques Schnee will be merciful compared to Weiss?

Diana Cavendish: I don't think so, but at least it can't be bad like exploiting Eldians.

Noelle Silva: But even though, Schnee fought valiantly aginat the Queen of Death herself. Still wish we could had talk about this political problem with the Eldians but I guess we'll never get the renegotiation.

Glimmer: We should give Schnee praise and admiration. [Glimmer looks Adora who is being join by Catra]. I'm planning on leaving this planet.

Diana Cavendish: Is there a reason why?

Glimmer: While examining the Mind Stone, I found coordinates to a small planet. I think there's a small terrorist faction there but we'll handle them. I think I'm tired of sending my people to death. Fighting against death himself with his queen. I'll be back for Earth. At least a visit.

Diana Cavendish: And you, Empress Silva?

Noelle Silva: I might take the same route since this planet will over populated. And besides... [Looks at Usagi] seeing the First Queen here, I think this planet will be safe.

Diana Cavendish: [Extend her hand]. Then it been a pleasure on working with you two. We weren't the best of friends, hell, we're not even close on being friends but what I can give you two is respect.

[All Queens shake hands in out of respect. Meanwhile Izuku is sitting somewhere, thinking to himself till an old friend appears, Ochaco Uraraka]

Ochaco Uraraka: Deku... [Izuku turns around]. It been awhile.

Izuku Midoriya: Ochaco. [Ochaco sat next to Izuku]. How have you been?

Ochaco Uraraka: I've been good. Been good. Just been tired of the heavy work that you and the Avengers had made afterwards. But you what I've been thinking after you guys defeated the Titan Devil? I was worried. Worried about what happen next. About what you might do next. You tend to overdo it when you want to save people. Ever since your fight against Overhaul, you start having this "all in" mentality where you're becoming more reckless. But I guess that is when I started to noticed since I forgot the times againsts; Muscular, Wolfram, Nine. You seem to be addicted to this Hero work. This theory was proven when you fought Tomura Shigaraki. Even to the point of alienated your friends. So I'm gonna ask you this, "When is it too far for you to be that hero?"

Izuku Midoriya: [Looks at Ochaco]. I don't know, but after this day... [Looks away] perhaps I should consider of passing down a secret. And I had been doing a lot of thinking about my Quirk.

Ochaco Uraraka: And that is?

Izuku Midoriya: [Looks back to Ochaco] Give it to someone who really did deserve it. [Izuku pulls out his phone then display it to Ochaco where he texted Mirio Togata]

Ochaco Urarak: Lemillion?

Izuku Midoriya: Sir Nighteye told me that at the end I'll have give Mirio my Quirk. For nearly five years, I believe the time is right for me to pass it down. I could had easily given this power to Katsuki or Shoto, or even you, but the difference between you three and Mirio, it feels that One For All is being led to him. And I think it's the right thing to do. I should head home first.

[Ochaco tilts her head onto Izuku's shoulder]

Ochaco Uraraka: Let's go home together, Deku.

**The Epilogue**

[Yang is looking around her new room in the apartment. Yang looks around of the boxes, remembering her days of Team RWBY, then she noticed a letter. Yang took time to remember it]

Yang Xiao Long: Oh! Right.

[Blake enter the room with boxes]

Blake Belladonna: Yang, where do I...? [Noticing Yang in Ruby's bed]. What's that?

Yang Xiao Long: It's a letter. From Ruby. I left the house when this arrived. It was during that whole Haven Incident. Till then... I didn't got the chance to read it.

Blake Belladonna: [Place the boxes down and sat next to Yang]. Want to read it?

[Yang opens up the letter to finally read it]

Ruby Rose: Hey, sis. I hope my letters have been reaching you and Dad. I know written stuff has never been super reliable, but… I guess it's all we've got these days. Anyways, in case you haven't been getting them, I want to say… I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I know you told me it was a reckless idea, and after everything I've been through, I can definitely say you were right. It's been hard, hard on all of us, and I'm not just talking about the monsters we've fought out here. Every step we made took us further and further away from the things we knew, and every morning, we woke up wondering if just over the next hill would be something good… or something terrible. You told me once that bad things just happen. You were angry when you said it, and I didn't want to listen. But you were right. Bad things do happen. They happen all the time… ever day. Which is why I'm out here. To do whatever I can, wherever I can, and hopefully, do some good. We've all lost something. I've seen what loss can do to people. But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to keep moving forward. We'd never have a chance to see whatever beautiful things the future might have waiting for us. We'd never have the strength to change, whether it's ourselves, or the world around us. And we'd never be there for other people, who one day, might be lost without us. This is what we were training for Yang. To become Huntresses. To be the ones to stand up, and do something about all the bad in the world… Because there are plenty of people out there who are still lost, and even more who will try to gain everything they can from their sorrow. Believe me when I say I know it can feel impossible. Like every single day is a struggle against some unstoppable monster we can never hope to beat. But we have to try… If not for us, then for the people we've already… For the people we haven't lost yet. Love, Ruby.

[Yang start tearing up and sat on Blake's lap for comfort after reading the letter. Both of them are looking at pictures of Team RWBY, the first time Avengers in a group photo and finally, a family photo of the Xiao Long Family with Raven in her covid form on top of the tree above them]

* * *

The attire cast is in the studio. Eren talks, 'Thank you all for watching our movie, and as much it been a pain to Mr. Canary here, but we made it through. We made bunch of inconsistencies and we had to jam in so many references and characters, but it was a fun passion project and we did had to remix the Endgame script for this fanbase parody reenactment which feels like a rush DCEU movie. Hey we managed to cram in a bunch of shit into this movie, I'm more surprised that we made it through the filming process. And don't ask me about Ruby's letter, the director though it would be fun, sad, and a nice touch to place it there since it seems like a nice letter to be wasted for Volume 4 ending, because all she did was sitting on her ass and did nothing in my view, from beginning to end. On the behalf of Mr. Hollow Canary...'

'Thank you for watching!' everyone said and wave to the audience at home.

'And we're off!' Mr. Hollow Canary signs them off behind the camera.

'Thank God!' Eren got up. 'One more minute about talking to the audience and being... "happy", I'm about to beat the Holy Hell out of Rose there'

Ruby got up to Eren, 'You pretty much did that while shooting!'

'It was in the script!' Eren yells at Ruby.

'The eye shooting wasn't!' Ruby barks back.

'Well consider that me, "listening to the fans" or whatever that fictional ideology shit is. Fan service! That's why it is, right? You're bound to lose that eye in your show unless your writers will find a way to fuck it up somehow' Eren continue to be angry at Ruby.

Marinette walk next to Ruby, 'But did you need to kick our asses that hard? I'm still feeling the pain'

'Go back to Disney channel, we pretty much waste our budget on your ass alone!', Eren spoke to Marinette.

'And what about the Gauntlet?' Ruby points at the original Infinite Gauntlet.

'It was a gift from Thanos when I visit Disney World. My God, that place is the most horrifying place on Earth to me' Eren holds the Gauntlet. 'And besides, this Gauntlet is a replica, not the real thing but it's close though'

Izuku goes behind the camera to speak to Mr. Canary. 'So when do we go to that meeting about a live action movies or something? Because me and my other classmates are working on their Roasts jokes'

'Come by anytime at the Church of Creators' Mr. Canary answered.

Both Eren and Ruby continue to argue to one another till Izuku inserted himself into the trio, 'How about we rest up. Besides, we're looking forward for Anime R 'n' R premier' Izuku trying to calm both of them all down.

'And I can't wait to see your costars roasting your ass' Eren grins.

'What happen if it's your turn to be roasted?' Ruby asks Eren.

'I'll accept whatever jokes everyone got' Eren replied. 'Overall, I'm just gonna head home and just wait for my next interview of Attack on Titan, Final Season' Eren left the building, leaving Ruby and Izuku behind. 'Hey, Rose! Good luck in Volume 8. I'm hoping you being the rumored side antagonist of it is true, or at least get some actual development than being a background character in your own God damn show. For once in your pathetical show's lifespan... make me proud that we debut the same year, you little shit. If you can't be a God damn main character of your own show, then don't bother fulfilling that 12 Volume if you can't fulfill your own role. It's our jobs as main characters to make everyone invested to the show' Eren left with a hopeful-ish message.

'Might be the best compliment you ever got out of him' Izuku awkwardly smiled to Ruby.

'Yeah. But after hearing that, I'm gonna make him proud!' Ruby with a confident smile.

'Ms. Rose!' Mr. Canary calls out to Ruby who looks back, 'Remember, we got a meeting about your live action series, so don't be late!' Mr. Canary disappear.

Ruby nods then turn to Izuku, 'Time to head home and sleep, because I got a feeling tomorrow will be a great day for all of us!'

'Speaking of something great' Izuku looks back.

The cast and crew slowly walk up to Ruby then started the birthday song. Ruby turns and is surprised to see her RWBY cast is singing with the other show's cast, mostly from the Miraculous, She-Ra, and Little Witch Academia series casts. 'Happy Birthday to Ruby! Happy birthday to you!', Ruby blows out the candles. 'Let's start this wrap up party!' Adora roars out and everyone is enjoying a good time, and the party lasted throughout the night.


	10. Next Season Promotional Videos

Ruby Rose, Izuku Midoriya and Eren Jaeger are entering the studios together, all three are wearing their combat gear even Eren wearing his Jaegerist leader attire. Izuku spoke up first, 'So you managed to get your promotional work done, Ruby?'

'Yes I did! And I'm looking forward for it. And is your costars there?' Ruby hopping up and down to reveal their upcoming trailers.

'Well I got something for the audience at home. And our promotional will be a slap on the face to something traditional. But who are you having on set with you? I'm gonna have a four person group, including myself' Eren rubbing his hands with a serious look but with an excited look.

Izuku is checking with his gloves, 'It's gonna be trio for me, but we got multiple different videos, with no trailer. In fact, we're gonna do this pro wrestling style. Just the entrance, not the actual match. To give the vibe for Season 5' Izuku is smiling over his show hopeful Season 5 success.

'And how many did you made, Rose?' Eren looks at Ruby who's staring at the studio area.

'I'm gonna keep it as the classic main four, but not really a promotional video for Volume 8 but it's something I've been working hard on and been a passion project for me, and had to ask Mr. Canary help for it but we're worried about the execution but we put it in together. Took me a lot of brain power', Ruby answers.

'Wow! You really are working hard this year, Rose. Even using whatever brain you have in your little head' Eren admits of seeing Ruby working hard. 'Normally you need Jaune to hold your hand to like helping an elderly woman walking across the street. Now that scene is making way more sense why it's included' Eren feel disgusted. 'All I got is one, but I'm not giving the fans what they want, so they'll have to do with one promotional video from me'

Ruby stop the boys, 'But first...' Ruby stop the boys, 'Ladies first'

'Good luck, Ruby' Izuku and Ruby went for a hug. Ruby gives Eren a handshake where he reluctantly shakes it. Ruby turns as the boys left to their rooms

* * *

**RWBY: Volume 8**

Ruby enter the room with all members of Team RWBY on set, hugging each other then hand over a USB Drive to production. 'What took you so long?' Weiss asks Ruby tardiness.

'I was hanging out with Izuku, again. Met up with Eren afterwards' Ruby answers.

'Well hurry up! You were the one who want to show something to the world!' Yang rush Ruby to her seat at the far camera left to match Team RWBY as Yang goes to far right then hold Blake's hand as they get cozy with one another.

'Yeah, I was wondering about that' Blake looks at Ruby. 'You said it been a passion project for you'

'Well it's something I watched on YouTube, and wanted to try this. So I asked some famous anime characters to start singing it, but since people who's watching this on FanFic TV, they only got the lyrics version. We still don't know how to do music for them yet' Ruby is excited over her idea. 'It's a rap cypher! Since I'm not good when it come to writing lyrics or song, so it's my first attempt but I'm excited to show everyone!' Ruby points the camera, 'Hit it!'

-RWBY Group Rap Cypher-

Oscar Pine

_Let's kick everything off with my farm boy charms_

_I may show no harm but I can beat you without any firearms._

_What I left behind is my only family, to a journey to regain my Long Memory_

_Once I heard what happen to the last humanity. I fell into my anxiety._

_Then after a long walk, I'll managed to maintain my sanity_

_I thought I was crazy with the mind of the Emerald King Ozpin?_

_Then here's an Emerald Prince spin, I'll be charging in with the intention for the RWBY win._

_I may look fragile even if it sound tragic_

_I'll fight like a crazy psychopathic when I awaken my magic_

_I'm may be the last to join the cast but Salem if you're gonna ask_

_Your death is mine unlike my former past, name's Oscar Pine so I'll end you real fast_

Jaune Arc

_Enter Jaune Arc with the sword and shield, into the battlefield that I won't yield._

_When I'm lost in my internal forest of vengeance till I found Pyrrha's remembrance_

_The White Mage Semblance with the main character presence._

_That's why I'm the RWBY King with the heavy swing_

_If you can't kneel then you better bring... it._

_If you don't like my role because I got it? Then go away and vomit_

_If you're gonna continue to to bitch then go ahead and leave a comment_

_I get all the best girls from Weiss to Pyrrha_

_Hell I even look like a gender bend She-Ra_

_You're all on the Schnne Dust Meth, soon you'll be all out of breath_

_If you cross me, like my weapon you can all call me the Yellow Death_

Nora Valkyrie

_Hey! Did people wanted to see Love and Thunder?_

_Well I'm here for all the fun and blunder. Wonder? Everyone is going under_

_I'm Pure High Voltage. Lightning Bolted. You're gonna get toasted_

_But here's a bright idea for you, if I'm in the area_

_See what happen if you pissed off Nora Valkyrie._

_You all will be watching me rise, no surprise, watch me up beyond the skies_

_When you'll be hearing my battle cries for Thunder Thighs._

_From the RNJR journey, I've became so sturdy_

_Plus I got it all. I'm all pink, perky and curvy_

_You're feeling thirsty? Sorry, like Mjolnir so ain't Worthy_

Lie Ren

_Name's Ren and I'm the real demon from Kuroyuri_

_I'm not here for any glory or fairy tale story_

_My Storm Flower bullets will shower over you while you cower_

_My willpower devours any emotional tower_

_Don't catch me on the day so make way, or be prey_

_You killed a Grimm? That's child play. I managed to kill the Nuckelavee_

_Don't question my ability or I won't show any humility_

_If you cross me you'll only meet your fatality_

_Touch Nora then I won't show you any Tranquility_

Yang Xiao Long

_Yo! This is Yang Xiao Long. Tune up that punk rock song._

_I'm here to prove everyone wrong with my all this gold strong_

_When I lost my arm I was skeptical till I got myself a perfect replica._

_Raven and I maybe identical, but when she left it was unacceptable_

_So I blast her away without using the Ember Celica._

_From my PTSD I had it downturn, if you make feel concern for Blake_

_I maybe on fire but you're the one who's gonna burn and you'll break_

_Looking this good require style and skill. My Semblance is stronger than your iron will._

_I'm here for the thrill but pissed me off then I'll go the kill_

_Thicer than me you'll be in for a fall once you face blonde bombshell_

_Touch my hair. My booty call will be me bombing you to hell_

Blake Belladonna

_I'm the Queen of Faunus. The Queen of all the unfairness_

_Nonsense. I'll lead the way into the land of acceptance_

_You ain't the first who lock me into your cage. All I can feel is the rage._

_Outrage. I'll engage..._

_Into a fight with the demon of my Shadow. I'll fight with Yang with her fiery glow. Then we'll go for the killing blow._

_So you better watch below. Because this black cat will come out with some sick combo_

_I come from Kingdom of Menagerie. I'll show the real meaning animal brutality_

_Like my sexuality, don't question my morality._

_Everyone think that I'm trash. Yang and I had created fandom backlash. News flash._

_We're a smash. Bring the cash. Hack and Slash. Make a dash._

_Wanna leave because I'm a primadonna_

_Like Sun, you're gonna get bitch slap by Blake Belladonna._

Weiss Schnee

_Mirror mirror on the wall, who'll be the best girl them all?_

_I'll watch you all fall because all the girl had drop the ball_

_The spell caster. Queen's lancer._

_I'm the Glyph master. The elegant dancer._

_I come from a broken home of riches, I started as the Queen of Bitches_

_It starts with my father's oppression, cause my mother's depression_

_Brother's aggression devolve into his own regression_

_Want to be like Winter's accession but with my own succession_

_But Mirror you didn't answered my question_

_Who's the best girl in this broken world?_

_Why me? I can agree with that royal decree_

_Drinking iced tea from the snowy sea, I'm the Queen Weiss Schnee_

Ruby Rose

_Name's Ruby and this is Crescent Rose_

_Crimson's beauty then I do my RWBY pose_

_I'm running a death duty and became a Huntress faster than the pros_

_Call me the Remnant's Chosen One_

_I'll kill the Grimm here because I find it fun_

_I won't stop till my job is all done_

_Be careful like my scythe, my words it's also a gun_

_I'm always in danger, Silver-Eye endangered but I'm a like power RNJR_

_Better call me an Avenger. I've accomplish everything and I'm just a teenager_

_If you see this Red and Silver, you'll be dead like Clover_

_If I got down first, then you better do your worst because I'm like a walking curse_

_I'll catch up to you all with my Petal Burst_

_Call me a Phoenix Faunus because I'm gonna rise_

_Salem, I'll give you an advice because you're for a surprise_

_You'll be vaporize by my Silver-Eyes._

Ruby is happy but embarrassed at the same time, 'I had to ask Mr. Canary on how to make a decent Rap Cypher but even he had a hard time helping out with the lyrics. But I'm sure anyone from FanFic TV can do it better, oh! Maybe one of those YouTube Rap Cyphers channels can make one even better than what Mr. Canary and I had made here!'

'Anyway...' Weiss seem disgusted, 'We hope you enjoy our... rap cypher?'

'See you all in Volume 8!' both Yang and Blake waves to the camera.

'We're on break!' producer spoke behind the camera.

Weiss got up and grab Ruby by the collar, 'What the hell was that! I work hard around music of RWBY Volume 8! We aren't gonna do rap or hip hop crap into our show!'

'Calm down Weiss!' Yang grabs Weiss. 'She just wants to try something different, and maybe spice things up for Volume 8. Something for the fan base parody or something' Yang continue to defend her little sister.

'At least you could had ask me to do my vocals for my cypher' Weiss let go and pouts.

'Rapping isn't... your thing. And besides... it's not like anyone who's watching this on FanFic TV will get to hear it. And it's my first time writing it. It's not a masterpiece of lyrics, even Mr. Canary had a hard time going through all this' Ruby continue to explain.

Izukiu Midoriya enter the room, 'Oh! Are you girls done?'

Weiss looks back to Izuku with a clear angry expression, 'Yes... we are', Weiss bolted out with the rest of Team RWBY.

'Tough day?' Izuku pat Ruby down.

'Yeah' Ruby signs.

'Well are you gonna leave?' Izuku sat down as Ruby is ready to leave.

'Nope! I got something for Eren later, and I want to see your promotional work!' Ruby hops up and down. 'Anyways...' Ruby walk away to back, 'There's a snack bar with cookies that been teasing me!'

'Have fun!' Izuku waves off to Ruby.

* * *

**My Hero Academia: Season 5**

Izuku Midoriya pulls out the fan art of Class 1A versus Class 1B in the background. Izuku sat down first. 'I know everybody here is expecting our first guests, but first, I'm gonna show you what's in bound to happen in Season 5 the first half. And since our next season is an all out fight against Class 1B, then we're gonna treat this like an actual event. Here's the first, Season 5 matches'

Official Team 1A versus Team 1B matches

Hizashi Yamada: [Sitting in the commentary booth with Shota who's napping next to Hizashi]. Ladies and gentlemen! This is the following card. Like any event, we're gonna start with the opening match to the main event. Each Team had been picked randomly, and I'll be talking about the match-ups.

Round One

This is where we kicked things off with 1A being led by Tsuyu Asui, Codename: Froppy. With 1B is being lead by Ibara Shiozaki, Codename: Vine. Asui has a team of "Anima" Koji Koda, and the tag team of "Chargebolt" Denki Kaminari and "Red Riot" Eijiro Kirishima. 1B got a team of Kosei Tsuburaba who doesn't go by any name till date, but behind him, we got "Gevaudan" Jurota Shishida, and "Dragon Shroud" Hiryu Rin both will have a great hand-to-hand combat styles compared to their teammates. I guess both girls had a traditional reversed harem teams. This has somewhat animal/wildlife theme into this battle due of both captains, Koda, Shishida and Rin has some kind of animal or wildlife element. Tsuburaba, Kaminari and Kirishima, are the odd ones out in this contest but will be exciting to see what happen. All I know is that this will be a brutal fight to the finish.

Round Two

Speaking of reverse harems, we got another female leaders are gonna clash. "Creati" Momo Yaoyorozu and "Battle Fist" Itsuka Kendo who's 1B Class Representative, both female leaders had worked with one another but sometimes in this case, the best of friends can be the best of rivals. Momo is leading the team; "Tsukuyomi" Fumikage Tokoyami, Toru Hagakure who has a typical name which we're surprised haven't been copyrighted, "Invisible Girl", and finally, I'm not saying his Hero name since it's too damn long but I'll call him "Twinkles", Yuga Aoyama. Momo has an odd team, but that can be easily said to Itsuka team. She has; "Shemage" Kinoko Komori, "Comicman" Manga Fukisashi, and "Ventablack" Shihai Kuroiro. But I'm looking forward for Tokoyami and Kuroiro going at it due of their gothic look. Hagakure and Komori will be interesting due of odd Quirks, mostly mushrooms, but I guess this is where we'll see the ladies shine brighter than the others. Let's head to our other matches.

Round Three

Let's go back to the harem topic, because our next match has only one girl from 1B while everyone else is a boy. Unfortunately for her, she's not the main focus here. Our team captains are the Prodigal Son, Shoto Todoroki, and "Iron Fist" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu! Shoto will be leading a team of "Tailman" Mashirao Ojiro, "Tentacole" Mezo Shoji, and 1A Class Representative, "Ingenium" Tenya Iida. Tetsutetsu will be leading possibly the worst case of bad luck when it come to Quirks and intelligence; "Mudman" Juzo Honenuki, Pony Tsunotori who doesn't have a Hero till this date, and "Spiral" Sen Kaibara. I'll make this short because I got my money placed on 1A in this one, but it'll be fun for the audience at home to enjoy some great combat and I know the Bronies are gonna have fun watching Pony. Both Shoto and Sen are being describe as the "devilishly handsome boys".

Round Four

Now this fight will be off the chart! The bad boy of 1A, Katsuki Bakugo, no Hero name required, is leading a Team of "Cellophane" Hanta Sero, "Earphone Jack" Kyoka Jiro, and "Sugarman" Rikido Sato. And on the opposite will be lead by "Lizardy" Setsuna Tokage, who mine as well be the Reptilian Queen but Midnight might have a problem with that name alone. And on her team is her own personal harem; "Plamo" Kojiro Bondo, "Jack Mantis" Togaru Kamakiri, and "Welder" Yosetsu Awase. Here's something Midnight told me, rumor has it that Awase got a little hint-hint towards Yaoyorozu. I doubt many shippers will shoot this down but let's give him a fighting chance! Go Awase! As for Kamakiri, we might end up seeing two Bakugo's in this match-up since Kamakiri, from what Vlad tells me, sees Bakugo as his main rival. I'm more interested in Bondo and his Quirk, can't wait to see how this will work out for 1B. On the 1A side, you have pretty much speed of Sero, tactician of Jiro and the power of Sato, and Bakugo fills all three. Can't wait to see what Setsuna had in store for 1A.

Round Five

And our main event is team leader Izuku Midoriya, Codename: Deku, will lead a team of "PINKY" Mina Ashido, "Grape Fruit" Minoru Mineta and "Uravity" Ochaco Uraraka against the Phantom Thief himself, Naito Monoma and with him is "Mines" Narengeki Shoda, "Emily" Reiko Yanagi and "Rule" Yui Kodai. Wow! Those are some boring Hero names, hope it's not too serious. Interesting note, both Uraraka and Kodai have similar Quirks but there's a small difference between them. On another note, and I joked about harems from our previous match-ups, Kodai actually have a fan club that's still running in her former middle school, so basically boys being boys. Yanagi is a huge lover of horror, actually, she's trying to sneak her way into some other horror anime. Shoda attire is actually similar to Kashiko Sekigai from Training of the Dead OVA, but unlike her, he pretty much loves boxing but I don't really how that fits into his Hero name and Quirk. I'm looking forward on what Mineta and Ashido can do in this match. And not gonna lie, I'm looking forward for this match-up between Midoriya and Monoma. If this is gonna be spoilers here but I think Monoma is quiet similar to Midoriya's Quirk but he as a time limit. And those are our five matches for Season 5!

[Commentary Booth]

Hizashi Yamada: Before we sign off, we got one more participant for these Season, and I'll let the man himself for a quick intel. [Tapping Shota]. Yo! Wake up, Eraser! It's your turn on the intel!

Shota Aizawa: [Talking in his sleeping bag]. Okay, Mic. But we'll have a student I had my eyes on and this will be his entrance exam for the Hero Course. We'll be having Hitoshi Shinso, who'll be pulling off double duty by joining up the opening contest and the main event, but for who's Team he'll be joining. Luckily, it's gonna be random. Mic.

Hizashi Yamada: Right! Now we got the official matches! We'll see you all in Season 5!

Hitoshi Shinso is sitting in the studio. 'Hey, there. I'm Hitoshi Shinso from Class 1C. This is gonna be our first parody video, and we'll be doing a pro wrestling style, including entrance music, but we're not gonna do something like actually compete. We're gonna use WWE Music, and some other wrestling promotions music since it's easier than looking up music for personal taste. It's just something we all agreed to and wanted to try out. Our first entrances is a simple, Battle Royal. And spoiler alert, this won't be the first time, I'll be here. Cheers' Hitoshi signing off.

The Class Battle Royal

Kinoko Komori: [Standing in the middle of the Sports Festival arena, wearing her Hero Costume]. Ladies and gentlemen! Our opening contest is a battle royal! Introducing first!

-WWE Music: Outcast-

[Kinoko introducing each participant in order as they're walking out wearing their Hero Costumes]

"Cellophane" Hanta Sero. "Anima" Koji Koda. "Tailman" Mashirao Ojiro. "Tentacole" Mezo Shoji. "Grape Juice" Minoru Mineta. "Sugarman" Rikido Sato. "The Man Who Can't Stop Twinkling" Yuga Aoyama.

[Class 1A enter the field, ready for combat]

-12 Stone: We Are One-

[Kinoko introducing each participant in order as they're walking out wearing their Hero Costumes]

"Plamo" Kojiro Bondo. Kosei Tsuburaba. "Comicman" Manga Fukidashi. "Mines" Nirengeki Shoda. "Spiral" Sen Kaibara. And "Welder" Yosetsu Awase.

[Class 1B enter the field, ready for combat. Both sides size each other up till...]

And now... introducing our last paritipant...

[Both classes are confused of the latest development]

-AFI: I Hope You Suffer-

[Hitoshi Shinso enters the area through the audience. Wearing his UA PE clothes with Aizawa capture weapon and a device mouth mask on]

Representing Class 1C. Hitoshi Shinso!

END

Eijiro and Denki are sitting in the studio. 'Yo! I'm Eijiro Kirishima, also goes by Red Riot'

Denki two clicks and wink to the camera, 'And I'm Chargebolt, Denki Kaminari. Two out of three of the Baku-Squad'

'And this upcoming entrance video is a simple tag team match. Not gonna lie, this had been my favorite thing to do since I wanted to this for a long time' Eijiro spoke about their next video.

'Originally we were gonna go with "Motor City" from TNA Music, based around The Motor City Machine Guns, but we went DIY because I'm more of a Johnny Gargano type like how I'm more of a Chris Sabin type of style' Denki spoke about an alternative theme and comparing himself to two pro wrestlers styles

'Yeah, but anyways, let's go to the entrances!' Eijiro slams his fist together

'Enjoy!' Denki signing off.

Tag Team Match

Kinoko Komori: Our next contest is a tag team match.

-WWE Music: Chrome Hearts-

[Denki rush out while Eijiro pumping himself up. Denki is acting all cool and cocky while Eijiro okace his arm around Denki to symbolized unity. Both of them goes up to the field]

Team 1A. "Chargebolt" Denki Kaminari, and "Red Riot" Eijiro Kirishima.

-Damn Valentines: Dance Away-

[Hiryu and Jurota enter the arena. Jurota is simply wearing pants and googles while Hiryu is walking to the field with his visor on his hands. Both teams shake hands]

Team 1B. "Dragon Shroud" Hiryu Rin, and "Gevaudan" Jurota Shishida

END

Momo Yaoyorozu and Itsuka Kendo are sitting there in their Hero costumes. 'Welcome, everyone!' Momo gives off an pleasing environment, 'I'm the Everything Hero: Creati, Momo Yaoyorozu'

Itsuka follows up, 'And I'm Battle Fist, Itsuka Kendo. And since we got an official match-ups for Season 5, we want to present you all something fan and completely fanbase parody'

'We shot this while the second half of Season 5 is being filmed, and we used the UA Sports Festival as the arena because it's something we're familiar with' Momo spoke, 'And we did had a hard time choosing theme music, but we picked out some that easy, but Tsuyu was hard to pick'

'And Yui was also a hard one to pick due of her being quiet, but I think she might had liked her theme choice' Itsuka also agrees with Momo on picking out music.

'But without further ado, let's go to our entrance vidoe' Momo wants to sign off.

'Enjoy!' Itsuka winks to the audience then sign off.

Team 1A versus Team 1B

Kinoko Komori: Our next contest a 12-Women Tag Team match. Introducing Team 1B...

-Impact Wrestling: Left Behind-

[Slowly walking with a creepy-like walk like she's in a horror film. She creeps up on the stairs till she walk normally to her once she's on the field and gives Kinoko a hug]

Hero Name: Emily. Reiko Yanagi

-TNA Music: Hot Mess-

[Pony popping up and down to let the music play. Pony happily skips down to the field]

Pony Tsunotori

-WWE Music: Brutality-

[Setsuna is rocking out throughout the entire time from entering the arena and onto the field. Bobbing her head out like she's in a concert]

Hero Name: Lizardy. Setsuna Tokage

-WWE Music: Sultry-

[Ibara keeping her hands together like she's praying. Before entering the field, Ibara kneels down at the front of the stairs to pray then enter the field]

Hero Name: Vine. Ibara Shiozaki

-WWE Music: Like a Lady-

[Yui is straightforward with a theater bowe. Yui walks up to the field then hugs Kinoko]

Hero Name: Rule. Yui Kodai

-WWE Music: Loyalty is Everything-

[Itsuka jumping up and down to hype herself up then showcase her shadow boxing skills. Itsuka walks up to the field then hugs her team then pumping herself up]

Team 1B Captain, Hero Name: Battle Fist. Itsuka Kendo

Kinoko Komori: And introducing Team 1A...

-WWE Music: Ravishing-

[Toru happily skips down the arena to the field till she stops on the steps to wait for a member of 1A to join her]

Hero Name: Invisible Girl. Toru Hagakure

-WWE Music: Fabulous-

[Mina is moonwalking into the arena then dance her way down till she enter the field with Toru. Mina shows off her dancing skills on the field]

Hero Name: PINKY. Mina Ashido

-WWE Music: Stars in the Night-

[Kyoka is punk rocking to her theme and mouthing the words as she enter the field]

Hero Name: Earphone Jack. Kyoka Jiro

-WWE Music: Deliverance-

[Tsuyu straightforward walk down the to the field but she stops at the stairs to jump over majority of 1A to land in front of them, facing 1B]

Hero Name: Froppy. Tsuyu Asiu

-WWE Music: So Cool-

[Ochaco power slides to the arena then jumps up to her feet to jam out to her theme music. Ochaco walking up before stopping on the last step, hyping the audience before going to the field]

Hero Name: Uravity. Ochaco Uraraka

-WWE Music: Recognition-

[Momo is presenting herself by twirling around with her cape on till she walk down to the stairs. Momo took off her cape to walk up to the field with elegance. Momo shake hands with Itsuka before the match started]

Team 1A Captain, Hero Name: Creati. Momo Yaoyorozu

END

Izuku, Naito and Hitoshi are sitting together. 'Now those are great entrances from the ladies of the Hero Course' Izuku is happy to see the ladies.

'I kind of wish Itsuka was wearing something that screams "Class 1B has the sexiest ladies of My Hero Academia", and we'll be one top of you 1A losers' Naito wanting Itsuka to be more appealing to look at while mocking 1A over sex appeal.

'Does it really matter on who has the sexiest ladies? All I cared about is presentation and us giving off the vibe' Hitoshi spoke up.

'Well I want to see those losers from 1A to even more behind from us, like getting our Hero License with all of us in 1B passing while 1A got two people fail' Naito continue to poke fun to 1A

'But we should go straight to the entrances' Izuku suggest to go the video.

'If I may, I love the theme I choose, and it's perfect for someone like me' Natio takes pride over his theme choice.

'This is the boys version of Team 1A versus 1B' Hitoshi signing off.

Team 1A versus Team 1B

Kinoko Komori: Ladies and gentlemen! Our next match-up is our main event of the evening! Introducing first...!

-The Champange Charade: Sickness and Sorrow-

[Shihai enter the arena once the singing start. Shihai walks up to the field, walking up to Kinoko who hugs him causing him to be nervous]

Team 1B. Hero Name: Ventablack. Shihai Kuroiro

-WWE Music: Catch Your Breath-

[Fumikage is crawling to each heartbeat till the breath breathes in Fumikage stands up as the music plays. Fumikage makes his way to the field as his music plays. Kinoko pets Fumikage]

Team 1A. Hero Name: Tsukuyomi. Fumikage Tokoyami.

-Rob Zombie: Never Gonna Stop-

[Juzo enter the arena with his helmet on. Rocking with the music through out the entrance then gives Shihai a quick hug then stretching out]

Team 1B. Hero Name: Mudman. Juzo Honenuki.

-WWE Music: Flight of the Valkyries-

[Tenya enter the arena with his helmet at his side all professional with a bow of respect. He walks up to the field then puts on the helmet. Tenya offers his hand to each 1B member]

Team 1A. Hero Name: Ingenium. Tenya Iida.

-Psyko Dalek: Wish It Away-

[Tetsutetsu enter the arena after the first word allowing the music to play as he's standing there. Once it goes heavy he power walks down to the field. Patting both Shihai and Juzo backs while fist bumping both Tenya and Fumikage]

Team 1B. Hero Name: Real Steel. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

-Downstait: Kingdom-

[Shoto casually enters the arena till he stops on the steps on the hook. Shoto enter the field when the chorus sings]

Team 1A. Shoto Todoroki.

-Mutiny Within: Born to Win-

[Togaru hyping the audience as he enter the arena. Being hyperactive by rushing into the field. Togaru gets in the face of every member of Team 1A till Tetsutetsu had to pull him back]

Team 1B. Hero Name: Jack Mantis. Togaru Kamakiri

-Killswitch Engage: This Fire Burns-

[Katsuki Bakugo jumps from a trap door. Katsuki looks at the audience then flies to the field. Both Togaru and Katsuki got each other's face, bumping head-to-head till Shoto and Tetsutetsu had to calm them down till the last two enter the match]

Team 1A. Katsuki Bakugo.

-Downstait: I Came To Play-

[Naito enter the field and presenting himself as a higher figure with a cocky attitude. Naito continue to be cocky throughout his entrance. Naito get into everyone's face by taunting them. Katsuki goes up till Togaru gets up to Katsuki again]

Team 1B Captain. Hero Name: Phantom Thief. Naito Monoma.

-NJPW/Undertale: Devil's Sky/Hopes & Dreams-

[Izuku enter the arena with his hoodie on then kneels down to a superhero pose till the music shifts. After the guitar riffs, Izuku got up and took off the hoodie to go to the field. Izuku is being respectful to others and hyping himself up]

Team 1A Captain. Hero Name: Deku. Izuku Midoriya.

END

Izuku, Katsuki and Shoto are sitting at the studio.

'Those were fun to shoot' Izuku smiles to his friends.

Shoto spoke up, 'It was, but not a big fan of the theme I had but I guess I could work with what I got. We originally had this idea of Izuku will be going with Tanahashi, I'll be Okada and Katsuki will be Naito, but...'

'I fucking hate Naito's theme. Not my style' Katsuki rudely answers. 'So I went with Killswitch Engage song instead. Fits me more than Stardust. But my alternative theme is WWE Music, I Bring the Darkness (End of Days) since I love the tune'

'So we went with the final theme songs instead. Outside of Tanahashi, I was gonna go with "Like a Prayer" by Madonna, which Scottish wrestler, Grado, had used during his independent wrestling career. But I went with Kenny Omega's final New Japan Pro Wrestling theme' Izuku reveals his alternative theme song. 'Thank you everyone for watching this preview for what's bound to happen in Season 5, but just minus the entrance music'

All three of them, 'See ya later!'

Commercial break to allow the trio to leave while Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Reiner to the stage. After commercial, camera lids up.

* * *

**Attack on Titan: The Final Season**

Eren Jaeger is sitting on the chair with Mikasa Ackermann, Armin Arlelt and Reiner Braun in their updated looks. 'Ladies and gentlemen! We would to welcome you all a sneak peak to the Final Season of Attack on Titan' Eren spoke.

'We did a parody reenactment of The Suicide Squad sneak peak with the Attack on Titan twist' Armin happily talk about the upcoming Final Season.

'Like Infinity War and Endgame, we had a hard time on who's who but we decided to go with whoever gonna be a big player in this Final Season. But instead of producers, writers and director speaking, we'll have other characters to fill the role' Reiner respectfully speak to the audience with a slight behind-the-scenes change of the sneak peak.

'Please welcome, our reenactment of The Suicide Squad sneak peak, Attack on Titan' Mikasa coldy welcome everyone.

'It may not be our official tagline but... "Don't Get Too Attached", because that fits perfect in our Final Season' Eren waves to the audience.

-The Final Season sneak peak-

[Scenery of Fort Slava, Liberio, Shiganshina, Paradis Port, Fort Salta]

-MAPPA logo-

Hange Zoe: I think it's gonna surprise people.

[BTS: The Battle of Fort Slava]

Reiner Braun: You kinda sit there and go, "Why did they do that?"

[BTS: The Battle of Liberio]

Eren Jaeger: It's gonna be different from any Shonen anime ever made.

[BTS: The Battle of Shiganshina and Paradis Port. Gabi shooting a giant sniper rifle to a person offscreen]

Armin Arlelt: [The Warriors are getting ready as the Eldians are fighting back] There's only one person who can pull the story off... it's Hajime Isayama.

Eren Jaeger: We're excited with an opportunity to finish the Attack on Titan series in a way a Shonen show can't predict.

Historia Reiss: [More Battle of Fort Slava with Falco running through the battlefield] This is gonna be unique. This is a gritty world war two-esque war series, conbined with the brilliance of Hajime Isayama's characters and story.

[Character poses]

Mikasa Ackermann: Every time we end our Season, we set the vibe.

[Conny, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner and Annie are making a leave from Paradis Port and having fun off set]

Reiner Braun: The Final Season is this twisted alternative world of the Creators.

Eren Jaeger: Within each characters, there's a certain beauty and awe inspiring, Within most of them, they'll be covered in blood through and through.

[Gabi is fighting in both Fort Slava and Shiganshina battles]

Gabi Braun: "Be like a female Season 1 Eren Jaeger"

Eren Jaeger: Gabi believes to be the best Warrior among the others, no matter how many people she'll kill along the way.

Gabi Braun: Okay, I got it.

[Battle of Paradis Port. Mikasa and Jean killing Eldians. Armored and Female Titans being swarm by Eldians]

Floch Forster: You'll never settle back like you think you know where this is going 'cause you don't.

Armin Arlelt: As soon as you have some sense about what's about to happen next, Isayama comes in...

Eren Jaeger: Boom!

[Explosions from the Armor Titan shielding up at Fort Slava, a building in Liberio, a boat blowing up at Paradis Port. Walls collapsing. The Allied Fleet are firing at a huge smoke. Zeppelins are flying over a huge smoke bombing it away]

Zeke Jaeger: Everyone's gonna die. Men, women and children, all the same.

Reiner Braun: It's like a big massive, graphic novel brought to life.

Eren Jaeger: This is by far the biggest season we've ever made.

[The audience of a ceremony is blown away. The Cart Titan being swarm around but the Survey Corp. Marley soldiers fighting Eldians. Zeke being shot down from the Wall]

Levi Ackermann: I don't think you'd know what to expect.

[Wall Titans walking. Hange sitting up from a giant footprint]

Hange Zoe: Don't get too attached.

[Sasha is shooting from the rooftop. The Attack fighting the Warhammer]

Eren Jaeger: [Everyone doing promotional work and posters. The Cart and the Jaw fighting. 104th Cadet Corp reunion] This had been truly the greatest and most exciting journey of our lives, making this Final Season. [The Colossal, Armor, Female, Jaw and Cart Titans with Mikasa, Levi, Conny and Gabi looking upwards to a silhouette of a God-like Titan with the Beast Titan on its back, looking down on them with an army of Wall Titans in their way]. This is gonna be great!

-Attack on Titan: Final Season-

* * *

All three main characters, Ruby, Izuku and Eren are in the studio together. Ruby happily jump up and down before she spoke, 'Those are great to see. I mostly love the Suicide Squad trailer. I'm looking forward to see '

Eren happily smiled for once, 'We would like to thank you all...', Eren had been interrupted by a gun shot to the head which forced him off the chair. 'Ow! That fuckin hurts!' Eren got up then he heals himself while pushing the bullet out of his head. Eren snaps his neck to look off staged to see Helluva Boss main trio, Blitzo, Moxxie and Millie. Moxxie made the shot.

'Fuck! I forgot Eren has a healing factor!' Blitzo forgot about Eren's abilities.

'Why the hell are you guys shooting me!?' Eren yelled at them. 'Better yet, why the fuck did you guys come to shoot me?'

Loona casually walk behind them, 'Yeah, Blitzo. Why are we shooting him? He's one of out best clients?' Loona asks Blitzo a question.

'And who the hell paid you to shoot me?' Eren walks up to them to grab Moxxie by the throat.

All four point at the RWBY Volume 8 poster, specifically at Ruby Rose. 'Her. She paid a lot of Lien for us to shoot you. God knows why' Blitzo spoke up.

'She's a better shot than you guys!' Eren continue to be angry at the Helluva Boss cast.

'Yeah, but her track record of actually hurting with a gun is pretty lower than ours' Millie casually spoke while forcing Eren to let go of her husband.

'Wait? Rose hired you?' Eren realized their client name. All of them nod. Eren angrily look back to noticed Ruby is gone. 'Rose! Get your lazy ass back here!' Eren bites his hand to transform into his Titan form which also destroyed the studio. Izuku jump in to rescue the Helluva Boss cast from the explosion. Eren looks down to see Ruby running from the studio. Eren start chasing her down with his demonic roar.

'Question...' Izuku looks at the demons, 'What happen if you did kill Eren?'

'Nothing. Actually, if his Creator didn't give him that healing factor, then he would possibly wake up in a hospital after his death, with a huge ass hospital bill. It's not like we can actually die here, it's just we get a real annoying hospital bill' Blitzo lays down after he's done explaining the situation of death.

'Can I have your autograph? I'm a huge fan' Loona pulls out a My Hero Academia manga volume. Izuku signs it. 'Thanks!' Loona put the book away. 'I was hoping to get Ruby and Eren's autographs but I can wait. But did you managed to see Legosi? I've been looking for him for his autograph'

'I think he might be on his double date with Haru, Louis and Juno. Don't know where. Oh! You can find him at Netflix Studios, he's shooting Season 2 of Beastars currently' Izuku remembers what Legosi is doing.

'I'll be heading down there then! I've been waiting to get his autograph for a long time' Loona left the gang.

'Eren was your client?' Izuku asks Blitzo who continues to casually lays back onto the destroyed set.

'Oh yeah! You should had seen the list he paid us for. He's not the only fuck up to come to our office to kill off people, but he seems to enjoy hurting people's happiness' Blitzo pulls out a list of people Eren had paid for assassinations.

'Who's on it?' Izuku sat down while Millie and Moxxie are snuggling up together.

'Let see...' Blitzo turn over the page, 'Raphtalia and Filo, he laugh his ass off for months because of that Naofumi got stuck with the bill. Since Raphtalia is technically ten years old, so she can't paid her own God damn bills so Naofumi get stuck with them. He paid us once a month to get both of them kill off since he finds it funny and "justified" in his terminology. Don't know why he want to kill this characters off...' Blitzo shows Izuku the minataurs from Interspecies Reviewers, 'Seems to like good tits to waste'

'Now that would explain both Cow Girl, and Pony who got shot while shooting for Season 5' Izuku looks as if he remembers something.

'We shot that creepy Ring girl from that one show... umm...' Blitzo turn the page to read the name, 'Kimi no Todoke? Whatever! Some creepy Japanese bitch who creeps us out. We pretty much did that for a freebie. She scare the crap out of him when he was going for coffee one day, and give us call. Took us months to shoot her, so shot her at back' Blitzo spine shakes when he remember one of his target.

'Wait... how come you guys aren't arrested for killing?' Izuku question the law.

'Technically, in our show's canon universe, killing is legal. So if any business is legally killing people off, we get away because it's a job. We're not that Junko cunt, or Tomura Shigaraki, who loves killing people and making others lives more miserable' Blitzo answers.

'And who's not in your kill list?' Izuku continue to question it.

Moxxie spoke up, 'Anyone under Disney contract. Seriously, Mickey Mouse is pretty much the president of Western Animation. DC characters, not including one time deals like your friend way over there, and we're not suicidal to shoot Superman or Batman! There's Son Goku, even though he paid us a huge fortune for that one, but we told him we can kill off an entire show for him because Goku is like your version of Mickey. And we can't even killed Yamcha because only Dragon Ball series can do that. No one else unless it's a fan based parody. So as a frustration kill out of spite, we end up killing the Dragon Maid cast'

'We killed Kirito who hates him on a personal level. Happy from Fairy Tail because he hates the name and cat, actually, he paid us to kill Fairy Tail guild because they're too happy and it's unnatural, but we're still trying to kill them. Every Isekai and Harem series that came out after 2010 because to him it's the most lazy and easy payday for anyone. Hell, they're easy to shoot, I just aim my gun at a random direction, it'll possibly hit a nearby Isekai character. They're more accident prones than any character from Another' Blitzo continue to talk about Eren's list.

'Am I on that list?' Izuku is curious about his position.

'Killing any character from JUMP is like Disney. So you're pretty much safe, but unlike Disney, any side character or background characters is free game and doesn't cover the bills, but still a bitch of a fee' Millie answers. Izuku grabs the list from Blitzo.

'I'm surprised that Ruby isn't on that list' Izuku looks at the list as he's horrified to see a literal list of hundred characters that Eren hated. 'Oh wait! Found it. What is a voyeurism package? I can understand the torture package, but voyeurism package?' Izuku is confused.

'Oh that one!' Blitzo got up and grab his notebook. 'If Ruby isn't gonna fulfill her role for Volume 8, because Eren has big hopes for her in this Volume due of her rumors of being antagonistic towards her other costars. But if she somehow to fuck it up, then Eren will be coming after her ass. In his words, don't get my hopes up'

'I know Eren gives Ruby the business talk, but damn, he must be taking it serious this year' Izuku recall all the time Eren been hard on Ruby.

'The torture package is a late addition. Came after he saw the official trailer' Blitzo clarifies it to Izuku. 'Anyways...' Blitzo got up with Moxxie and Millie, 'Time to go! We got a day off, and...' shakes his spines, 'I got a "night of passion" with some asshole'

'Well...' Izuku awkwardly starts walking away, 'Have fun with that. And tell Charlie, good luck with her television deal. Can't wait to watch it' Izuku wishes Charlie's success for Hazbin Hotel.

'I will!' Blitzo agrees. 'Or else we'll be out of a job' Blitzo mutters to himself as they leave.

Izuku catches up to Eren who continues chasing Ruby with the police tailing him.


	11. The Wrestle Festival

Different characters are entering the Olympic Stadium of Montreal, Canada. They walk through the doors and see the stage: a 20 foot by 20 foot square ring in the middle. A long wide stage with an LED board that goes from the edges of two squares that goes to the back. The right square has a light up Maple Leaf behind it, and the left stage has a light up fleurs-de-lis. A long walk way ramp with an LED display. And finally a titantron above the LED board. The long wide stage as a black tunnel way that goes from right to left, going upwards as a ramp that enter to the fleurs-de-lis stage. The arena is being filled. Once the arena is filled, the participants of the evening and staff made their way to fill the stage and some around the ring, standing on the stages with a chair in the middle ring with the World Wrestling Entertainment Intercontinental Championship on a Canadian and Quebec flags, folded side-by-side. "Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for the 10-Bell Salute for Pat Patterson..."

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

Ten.

After a long pause, everyone start to slowly applauding and cheering.

* * *

**The Preshow Battle Royal**

Bell rings. "Ladies and gentlemen! Our first contest is the preshow battle royal! The rules of the match are followed; all sixteen participants enter the ring. The only way to be eliminated is have been thrown over the top rope with both feet touch the floor. The match will continue till all the participants had been eliminated and last competitor will be declared as the winner". The referee respectfully move the chair, belt and flags out of the ring.

Participants:

Ash Ketchum (5', older, navy jeans, hand tape, elbow pads, and boots)

Goblin Slayer (5'5", grey mask with red strings at the back, grey tights with red blood spatter around it, boots, wrist tape and elbow pads)

Gon Freeces (5'1", slightly older, green singlet top with orange lines on it, green boxers with his GF initials together on it by F at the bottom G, boots, and right hand tape)

Iruma Suzuki (blue tights with the words Wicked Phase at the back then his name going down at each side, boots with kickpads, knee pads, and wrist tape)

Jotaro Kujo (6'5", black jeans, boots and tank top)

Legosi (6'2", humanized, gray mask, gray tights with a wolf design on it, boots, and elbow pads)

Makoto Naegi (5'3", green tights with a red stripe at the side and his names going down on the side in black, boots and wrist tape)

Meliodas (5', white trunks with demonic dragon going around the tights with his name on it, knee and elbow pads, boots and hand tape)

Nagisa Shiota (5'3", blue tights with weapon designs on it, boots with kickpads, and hand tape)

Natsu Dragneel (5'9", white trunks with a fire version of his tattoo on the front, armbands, and boots)

Reiner Braun (6'2", red singlet with yellow lining and star, elbow and knee pads, boots and wrist tape)

Rin Okumura (5'6", black tights with blue flames on it, boots with kickpads, and wrist tape)

Senku Ishigami (5'6", black tights with the words Professor Senku on the right side and E = mc2 on the top left side of his tights, boots and wrist tape)

Shigeo Kageyama (5'2", black trunks and boots)

Shoyo Hineta (5'3", black and orange boxers with number 10 on the side, boots with kickpads, elbow pads and wrist tape)

Soma Yukihira (5'6", red tights with an octopus design, boots, hand tape and headband with tails).

All of them are surrounded around the ring then got into the ring. Bell rings. Natsu walk to the middle for something important to his other competitors. Natsu shows off his body in front of everyone that he's already had the best body in the ring. Then points to his Fairy Tail tattoo. Telling them all that they should leave the ring since everyone knows how this story ends. Even petting and patting Gon's head to the point of belittling the shorter competitor. Gon mockingly smile till he gives out a punch to Natsu that start a gang up assault onto Natsu. Shigeo delivers a simple headlock DDT drop and celebrated the simple move. Shoyo climb up on the top rope while Senku and Iruma placed Natsu laying horizontal of the corner. Shoyo jumps high for a double rotation senton bomb. 630 senton bomb. Legosi, Reiner, Jotaro and Goblin Slayer lifts Natsu up over them. They drop Natsu over the top rope. Natsu Dragneel had been eliminated.

After Shoyo hit the 630 senton, Iruma and Senku start assaulting him after Natsu had been eliminated then everyone start brawling at each other. Legosi grabs Gon by the throat then lift him up to throw Gon over the top rope land on the floor hard. Chokeslam. Gon Freeces had been eliminated.

Shigeo and Ash started to exchange shots till Ash gives Shigeo a uppercut. Gives Shigeo a headlock and placing the inner arm over Ash's head, lifts him up to slam him down with Ash also falls down. Suplex. The moment Ash got up and leaning on the ropes, Soma runs up to Ash and gives a running facewash punch that forced Ash over the top rope. Ash Ketchum had been eliminated.

Reiner and Jotaro are locking up to a corner where Reiner starts a shoulder tackle on Jotaro. Reiner let go to grab the wrist to pull Jotaro in for a hand on the throat, then grabs the leg to lift him up then slams him down. [Signature DUB: Gate Crasher].

Reiner turns around for Legosi who kicks him on the face to throw him over the top rope but hangs on. Senku and Iruma tries to take advantage of Reiner on the ropes. Reiner pushes Senku off then forearm smash Iruma. Nagisa runs to the corner ropes and springboard towards Reiner with a dropkick. Triangle dropkick. Reiner still holds on to the ropes.

Soma and Shoyo looks at Reiner and about to take advantage by running back to the ropes and runs towards Reiner. Makoto and Nagisa superkick them back. Soma and Shoyo return a superkick back to Makoto and Nagisa. Meliodas, Rin, Reiner and Goblin Slayer attack the four each. Meliodas grabs Shoyo to be placed into a powerbomb position. Lift him up then drop to a sitout position to let Shoyo head, tilt in, to hit the mat. Piledriver. Shoyo bounces out of the ring, under the ropes. Rin runnning knee smash to a sitting Meliodas face, rolls away. Legosi runs forward to Rin with a shoulder tackle down. Reiner and Legosi engaged into a scuffle to one another then lean towards the ropes. Everyone excluding Jotaru and Shoyo, gang up on both of them to shove them over the top ropes. Legosi and Reiner Braun had been eliminated. Everyone rested.

Shigeo turns around to meet Goblin Slayer. Shigeo offers a handshake. Goblin Slayer accepted. Shigeo suggest to double team on Jotaro. Goblin turn to Jotaro and about to go for a stomp on him. Senku and Iruma pushes Shigeo onto Goblin Slayer's back. Goblin Slayer slowly turns around as Senku and Iruma double team on Legosi in the corner. Shigeo tries to talk his way out. Shigeo even jumps over the top rope to eliminate himself. Shigeo Kageyama had been eliminated. Shigeo slowly walks away from the ring. Goblin Slayer slides under the ropes and attack Shigeo from behind. Dragging him to the barricade to throw him onto it. Goblin Slayer grabs Shigeo only to throw him onto the ring post. Goblin Slayer placed Shigeo in a powerbomb position then throws him onto the ring apron by powerbombing Shigeo onto it.

Goblin Slayer is about to re-enter the ring through the middle ropes, Iruma basement dropkick his head. Placing Goblin Slayer up and hooking his arms over the top rope. Makoto and Nagisa gives out a double superkick. Rin runs in with a rope step high knee strike. Senku shoves Rin over the top rope. Rin Okumura had been eliminated. Senku gives out multiple forearm smashes onto Goblin Slayer then runs to the other ropes for a running dropkick onto the Goblin Slayer. Iruma, Makoto, Nagisa and Senku carries Goblin Slayer over the top rope. Goblin Slayer had been eliminated.

Jotaro got up behind Senku and Iruma. Jotaro goes down to hook each arm under Senku and Iruma legs. Throws them over back. Jotaro quickly got up. Makoto runs up to him but Jotaro blocks him with a running arm and chest tackle. Soma tries to strike Jotaro from behind but no effect. Jotaro grabs Soma by the head then throws him over the top rope. Soma Yukihira had been eliminated. Shoyo got up to the ring apron. Springboard towards Jotaro with a sideways body pressed. Crossbody. Jotaro caught Shoyo then lifts him over him to throw him over towards Soma. Shoyo Hineta had been eliminated.

Senku got onto the middle turnbuckle then jumps towards Jotaro for a DDT drop. Jotaro caught Senku but the moment Senku legs are position between the middle ropes, bodyscissors and applied a guillotine choke. Jotaro then slowly goes over then out of nowhere, a young man, Taiju Oki, runs from the back to grab Senku to help him to pull Jotaro out of the ring. Meliodas helps Senku to throw Jotaro out of the ring. Jotaro Kujo had been eliminated.

Tajiu with Senku over his shoulders, are celebrating the elimination. Nagisa slingshot himself over the top rope and landed onto the ring apron, moves towards Senku and Taiju with a superkick to Senku off Taiju off his shoulders. Senku Ishigami had been eliminated. Taiju tries to trip Nagisa but he jumps over to return a superkick. A staggered Taiju then been caught by Makoto who dives through the middle rope for a spinning DDT drop to the floor. Tornado DDT.

Nagisa leap over the top rope to see that himself, Makoto from the ground still getting up from the DDT, Iruma and Meliodas are the final four. As Makoto enter the ring through the middle ropes, Meliodas quickly placed Makoto in a powerbomb position. While the lower half is still on the ring arpon, Meliodas jumps up then fall down for a sitout piledriver, forcing Makoto to fall back to the floor.

Meliodas throws Nagisa from the top rope and into the barricade. The referees at the side tells Meliodas that Nagisa is till safe. Nagisa decided to sat down and watch the show. Meliodas steps back into the ring where Iruma runs up to Meliodas, trying to throw him over the rope. Nagisa tries to go for a standing long jump from the barricade to the ring apron. Nagisa slips up a little bit but shake it off.

Makoto rush in to the ring push Meliodas and Iruma underneath them to throw them over the top ropes. Nagisa superkick Iruma head which also hurt his slipped foot more. Iruma Suzuki had been eliminated. Meliodas managed to hold on, barely. Meliodas got till Makoto connected a triangle dropkick on Meliodas. Meliodas had been eliminated. Nagisa holds Makoto then jumps up to kick Makoto off but hurted his foot more. Makoto takes a few steps back. Nagisa tries to go for a springboard but he slips from his hurted foot, his stomach hit the top rope. Makoto runs up to Nagisa with a shotgun dropkick that launch Nagisa down to the floor and back hitting the barricade. Nagisa Shiota had been eliminated.

_[TJ Perkins: Devastate]_

"The winner of the match... Makoto Naegi!"

* * *

Video Package

Ruby Rose is sitting in the darkness with a lone spotlight, "So... how do we celebrate the end of the year?"

Izuku Midoriya is also sitting in the darkness with the spotlight, "Well... the answer is simple..."

Atsuko Kagari in the spotlight darkness, "We host a festival"

Multiple festival arcs in various animes are showcase, including Tournament arcs throughout the entire package.

Asta, "But we're gonna have a festival that can only happen here..."

Adora, "On FanFiction where different worlds..."

Charlotte Magne, "Collide with other worlds..."

Korra, "Our first and only show here to host and provide the festival of a lifetime"

Towa Higurashi, "Are we crazy enough to pull it off?"

Shinra Kusakabe, "Damn right, we're crazy enough"

Denji, "Some of us we're written to be crazy to begin with"

Tanjiro Kamado, "This is something we wanted to try for a long time"

Sebastian Michaelis, "We're gonna put up one hell of a show"

Ninny Spangcole, "Because it's either go big or go home event"

Kirito Kirigaya, "We ain't here for petty wars on Monday or Wednesday nights"

Simon Jiha, "We're here to have fun, because both we haven't abandon you, even through crisis"

Naofumi Iwatani, "Because we're here to do one thing, and one thing only..."

Madoka Kaname, "Entertain..."

Edward Elric, "And Wrestle!"

Sakura Kinomoto, "So let's begin..."

InuYasha, "We welcome all the main characters"

Boruto Uzumaki, "From the new beginnings..."

Naruto Uzumaki, "To the olden ends"

Ichigo Kurosaki, "Redemption of the lost art"

Monkey D. Luffy, "The edurance..."

Usagi Tsukino, "Of either Sport Entertainment or Professional Wrestling..."

Son Goku, "It's part of yours and our legacies!"

Eren walk up to the spotlight, "This isn't a school festival. A holiday festival. Maybe a sport festival. But regardless what it is. This... is... the Wrestle... Festival! Let the festival begin", snaps for to start the big bang.

_Event Theme Song: I Made It (Cash Money Heroes)_

The entire stadium showcase with fireworks. "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome... to... the Wrestle... Festival!"

* * *

**Opening Contest: Asta versus Boruto Uzumaki versus Izuku Midoriya versus Shinra Kusakabe**

Bell rings. "Our opening contest of the evening is scheduled for one fall! And it's a fatal... four-way match!"

_[Hiroshi Tanahashi: Love and Energy]_

"Introducing first; from the My Hero Academia series. Izuku... Mi...doriya!"

5'5". Izuku enter the arena. Attire: green, red and black tights; red shoes with black kickpads; black elbow pads; hand tape; and a green and black sleeveless hoodie with loose ears at the top. Japanese kanji on his kickpads that translate; "One For All" on his right, and "Deku" on the left.

Izuku is walking down and sees a certain American superhero, Danny Fenton. Izuku fist bumps him. Going up to the ring apron, one foot on the top and placing with a one finger in the air. Enter the ring to remove his hoodie.

French introduction throughout the night will be voiced by Attack on Titan's Jean Kirschtein, "Présentation en premier, de la série My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya!"

_[Evan Bourne: Born to Win]_

"Introducing his opponent, first, from the Fire Force series. Shinra... Kusa...kabe!"

5'6". Shinra enter the arena by jumping from the trap door and launch near the fleurs-de-lis. Attire: Black pants with white and blue lining; black boots; wrist tape; and a black coat with the same white and blue lining.

Shinra rolls around to see the audience. He walk down the ramp. He fist bumps Danny as well before sliding in.

French introduction, "Présentation de son adversaire, d'abord, de la série Fire Force. Shinra Kusakabe"

He hand shakes with Izuku and remove his jacket. Goes to his corner.

_[Prince Devitt: Real Rock 'N' Rolla – Remix]_

"Introducing their opponent, from the Black Clover series. Asta!"

5'6" (based around Yuno's than his original 5'). Asta enter the arena after the words start, has black body and face paint on the right side with demonic-esqe with teeth going into the left side on the chest with a hand holding on his left arm. Dragging a giant black sword on the right side Attire: Black trunks with a white bull version of the Black Bulls logo at the rear end, and a white A at the top left on the front; and black boots. Asta walk down and slowly walk up to the steps, then enter the ring.

French introduction, "Présentation de leur adversaire, de la série Black Clover. Asta!"

Asta placed the sword down at the apron then slowly walk up to them with a hand shake.

In the audience, including Danny Fenton; Twenty-Fifth Bam, Mori Jin, Lincoln Loud, Marco Diaz and Devil Arm Nero.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Downstait to play the theme song, Kingdom", Downstait are on the Maple Leaf stage.

_[Cody Rhodes: Kingdom]_

A limo enter the arena through at the far left next to the Fleurs-de-lis stage. Leave the limo at the chorus. 5'3". Attire: black tights with blue designs on the right side with his name "Boruto" in pink going down on the left; black boots with black kickpads; hand tape on the left; a black jacket that reads, Shonen Jump Prince. Boruto walk up on the ramp of the Fleurs-de-lis stage. Looking at Downstait that's playing his theme song. Boruto walk down to the ring as he's jamming out to Kingdom. Boruto got up onto the apron and goes up to the turnbuckle, looking down on his other three rivals with a smug look. Boruto jump into the ring, trying to pump up the audience till the theme song had ended.

"And finally, from the Boruto series. The Prince of Shonen Jump, Boruto... Uzu...maki!"

French introduction, "Et enfin, de la série Boruto. Le prince de Shonen Jump, Boruto Uzumaki!"

Bell rings. Izuku superkick Boruto while Asta grabs Shinra by the waist to placed Shinra's arm over Asta head. Snap back suplex. Both Shinra and Boruto left the ring. Both Izuku and Asta start starring down at each other. Both of them get into a grapple to one another.

Izuku forced Asta onto the rope for an Irish whip. Izuku tries a shoulder-to-shoulder tackle but Asta pushes Izuku back to prove he's more stronger build. Asta challenge Izuku on the shoulder-to-shoulder tackle. Izuku runs to the rope to go for it. Asta uses the impact to go for another tackle of his own. Izuku kicks Asta with a bicycle kick but block by the forearms then spin his body back for a spinning back elbow. Izuku blocks it with his forearms then spin Asta back around only to nearly dodge a short-range clothesline. Izuku ducks to grab Asta by the waist for a wrestling takedown. Asta immediately crawl back under the ropes to see Izuku with his finger tapping on his head for being smarter than himself.

Shinra re-enter the ring. Izuku runs up to Shinra who caught him for a standing under arm hook throw Izuku on the top rope. Using it to spring backwards with an arm drag of his own. Shinra headstand flip to his feet. Shinra runs to Izuku who runs passed him then slide down. Shinra cartwheels over Izuku. Quickly goes for a handspring on the ropes. Izuku rolls Shinra over his back. Follows with a clothesline, Shinra rolls under to his feet to flip back to grab Izuku by the head. Izuku cartwheels when being forced forward. Shinra clothesline but Izuku repeat the same moves as Shinra. Izuku goes for the clothesline but Shinra runs under. Both men run to the ropes, handspring then backflip from opposites end, landing in a superhero landing pose, staring at each other.

Boruto springboard from the opposite side with a dropkick to Izuku's back, launching him out of the ring. Shinra at the sides, bicycle kick Boruto face. Shinra pressed Boruto back to the ropes for an Irish whip. Shinra leapfrogs over a running Boruto. Shinra rolls back with his legs up in the air, ready to launch Boruto over.

Boruto grab the legs while running, forcing Shinra to sit up. Boruto attempts a basement dropkick. Shinra moves out of the way. Stands up for a shin kick. Boruto lays back quickly to avoid the kick then move inwards when Shinra went with a standing moonsault. Boruto got up and Shinra landing on his feet. Go for a knife edge chop. Shinra ducks and run to the ropes with a handspring. Boruto lean forward to allow Shinra to roll back to his feet. Shinra waist grab Boruto and runs to the corner. Holding the ropes, Shinra rolls backwards to his knees. Boruto runs up for a sliding one spin cycle kick to the side of the head. Tornado enzuigiri [Signature Dub: Second Gen. Rasengan]. Shinra ducks under then jumps back to his feet then runs ahead to the ropes to a kneeling Boruto. Jumps then lift one leg higher for a stomp to the back of head. The stomp [Siganture Dub: Devil's Footprint]. Boruto moves to the side.

Izuku out of nowhere runs in by hooking his legs together around Shinra's neck for a sided backflip to force Shinra to roll over. Running hurricanrana. Shinra goes to the corner. Boruto runs up to Izuku who replies with a snap belly-to-belly suplex to a corner Shinra. Boruto goes outside after the move. Izuku turn around to see Asta back in the ring, charging to him. Izuku leapfrogs over Asta who continue to charge into the corner Shinra with a shoulder tackle to the ribs. Asta slightly lift Shinra up to sit on the top rope. Asta turns for a now charging Izuku. Asta pops Izuku up into the air but caught by a hurricanrana with a full backflip rotation. Asta moves to the opposite end of the corner.

Izuku stands up to meet Shinra, jumping from the middle turnbuckle, grabbing the back of Izuku head and his knees on the upper body of Izuku, falling back while Izuku is falling forward, landing on Shinra's knees bouncing off from. Lungblower. Shinra covers Izuku. One... two... Asta breaks it up with a double axe handle. Grabbing Shinra and throwing him over the top rope. Without Asta noticing, Shinra side jumps up with an enzuigiri to the back of Asta head. Shinra jumps on the top rope for a springboard, rolling over Asta while hooking the legs around his head to roll Asta forward.

Boruto grabs and trip Shinra forward. Boruto got up onto the ring apron to slingshot himself for a leg drop to the back of the head. Izuku runs to the ropes Boruto is facing to, going for a running punt kick. Boruto leans back to avoid it. Boruto goes back-to-back, trying to underhook Izuku's arm but quickly turn it around for a pull-in roundhouse kick. Boruto still grabbing Izuku's hand, slides under the kick then grabs the other hand, underneath, to flip Izuku over. Boruto quickly lay with Izuku being held folded by Boroto's legs, bridging on the neck. One... two... Izuku kicks out. Asta got back up.

Boruto slides under Asta, feet first but been caught by him by the waist. Asta overpower Boruto to deadlift him from the ground up. Snap German suplex once Boruto is above the knees. Asta hold the bridge. One... two... and... Izuku pull Asta's legs to release the hold but Shinra quickly took the advantage for a quick jackknife pin. One... two... and... Boruto kicks out.

Shinra rolls out. Boruto is on four till Izuku grab the arm then twist his body around the arm for a La Magistral pin cover. One... two... and... Asta interrupt the pin by ground dive onto them. Shinra got on the ring apron, waiting for someone to get up. Asta got up and turn around meet Shinra who enter with a crossbody. Both bodies roll back till Asta power his way out by holding Shinra then shifts him up to his shoulders into a powerslam position. Asta runs to the farthest ring post to slam Shinra back onto it, still holding him, turn around then slam him down with a running powerslam. One... two... and... Boruto jumps in to interrupt the pinfall by giving Asta a basement dropkick.

Boruto quickly grabs Asta by the neck then place him into a DDT position then quickly went into a suplex position, delivers a snap suplex. Boruto then goes for Shinra to lift him up to his feet, spinning sole kick. Boruto runs to the rope but Izuku grabs him, tripping him, sliding him out of the ring.

Izuku got up to the ring apron for a springboard dropkick onto Shinra. Quickly got up for a running up to the rope then rush to the other side at Boruto's to fly out for a Tope con Hilo onto him. Both are feeling the pain till Izuku got up. Izuku got back onto the ring apron.

Asta forearm smashes Izuku. Step on the second rop for a suplex position. Asta tries to suplex Izuku into the ring but Boruto quickly got onto the ring apron to hold Izuku down to the apron, hitting Asta. Both boys are trying to suplex Asta to the outside. Shinra runs and jump over Boruto for a sunset flip powerbomb onto the ground, while Asta deadlift apron suplex Izuku into the ring. Both Asta and Izuku are laying on the ring. Shinra got up onto the ring apron, seeing Asta in a situp position. Shinra springboard into the ring for a double foot stomp but missed when Asta moves to his side.

Izuku roll his body back to Shinra for a victory roll position. One... two... and... Shinra kicks out. Both boys got up. Izuku goes for a clothesline but Shinra ducks and runs to the rope. Izuku turn around then leaps over a running Shinra. Turn again to slide under to allow Shinra to run over Izuku. Shinra hold the rope to bait Izuku for another leap. Shinra runs up to Izuku for a lungblower. Boruto jump into the ring, rolling over Izuku for a sunset flip pin. One... two... and... Shinra grabs Boruto's arm for a crucifix pin. One... two... and... Boruto kicks out. Rolling back onto his feet and on the ropes, Izuku handstand over Shinra for a handstand kick Boruto. Boruto moves to the corner. Shinra side rolls back to his feet, grab Izuku at the waist when he got back to his feet. Shinra rush forward with Izuku to the rope to ricochet off it then roll back while holding. O'Connor roll. Asta got back into the ring, facing Shinra who's sitting down on a folded Izuku as a cover. One... two... and... Izuku kicks out by forcing Shinra out and forward to Asta. In a belly-to-belly suplex position, Asta suplex Shinra over the top rope but quickly recover to the ring apron. Izuku rope step running knee strike then jumps on the ground to hold the wrist for a short-range lariat. Asta caught the lariat arm and overhook the arm and underhook the other for a snap side belly-to-belly suplex. Covers. One... two... Shinra kicks Asta from the ring apron to break the count. Izuku roll out of the way.

Shinra slingshot crossbody onto Asta but been caught. Shift Shinra from the front and onto his shoulders. Drops Shinra with a powerslam. Covers. One... two... Shinra kicks out. Boruto grabs Asta in a headlock but Asta lifts him up then throw him forward. Boruto landed on the chest and face.

Izuku slides under Asta, feet first but been caught by the waist. Izuku managed to stay under Asta to force him to lean forward. Boruto out of nowhere superkick on the side of Asta's face to let go of Izuku to move out of the way. After the kick, Shinra jump on the back of the head of Asta for the Devil's Footprint. Asta dodge the Devil's Footprint. Izuku roundhouse kick Asta who ducks under to let the kick hit Shinra. Shinra goes to the corner. Asta throws a haymaker but Izuku ducks under then allow Asta to spin around to allow Izuku to grab him by the waist. Boruto goes to the middle then jump over the two men for a sunset flip powerbomb.

Using Asta as leverage, Izuku pushes Asta to a corner to make a rana pin cover. One... two... Boruto kicks out. Izuku got up with Asta kicks Izuku head. Shinra runs from the ring arpon then climb the top rope where Asta is, pulling him up. Izuku sees Boruto going to the corner. Izuku runs to Boruto who jump over the top rope to avoid a jumping back elbow. Rope grab slight version of a side bicycle shin kick to the head of Izuku from the outside. Enzuigiri kick. Quickly kick at the back of the leg of Izuku to trip him down to sit back on the bottom rope turnbuckle, slingshot dropkick, rolling back. Asta and Shinra are trading blows on the top turnbuckle till Asta gives a strong forearm smash which dazed Shinra. Asta is going for a suplex from the top rope. Superplex. Boruto rope step enzuigiri to the back of Asta then quickly shove Asta out of the ring but he grabs the rope till he sat on the apron. Boruto took Asta spot then forced Shinra to stand on the turnbuckle with Boruto following suit.

Asta is getting in the ring but sat and leaning back on the ropes. Boruto and Shinra are standing on the top rope then Boruto jumps up then flips backward while hooking his legs around Shinra's neck to flip him forward. Avalanche hurricanrana. Shinra managed to land on his feet then roll forward to the opposite end of the ring corner. Boruto got up and lean back, Shinra runs up to Boruto but didn't see Asta with a blindside spear that completely destroyed Shinra. [Signature DUB: Black Bull Spear]. Shinra forced himself out of the ring and out of the match.

Asta got up and turn around to meet Boruto who launch himself for a running front dropkick. Asta jump back from the force of the shotgun dropkick of Boruto, and accidentally, hit the referee who's knocked out from the force of impact. Asta crawl nearly to the ring apron. Boruto, in a ready position with him kneeling up and down, Boruto moves towards a kneeing Asta, Boruto takes the opportunity for his signature, Second Gen. Rasengan, connected. Asta falls to the ring apron and collapse on the ground. Boruto tries to prevent Asta from going outside but failed. Asta lays on the ground for the rest of the match.

Standing up then turn around to meet Izuku who jumps up towards Boruto with a Superman punch. Boruto is wobbling from the punch to the middle of the ring. Izuku runs to the ropes for another Superman punch to Boruto who collapse on the mat. Izuku immediately grabs both wrists of to force Boruto up to his knees to delivered Shoot Style Smash. After hitting the signature move, Boruto goes to his back, completely knock out while Izuku collapse on Boruto with his upper back on the body of Boruto. The referee is still knocked out. Izuku got up and try to wake up the referee.

The hooded masked figure [Purge mask with the words; hOpE DEspAIr, written on it]. The Purge enters the ring with a chair. The Purge hits Izuku with the chair at the midsection then hits his back with it as hard as he can. The Purge fully open up the chair to place Izuku head in the opening. The Purge hit a DDT with Izuku chest and neck hit the standing standing chair rather than an oversell to the head. The Purge take the chair and placed Izuku on his back, out cold. The Purge throw the chair away from the opposite direction of the knockout referee. The Purge drag Boruto on top of Izuku, then he quickly drag the referee to the shoulders, waking him up to make the count. The Purge left the ring and lean on the barricade to watch the count. The referee slowly count while Asta, struggle to get back into the ring; one... two... and three...! Asta only stop, weak dive to the top of Boruto head, after the final count but failed.

_[Theme Music]_

"The winner of the match... Boruto... Uzu... maki!"

Boruto is surprised that he won the match as he barely got out of the ring with his hand up in the air while leaving there. Shinra is sitting up, holding his ribs in great pain, slowly getting up and leaving the area. Asta got up and start walking back with the referee. The only people left in the ring is Izuku who's still laying there, and the Purge getting in the ring, looking down on Izuku. Pulling down his hoodie to reveal a messy white hair and removes his mask to reveal it's Nagito Komaeda, grinning over what he did to Izuku. Kneeing down to Izuku and start shouting; "You don't deserve to be acknowledge as a Symbol of Hope! You don't deserve to be here! Not among with these other great main characters! But thank you for being a stepladder to the real main characters and Symbols of Hope". Nagito pulls out an action figure of All Might, place near Izuku only for Nagito to stomp on it. "All Might... is also a lie as a Symbol of Hope". [Sanity: Controlled Chaos].

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Ichigo Kurosaki

'Ichigo, tell me what are you hoping for to accomplish in tonight's main event?'

Ichigo Kurosaki: What I'm hoping? Some validation and recognition! I've spend the last eight years on my ass while Jaeger, Midoriya, Asta, Kusakabe, Kamado and even that Uzumaki brat are there, making a name for themselves! I was one of the Four Kings of Shonen Jump! Then when the Thousand Year Blood War arc had finished four years ago, I been asking our Jump boss, Goku for the greenlit. And when I heard that my final arc is gonna get it's final farewell, but it was meant to promote my spinoff of the one hour special, Burn the Witch. First off, I'm surprised that Goku greenlit it because there's female leads, but I guess I came after it like I'm a bastard red-headed stepchild! But after tonight... I'll prove him wrong, and even though I'm at last place of Jump Popularity poll, I'll be remember the man who kicked Goku's ass!

Backstage Interviews: The Jiha Brothers

'One of the most recognizable brothers of all time, the Jiha Brothers. What are you looking forward when you face, the Elric Brothers?'

Kamina: What I'm expecting my little bro here, is to show fighting spirit! And seeing what these brothers can do, we're gonna see nothing but pure fighting spirit!

Simon: And let's hope we won't stop till we all used all of our fighting spirits. We'll see you two later tonight!

* * *

In the audience: Maka Albarn, Michiru Kagemori, Emma, Sakura Minamoto, and Akame. Including from the west animations; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Kimberly Possible, and Star Butterfly

**Match #2: Atsuko Kagari versus Ruby Rose (w/Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long)**

Bell rings. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall"

_[AJ Lee: Right Now]_

"Introducing first, from the Little Witch Academia series. Atsuko... Kagari!"

5'3". Atsuko happily skip into the arena. Attire: an all white gear. Black boots with white kickpads that has the French words of "Shiny Chariot" on the right, and Kanji of both "Akko" in red plus "Diana" in blue on the left; white kneepads, on the left kneepad there's a red cross and on the right there's a red circle, white short shorts with red linings that's under the blue skirt; white jacket with a red cape; and a white witch hat. Atsuko happily skip and looking amazed at the audience. She walk up to see Samatha Manson from Danny Phantom series next to Danny. Samatha jokely made a gagging expression to Atsuko for being a white gear witch.

French introduction, "Présentation en premier, de la série Little Witch Academia. Atsuko Kagari!"

Atsuko removes the hat. Took off the jacket to reveal white sports bra with red edges. Remove the skirt to reveal the white short shorts with red edges.

_[Bullet Club: Last Chance Saloon]_

"Introducing her opponent, accompanied by; "The Black Fang" Blake Belladonna, "The Atlesian Nightmare" Weiss Schnee, and "The Sun Dragon" Yang Xiao Long, from the RWBY series. The Reaper, Ruby Rose!"

5'4" (Ruby), 5'6" (Blake), 5'3" (Weiss), and 5'8" (Yang). The group of four women had enter the arena. Ruby's attire: black and red corset; red trunks with a rose petals; black gloves; red boots with black kickpads, the letters of "K.M.F." are going down on the right kickpads, a t-shirt that read, "The Reaper" on top of her rose logo in the middle; and a hoodie cape that she's covering her head. Blake's attire; black tights with purple claw marks going down on the left side, and a yellow bumblebee at the side of the right hip; black boots; left armband and a right forearm band; t-shirt that reads, "Black Fang" over her belladonna flower logo, and finally her bowtie on her head that ressembles cat ears. Weiss' attire: white sparkling dress with tights underneath; high heels; and a jacket that reads from the back, "Altesian Nightmare" above her snowflake logo. Yang's attire; black and yellow stripe, knee high boots; booty shorts; gloves; yellow crop top with a black bumblebee at the front and a black jacket that reads, "Sun Dragon" above a yellow burning heart. Ruby kneels as she hand gun point to the ring with both Blake and Yang two sweet each other over her. Ruby shoots and walk down with the hood down. All three girls follow. They saw a teen girl name Birch Small at ringside, holding up her manga book, only for Weiss to grab it and drop it down to walk over it.

French introduction, "Présentation de son adversaire, accompagnée de; «Croc Noir» Blake Belladonna, «Cauchemar Atlésien» Weiss Schnee et «Dragon du Soleil» Yang Xiao Long, de la série RWBY. «Le Moissonneur», Ruby Rose!"

Ruby pull down her hood once the French introduce her. Ruby took her her hoodie and t-shirt. Weiss left ringside but both Blake and Yang stay for Ruby. Both girls walk up to one another. Atsuko goes for a handshake but Ruby does a handgun hand gesture towards Atsuko head, then pull the trigger. Both girls walk back to their corners. Bell rings.

Both girls go for a head grapple, Atsuko underarm headlock takedown Ruby's first. Ruby head and handstand to her feet. Shows off till Atsuko pull Ruby's body back for a roll up. One... two... Ruby kicks out then crawl back to a corner. Atsuko walk up to Ruby, pulls out her index finger then she swish and flick on Ruby's nose. Atsuko walk back with a smirk. Ruby got up by using the ropes. Both of them walk up to one another for another head grapple till Atsuko switch the head grapple for a waist hold then trips Ruby from behind forward.

Runs forward to the ropes for Ruby catch Atsuko with a snap hurricanrana. Atsuko handstands once her head is over the mat. Atsuko goes for a hurricanrana herself. Ruby does the same. Runs up to Atsuko with a sliding shin kick. Jumping over the kick turns for a kick of her own. Ducking back to avoid the kick to hold the leg under to roll Atsuko back and goes on her knees with Ruby side rolls for a kick to the side of the head. Ruby getting up for a running basement dropkick. After the kick, Ruby pulls Atsuko up for a suplex hold. Atsuko hook the leg and lean back for a surprise pin cover with both legs holding the other leg. Small package. One... two... Ruby kicks out. Atsuko runs to the ropes for a handspring then spins around for an enzuigiri kick to a standing Ruby. Ducking under the kick and landing on foot and knee, Ruby waist hold Atsuko. Pull up to her feet, running forward for an O'Connor roll. One... two... Atsuko kicks out by pushing Ruby off. Using the pushed for a springboard. Launching herself around for a crossbody to Atsuko who stood up from the previous pin. One... two... Atsuko kicks out again. Ruby goes for another springboard but Atsuko follows Ruby and push her off the rope to outside of the ring.

Atsuko pumping the crowd as Ruby getting up from the outside. Runs forward to the ropes then run to the other side only to run back towards Ruby's side by a cartwheel then moonsault out from the ring and landed on Ruby. Sasuke special. Instead of body clashing, Atsuko landed on her feet as Ruby steps back to grab her waist. Ruby goes for a release German suplex. Atsuko landed on her feet with a few steps back. Ruby turn around to see Atsuko running towards her. Ruby overhead belly-to-belly suplex Atsuko back into the ring. Atsuko rolls back her feet for another Sasuke special and officially connected the move. Atsuko grabs Ruby and throw her into the ring for a pinfall. One... two... Ruby kicks out. Atsuko drags Ruby from the ground then place her on the corner. Atsuko runs to the opposite corner then runs back to Ruby for a running dropkick. Atsuko runs for another running dropkick. Ruby holding the ropes and leaning forward. Atsuko runs back to the corner then pumps up the crowd for a third dropkick.

Atsuko starts running back and forth, only Ruby rush in for a clothesline that flips Atsuko over. Ruby runs to the sides for a sliding knee. Placing Atsuko on her back for the cover. One... two... Ruby kicks out. Quickly turn Atsuko over then start kneeing her. Turn her on her back for another cover attempt. One... two... Atsuko kicks out. Ruby got up and runs back to the ropes for a springboard moonsault. Landed on her feet as Atsuko roll inwards to get up.

Atsuko runs under an attempted clothesline to run to ropes. Ruby tries a jumping back kick. Atsuko runs under and grab Ruby's hand for an Irish whip to the ropes. Atsuko underhook an arm and throws Ruby over. Hip toss. Ruby landed on her feet. Spinning sole kick then jumps over and hooking the legs under Ruby's arms for a sunset flip powerbomb. Covers. One... two...

Ruby kicks out and change it for a jacknife pin. One... two... Atsuko kicks by lifting one arm that Ruby let go of the legs. Grab the arms over Ruby for another pin. One... two... Atsuko bridge up and turn it around in a full cycle for a backslide pin. One... two... Ruby kicks out and goes to the corner. Atsuko runs up to Ruby who tries to kick. Atsuko grab the kick and swings her legs through the middle ropes. Atsuko runs to the ropes and goes back to a hung Ruby with a sliding German suplex. Ruby is position vertical. Atsuko got up to the ring apron to springboard on the top rope then jump for on the side ropes by sitting to flip backwards for a moonsault onto Ruby with a cover. One... two... Ruby placed her arm on the bottom rope to stop the count.

Atsuko pulls Ruby up with then step up to the middle rope and sitting on the top rope, holding Ruby for a headlock. Ruby got out the hold for an enzuigiri kick that staggered Atsuko. Climbing up to the top rope while Atsuko stay on the middle, standing. Ruby jumps to turn her body around to hook the arms with the legs and drop Atsuko down to a cover. Victory roll. One... two... Atsuko kicks out. Ruby starts running to the ropes then to a sitting Atsuko. Basement dropkick to Atsuko then steps outside to the ring apron. Ruby position herself then slingshot herself over for a rolling senton bomb. Covers. One... two... Atsuko kicks out. Ruby complaints about the count to the referee. Ruby grabs Atsuko up and placed her into a powerbomb position.

Ruby pull back with force to allow Atsuko to use Ruby's head to push herself over and roll forward for a snap sunset flip powerbomb. One... two... Ruby kicks out while Atsuko rolls back. Ruby tries a clothesline but Atsuko duck under. Jumping shoulder tackle then quickly goes to the ropes for another shoulder tackle to Ruby who got up from the first. Ruby quickly got up then goes for a punch. Atsuko ducks then grabs the wait placed Ruby's arm around her neck. Lifts her up then spin her around for a forward slam. Atsuko goes to face of Ruby. Atsuko looks down then mock her saying, "I'm gonna impersonate you..." Atsuko open palm and wave her hand between them, "You can't see me". Runs to the side.

Ruby quickly got up and superkick the knee then a mock afterwards, "Your show's dead", then superkick Atsuko down. Both girls goes down. The referee start counting. One... two... three... four... five... Atsuko and Ruby starts moving and goes for the ropes. Six... seven... eight... Ruby got up first then Atsuko. Ruby runs for a clothesline. Atsuko runs under then goes for a springboard. Ruby turns around and caught Atsuko over her shoulders, sitting forward with Ruby. Electric chair position. Threaten to drop Atsuko back but countered by a snap inverted hurricanrana that Ruby landed on her head and folded. Both ladies lay there. The referee counts again. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight...

Both girls got up as they bump heads to one another when they stood up on the nine count. Atsuko throws the first strike then Ruby strikes back. Both ladies exchange blows. Standing up and go for head grapple for both girls to continue with the brawl. Both ladies tumble to the ropes and through it to the floor. Both girls stay there, letting the referee to count. One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... Yang grabs Ruby and throw her to the ring to avoid a ring out. Atsuko struggles to go on the ring apron. Eight... Atsuko tries to go inside till Blake holds the legs. Atsuko break free and superkick Blake's face. Nine... Atsuko rolls over the top rope to stop the ten count.

Ruby charges to Atsuko who got up from her roll for a running front dropkick to the corner. Atsuko bounces back and hit the mat from the impact. Ruby again rush to the opposite end, kneeling down, readying herself for an upcoming attack. Atsuko crawls to the middle then stands up. Ruby runs to Atsuko and went with a gamagiri kick, a forward version of an enzuigiri kick. [DUB: Petal Burst].

Atsuko ducks to stand above a face down Ruby, placing her arms around Atsuko legs in a camel clutch till she tucks Ruby head in for a cover. One... two... Ruby kicks out. Atsuko stands up but Ruby jump and placed her feet under Atsuko arms and roll backwards for a pin of her own with a standing back bridge. One... two... Atsuko managed to kick out of it by shifting her legs to make Ruby lose the bridge.

Ruby goes for a hip toss. Atsuko flips forward to her feet then runs up to the turnbuckle. Atsuko flips backwards as Ruby rushes in. Landing on her feet, Atsuko capture Ruby with a monkey flip. Ruby landed on her feet. Atsuko kips up then turn around. Ruby runs to the middle turnbuckle for a surprised Petal Burst. One... two... Atsuko placed her foot on the rope to avoid the three count. Referee stop and told Ruby that Atsuko foot is on the rope. Atsuko roll to the apron, helping herself up with the ropes.

Atsuko jumps up from the apron as Ruby tries to shoulder block through the middle rope to drop a guillotine leg drop at the back of Ruby's head. Atsuko flips over hanging Ruby and to back to her feet, running to the opposite ropes for speed. Ruby quickly recovers to deliver a surprised superkick. Atsuko staggered till she gives Ruby a bicycle kick. Ruby dazed but counter with an enzuigiri to drop both girls to the ring mat. The referee started to count. One... two... three... four... five... and the girls start moving afterwards, struggling. Six. Atsuko and Ruby bump heads. Seven. Ruby broke the count when she struck Atsuko with a forearm smash. Atsuko replies back with a forearm of her own. Both girls exchange forearms till they grab each other close, and start throwing punches, even standing up properly. Ruby pushes Atsuko back to the ropes. Ruby goes for a big boot but Atsuko slides under it then grabs her by the waist. Running forward for an O'Connor roll but Ruby hang onto the rope to let Atsuko to roll backwards and back to her feet. Ruby charges in for a clothesline but as before, Atsuko ducks under for a waist hold. Ruby strike down the grip and jump to her side for an enzuigiri. Atsuko ducks to avoid the kick. Ruby goes under Atsuko's legs then grab her by the waist for her own O'Connor roll pin cover. One... two... and Atsuko kicks out by forcing Ruby to the ropes. Using the ropes as an advantage and Atsuko sat down, Ruby goes for a sliding clothesline to keep Atsuko down. Goes for the cover. One... two... Atsuko kicks out. Ruby showing frustrations over the fact of Atsuko not staying down.

Ruby got up and pulling Atsuko up but been caught by a surprise small package pin cover. One... two... Ruby kicks out. Ruby got up for a superkick to Atsuko. Runs back to ropes only Atsuko dropkick the knee of Ruby's, forcing to kneel on one leg. Running back to the ropes to give a running side kick to the head. [Signature DUB: Shining Witch]. Ruby lays near to the ropes as Atsuko goes for the cover and hook the same sided leg. One... two... Blake immediately runs to Ruby's side to place the foot on the bottom ropes to stop the count from the referee who noticed the foot on the last notice. Atsuko looks over then roll over to ring apron while Ruby struggles to get up. Once Atsuko is up on her feet, Ruby tries to go for a haymaker but block then received a gamagiri kick. Holding Ruby's wrist, Atsuko walk to the nearest corner. Going up onto the top rope till Ruby slips Atsuko leg to force her to land between her thighs. In pain, Ruby climb up for a superplex. Ruby tries to lift Atsuko twice, but she's holding the top rope then Atsuko gut punches then once Ruby let go of the suplex hold, Atsuko forearm smash Ruby to force her to fall down to her back and position horizontal. Atsuko is getting up to stand on the top rope. Atsuko is looking down till ready herself till she jumps for a forward backflip splash. Shooting star press [Signature DUB: Shiny Star Press]. Atsuko kneel up from the recoil of the press while Ruby slowly roll towards the middle. Atsuko goes for the cover. One... two... and...

The referee had been drag out from the ring from Yang. Trying to play it cool and keeping the referee focus away from the ring. Atsuko look over to noticed the referee is busy. Once Atsuko got up to her feet, Blake runs up to Atsuko from behind, grabbing her head in a cutter position then runs towards the ropes to use middle rope to step to the top rope, then using the top rope to launch herself backwards to drag Atsuko down to the mat into a sitout position. Slice Bread #2. Atsuko lays near the ropes. Blake place Ruby over Atsuko for the cover. Yang noticed it and told the referee to do her job. The referee got into the ring to start the count. One... two... Atsuko placed her foot on the bottom rope but Yang take the foot off the rope. Three!

_[Theme music]_

"The winner of the match... Ruby... Rose!"

Both Blake and Yang enter the ring, hugging Ruby for her victory. Yang pull Ruby under to carries her on the shoulders. All three girls left the arena. Marinette go to the ring to aid Atsuko back and walk back.

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Denji

'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Denji. What are you expecting in your match in later tonight?'

DENJI: Simple, I'm gonna create a lot of blood, and a lot of chaos in whatever might be around the ring. Since Sebastian is just a demon butler, I don't see him doing any of that wrestling in my backyard. I'm gonna make outlaw magical tonight!

Backstage Interviews: InuYasha

'Up next we're gonna see your nieces competing in a tag match. Any tips for them?'

InuYasha: Kick hard. Hit hard. Don't try to do any of that fancy stuff. Show the meaning of Japanese old school.

'And do you have any thoughts of your opponent later tonight?'

InuYasha: He's just another green horn who's part of this fancy stuff. He need to understand that in order to put an old dog like me down, you gotta hit hard. And unlike that Brian Griffin's horrible reboot of Old Yeller, this one will make much more sense, because this old dog will bite back and will go after the neck.

* * *

In the audience: Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki Kiryuin, Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse, Midori Asakusa and Sayaka Kanamori, Panty and Stocking Anarchy, and finally, Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shirai.

**Match #3: Ninny Spangcole and Noel Niihashi versus Towa and Setsuna  
**

Bell rings. "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Moroha starts rifting on a guitar with a solo with a band on the Maple Leaf stage.

_[Shinsuke Nakamura: The Rising Sun – Nita Strauss remix]_

"Introducing team number one, from Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon series. Setsuna and Towa, the Higurashi Sisters!"

Both girls around 5'. Both girls enter the arena behind the band with Moroha, Towa jamming out with the band while Setsuna moves to up to the start of the path way, waiting for Towa. Towa's attire: white pants; black boots; hand tape; a sports bra with a jacket both all white. Setsuna's attire: blue tights with a white wolf on the left side and a golden circle with her name in it on the right side; black boots with blue kickpads; wrist tape; and a blue sports bra.

French introduction, "Présentation de l'équipe numéro un, de la série Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon. Setsuna et Towa, les sœurs Higurashi!"

Towa removes her jacket and white pants to reveal short white trunks with a wolf design at the front and a silver circle with her name at the back.

_[Paige: Stars in the Night]_

"Introducing their opponents, from the Burn the Witch series. Ninny Spangcole and Noel Niihashi, they are Wing Bind!"

Both girls around 5'3". Ninny's attire: High black trunks with red and black flannel stripes on the sides, and "NS" initials on the top left side; knee high socks with shoes; black sports bra with the flannel design; green jacket with a flannel short cape around the jacket. Noel's attire: same as Ninny except "NN" initials on black tights; short black boots; black sports bra with flannel design; green jacket with a flannel short cape.

French introduction, "Présentation de leurs adversaires, de la série Burn the Witch. Ninny Spangcole et Noel Niihashi, ils sont Wing Bind!"

Both girls remove their jackets and capes, placed them to the apron.

Bell rings. Both teams goes to their respective corners. Ninny and Towa stayed in the ring to start the match. Both girls walk up to one another. Towa place her hand in the air. Ninny shoulder push Towa to a free corner to start brawling by gut punches and overhead punches, then finished it with a knee to the ribs. Towa quickly switch places then start showing off strong style forearms that Ninny sat down to the corner. Towa runs to her corner for a tag. Referee start the five count for Towa. One... two... Setsuna middle rope slingshot into the ring and to the opposite corner of Ninny. Three... Towa goes for a running facewash, jumps over the top ropes then landed on the apron to stop the five count. Setsuna give a hesitation dropkick once Towa jumps over. Drag Ninny away from the ropes for the pin. Noel immediately enter the ring. One... Noel kicks Setsuna off then return to her corner.

Setsuna grabs Ninny up. Quick step around Setsuna with a waist hold. Runs forward to their corner. Noel shoulder tags before Ninny rolls Setsuna up with an O'Connor roll. Noel enters. Ninny forced Setsuna up for Noel to deliver a knee on the face then Ninny gives a stiff clothesline to the back of Setsuna head. Ninny rolls under the sisters side to hold Towa's leg while Noel covers Setsuna. One... Setsuna kicks out. Ninny let go and rush back to her corner.

Noel pulls Setsuna up but quickly been planted down for her signature move, a Fujiwara armbar. Armbar that Setsuna lays on the back while holding the arm back. Rolling forward then trip a standing Setsuna on the back but hold the ankle to runs over Setsuna to apply her signature move, an ankle lock. Setsuna roll forward to force Noel to let go and hit the sisters corner. Setsuna holds Noel on the corner for Towa to shoulder tag in. One... two... Towa jumps in to run to the middle then forearm smash onto Noel. Setsuna step to the apron to stop the count.

Towa tries a side headlock down. Noel quickly hook her legs over Towa's head to escape the lock. Towa kips out. Noel side headlock down Towa. Trying to do the same leg hook but once Towa legs are over Noel's head, she reposition her body face down and grabs the legs to roll Towa back to go for another ankle lock. Towa quickly goes for the bottom ropes to force Noel to let go of the hold. Noel mocks Towa by not gonna make it a strong style type of match. Towa got up and trying to go for a wrestling match against Noel. Towa goes around for a waist hold, then go forward to hold Noel's head on her shoulder, rolls her forward to a sitout position. Stiff kick to the back then runs forward for another stiff kick to the chest. Noel grabs the leg and using the force to plant Towa face first. Grabs Towa in a single leg Boston crab till she switches it for an ankle. Setsuna enters to forearms Noel to let go then quickly goes back to her corner. Noel argues with Setsuna till Towa lifts her up for a fireman's carry and roll forward near her corner. Tags in Setsuna. Towa does a standing moonsault then rolls over to apron. Setsuna springboard to the top rope then drop down for a senton bomb. Drags Noel away to middle, covers. One... two... Noel kicks out.

Setsuna forces Noel up but trip forward from a drop toe hold. Drags Setsuna to her corner. Tags Ninny in then applied a Muta lock. Referee counts on Noel. One... two... three... Ninny runs to the rops for a basement dropkick. Four... Noel quickly rolls under once Ninny kicked Setsuna to avoid a disqualification loss. Ninny drags and covers. One... two... Setsuna kicks out. Ninny grabs and throws Setsuna over the top rope at the sisters side. Immediately goes for defensive enzuigiri kick but Ninny blocks it for her forearms. Removes her elbow pad then delivers a spins around for an elbow. Discus elbow [Signature DUB: Grimm's Elbow]. Staggered and facing away from Ninny. Ninny climb on the middle rope to grab Setsuna by the waist. Ninny tries to lift to Setsuna but she hook both legs on the bottom rope. Referee start counting on Ninny. One... two... three... Towa gives Ninny a gamagiri kick to force her to let go and stop the count. Springboard on the top rope then roll over Ninny for a sunset flip powerbomb. Setsuna turns around and climb up then drop a double foot stomp onto Ninny. Towa moves to apron. Setsuna placed her arm over for a cover. One... two... Noel drops an elbow on Setsuna then quickly left.

Setsuna tags Towa in. Springboard for a rolling senton bomb on Ninny. Rolling inwards to avoid it. Both girls got up. Ninny goes for a clothesline. Ducks under to run to the ropes. Towa goes for a clothesline. Ducks to keep running to the ropes. Both girls jump for a crossbody, crashed and laid there. The referee start counting for the ten count. One... two... three... four... five... both Ninny and Towa crawl to a free corner. Six... seven... eight... nine... Towa got up first by using the corner ropes to break the count then Ninny stands to lean back.

Towa runs to the corner for a running attack. Ninny dropkick to the knees. Towa hit the middle turnbuckle. Ninny made a quick tag for Noel who climbs up to the top ropes. Ninny goes outside for a rope bound full nelson. Noel coast-to-coast dropkick onto Towa. Ninny let go for Noel to pull Towa away from the ropes. Covers. One... two... Towa kicks out. Noel pulls up Towa till she goes under and does a sided rotation enzuigiri kick to Noel. Grabs the ankle for the ankle lock. Towa quickly turn to her back to pull in then push Noel off. Jumps to her corner, Setsuna is tag in. Slides to Noel then waist grabs her. Noel quickly hooks her leg over the bottom rope at her side of the ropes. Noel back elbow Setsuna off that tumbles to her side, near her corner. Both Towa and Ninny quickly shoulder tags in.

Both girls enter the ring. Ninny runs in with a clothesline. Setsuna ducks under. Towa superkick Ninny while Noel bicycle kick Setsuna. Ninny wobbles to the side. Noel goes for another bicycle kick but Setsuna ducks under for Towa to superkick Noel. Both Higurashi sisters superkick both Noel and Ninny to the outside. Towa hypes the crowd as Setsuna rolling her eyes. Both sisters runs back to the ropes. Setsuna suicide dives towards Ninny. Towa tope con hilo onto Noel. Setuna shove Ninny back into the ring. Slingshot herself for a stomp on the chest with a grind. Towa goes back to her corner. Setsuna pulls back Ninny for a tag. Pushing onto the ropes, the sisters Irish whip. Setsuna shin kicks Ninny. Towa follows with a basement dropkick from the side. Setsuna goes back to her corner. Towa pins. One... two... Ninny kicks out. Noel return to her corner. Towa pulls Ninny up then forearm smash her to the nearest corner. Towa pressed her elbow onto Ninny for a facewash.

Ninny lifts Towa on her shoulder then tackle her to her corner. Noel tags on the shoulder quickly. Runs back then goes for a European uppercut onto Towa. Quickly goes to the ring apron. Enzuigiri kick to the back of Ninny head. Noel slides under the bottom rope to catch Towa who's slingshot through the middle ropes. Noel holds Towa who's trying to roll forward. Noelle falls back while Ninny jumps up for a lungblower. [Signature DUB: Witch Hunting]. Noel goes for the cover as Ninny sit back on the bottom turnbuckle of their corner. One... two... Setsuna jumps in to stop the pin. Ninny gut kicks Setsuna, trying to throw her through the ropes but turn it around. Ninny holds on the ropes till Setsuna gives her a superkick. Noel tries to go for a clothesline but Setsuna ducks under and superkick Noel. Caught the kick for a bicycle kick that Setsuna tumbles to the outside and to her side of the ring. Towa handspring and turn for an enzuigiri kick onto Noel. Both Towa and Noel are down. Noel rolls to her corner and to the apron.

Ninny go to the ground and start running towards the bottom turnbuckle. Dives through to grab Setsuna for a tornado DDT. Setsuna prevent the drop to suplex Ninny onto the corner post. Noel springboard towards Towa who welcomes it with a superkick. Staggered. Towa goes to the corner while Setsuna goes to the other. Both sisters run to Noel. Towa rolls sweep kick behind while Setsuna delivers a European uppercut to the front. High-low [Signature DUB: Demon Extermination]. Towa covers. One... two... three...! Bell rings.

_[Theme music]_

"The winners of the match... The Higurashi Sisters!"

Moroha quickly ran to the ring to hug Towa and forced Setsuna for a hug. Setsuna got herself out to pull up Noel, shake her hands out of respect. Ninny got into the ring, request a handshake. All participants had shake hands to their opponents. Wing Bind left first than the Sisters follows back.

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Naruto Uzumaki

'Naruto, congratulations on your son's victory. How do you feel?'

Naruto Uzumaki: Well I feel great, and I'm glad that he got the big entrance and the big victory against some of these Shonen rejects where they should pay respect to those who came before them.

'Okay. Now what do you say to those who are saying that you're only using your son to keep yourself relevance?'

Naruto Uzumaki: It's not my fault that my son's show is a mess because he got big shoes to fill to be the next King of Shonen Jump. Or even the entire Shonen genre itself. Hell, I'm wearing gear that's inspired by the man who gave us the chance to shine, Son Goku.

Backstage Interviews: Tanjiro Kamado

'How are you feeling tonight, Tanjiro?'

Tanjiro Kamado: First off, I wish I could had compete in that opening contest with my friends, and sorry that you loss, Izuku. I owe you drink. I can't say the same thing to Boruto since his dad clings on to him like a creepy Yandere. Thank all things that's Holy I don't have to deal with that. Secondly, I'm feeling so nervous about my match against a demon slayer that I had watch over ten years ago, but now I'll show him that he wants to die on this hill, then I'll make it a peaceful one.

* * *

In the audience: Ken Kaneki, Yuji Itadori, Ikoma, Shinichi Izumi, Ganta Igarashi, and Keiichi Maebara

**Match #4: Denji versus Sebastian Michaelis**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it's an Outlaw Wrestling Rules Match! The following rules; there's no count out; no disqualification; and no submission. The only way to win is by pinfall or knockout". The ring is surrounded by garbage bin with a kendo stick and barbwire baseball bat, and a writer's desk that's placed next to the ring apron at opposite end of the entrance way.

_[Jack Gallagher: Gentleman]_

"Introducing first, from the Black Bulter series. Mister... Sebastian... Michaelis!"

Sebastian entered the arena with an umbrella. Attire: standard butler uniform; gloves; boots instead of dress shoes.

Sebastian elegantly walk to the ring. Placing his umbrella on the ring post before entering the ring itself.

French introduction, "Présentation en premier, de la série Black Butler. Monsieur, Sebastian Michaelis!"

Taking off his tailcoat to place it on a ring post, unbutton his waist coat, pull back his sleeves to his elbow pads, and remove his gloves to reveal tape up hands.

_[Lance Archer: Everyone Dies]_

"Introducing his opponent; from the Chainsaw Man series. Den...ji!"

Denji entered the arena with a chainsaw. Attire: white tights with chainsaws design; hand tape; loose white button-up shirt; shoes; and a mask with a chainsaw going from the back to the front on it.

Denji swing the turn off chainsaw around like a madman. Threaten to throw it to the audience. Denji walk up to the ring with his chainsaw.

French introduction, "Présentation de son adversaire; de la série Chainsaw Man. Denji!"

Denji start running and trying to strike Sebastian with it. Still off. Bell rings. Sebastian step ducks to let Denji go over and throw the chainsaw down on the ground. Sebastian goes for a school boy pin. One... Denji kicks out. Letting Denji back to his feet for Sebastian to apply a side headlock takedown, forcing the shoulders down for the cover. One... Denji kicks out. Sebastian roll Denji to his stomach to applied a Fujiwara armbar. Denji tries to kneel up then to roll forward to avoid more pain. Facing forward to Sebastian, he trips Denji by pulling the legs and goes for a cover. One... Denji kicks out. Quickly applying a forward headlock. Denji quickly crawl backwards to the bottom rope, escaping from Sebastian's grip. Denji tumbles back as Sebastian, casually got up and scroll around the ring with no care in the world. Denji grabs a kendo to arm himself. Sebastian mocks him for using a weapon. Sebastian turn to the audience that he's not giving them a bloody death match. Denji rushes in and start swinging the kendo stick. One step ahead of Denji, Sebastian waist grab Denji and forced him down with a wrestling takedown. Quickly grabs the kendo stick and throw it outside. Denji got up and retreats to the corner. Sebastian then walk to the middle, sat down, turning away from Denji. Telling him to try and wrestle. Denji reluctantly approach and slowly applying a grip once his arm is around the waist. Sebastian quickly counter a simple waist hold with an under arm headlock takedown then applying a headlock on the mat. Sebastian let go to let Denji to go outside. Giving him two claps for effort.

Denji grabs the kendo stick again and got into the ring. Denji slowly walk to the middle with Sebastian mockingly move to the middle by going for a test of strength. The moment Denji raised his kendo stick for a downward strike, he grabs and pushed the referee towards Sebastian. Grab the referee, Denji swings the kendo stick towards Sebastian's head. Sebastian start moving around the ring with Denji striking Sebastian's arm and leg. Spears Sebastian through the middle rope and out to the ring. Denji start throwing punching Sebastian. Pulls him up and spear back to the nearby stairs, then continue to punch Sebastian down. Finished the assault by a low dropkick. Denji walk away from Sebastian only to run to Sebastian with a cannonball senton. Sebastian moved away to let Denji back hit the stairs. Sebastian got up but Denji quickly got up to tackle him down from behind. Gives Sebastian a headlock, only to punch Sebastian's head. Quickly got up and delivers crossface chops with each arm. Forcing Sebastian to get up. Spearing on the barricade then quickly on the ring apron. Placing Sebastian over the bottom rope, then pulled back by the head.. With the added pressure by placing his foot on the apron. Letting go the hold.

Denji goes up to the ring apron, lean down to grab the head of Sebastian. Sebastian pulls the leg under and Denji landed on the apron. Pushing Denji forward in the ring. Quickly goes for a headlock. Denji tries to stand up with Sebastian standing headlock but quickly flip Denji over with a different headlock hold. Denji managed to roll Sebastian over, forcing him to let go. Denji runs toward Sebastian but got a European uppercut. Sebastian quickly trips Denji back by holding both legs. Holding on both legs, placing one leg between then around one outer leg. Crossing the shins under outer arm, turning both bodies around for a submission hold. Sharpshooter [Signature DUB: Black Heart]. Pulling back the hold. Denji tries to get up by the hands but decided to tap out. Sebastian let go and acting like he won. The referee telling Sebastian that there's no submission wins here. Sebastian start yelling at the referee, telling him that he won. Won via submission. Sebastian turn around and go to Denji. Going for another Black Heart but been caught by a surprised small package pin. One... two... Sebastian kicks out. Denji is holding his back. Turns around to meet Sebastian with a clothesline. Covers. One... two... Denji kicks out and roll out of the ring.

Denji struggles to get up. Sebastian walk towards Denji. Tricked Sebastian by acting weak, Denji trips Sebastian then pulls him outside of the ring. Pull off a half-assed suplex on the floor. Quickly goes for the kendo stick. Starts running towards Sebastian, swinging the kendo stick to smack it on top of Sebastian. Grabs Sebastian up and placed the kendo stick over the throat. Russian legsweep on the ground. Denji crawls to the ring steps and lean back onto the corner post, placing the kendo stick in the ring. Sebastian starts to get up till Denji runs on the apron and dive forward with a cannonball senton.

Sebastian ducks to let Denji hit the floor. Sebastian moves around the ring till his original corner post. Denji follows Sebastian. Sebastian grabs the chainsaw and hits Denji stomach with the base of it. Leaning away from Sebastian, hits the back with the base of the chainsaw. Sebastian placed the chainsaw down. Goes up on the ring apron where the writer's desk is nearby, and forced Denji up onto the apron. In a headlock, Sebastian drop Denji with a DDT. Sebastian wobbles back to the barricade, allowing the referee to check on Denji, who's still moving. Sebastian quickly roll Denji to the middle for the cover. One... two... Denji barely kicks out. Sebastian got up and kick Denji's back.

Denji crawl near to the ropes. Sebastian tries to reach towards Denji, once Denji grabs the hand, he pull Sebastian to the ropes. Landing around the neck. Sebastian turn around, leaning. Denji runs toward him with grab on the head and drop face first on the mat. Running bulldog. Denji goes up on the middle rope with an awkward looking elbow drop onto Sebastian who turned over on his back. Goes for the cover. One... two... Sebastian kicks out. Denji tries to get Sebastian back to his feet till he been pushed back.

Kicking Denji's face with a big boot, Sebastian placed his body under the top rope then pulled back. Start chop on the chest ten times. Pull Denji back into the ring, turning him over for a proper snap suplex with a cover. One... two... Denji kicks out. Sebastian quickly grabs Denji and placed him to the corner that's near the writer's desk, up on the turnbuckle. Leaning him forward for a European uppercut. Grabs Denji for a front headlock then pulls him out by handing Denji by the foot.

Denji quickly let go of the ropes then hook his arms by placing his inner arm over the neck with the outer arm reach out for the hook. Flatliner. Dragging Sebastian back and dropping him onto the middle turnbuckle. Grabs a kendo stick nearby, Denji uses a kendo stick that strikes on Sebastian's head hard, staggering him to even tumbling through the ropes and standing in the ring apron. Denji steps to the apron and placed him into a powerbomb position. Hooking the legs by going under the arms. Package position. Lifting up Sebastian and drop down on the writer's desk for a package piledriver. [Signature DUB: Devil's Piledriver] Denji sits there then lay on the apron, while Sebastian roll off the desk and landed on the ground. The referee check on Sebastian who isn't knocked out and still moving. Denji got off the apron and grab Sebastian who's showing blood on the forehead, pouring down, throwing him back into the ring for the cover. One... two... Sebastian kicks out. Denji is throwing a fit in the ring that it didn't put him away. Denji cross-legged down and thinking till he turns around to the writer's desk. He goes outside to the ring to take a look in the garbage bin, throwing the barbwired bat in the ring. Revealing that there's two black bags at the bottom of the bin. Denji checked and placed a bottle of whisky at the apron, and carried the other bag. Denji carries the black bag. Placing his arm around the edges to reveal thumbtacks. Carefully spreading the thumbtacks.

Denji moves inside the ring. Sebastian swings the bat at the midsection of Denji then swing the bat on Denji's back. Forced to go on his knees, Sebastian placed the bat over Denji's forehead and grab both ends of the head. Pulling back to put pressure onto Denji head. Denji barely getting up to snapmare Sebastian over him. With the bat still attched to his mask, forcing it off by ripping a piece of it.

Sebastian grabs his umbrella. Both of them run to each other and swings at each other sides. Denji goes for an overhead swing but Sebastian moves aside to hit him at the back. Quickly change the weapon from an umbrella to a kendo stick. Sebastian start swinging at Denji's head once he turned around. Denji sat down and leaning forward. Sebastian continue to beat Denji's back with the kendo stick ten times. Sebastian throws the kendo stick away. Turn around to see the whisky bottle. Grabs it and look at the audience. Sebastian continues to mock, telling everyone that; "how does it feel to have a tea sipping English man can do better death matches than the American inbreds and the Japanese common folk?" Sebastian took a drink from the bottle only to spray it down on Denji's back. Pulls him up to his feet, wind-up the bottle. The moment he's about to throw the punch, Denji headbutts him. Quickly grab the bottle. Sebastian defend himself by leaning and holding the back of his head and neck. Denji broke the whisky bottle with the punch. Both collapse from the previous attacks.

Sebastian who's bleeding heavily from the forehead and the back, and a mask ripped Denji who's bleeding around the forehead and down inside the mask, are barely standing on the glass shattered part of the ring, trading blows to one another. Sebastian blocks one punch for an European uppercut. Denji tumbles back on the rope before going forward when Sebastian pops Denji up for a European Uppercut. Starts running back to the ropes for a running big boot to a kneeling Denji.

Denji lean back to hook the leg for a school boy roll up, push Sebastian back to his feet. Double underhook the arms for a butterfly DDT onto the mat. Turn Sebastian on his back for the cover. One... two... Sebastian kicks out. Denji is throwing a fit in the ring and start arguing at the referee at a corner where the writer's desk is nearest to.

The referee move out of the corner while Denji turns around. Sebastian launch himself with a torpedo European uppercut which bounces Denji off the turnbuckle. Quickly grabs his umbrella and smack it across Denji's head to break it. Forcing him back to the corner to lift him up on the turnbuckle, facing towards the writer's desk. Step outside to the ring apron to climb up to place Denji in a fireman's carry position, shifting his body to a downward position on the back, then placed his arm over the head and arm of Denji. Air Raid Siren [Signature DUB: Devil's Driver]. Sebastian drops back, releasing the outer arm for Denji to land on his back. Landing on the writer's desk with the thumbtacks Denji placed on top of. Denji had his upper back got some stuck. Sebastian lay on the ring apron while Denji and the desk falls down on the ground. The referee checks on both men. He rings the bell and raise Sebastian's hand.

_[Theme music]_

"The winner of the match... Mister... Sebastian... Michaelis!"

Sebastian slowly got up as he sees the medical crew helping Denji out of the arena. Sebastian bows to the audience before he gives them an English finger to everyone. Calling Quebecers the inbred version of French people. Music died down. The lights came out. _[Bray Wyatt: Let Me In]_. The music died down till lights came back to reveal a 7' man wearing a pure white mask with a red Glasgow smile that reveals yellow sharp tooth and black gums, big red eyes that smile goes over, red and black hair, wearing a three piece red and black suit, and he's placed an old time radio from the 30's behind him, as if time itself pull him out of the 1930's. The masked man pulls Sebastian's head back and underneath his arm. He tease to go outwards but goes inwards for a spin, both men rolls inwards for a rolling cutter. He pulls out a pocket watch with a crude drawing of the words MOM onto it. Place it next to his ear to turn a on his radio for the lights to go out with his theme music plays.

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Madoka Kaname

'After seeing that... terrifying demon the Magical Goddess, Madoka. Miss, what do you think of your opponents and today's state of Magical Girls?'

Madoka Kaname: Well as much I do respect both of my opponents, I think the magical girl genre is in good hands. And if a show wanted to tell a story through blood and psychological warfare, then let them. But it seems Ms. Tsukino tend to care the purity of what magical girls were rather evolve with the times. And Ms. Kinomoto will tend to follow Ms. Tsukino ways but she let the fame of being compared to her got to her head. So I'll put them down that the new age of magical girls, including a trans magical girl such as Magical Girl Ore, are the next step to the evolution.

Backstage Interviews: The Higurashi Sisters

'Towa. Setsuna. How do you two feel about your match?'

Towa: I felt great. When we arrive to the scene in October, we were nervous and afraid but now we're in December, still here. I find it amazing to see the fans and our uncle's fanbase still supporting us even all these years after his show ended. And now we'll leave our mark into history for being the next female leaders of the next decade. Now I'm gonna lay down for a bit.

Setsuna: The one thing I'm afraid that we might fall is the PC Culture and whatever this LGBTQ thing is, because apparently you can't write a show where an female lead cast can't be their own thing without having two girls kis each other. To me this reminds me of how my older "twin sister" act, or my cousin there, who tends to love to follow trendy and fab type of ordeal society.

Moroha: Hey! But you gotta admit, it's kind of hot seeing two girls kiss. Very taboo for us. Maybe we should incorporated it into our show.

Setsuna: Point, proven.

'Let's go to the ring'

* * *

**Match #5: InuYasha versus Tanjiro Kamado**

Bell rings. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_[Shinsuke Nakamura: Subconscious]_

"Introducing first, from the Demon Slayer series. Tanjiro... Kamado!"

5'5". Tanjiro enter the arena, holding his replica sword at the sides. Attire: green and black checker tights on the right side and on the left side is a red sun and blue water dragon and fire red dragon circling around each other; black boots with white kickpads; wrist tape; black elbow pads; wearing a white fox mask; and a blue open kimono with cloud patterns.

Tanjiro bowing to everyone before walking down the ramp, then once he stop at the stairs, he bows before going up to the ring.

French introduction, "Présentation en premier, de la série Demon Slayer. Tanjiro Kamado!"

Tanjiro removes the kimono, replica sword and mask to reveal his face that has an odd scar-like facepaint on his upper left side of his forehead.

_[Minoru Suzuki: Kaze Ni Nare]_

"Introducing his opponent, from the InuYasha series. Inu...Yasha!"

5'6". InuYasha enter the arena, holding his replica sword over his shoulder, and wearing a loose closed red kinomo with red boots.

InuYasha walk down the ramp and to the ring. He placed the sword next to the stairs. Climbing up to the turnbuckle, salutes when the lyrics spoke, "Kaze ni Nare", jump down to the ring.

French introduction, "Présentation de son adversaire, de la série InuYasha. InuYasha!"

InuYasha removes his red kimono to reveal his attire: red trunks with Kanji of his name on the right side of his trunks; red kneepads; and red boots that goes up to the kneepads.

Bell rings. Tanjiro and InuYasha start off with a head grapple to one another. InuYasha forced Tanjiro to the corner. One... two... three... four... InuYasha let go with a cocky attitude. Looking at Tanjiro then mockingly slapping his cheeks three times. Tanjiro walk up to InuYasha to grab them. InuYasha overpower Tanjiro by forcing him back to the corner. One... two... three... four... InuYasha let go again, and as before, mockingly slap Tanjiro's face but on the third slap InuYasha slap him hard. InuYasha walk back. Tanjiro immediately rushes in with a waist hold trying to go for a wrestling takedown but InuYasha immediately gives Tanjiro a back elbow. Tanjiro turn from the back elbow then been caught by InuYasha who grabs him with a waist hold for a successful does a wrestling takedown with a kick to the ribs afterwards. Tanjiro rolls out of the ring, holding his ribs from the kick. InuYasha cross-legged sat down in the ring, waiting for Tanjiro with a cocky smirk on his face.

Tanjiro enter the ring for a quick side headlock but InuYasha got up then grabs the waist to force him into the ropes to push him to the ropes. Tanjiro runs into InuYasha with a shoulder tackle but no effect, only lazily pushed InuYasha back who's still treating this match like nothing till Tanjiro does a snap hurricanrana to make InuYasha sat up with a soccer kick to the back then quickly gives another kick to the chest.

InuYasha angrily got up to give a snapmare to Tanjiro over into a sitout position, then gives Tanjiro a stiff kick to the back. InuYasha again gives out another stiff kick to the back. Tanjiro is feeling the pain of the kicks. InuYasha walk in front of Tanjiro, mocking him by saying "This is how everyone kick these days", InuYasha placed his boot over Tanjiro's face to give him a soft face wash to mock him. InuYasha then yells out, "This is how we used to kick in the good days", InuYasha stiff kicks Tanjiro chest to force him to lay down. InuYasha covers Tanjiro. One... two... Tanjiro kicks out while still holding his chest. InuYasha turn Tanjiro over to lock in a headlock.

Tanjiro getting up slowly from the headlock hold from InuYasha. Holding InuYasha then stepping back to the ropes till he leg hook the bottom ropes. The referee counts. One... two... three... four... InuYasha let go while Tanjiro unhook the leg. Tanjiro grabs and lifts InuYasha by the waist to drop him on the top rope with a stun gun neckbreaker. InuYasha fall back to his back then sat back up. Tanjiro runs to the rope behind InuYasha for a running punt kick to the back then runs forward for another punt kick to the chest. Tanjiro covers. One... InuYasha kicks out. Tanjiro turn InuYasha over face down in a headlock position but quickly start kneeing him

Tanjiro spin sole kick to the gut of InuYasha. Runs to the ropes for a hopeful basement dropkick but InuYasha caught him off guard by giving out a roundhouse kick to the chest while still running. Tanjiro lays then sat up from the pain. InuYasha casually lean on the back on the ropes then runs to a sitting Tanjiro for his own basement dropkick to the side of Tanjiro. Pulling Tanjiro up for a bridging belly-to-back suplex. One... two... Tanjiro kicks but InuYasha quickly applies a crossface when Tanjiro kicks out to his stomach.

Tanjiro rolls over to avoid the hold then does a face forward headlock then goes for a head bridging with a modified Muta lock. InuYasha managed to overpower Tanjiro as he starts kneeling up. Tanjiro switch from the Muta lock then goes for a DDT to drop InuYasha down to his face. Tanjiro rolls InuYasha over for a count. One... two... InuYasha kicks out. Tanjiro lift up InuYasha then goes for his own belly-to-back suplex but didn't let go as he went for another suplex. Still holding the hold, Tanjiro then placed his inner arm over the neck area while trying to hook it by placing his outer arm under the inner leg of InuYasha. Regal-Plex. InuYasha start elbow smashing Tanjiro head to loosen the grip. Once he let go, InuYasha tries to run to the ropes but forced back due of Tanjiro holding the trunks then applied a full nelson but suplex over to land on his shoulders and neck with Tanjiro bridging with his head. Dragon Suplex. One... two... InuYasha kicks out.

InuYasha walking back to the corner. Tanjiro got up and tries a running clothesline but InuYasha sliding shin kick to a running Tanjiro legs to trip him to hit the middle turnbuckle. InuYasha turn him over to deliver a hard knife edge chop. Lifting him up and placing his legs over the top rope. InuYasha steping up to the middle turn and forearm smash to apply a suplex hold. Lifts Tanjiro up to hit the superplex. InuYasha rolls over for the cover. One... two... Tanjiro kicks out. InuYasha brings Tanjiro back to his feet. Pushing Tanjiro back to the ropes for a standing big boot kick.

Tanjiro grabs the kick to force it down for an enzuigiri kick to InuYasha. Tanjiro runs back to the ropes for another enzuigiri kick which dazed InuYasha for a bit. Tanjiro lifts InuYasha in a fireman's carry position. Rolls forward to slam InuYasha nearly at a corner. Jumps on the second turnbuckle for a moonsault onto InuYasha. Covers. One... two... InuYasha kicks out. Tanjiro rolls InuYasha face down then goes on top for a crossface chops which InuYasha is forced to roll Tanjiro forward to get him off. Both men got up. InuYasha goes for a mid roundhouse kick to the chest but Tanjiro grabs the kick then throws it down for a bicycle knee strike to the chin then goes for a spinning sole kick for a basement dropkick that he attempted earlier. Hit the basement dropkick but still standing. Tanjiro got up and runs to the ropes for a springboard, jumping backwards for a cutter. [Signature Dub: Sun Dragon Cutter]. InuYasha grabs Tanjiro, trying to go for a German suplex but Tanjiro back elbow strikes to free himself. Jumping spin enzuigiri then goes for a snap suplex with a cover. One... two... InuYasha kicks out.

Tanjiro got up and lifts up InuYasha on the turnbuckle for a standing dropkick. InuYasha staggered till he slaps Tanjiro then quickly headlocks. InuYasha stand on the middle turnbuckle for a tornado DDT. InuYasha covers. One... two... Tanjiro kicks out. InuYasha looks at the referee, telling him to count faster. Even mocks him by doing the referee count then does a quick three count tap on his palms. InuYasha catches his breath till he pull Tanjiro up. InuYasha forced Tanjiro onto the ropes to give him forearm smashes that forces him to sit down but InuYasha start pressing his boot onto his throat, choking him out. One... two... three... four... InuYasha let go but run to the ropes for a facewash kick to Tanjiro, sending him outside. InuYasha follows Tanjiro only to throw him to the barricade. As the referee count from the background, InuYasha keeps smashing and chopping Tanjiro down.

InuYasha drags Tanjiro around then force him back to slam his back onto the barricade. InuYasha turn his back away from Tanjiro till he grabs the end of his trunks to pull him in and does a German suplex InuYasha onto the barricade that flips him over it. Tanjiro hear the referee counted till 9. He quickly jumps in and immediately exit out to get InuYasha. Tanjiro throws InuYasha to the ring that lays near the ropes. Tanjiro slingshot an elbow drop onto InuYasha. Sitting InuYasha up to run to the ropes for a basement dropkick to the back of InuYasha head. Rolling InuYasha to the middle for the cover. One... two... InuYasha kicks out. Tanjiro catches his breath from a stiff match he been through.

Tanjiro carries InuYasha up for a headlock till he rolls under for a short-range Wind Scar. Tanjiro ducks under for a snap German suplex. Tanjiro runs to the rope but InuYasha gives him a big boot to force him back to the ropes. Tanjiro bounces off to meet InuYasha for another attempted Wind Scar but counter to a rolling armbar. Tanjiro holds the armbar. InuYasha quickly rolls Tanjiro to his knees. InuYasha gives him a low lariat to the back of the head that nearly knocks him out. InuYasha rolls Tanjiro over for the cover. One... two... Tanjiro with all his might kicked out. InuYasha looks tired and frustrated over that Tanjiro kicks out from a Wind Scar. InuYasha pull Tanjiro up then stand him up alone for a spinning backfist. [Signature DUB: Backlash Wave].

Tanjiro ducks under the Backlash Wave switch places for chops of his own from knife edge chop then overhand chops that forces InuYasha to a corner, then start forearm smashes InuYasha to the point of forcing him to sit down and leaning back to the bottom turnbuckle. Tanjiro starts running to the opposite corner then runs back towards InuYash for an hesitation dropkick to the face. Quickly drags InuYasha away from the turnbuckle to go for the cover. One... two... InuYasha kicks out. Tanjiro quickly sat InuYasha up for a trapped elbow strikes.

InuYasha stop the elbow strikes and standing up with Tanjiro holding him back. Turning his body forward for a northern lights suplex. One... two... Tanjiro kicks out. InuYasha quickly apply a cross armbar but Tanjiro trying to prevent it. Tanjiro folds InuYasha shoulders for the count. One... two... InuYasha forces Tanjiro off to apply the armbar. Tanjiro quickly reaches the rope with his legs. InuYasha let go to run to the opposite ropes for a basement dropkick to a down Tanjiro. InuYasha grabs and pull Tanjiro on his feet then place him into a suplex position. Immediately drop Tanjiro with a brainbuster to go for a cover. One... two... Tanjiro barely kicks out.

InuYasha lifts up and place him into a powerbomb position then run and throws Tanjiro to the corner. Buckle bomb. Tanjiro bounces off while InuYasha start running to go for his signature lariat. [Signature DUB: Wind Scar]. The moment InuYasha is in a ear distance, Tanjiro jumps forward towards InuYasha with a mixtured of European uppercut and headbutt with Tanjiro screaming out the move name that he dubs, "KIE!". InuYasha rolls out of the ring with Tanjiro getting up, wobbly from Kie, looks down to see InuYasha. Tanjiro runs to the ropes for a suicide dive. InuYasha hit the barricade with Tanjiro nearly going over it. Tanjiro quickly throws InuYasha back into the ring.

InuYasha quickly got up with a stiff low roundhouse kick when Tanjiro enter the ring. InuYasha grabs Tanjiro then pops him up for a headbutt of his own. Quickly spin his entire body for a stiff Backlash Wave that dazed Tanjiro. Pulls out his right arm in front while holding the wrist, under, signaling for his signature move, the old fashion stiff lariat, the Wind Scar.

InuYasha start running to the rope, swings out his right arm as far as he can stretch then goes for the lariat. Tanjiro on the last second duck the Wind Scar to allow InuYasha to trip over the force his his lariat, down to one knee. Tanjiro quickly run to the rope then hit a shining wizard at the back of the head. InuYasha got up to his knees but holding his head from the shining wizard. Tanjiro take off his right elbow pad, start running to the ropes, pulls in his right arm then swings it out as hard as he can to the back of InuYasha with an elbow strike. Both collapse to on the ground till Tanjiro grabs InuYasha, dead weight, dragging him to the middle of the ring then aid him to his feet. Tanjiro nods to InuYasha that his Era of Demon Slaying is over. Tanjiro turn his back for the Sun Dragon Cutter. InuYasha landing on his left side from the Sun Dance Cutter. Tanjiro slightly roll InuYasha to his back and goes for a pinfall. One... two... three...! Bell rings.

_[Theme Music]_

"The winner of the match... Tanjiro... Kamado!"

Tanjiro stop InuYasha from leaving the ring. Tanjiro wanted to pay respect to InuYasha. InuYasha lean back to the corner. Tanjiro then kneel down and goes for a bowing position. The crowd cheer for Tanjiro overall good guy attitude. InuYasha nods and kneel down to Tanjiro. Kneeling up to accept a handshake to Tanjiro. InuYasha and Tanjiro stands up while shaking hands. InuYasha let go to lean back to the ropes till he delivers the Wind Scar which Tanjiro is folded and laying on his neck and shoulders. InuYasha smirks then slightly tilt Tanjiro till he's completely faced down. InuYasha softly taps on Tanjiro's back, "Don't ever let your guard down to a Demon". _[Kaze Ni Nare]_. InuYasha left the ring while Tanjiro got aid from two other boys carry Tanjiro out of the arena.

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Sakura Kinomoto

'We're looking forward for the triple threat match coming up, but first, let's talk to another triple threat match competitor, Sakura Kinomoto. Ms. Kinomoto, what do you think about your opponents?'

Sakura Kinomot: I'll keep this short. I respect both of my opponents, and yes, I do believe the old ways of Magical Girls, but I also believe not everyone can be in a Magical Girl team. Sometimes, you need to step up to the challenge and face whatever comes, because nobody isn't gonna save you, and people will need to rely on you in some situations, I'll make sure, I'll aid whatever I can. Even in the darkest nights, I'll fly in with the light. And in the brightest days, my wings will cast a huge shadow.

Backstage Interviews: Atsuko Kagari

'Atsuko, sorry for your lost. What do you have to say about Ruby Rose?'

Atsuko Kagari: Here I thought, Ruby could stand on her own two feet for once without the aid of her backup dancers. I feel like I got butt kicked by an edge lord version of Kitty Carroll. Good luck with that reference. As for Deku, I'm sorry that you loss, and I don't know why Nagito assaulted you, but maybe next time. If we get sequel. Anyways, I got a witch meeting with Sally Yumeno and Maria the Virgin Witch.

* * *

Throughout the audience, the following characters that shown for the upcoming match: Uranus and Neptune, Toya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro, Ymir and Historia Reiss, Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran, Lily Hoshikawa, Crimvael and Elza, Luna Loud and Sam Sharp, Kenji Hikiishi and Yawara Chatora, Ms. Kobayashi and Tohru, Yuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikifovor, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, Luz Noceda, and finally Ranma Saotome.

**Match #6: Adora and Catra versus Asami Sato and Korra versus Charlotte Magne and Vagatha**

Bell rings. "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall! And it's a triple... threat match!"

_[Chelsea Green: So Cool]_

"Introducing team number one, from the Hazbin Hotel series. Charlotte Magne and Vagatha, Team Happy Hotel!"

A 1940's Chicago-Era mob car came from the far left and drove up onto the Fleurs-de-lis stage with Anthony wearing a white three piece suit with spider theme, holding a tommy gun and hanging on the outside, and Cherri who's wearing a punkish version of Anthony's, she has an eyepatch with an X with a punk makeup X over her other eye. Every cast members has been humanized. Both Anthony and Cherri had open up the respective doors for two women. The front door is a masked woman with a silver moth theme, 5'5". Vagatha attire: mask with one eye cover with an X and hair exposed; short trunks a letter V that has moth wings on each side; hand and armband; black boots and silver kickpads with the words, Happy on the right and Hotel on the left, both going down; and a loose crop top shirt with a black sports bra underneath. Charlotte walk around to reveal herself, 5'7". Charlotte attire: black tights with Happy Hotel on a pink heart on the right side, and on the left side her first name going down in glitter pink; pink boots with black tassels; tuxedo jacket with a short top that ressembles a tuxedo design. Both ladies walk down as the car left the arena.

French introduction, "Présentation de l'équipe numéro un, de la série Hazbin Hotel. Charlotte Magne et Vagatha, Team Happy Hotel!"

Charlotte removes her jacket while Vagatha is pulling out hotel fliers, handing them out to the audience.

_[Team B.A.D.: Unity]_

"Introducing their opponents, first, from the She-Ra: Princesses of Power series. Catra and Adora, Team She-Ra!"

Catra, 5'4", who's runs out first, jamming out to the theme. Adora, 5'6", came out after. Adora attire: white tights with golden wings at each side with the initials POP under the wings; white back skirt; white boots with gold kickpads, the words, Princess of Power on each kickpad; sleeveless tight top that ressembles her actual current She-Ra form; yellow armbands; and head gear tiara. Catra attire; a mask with cat theme and ears; black and gold tights with golden cat ears above the words with golden highlights, MagiCat; black boots; tight top with a cleavage spot.

Both women goes down to the ring, Adora being friendly with the fans while Catra seem annoyed with them while holding the LBGT flag around herself.

French introduction, "Présentation de leurs adversaires, d'abord, de la série She-Ra: Princesses of Power. Catra et Adora, Team She-Ra!"

Adora removes her head gear tiara and back skirt. Catra removes her mask and placed the flag onto the apron.

_[Legacy: It's a New Day]_

"And finally, from the Legend of Korra series. Asami Sato and Korra, Team Avatar!"

Korra, 5'7", and Asami, 5'5". Korra attire: blue short tunks with white edges, white letter K is on the right side; blue boots with straps; blue knee pads; blue armbands; blue sports bra with white edges under a blue Eskimo jacket with white fluff. Asami attire: black trunks with red edges with a red A.S., on the right; black boots with black kickpads and red stripe in the middle; knee pads that matches the kickpads; wrist tape; black crop top with red on it; and a Japanese theme jacket with a Geisha umbrella, open.

Both ladies walk down on the ramp with Korra pumping up the audience.

French introduction, "Et enfin, de la série Legend of Korra. Asami Sato et Korra, Team Avatar!"

Both ladies removes their jackets and Asami placed her umbrella down at the apron.

Adora and Catra go to their corner. On their right, Korra and Asami. On their left, Charlotte and Vagatha. Bell rings.

Adora and Korra decided to go first as Charlotte and Vagatha stayed in their corner. Sizing each other out. Both girls are going for a test of strength. Korra applied a side headlock. Adora goes back onto the ropes then try to push Korra off. Korra holds on the hold then goes down with it. Korra grinding her arm. Adroa rolls her over for a bridge cover. One... Korra kicks out and goes back to the sided headlock. Charlotte quickly jump in for a kick to Korra then left. Adora crawl to tag Catra while Korra get into Charlotte face.

Korra turns towards Adora corner. Catra springboard to Korra for a hurricanrana. Korra holds the hurricanrana and turn it into a powerbomb hold but Catra goes over Korra with a sunset flip. Korra drop for a Rana pin. One... two... Catra kicks out. Korra grabs Catra and drag her to her side. Tags in Asami. Holding Catra by leaning down for Asami to climb up on the turnbuckle and double stomps on the back of Catra. Goes back-to-back for a backslide pin. One... two... Catra kicks out. Holding the wrist then pull her in for a side headlock. Catra push Asami off and runs to the ropes. Vagatha shoulder tags Asami. Catra waist hold then drop back for a school boy. Asami kicks out. Vagatha runs around to the ropes for a basement dropkick onto Catra. Asami rolls under the ropes to leave.

Catra got up to see Vagatha. Ducks under a clothesline from Vagatha. Springboard back for an arm drag. Vagatha ducks under Catra clothesline. Runs under a leaping Catra. An attempted hip toss but leg ricochet off the top rope to pull Catra. Runs up to Vagatha for a hurricanrana. Headstand on the roll. Vagatha jumps up for an hurricanrana. Catra cartwheels to safety. Runs pass Vagatha for a handspring. Rolling her over on her back for a springboard moonsault. Landed on her feet. Waist hold then lift her up. Vagatha rolls forward and goes through Catra's legs for a wheelbarrow facebuster. Turns Catra over for a pin. One... Adora kicks Vagatha off then goes back to her corner. Pulling Catra up then to her corner, tags Charlotte in. Vagatha hold her onto the corner then throws her for a monkey flip. Charlotte follows with a rolling neck snap. She was gonna slap Korra's face but flips her off with a saying; "we ain't for fucking kids". Korra smirk towards Charlotte. Catra roll Charlotte back for a cover. One... kicks out. Caught the short-range clothesline from Catra, spins her around for a jumping cutter. Counter the cutter attempt for a lungblower to the back. Catra goes over to Korra and goes for a slap to her but she turns around and dirt kicks.

Korra enters the ring and runs towards Catra. Throws Korra over. Hold the rope till both Catra superkick Korra off. Catra runs under an attempted clothesline from Charlotte. Another attempt from Charlotte but Catra ducks then dives through the ropes for a suicide dive onto Korra. Charlotte turn over till Asami waist grab for an O'Connor roll. Charlotte pushes Asami off but she too suicide dives onto Catra. Vagatha slides to run up to the corner for a double jump crossbody onto Asami and Korra. Charlotte is getting ready and popping the crowd for something exciting. The four ladies got up and Charlotte start running back to the ropes but once she runs towards them, Adora surprise her with a big boot from the side. Staggered. Adora runs back and forth for a tope con hilo onto the ladies. Charlotte shake it off and goes to the ring apron. Back kick Adora who got up. Charlotte springboard back from the middle for a corkscrew moonsault onto Adora. All the women are laying on the ground.

Charlotte got up and grab Catra. Throw her back to the ring. Charlotte got up to the ring apron and step through the ropes. Asami quickly got up to the apron and pull Charlotte back and apply a dragon sleeper hold while hanging on the ropes that's between them. Catra runs to them with a running dropkick. Asami let go and fall back to Korra who caught her. Slingshot over, Catra superkick Korra face to drop both of them. Slingshot back into the ring with a DDT. Charlotte holds the rope to let Catra fall back. Grabs her to her corner. Tags Vagatha in. Holding Catra down to let her partner to slingshot over Catra for a sunset flip with a cover. One... two... Catra kicks out. Rolling back for Vagatha shotgun dropkick towards Korra who got back up to the apron. Korra tags in. Korra runs with a shoulder tackle Vagatha then forearm smash Charlotte out.

Vagatha goes for a victory roll when Korra turn around. Korra holds the legs and throw her over on her shoulders. Trying to go for an inverted hurricanrana but Korra sling her forward with a facebuster. Korra immediately placed Vagatha back on her shoulders for an electric chair. Walking towards her corner, Catra tight rope runs a few steps then drop Vagatha with Korra for a jumping cutting. Korra who's stunned, Catra grab her hands and run to her corner for a double jump onto the top rope. Jump onto the apron to hold Korra head onto the top rope for Adora to tag herself in to shove Korra over the top rope. Adora pulls Vagatha to their corner. Tags Catra in. Catra goes up to the turnbuckle then grabs Adora's hand and stepping on her shoulders. Adora walk to Vagatha then pull Catra for a rolling senton bomb onto Vagatha. Quickly gives Charlotte a big boot then runs to Asami to hold her back. Catra covers. One... two... Vagatha kicks out. Adora goes back to her corner. Picks up Vagatha then shoves her back onto the ropes. Holding the ropes, Catra runs to her. Launching her over but hold on, then tag Charlotte in. Charlotte steps on the middle ropes to go for a suplex hold. Asami escape for an gamagiri kick. Goes for a springboard but Vagatha grabs and placed Asami over her back. One arm at a time, over a leg for a back cradle hold. Charlotte turns around on the middle rope and Korra ready to enter. Jump and double stomp on Asami's end and Vagatha to knee down. The moment Charlotte finished the stomp, Korra pops Charlotte with a powerbomb. Catra superkick Korra and Adora runs to a staggered with a clothesline. Both ladies goes over. Catra grab Charlotte but Vagatha caught her with a running hurricanrana out to the ring. Everyone is layind down.

Charlotte the first to get up but wobbles till Asami shoulder tackle her to Charlotte corner. Lifting her up to the top and add a gamagiri kick. Asami climbs up for a superplex to a staggered Charlotte. Charlotte gut punches and head smash onto the top turnbuckle to make Asami lean down for a sunset flip. Catra runs along to the left of the apron at Charlotte corner to delivered an enzuigiri. Charlotte sat back down. Catra jumps over and join Asami on the middle rope and grabs Charlotte for a superplex. Asami also holds Charlotte for a superplex. Korra goes under Catra for a powerbomb. Adora does the same on Asami. The moment Korra and Adora drop the bomb, Vagatha goes up to her corner for a shoulder tag and hold Charlotte back. Stereo powerbombs side-by-side. Catra rolls out to the apron while Asami rolls to the free corner. Both Adora and Korra turns around for Charlotte to land a crossbody press onto them but Korra ducks under. Vagatha runs up to the top rope of the free corner and balancing herself till she jumps for a full rotation splash. 450 splash [Signature DUB: Mothwoman's Prophecy]. Covers One... two... Korra jumps on top of Vagatha. Korra goes to her corner afterwards with Asami, dragged. Vagatha runs towards her but throw her over the top rope. Step outside to the corner for the tag. Korra immediately goes down from the apron and go after Vagatha near the apron. Catra runs up to Korra with a running punt kick then return to her corner. Vagatha throws her into the ring. Standing on the apron waiting for Korra to get up. Vagatha springboard for an hurricanrana with a pin. One... two... Korra kicks out. Holds Korra to drag her to the corner to Charlotte who tags in. Both of them goes for a double suplex. Korra kneels to avoid the suplex. They attempted twice more till Korra suplex both of them.

Korra picks up Charlotte for an Irish whip to the ropes. Adora tags on Charlotte shoulder. Drop toe hold on Charlotte and goes for a Muta Lock. Adora runs up to Korra, grabs and slightly lift up Adora then flip her over for a cover while holding the leg lock. One... two... Catra kicks Korra then runs back to her corner. Charlotte rolls out after Korra let go. Picking up Adora and shoulder to her corner then pulls her in for a fireman's carry lift. Holding the wrist and ankle, Korra slam Adora near the rops. Tags Asami in. Slingshot over for a face stomp. Dragging Adora to the middle. Adora push Asami off. Adora sitting up till a ricochet Asami rolls on Adora for a pin. One... two... Adora bridging her up to stop the count. Rolling around with a full rotation, Adora goes for a backslide. Asami quickly tries to go for the ropes but couldn't reach it. One... two... Korra quickly enter and pulls Adora legs then goes back to the corner.

Asami goes back to the ropes till Catra enzuigiri kick her back to allow Adora to knee smash to the ribs. Adora tags Catra. Turning Asami around and hang her by placing her legs over the shoulders. Catra runs back then leap over Adora to land on top of Asami. Vagatha holds out her hand and Asami tags her in to roll out and Adora goes back to the corner. Vagatha slingshot over for an hurricanrana onto Catra. Vagatha runs to the ropes till Catra spinning sole kick. Powerbomb position. Catra reach over to grab the wrists between Vagatha legs. Rolls over and landed on a leaning Catra for a cradle suplex hold. Lifts and roll Vagatha midair for a sitout powerbomb. [Signature DUB: Wildcat Bomb]. Covers. One... two... Asami runs in for a running stiff kick to the back. Applied a dragon sleeper and walk backs to her corner, allowing Korra to tag on Catra and jumps in to cover Vagatha. One... two... Asami forced to let go by Adora pull Asami under while Charlotte jumps in to stop the count.

Korra grabs Charlotte for a forearm smash but ducks to run to the ropes and slide under. Korra turns to encounter Adora spear. Drags Vagatha to her corner. Goes out to the apron for a tag. Vagatha falls outside the ring. Adora shoulder tackled Korra to the corner. Punching Korra till she's leaning. Grabbing the legs and lift up Adora for a shoulder tackle of her own. Charlotte got up to her corner for an enzuigiri kick to the back of Adora's head. Tagging on Korra to be legal. Slingshot over to sit on a leaning Korra, facing Adora. Charlotte rolls back to drag Korra back. Somersault over a kneeing Korra for a cutter and plant Korra down. Then runs to Adora. Grabs Charlotte to place her on the turnbuckle then a hook to jaw to staggered Charlotte. Tucks Charlotte head into a suplex position then holds the legs for a suplex package hold. Muscle buster [Signature DUB: Princess Buster]. Carries Charlotte up. Vagatha grabs Adora legs to place Charlotte down on her feet. Pulled back and school boy Adora back to hit the barricade.

Korra gives Charlotte a clothesline to the back. Lift Charlotte up into an electric chair. Walk towards Asami for a tag. Unknown to Korra, Charlotte tag Korra out, not Adora, then grabs the wrists to lean Charlotte forward. Asami climb up to the top rope. Korra let to of the wrists and ready to push Charlotte back by placing her hands under Charlotte legs. Asami dives onto a leaning Charlotte and plant her with a rolling piledriver. Canadian destroyer [Signature DUB: Last Minute Canon]. Both Asami and Charlotte lay there till Asami grabs and drag her on top of Charlotte. Catra superkick Korra. Then grabs Asami off to throw her out of the ring. Adora slides in for a cover while Catra holds Korra back. One... two... Korra lifts Catra and run onto Adora to stop the count. Catra rolls to her corner. Korra grabs Charlotte but Vagatha runs back and forth on Korra, giving her a rolling piledriver. Korra standing up till Adora clothesline her over the top rope while Vagatha goes to ring apron next to Catra. Adora tags Catra in. Twirling Charlotte over to hang her head first. Both Catra and Vagatha springboard on the top rope till Vagatha does a hurricanrana on Catra. Charlotte reverse the hold by Vagatha turning Adora back. Drop Adora on her head by dropping on her knees. Tombstone piledriver. Adora forced to go out of the ring. Charlotte goes to her corner then climb ups. Vagatha holds Catra up in a German suplex position. Charlotte cartwheels on the top rope then drop onto Catra for a DDT. [Siganture DUB: Hell's Rainbow]. Vagatha quickly goes for a springboard tope con hilo once they connected Hell's Rainbow. Vagatha landed on Korra and Adora while Asami struggles to get into the ring. Charlotte covers. One... two... three...! Asami jumps onto Charlotte but too late. Bell rings.

_[Theme music]_

Vagatha slides in to celebrate the victory with Charlotte. Korra and Adora go into the ring to aid their partners. Both Teams She-Ra and Avatar goes to their respectful corners. Catra got to Charlotte face. Music died down. Vagatha tries saperate them but Adora placed her hand onto her shoulders, to whisper in her ear. Catra immediately rush to ring announcers area to grab the Pride Flag. Korra and Asami are leaning, watching this unfold. Catra then go up to Luz Noceda, asking her to join them in the ring. Luz reluctantly agreed but nervous. Luz enter the ring while Catra gives Adora the Pride Flag. Korra walk up to both Charlotte and Luz while both Asami and Vagatha left the ring. Adora placed the flag around both Charlotte and Luz. All four started to hug. _[So Cool]_. In front of the camera, Charlotte kneels with the other three stand with the Flag around Charlotte and Luz. All four left up a simple four hand gesture. Korra, Adora and Luz left the ring to let Charlotte to enjoy the moment. Luz walk back with both Teams She-Ra and Avatar. Vagatha re-enter the ring.

Team RWBY, excluding Weiss, wanted to join Team Happy Hotel. Vagatha holding the flag around her. Ruby smiled to place her fist out of respect for a fist bump. Charlotte walk up to Ruby. The moment the fists are about to bump, Ruby shift her hand gesture from a fist bump to a finger gun. Both Blake and Yang attack both Charlotte and Vagatha. Ruby assault on Charlotte, yelling, "You are not better than me! I've been here for eight years and then one show, you're acting like you're the next big thing!", Yang, Irish whip Charlotte to Ruby who hits her Petal Burst. Yang immediately jump on Vagatha. Lifting her up for a powerbomb then Blake goes up to the turnbuckle, back turn, for a Slice Bread #2. Powerbomb and Slice Bread #2 combo. Ruby continue to yell, "RWBY is still the Be All – End All of all internet shows!", Ruby blow the tip of her fingers as if there's smoke on them. _[Last Chance Saloon]_. Team RWBY left the ring with Blake taking the Pride Flag away from Vagatha and placing it around her neck.

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Usagi Tsukino

'Usagi, the last match was amazing to watch till the aftermath, what is your words to it?'

Usagi Tsukino: I believe that all three teams had made an impact to the LGBTQ community, but I can't seem to hate what RWBY is trying to do. Make a statement. Sometimes in order to make one, you need bodies to do so. I guess Charlotte and Vagatha are just casualties for the statement. And when I saw Blake taking the Pride Flag, at first I thought it was disrespectful till both Blake and Yang reminds me of the 90's version of Neptune and Uranus. If RWBY wasn't western anime, I would be happy to give her a torch but it seems that she's a Shonen lead, which that too is impressive. But it's sad that you live in an era where Magical Girls are just a bunch of blood hungry, dark themed, edge lords where they mask the Power of Love and Friendship with blood and gore. If Ruby can defeat Salem with the True version of the Power of Love and Friendship, and seeing her track record of not killing people and talking everyone down through the PLF, then she does deserve to follow my footsteps rather than following that death worshipping religeon of today's "magical girls" or the lost souls would rather find individualism through whatever the 2000's was trying to be. Why can't these magical girls be like my followers, willingly to die and abandon their dreams for their Queen's hopes and dreams. But overall, I would say congratulate Team Happy Hotel and looking forward for their show in the future.

Backstage Interviews: Goku Son

'So, Mr. Son. What are you looking forward for the main event, later tonight?'

Goku Son: I'm looking forward to face, Monkey D. Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki. I've always been huge supporters to them, and their shows. I can't wait to compete with them.

'I think you forgot about Ichigo Kurosaki'

Goku Son: Oh! Yeah, um... him too. [Goes over off camera]. Who's that, again? Oh! Right! [On camera]. Please support the Burn the Witch series, even though it's women that's ruining its chances of being popular. I was hoping for that dragon guy, Balgo Parks to be a main character of the show like how we green lit that harem show called, We Never Learn, since it's around a man being a great lead to continue the tradition of Shonen Jump. Wait... [Goes off screen again] Am I wrestling with him in the main event, Mr. Parks? No? Then who the hell is this Ichigo Kurosaki?

'What do you think of Team RWBY assault to Team Happy Hotel?'

Son Goku: [On camera] Like the spunk of Team RWBY, but I think that Jaune Arc is doing everything the right way. Leading the plot. Being a great main character. Maybe change the show name from Ruby to JNPR or Jaune Arc. As a matter of fact, Jaune Arc reminds me of Kirito, Natsu Dragneel, or Shiba Tatsuya. Anyways, I gotta get ready for the main event.

'Thank you, Mr. Son'

* * *

In the audience: Yuichiro and Mikaela Hyakuya; Norman and Ray.

**Match #7: Alphonse and Edward Elric versus Kamina and Simon**

Bell rings. "The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall!"

_[DIY: Chrome Hearts]_

"Introducing team number one, from the Gurren Lagann series. Kamina and Simon, The Jiha Brothers!"

The brothers runs up to the stage, looking hyped for the audience. Simon, 6'2". Kamina, 6'. Simon attire: dark blue tights with drill theme on the right leg and the phrase in red, Fighting Spirit on the leg leg; black boots with dark blue kickpads, the right kickpad continue the drill theme, and the left has his name going down with his wife's name, Nia, across the I in his name; wrist tape; dark blue jacket and goggles. Kamina attire: dark blue tunks with a red star covering majority of the front with the same phrase, Fighting Spirit, and a sniper rifle across the back with initials, YL, at the tip; dark blue knee pads; black boots with his name going down at the sides; hand tape; red cape that's actually a flag, and sun glasses.

Both brothers run down to the ring with Kamina running with the flag on his hand.

French introduction, "Présentation de l'équipe numéro un, de la série Gurren Lagann. Kamina et Simon, les frères Jiha!"

Simon removes his jacket and goggles. Kamina place his sun glasses down.

_[British Ambition: Faceless]_

"Introducing their opponents, from the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood series. Alphonse and Edward, The Elric Brothers!"

The Elric Brothers enter the arena. Edward, 5'9". Alphonse, 7'. Edward attire: black tights with the word, Alchemist, going down on the right side in grey; black boots with straps; a red trench coat with white gloves. Alphonse attire: black tights with grey designs that ressembles knights armor, boots with kickpads also grey knights armor; sleeveless top fitting with the grey knight theme; gloves; a grey loose mask with grey facepaint underneath.

Alphonse lifts up Edward up on his shoulders till they arrive to the ring.

French introduction, "Présentation de leurs adversaires, de la série Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Alphonse et Edward, les frères Elric!"

Edward remove his jacket and gloves; revealing a grey armband on the right with the words, Fullmetal. Alphonse leaning on the corner.

Bell rings. Simon and Edward left the ring to their corners. Kamina and Alphonse start the match, sizing each other up.

Alphonse push Kamina to the free corner, start chopping on Kamina's chest. Kamina ducks under to switch placed. Kamina started to punch, forearm smash onto Alphonse. Start kneeing on Alphonse ribs. Goes to the ring, holding the arm. Jump off to force Alphonse throat goes down on the top rope. Alphonse start walking towards his corner. Kamina forearm smash behind his legs to start brawling down on Alphonse. Pressing his foot under Alphonse chin while holding the ropes. Referee start counting on Kamina. One... two... three... four... Kamina let go. Kamina goes for a punch but Alphonse lean to let the swing turn him around. Grabs Kamina by placing his arm over his head in a dragon sleeper. Pulling back. Referee starts counting on Alphonse. One... two... three... Alphonse grabs Kamina trunks for an inverted suplex onto the floor. Alphonse rolls under to tag Edward in. Quickly goes to Kamina and throws him into the ring while Alphonse rolls under.

Edward holds Kamina with a forward headlock. Rolling on his back till Kamina kicks from the mat to roll back and reverse the hold. Kamina head is free then start forearm smashing Edward. Rolling him off. Both men got up. Edward rolls Kamina back with a school boy. One... Kamina kicks out. When they got up, Edward start an barrage of European uppercut on the ropes. Snapmare him over to a sitout position. Runs back and forth for a European uppercut. Dragging him to the middle for a cover. One... two... Kamina kicks out. Once Edward pulls Kamina up, he shoulder tackle to a free corner. Shoulder thrusts to the middle then throws Edward over for a northern lights suplex pin. One... Edward kicks out. Rolling Edward over for a multiple knee strikes. Dragging and pulling him back to his corner. Simon tags. Holding Edward by the waist, Kamina help Simon for a German suplex bridge then sat down on the folding Edward. One... two... Edward kicks out by a soft push then applied a rear naked choke.

Simon rolls to the sides to reach the ropes. The referee five counts on Edward. One... two... three... four... Edward let go. Pull Simon up and Irish whip him to the ropes. Simon ducks under a clothesline for a springboard over Edward. Spinning back sole kick, kick to the knee and enzuigiri. Edward continue to kneel as Simon runs back for a spinning heel kick. Covers. One... two... Edward kicks out. Springboard for a moonsault. Edward put his knees up. Simon landed on his feet to grab the legs and roll him back to his knees. Runs to the ropes for a behind sliding clothesline. Ducks under and goes for a side headlock. Quickly roll for a bridge on Edward. One... two... kicks out by letting go. Edward ducks under a clothesline. Switch places by Irish whip Simon to the ropes. Leaps over Simon then slides under him. Simon grabs the dropkick by the legs and jacknife pin. One... two... Edward lifts up a shoulder. Simon keeps the pin by releasing the legs. One... two... Edward bridge back up then turn Simon around for an under arm back-to-back hold. Simon runs on the ropes and rolls back to be in front of Edward. Falls back to pull Edward forward. Alphonse offers his hand. Edward tags in. Alphonse enters the ring. Kamina offers his hand but Simon told him that he's standing up to the big man as a man.

Simon slapping and pumping himself up. Simon runs to Alphonse who answered by a standing big boot. Placed his foot on Simon chest for the count. One... two... Simon kicks out. Standing over Simon to grab his head for a deadlift over him. Slam him down onto the turnbuckle. Holding him for multiple chops on the referee five count. One... two... three... four... Alphonse let go till he hold the ropes for a foot choke on Simon. As before, referee start the five count. One... two... three... four... Kamina assault on Alphonse to stop the hold. Return to his corner with Alphonse attention. Simon climb to the turnbuckle with a dropkick to the head then multiple strikes till Alphonse head grabs Simon to throw him to the other free corner. Simon quickly rush up to Alphonse by trying to strike him down. Easily head grab and thrown back into the corner. Knee lift onto Simon ribs. Lay him on top of the turnbuckle for arm chops. One... two... three... four... Kamina again breaks it up with another assault on Alphonse. Simon climbs outside on the middle rope. Quickly applied a rope assisted guillotine choke once Alphonse turn back towards Simon. The referee counts for the rope break. One... two... three... four... Simon let go and goes onto the floor. Alphonse kneel down to the middle rope. Simon tags Kamina from the outside. Kamina goes to the ring but it wasn't a legal tag and distracted him away from Alphonse. Simon applied another rope assisted guillotine choke on Alphonse while Kamina gets the five count. One... two... three... four... Kamina goes back to the apron. Referee turns back and give Simon a five count to let go. One... two... three... four... Simon let go and stand on the apron for a guillotine leg drop. Alphonse lays for Simon a slingshot body splash for the count. One... two... Edward kicks Simon. Edward grabs him and pull him back to his corner then throw him out to his side. Stay at his corner while Alphonse recover.

Simon got up to the apron. Alphonse grabs him into a suplex hold. Lifts him up then let Edward tags in. Goes to the middle and placed Simon head over his shoulder. Edward grab the legs to swing Simon under for Alphonse to connected a side slam. [Full Metal Brotherhood]. Edward covers as Alphonse goes to the apron. One... two... Kamina kicks to stop the count. Edward pulls Simon up. Tags Alphonse in. Hold Simon with a Russian legsweep while Alphonse runs up with running shoulder tackle. Return his corner. Alphonse covers till Kamina forearm smash on him to prevent the count. Deadlifting her up and throws him onto his corner. Tags Edward in. Referee start counting the five count. One... two... Alphonse placed Simon over his stomach, on his back. Edward quickly got up to the turnbuckle for a double foot stomp on the chest with Alphonse with an inverted powerslam on Simon. Three... four... Alphonse step outside to his corner. Edward covers Simon but Kamina kicks Edward before the count started.

Edward pulls up Simon. Snap hurricanrana from Simon to his corner. Goes for a waist hold and pulling back. Kamina tags in. Placing Edward on Kamina for a powerbomb then jump up for a lungblower. Simon roll out to the ring to rest up with Kamina covers. One... two... Edward kicks out. Pulling up Edward for an Irish whip. Hip toss then follows up a knee smash to the back of a sit up Edward. Lock up a chin lock and holding him down. Edward got up, elbowing Kamina's ribs and chest to force him to let go. Casaully goes back to the ropes only Kamina rush up with a knee to the ribs. Simon tags in and start the five count. Irish whip Edward for a knee smash to the ribs. One... two... Simon follows by running to the sides with a basement dropkick. Three... Kamina added a clothesline when Edward took up from the dropkick impact. Simon goes around and got help for an assisted moonsault by Kamina holding one leg then flips Simon backwards. Four... Covers while Kamina strike Alphonse down and brawl outside. One... two... Edward kicks out. Pull Edward up to shoulder thrust to a free corner. Corner gamagiri kick then runs back to the other corner for a step up knee smash on the face. Alphonse and Kamina are brawling outside of the ring. Simon place Edward facing towards brawl. Simon goes to apron to Edward forced to stand on the top rope. Simon place him into a superplex. Simon suplex Edward onto Kamina and Alphonse. All four men are down. The referee start the ten count. One... two... three... four... five... six...

Simon got up with Edward, throwing him back in to stop the count and goes for a cover. One... two... Edward kicks out. Pulling him back till Edward pushes Simon back to the ropes. Discus lariat. Simon kicks the lariat back then goes for a spinning roundhouse kick. Ducks under. Crawl back through Edward legs. Grabs both hands to flip Edward over then placed his legs over his while holding the wrists for an European clutch pin. One... two... Edward kicks out but pushing Simon up. Waist grab for German suplex cover with a bridge on his head. One... two... Simon managed to roll back for a kick out. Tumbles back to a corner. Edward runs toward Simon. Defense kick but caught the legs and swing Simon through the middle ropes. Edward runs back the ropes. Simon quickly goes through the ropes. Simon jumps for a double stomps to a sliding Edward. Simon goes for a standing moonsault onto Edward. One... two... Moves inwards to avoid the moonsault then shoulder tackle Simon to the barricade. Three... four... throws her back into the ring. Edward climbs on the top rope then drop an elbow. Edward covers. One... two... Kamina breaks the count. Goes back to the apron. Alphonse also got back to his corner. Edward drags Simon to his corner applied a submission hold, placing Simon leg around his head then turn him over on his stomach and stretching the leg like a single Boston crab. Stretch muffler. Tag Alphonse in. Alphonse grabs the other leg for the traditional single leg Boston crab and Edward let go the hold to retreat back to his corner. Transition to a Boston crab hold.

Alphonse pull Simon to the middle of the ring. Kamina goes for a punch to Alphonse. The referee counts Kamina. One... two... no effect and kept the hold. Three... Kamina runs back to the ropes for big boot onto Alphonse. Four... Kamina left the ring. Kamina quickly grabs his kendo stick then re-enter the ring. Kamina tries for an overhead swing till the referee grabs the stick. While the referee takes the stick to place it onto a free corner post, Kamina rake the eyes to force him to let go of the hold. Kamina drags Simon to their corner. Left the ring for a tag. Kamina rush to the ring. Alphonse gives out thunderous lariat. Covers. One... two... Kamina kicks out. Quickly jump onto Alphonse for a guillotine choke. Edward goes in. Referee counts on Edward. One... Edward kicks Kamina head. Two... still holding the hold. Three... Edward runs back for a forearm smash. Kamina still kept the hold. Edward left the ring on the fourth count. Edward goes under the ring and overshot a chair towards Simon. Nearly hits him. The referee grabs the chair and throws it to the side. Edward check his jacket then grabs the kendo stick. Slides in. Simon tries to go in but the referee stops him. Kamina let go and stop the kendo swing. The referee turns to see Kamina holding the kendo stick as Edward goes on his knees, pleading. The referee grabs the kendo stick again and throws it the sides. Edward got up and hit Kamina with brass knuckles. Kamina wobbles to a corner. Edward left the ring by going to Simon and holding him back. Alphonse placed Kamina on the middle turnbuckle then turn back to hold Kamina by the arms. Goes to the middle then flips Kamina forward. [Signature DUB: Metal Golem Driver]. Quickly goes for the cover. One... two... Simon pushes Edward onto them to stop the count. Both smaller brothers roll out of the ring. Simon grabs Kamina and drag him near the ropes. Throwing Edward back into the ring to distract the referee and lean on bottom turnbuckle.

Simon climbs up for a springboard onto Alphonse. Chop Simon chest and down to the mat. Deadlifts and place him onto the top turnbuckle. Alphonse lifts Simon up till Kamina pull Simon legs down to place him back to his feet. Kamina strikes Alphonse with a kendo stick hard. Simon superkick Alphonse. Kamina throws the stick away to follow it with a jumping knee. Alphonse tumbles back but roars at them then goes for a double clothesline. Ducks under then go for a stereo strike of superkick and knee strike to force him down to his knees. Simon and Kamina goes to the opposite ends corners. They run towards Alphonse with the same stereo strike. Superkick on the front. Running knee to the upper back. [Signature DUB: Pierce the Heavens]. Kamina rolls Alphonse over as Simon sits back onto the turnbuckle. Covers. One... two... Edward jumps in with an axe handle down onto Kamina and stop the count.

Simon goes up to Edward and throws him through the ropes. Edward landed on his feet and pull Simon from under. Superkick Edward but got caught. Spins him around then throws him to the stairs. Edward got up to the ring apron but Kamina goes for a jumping knee strike. Holding the ropes, Kamina goes outside to place Edward arm and head over his shoulder. Kamina lifts him up for an uranage slam off the ring apron and onto the ground. Seeing Alphonse getting up, Kamina goes up on the turnbuckle then goes for a diving leg drop. Dives off.

Alphonse caught Kamina midair for a powerbomb but didn't cover. Rolls him back for another powerbomb. Plants him back the back of the next till he grab the legs for a Boston crab hold. Kamina quickly goes for the ropes but been pulled back to the middle. Kamina goes for another side to grab the ropes. Alphonse drags Kamina away to the middle. This continue two more times till Alphonse pull Kamina's back by putting his knee on his back after the last attempt. Kamina screams out of pain, trying to shift his body around but Alphonse isn't allowing him by pull the legs back. Holding out his fist, trying to crawl to the ropes but nothing. Kamina lays there as he stop screaming, The referee checks on Kamina. Lift up his arm to check if it fall. One... lifts it up for another. Two... lifts up one more time. Three! The referee rings the bell and Alphonse let go.

_[Theme music]_

Edward slides in to hug Alphonse from the ground. Simon goes up to Kamina, helping him up. Both brothers stare at each other. They all got up and walk to one another, handshake with one another out of pure respect, and left the ring together.

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Luffy Monkey D.

'Luffy, how are you feeling about tonight main event?'

Luffy Monkey D: First off, I praise the last match up since it reminds me of my brotherly love with my brothers, Sabo and Ace Portgas D, and yes, we're doing this western style since I'm my canon home country to the Land of the Creators is located in Brazil. I think Chopper is running around here since we're here in his home country. As for the main event, I can't wait. I'll be competing against the other three Kings of Shonen Jump. I'm looking forward Ichigo to have redemption for lost time. Naruto, well for once his lips won't be on Goku's ass. And speaking of which, Goku, like the times and genres that keep coming back, I'll prove that nostalgic trips can't always live up to the hype. Midoriya, Asta, myself included had pushed him to do better. But I am worried that Goku might take it out on some of the younger stars, maybe towards Senku as usual. For some reason, he really hates him for being a smart and not a brawny character. Then again, now thinking about it, maybe Soma avoid his wrath because in his show literally make his female characters just be naked, and cooks for him. But after tonight to my three other Kings, and once I beat them, I'll prove that One Piece and myself are the best in the world... at every genre I do.

Backstage Interviews: Ninny Spangcole and Noel Niihashi

'Ladies, sorry for your tough loss but how are you feeling this evening?'

Ninny Spangcole: We may had lost, and two of the toughest bitches, but we'll bounce back.

Noel Niihashi: Well I'm hurting like hell and I got a small fuzzy dragon dog... pillow, I will take it out on.

Ninny Spangcole: We'll be watching the Holy Trinity of Magical Girls in a match together.

'Let's go the ring'

* * *

In the audience: Alita, Motoko Kusanagi, Naomi Armitage, Revecca Lee, Tohru Honda, and Utena Tenjou

**Match #8: Madoka Kaname versus Sakura Kinomoto versus Usagi Tsukino**

Bell rings. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! And it's a triple... threat match!"

Religious choir is sang throughout the arena. Hooded women start walking to the Maple Leaf stage to kneel down to act like they're praying to a God-like figure

_[Alexa Bliss: Spiteful]_

"Introducing first, from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. The Goddess of Modern Magical Girls, Madoka Kaname!"

An elevator going down with Madoka basking the prayers of her followers. 5'2" (based around Io Shirai from her original 4'11"). Madoka attire: pink and white outfit, top and tunks, with white fluff skirt; pink boots with white kickpads; and white gloves.

Madoka walk down with the women who reveal themselves as the magical girls from the 2010's. She removes her skirt once she got into the ring.

_[Bayley: Turn It Up]_

"Introducing her opponents, first, from the Cardcaptor Sakura series. The Most Progressive Magical Girl, Sakura Kinomoto!"

Sakura enter the arena from the trap door launch. 5'2" (Based around Kairi Sane from her original 4'6"). Sakura attire: White outfit, top and tights, white overall, gold linings, baby blue snowflakes, with a white tutu; white boots with gold linings and baby blue snowflake; and a baby blue crown.

Sakura wait around till magical girls around 2000's to show support for Sakura. She bows before going down the ramp. Looking at everyone and taking off her tutu once she reaches the ring.

Royal horns is played throughout the arena

Magical girls from the 1990's and before, are kneeling down near the edge at the back of the Fleurs-de-lis stage.

A girl sitting on a royal chair rise from the elevator that's behind the Fleurs-de-lis stage. Revealing a young blonde hair woman, wearing a flowing white removeable gown with a cape and tiara.

_[Stephanie McMahon: Welcome to the Queendom]_

"And finally, from the Sailor Moon series. The Queen of All Magical Girls, Usagi Tsukino!".

Usagi start walking onto the stage with the magical girls moving away for their Queen. 5'3" (Based around Asuka from her original 4'11"). Usagi walk down as her friend, Minako Aino is holding the cape. The moment Usagi reach the ring, she removes her cape, tiara and gown that reveals her attire. Red trunks with silver linings with a silver crescent moon at the front right; white boots with red kickpads that points up with red kneepads behind it, the words Sailor on the right and Moon on the left, both words in silver; and white top with red linings. Usagi enter the ring while Minako grab Usagi gear and leave.

With a lone single bell, the lights dim to a sole spotlight to the ring with the French announcer is there. "Le concours suivant est prévu pour un automne! Et c'est un match triple menace! Présentation en premier, de la série Puella Magi Madoka Magica. La déesse des filles magiques modernes, Madoka Kaname!", Madoka goes up to the turnbuckle. "Présentation de ses adversaires, d'abord, de la série Cardcaptor Sakura. La fille magique la plus progressiste, Sakura Kinomoto", Sakura goes up to the turnbuckle then backflip for a superhero land. "Et enfin, de la série Sailor Moon. La reine de toutes les filles magiques, Usagi Tsukino!", Usagi raise her hands up to bask in glory. The French announcer left to let the referee to ask all three participants if they're ready. All said yes.

Bell rings. All three ladies size each other up till both Sakura and Madoka start ganging up on Usagi to the corner. Sakura runs to opposite corner with Madoka Irish whipping her onto Usagi. Sakura jump onto Usagi for a monkey flip. Usagi landed on her feet while Sakura jump up to the top ropes. Madoka runs to Usagi who throws her over. Landed on her feet. Madoka ducks under from Sakura dropkick from the top rope but Usagi dropkick that forced her to the corner, sitting. Madoka rolls over Sakura for a sunset flip. One... two... Usagi got up to kick Madoka head to reverse to pin to a Rana pin for Sakura. One... two... Madoka kicks out.

Usagi runs up to a single kneed Sakura with a running knee. Usagi covers Sakura. One... two... Madoka breaks the count. Madoka placed Usagi in a headlock, runs up to the ropes for a rope step tornado DDT. Usagi is about to throw Madoka but she hold on the hold and applied a guillotine choke. Usagi holds Madoka up for awhile but went on one knee but got up till Sakura jumps on Madoka for a lungblower that Usagi leap into the air with Madoka recieveing the impact. Sakua pins Madoka. One... two... Madoka kicks out. Sakura grabs Madoka up for Usagi to give a double clothesline to both ladies.

Usagi grabs Madoka to throw out of the ring. Usagi then pull Sakura up for DDT. Sakura rolls under and hold the wrist for an enzuigiri. Sakura goes for a sunset flip. Usagi still standing. Sakura let go and roll away for Madoka to deliver a springboard DDT onto Usagi. Covers Usagi. One... two... Sakura kicks Madoka back. Pulls her up for a suplex. Throws her on the top rope to hang there. Sakura climb up to the top rope.

Usagi runs up to Sakura to slip on the top rope to hang on the top while Madoka stands on the ring apron. Usagi goes up on the top rope for a superplex. Sakura holds the top rope to stop Usagi for the suplex. They gut punch one another till Sakura stands up on the top rope. Madoka goes next to their corner with a springboard sunset flip powerbomb Usagi for a tower of doom. Sakura bounces back then roll to the apron. Usagi rolls and lay on the middle. Madoka sits and lean back on the bottom turnbuckle. All three rest up.

All three got up. Usagi turns around to see Madoka who's running up to her. Holding the hand then runs up to the top ropes. Usagi pulls back to forced Madoka to roll back onto the mat. Madoka got up till Usagi pops her up for a powerbomb. Folded pin. One... two... Sakura shoves Usagi off. Madoka rolls away. Sakura superkick Usagi then immediately does a standing corkscrew shooting star press. Covers. One... two... Usagi kicks out. Madoka over hook the arms from behind to lift up for a sitout facebuster. Rolls her over to her back and sitting on her stomach for a pin with the legs folding back. One... two... Usagi kicks Madoka off.

Usagi head grapple Madoka to the ropes for an Irish whip. Goes for a big boot. Madoka slides under then a snap hurricanrana once Usagi looks back. Sakura surprised Madoka with a shotgun dropkick to force Madoka back to the corner. Enzuigiri kick at the side. Sakura placed Madoka up to the top rope, then throws a punch. Climbing up for Usagi hits Sakura from behind then pick her up in a electric chair position. Sakura tries to punch her way out of the hold till Madoka crossbody onto Sakura, causing both Usagi and Sakura to fall back. Madoka bounces off to the corner while Usagi, still in the electric chair hold, bridge back for a pin. One... two... Madoka stop the pin. Sakura rolls away to lean back to a corner.

Madoka grabs and throw Usagi to the ring apron. Gamagiri kicks Usagi. Turning around to see Sakura running up to Madoka. Stepping aside, Sakura leap over the top rope for an hurricanrana off the apron. Quickly got onto the apron. Caught her for a superkick then follows a guillotine leg drop. Madoka runs to the ropes and back, over the top ropes for a sunset flip powerbomb. Madoka hangs in midair by Sakura's legs. Usagi kicks Madoka ribs to force her to let go with a few strikes. Sakura stands up properly. Sakura does a standing moonsault off the apron. Landed on her feet and steps back to barricade. Usagi runs in the ring, to the ropes and back for a suicide dive. Madoka quickly jumps on the apron for an enzuigiri on the moment Usagi upper body is over the middle rope, stopping and hanging there. Madoka stands up and about to jump over but Sakura grabs the leg and plant her face down on the apron. Sakura took her place and leaps over, on her feet. Runs to the rope till Usagi turns around for a big boot to the face. Usagi covers. One... two... Sakura kicks out. Usagi got up to meet a springboard Madoka for a crossbody with a cover. One... two... Usagi kicks out.

Sakura got up by using corner. Madoka rush to the corner Sakura then monkey flip her. Landing on her feet, Madoka goes for a running crossbody but Sakura catches it by jumping backwards and slamming her down with a surprised Spanish fly. Covers. One... two... Madoka kicks out but stayed laying. Sakura jumps over and leg hook Usagi in a wheelbarrow position then grabs the head for a bulldog. Usagi holds Sakura on her shoulder and throws Sakura to a senton bomb on top of Madoka. Walking up to the head of Madoka, placing her foot on the face, grinding. Usagi jumps over the face with a love tap on the face then quickly a spinning kick to the chest of Sakura.

Grabbing Sakura up to place her on the corner to give Sakura a knife edge chop. Another chop to the chest. Madoka roll to the ropes and standing on the apron. Another chop then Irish whip corner to corner. Sakura slides under to go around the ring post but Madoka caught her with a running punt kick. Usagi shoulder tackle Madoka off the apron. Usagi steps out to the apron, watching both Sakura and Madoka regrouping. Usagi climbs up to the top rope then jump back for a corkscrew moonsault on top of both ladies.

Usagi got up and throw in Sakura, leaving Madoka behind. Usagi drags Sakura to the middle by the legs. Gut stomp Sakura. Grab one leg for a spinning toe hold then bend the leg over the other and hook it by placing the leg on top of the bended leg. Figure four leglock [Signature DUB: Moon Lock]. Usagi kept the hold and Sakura tries to reach the ropes. Even collapsing from the pain for a pin. One... two... Sakura lifts up one arm to stop the count. Collapse again for another count. One... two... Sakura lifts up the other arm to stop the count. Sakura reach the ropes but the referee told her that there's no rope breaks. Madoka runs back into the ring for a running leg drop on Usagi, forcing her to let go. Sakura crawl to the nearest corner to rest her leg.

Usagi throws over Madoka out of the ring but she hangs on to the top rope till Usagi gives Madoka a running big boot to force her down to the ground. Madoka staggered to get up. Usagi runs to the opposite end of the ring then runs from it to jump over the top ropes for a tope con hilo on Madoka. Usagi stands up and grabs Madoka to force her up. Sakura slingshots over the corner and onto the middle turnbuckle outside for a moonsault on both girls. Sakura landed awkwardly on her leg, holding it in pain as the other two are laying there from the springboard moonsault.

Sakura grabs Madoka to throw back into the ring for a cover. One... two... Usagi slightly drag Sakura off. Sakura trying to kick Usagi off but she been dragged to the ring post to apply another Moon Lock. Usagi let go and quickly goes inside till Madoka baseball slide kick to keep Usagi outside then covers Sakura. One... two... Sakura kicks out. Using the ropes to get back to her feet, Madoka runs behind Sakura for a kick to the back of the leg. Flipping her backwards. Dragging Sakura to the middle to apply a single leg Boston crab. Usagi got up for a running big boot to force Madoka to let go. Usagi turn Sakura over for another Moon Lock but Sakura pulls Usagi in for a small package. One... two... Usagi kicks out. Madoka runs back to the ropes for a running knee smash once Usagi lean back to the bottom rope. Usagi rolls to the corner to rest.

Madoka quickly goes outside to pull Sakura legs out then got up to the ring apron for a slingshot leg drop at the back of the neck of Sakura. Madoka lean forward to grab the legs and applied a rope assisted Boston crab to Sakura. Usagi walk behind Madoka, grabbing the waist with a few steps back. German suplex with a bridge. One... two... Sakura slightly jump on Usagi to stop the pin. Both Usagi and Sakura bumping heads. Usagi standing up while Sakura still kneeling. Usagi punches down on Sakura. Sakura forearms the stomach of Usagi. Kicks back that nearly put down Sakura. Keep forearm smashing on the stomach. Usagi walks back to the ropes to punch Sakura. Usagi grabs Sakura's hair and tells her that never rebel against the Magical Queen. Runs back to the ropes for another strike down to Sakura but she got up for a jumping back heel kick. Usagi tumbles back to the ropes that ricochet her to Sakura who struggles to stand up properly then delivered an awkward superkick. Sakura rolls to the ropes out of pain and hitting the mat out of it while Usagi is motionless in the middle of the ring.

Madoka took the advantage for a pin on Usagi while Sakura crawl to the corner, not knowing the cover. One... two... Usagi kicks out. Madoka grabs Usagi and pull her up. Madoka tells Usagi that she's old school and accept the new age of magical girls. Madoka forearm smash. Usagi staggered till she forearm smash Madoka. Grabbing the head for another forearm smash. Punches Madoka that took her to her knee. Madoka got up to Usagi with another forearm smash. Both Madoka and Usagi exchange forearm blows till Usagi soft kick Madoka back to the ropes. Madoka snap spin back for a back elbow while Usagi headbutts the back of the head at the same time. Both women goes down. Usagi goes to the ring apron while Madoka lays near the corner Sakura is resting.

Sakura sees Madoka laying and decided to go up, back turned. Slowly getting to the middle rope then goes to the top rope, struggling with one leg. Getting her balance till she jumps. Turn her entire body forward to Madoka then roll over for a 450 splash. Phoenix splash. Instead of landing on her stomach, Madoka roll inwards to the turnbuckle while Sakura landed on her feet but collapse from the previous assualts on the leg and moonsault earlier. Leaping on one foot to turn around to see Madoka running to Sakura then jump forward with a single knee are on her face then Madoka hands holding the back of Sakura's head. Madoka slams on top of her back to force Sakura to land on top of the knee then oversells a leaping knee facebuster by jumping over Madoka and landed on her back. Codebreaker [Signature DUB: Magica Facebuster].

Madoka got up to go for a cover but Usagi got back into the ring to give Madoka a superkick to the side of her face. [Signature DUB: Silver Moon Kick]. Madoka tumbles back to ropes then ricochet herself into another Silver Moon Kick. Usagi grabs Madoka for a suplex with a leg hook and a bridge for a pin cover that ressembles a crescent moon. Fisherman Suplex. [Signature DUB: Crescent Moon-Plex]. One... two... Sakura jumps on Usagi to stop the pin but collapse afterwards. Madoka rolls out of the ring with Usagi looking pissed at Sakura. Pull Sakura up to her knees, telling her to learn her place then Silver Moon Kick. Instead of the cover, Usagi grabs the legs and applied another Moon Lock. Madoka struggles to get into the apron but collapse and out of the match. Sakura tries to fight the pain but taps out to Usagi. Bell rings.

_[Theme music]_

Usagi released the hold and roll out to the ring. Sakura holding her leg out of pure pain. Madoka is sitting at the ringside, looking disappointed. Usagi has Minako to lean on and aiding her up.

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Kazuto Kirigaya

'Mr. Kirigaya...'

Asuna Yuuki: You can stop there, because we'll make this quick since you gotta wipe yourself down from seeing greatest here. Kirito... will prove why he's the Be All – End All of all Harem and Isekai heroes. But unlike all those harem female characters, including my fellow costars, they had to settled with those second or in our view, last place "men" since Kirito here is clearly first place and I get to have it all to myself.

Backstage Interviews: Naofumi Iwatani

'Mr. Iwatani, we're a few moments away from your match against Kirito. What are you thinking?'

Naofumi Iwatani: Unlike his personality, characteristic, and story overall, he'll have to encounter someone who broke all the rules. We aren't living in his era, now everyone will live in mine where main Isekai leads had to follow the same boring plot. Kirito, this is one person you won't bury easily.

Backstage Interviews: The Elric Brothers

'Ed. Al. Congratulations on your victory. What did you had to say to your opponents?'

Edward: We both wanted to win so badly, Kamina and I, don't want to disappoint our little brothers. So we went to a bag of tricks to make sure one of us will get that big W, and I guess Al here. Just prove me that I don't have to worry.

Alphonse: [Removing his mask], it was the toughest fight we ever went through, and the fight of brotherly bond... we all went the distance.

'Back to the ring'

* * *

In the audience: Ainz Ooal Gown (Humanized and wearing a skull mask), Catarina Claes, Haruhi Fujioka, Himeno Awayuki, Issei Hyodo, Kae Serinuma, Kazuma Sato, Nagasumi Michishio, Rimuru Tempest, Seiya Ryuguin, Shido Itsuka, Sora and Shiro, Subaru Natsuki, Takashi Komuro, and Tanya von Degurechaff

**Match #9: Kazuto Kirigaya versus Naofumi Iwatani**

Bell rings. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! First, please welcome the band, Downstait, to perform, I Came To Play!"

_[The Miz: I Came To Play – Remix]_

Once the first chorus came, a 5'6" young man had enter the arena with an 5'5" woman, holding hands. First, Kirito attire: black tights with both of his swords designs on each leg, a black sword with white lining, and a light blue sword; kneepads; black boots with black kickpads with white lining around the front, and the words Kirito and Asuna on each kickpad. Asuna attire: a pure white glittering dress with red lining that basically her glittered up version of her show's gear; white high heels with leggings; and long arm length gloves.

Both walk down the ramp, slowly. The Kirito lifts Asuna up onto the apron before himself. Holding hands to let the Bridge of the song. They place their hands up high in the air after the lights turn off, except the Maple Leaf stage, for a lone spotlight on them. Kirito raise his other arm in the air to let everyone to bask in his glory with the Asuna presenting him.

Once the song had ended, Asuna picks up a microphone and does the introduction for Kirito. "Introducing first, accompanied by, yours truly, Asuna Yuuki, from the greatest anime series of all time, Sword Art Online. The most desirable... the most wanted... and the most sexiest main character of all time! Kazuto... Kirigaya!", she give it back to the ring announcer.

A choir start hummering till a 5'5" women name Raphtalia start singing the first verse and chorus version of the upcoming theme song.

_[Chris Jericho: Judas]_

"Introducing his opponent, accompanied by Raphtalia, from the Rising of the Shield Hero series. The Isekai Devil, Naofumi... Iwa...tani!"

Naofumi, 5'8", enter by trap door, slowly with his back turn from the audience till the first chorus with his arms stretch out. Naofumi turns around with Raphtalia walk to his side. Naofumi attire: emerald and silver short trunks; kneepads with the silver on the right and emerald on the left; harlequin boots of emerald and silver that reach the kneepads; right emerald armband and a silver left elbow pad; and a emerald cape on a silver front. Raphtalia attire: a priestess attire with black tights underneath; and black boots.

Naofumi and Raphtalia walking down from the ramp to see Kirito and Asuna, uninterested in them. Once they go into the ring, Naofumi removes the cape and front, and Raphtalia grabs them.

With a lone single bell, the lights dim to a sole spotlight to the ring with the French announcer is there. "Le concours suivant est prévu pour un automne! Présentation en premier, accompagnée par, Asuna Yuuki, de la série Sword Art Online. Le dieu Isekai et Harem, Kazuto Kirigaya!", Kazuto looks smug as he lean back on the corner. "Présentation de son adversaire, accompagné de Raphtalia, de la série Rising of the Shield Hero. Le diable Isekai, Naofumi Iwatani!", Naofumi raise his arm, ready to compete.

Both men allow the fans to soak in the dream match. Both shake hands out of respect to one another then go to their respective corners. Raphtalia left ringside but Asuna stay. Bell rings. Both men walk up to one another for a grapple. Kazuto snaps for a headlock takedown first then Naofumi grabs Kazuto head with his legs but Kazuto kips out. Both immediately stands up for another grapple hold. Naofumi snaps a headlock of his own with the same actions as before.

Both men got up and face-to-face to one another. Both men then goes for a test of strength. Kazuto goes under the first hooked hand for an arm takedown to Naofumi. Goes to the front of Naofumi for a facedown headlock.

Naofumi overpower him by quickly standing up. Naofumi rolls under for his own arm takedown then follows by a wrestling hold to waist, lifting up Kazuto for a wrestling takedown. Went with a facedown headlock. Rolling at each direction to show off the wrestling ability.

Kazuto managed to stands up while Naofumi apply pressure to the headlock. Pushing Naofumi to the corner for the referee five count. One... two... three... four... Naofumi lets go with both hands up in the air while Kazuto take a few steps back while leaning. Kazuto slaps himself to pump himself up then telling Naofumi to bring it. Naofumi walks up to him for a gapple but Kazuto switches up for a waist lock. Kazuto goes to the ropes, trying to go for an O'Connor roll but Naofumi holds the rope to allow Kazuto to roll back to his feet. Naofumi runs to Kazuto, caught by a drop toe hold then jumps up to Naofumi's head for a headlock.

Naofumi gets up, forcing Kazuto to the ropes to make him to let go from the referee's count. One... two... three... four... Kazuto let go while Naofumi take a few steps back. Kazuto guard down, Naofumi slaps Kazuto. Kazuto tries for a leg takedown but Naofumi quickly caught him with a headlock and pressed him down forward. Naofumi slightly got up only to lift Kazuto over for a headlock suplex. Lifting up Kazuto to the corner. Naofumi knife edge chop onto Kazuto then follows up with a forearm smash then ends it with a uppercut. Naofumi runs to the opposite corner then runs back for a running Europpean uppercut. Quickly sweep Kazuto leg to force him to sit down. Naofumi runs to the ropes at the side for a running facewash. Naofumi took a stroll back to the corner, mocking Kazuto. Telling him that he can get up. Stands up, running to Naofumi but got caught for a German suplex. Kazuto stumbles back to the corner.

Naofumi runs up to Kazuto. Quickly step through the ropes and gives a gamagiri kick to Naofumi. Climbing up to the top rope to deliver a dropkick at the back of the head of Naofumi. Once Kazuto got to his feet, he starts running up to the side ropes to kick a leaning Naofumi head. Continue to run to the other ropes, Naofumi stood up from the kick and received a clothesline. Kazuto runs up to the ropes again and does a springboard moonsault. Naofumi rolls inwards. Kazuto landed on his feet. Naofumi got up and charges to Kazuto. Caught and using the force for a scoop powerslam. Rolls over for another moonsault and connected. Goes for the cover. One... two... Naofumi kicks out.

Pulling Naofumi up for a suplex. Lifts him up but Naofumi knees Kazuto. Going under the hold from a suplex and into a Russian legsweep. Naofumi connected it with a pin cover. One... two... Kazuto kicks out. Pulls Kazuto up for a European uppercut that pushes him back. Naofumi lifts up Kazuto in a fireman's carry. Kazuto starts elbow striking Naofumi's head. Kazuto grabs Naofumi in a head. Forced back onto the corner. One... two... three... four... Kazuto let go, only for Naofumi started a shoulder tackle. Grabs Kazuto in a bearhug then over throws him for a belly-to-belly suplex.

As Kazuto got to his feet, Naofumi rushes in with a clothesline. Kick the clothesline arm, then follow by a bicycle knee strike to the chin then quickly followed by a standing hurricanrana. Moving towards the corner, Kazuto goes for a shoulder tackle of his own. Naofumi moves and let Kazuto shoulder to hit the ring post. Naofumi steps out to the ring apron, grabs Kazuto head and turning both bodies for a hangman's neckbreaker. Kazuto escape the hold then superkick Naofumi off the ring apron. Naofumi landed on his feet but staggered. Kazuto starts running back to the ropes then jumps over for a tope con hilo onto Naofumi. Asuna freaks out and worried for Kazuto. Kazuto throws Naofumi back to the ring for the cover. One... two... Naofumi kicks out then sits out. Kazuto runs to the ropes then goes for a basement dropkick onto Naofumi. Covers again. One... two... Naofumi still kicks out. Kazuto is showing frustrations towards Naofumi.

Naofumi rolls out of the ring to gain some rest. Kazuto looks over and pumping the crowd. Runs back to the ropes for another tope con hilo onto Naofumi. Moves out of the way to let Kazuto landed on the floor. Naofumi continue to rest up till with Asuna checking up on Kazuto health. The referee counted. One... two... three... four... Kazuto starts moving. Five... six... Naofumi gets in the ring to allow the count to keep going. Seven... eight... nine... Kazuto rushes in to beat the ten count. Both men goes to their respective corners, helping themselves to get up. Kazuto runs up to Naofumi for a jumping body splash. Naofumi moves out of the way to run to the ropes. Kazuto bounces off and wobbles away from the corner to face a charging Naofumi with a shoulder tackle. Naofumi starts running to the other ropes at the side. Kazuto rolls towards the middle to allow Naofumi to run over to the other side of the ropes. Kazuto got up and goes for a leapfrog. Naofumi catches a leaping Kazuto over his shoulder then tackle him down. Trying to apply an anaconda vice. Kazuto moving around to avoid the lock with him moving rapidly to the bottom ropes to break the attempted hold. One... two... three... four... Naofumi lets go then moves back.

Kazuto quickly goes outside for a quick breather. Naofumi casually go to far corner, laying on top with a cocky attitude while Kazuto kicks the stairs out of frustration. Kazuto sees Naofumi and enter the ring. Getting off the turnbuckle then place his hand up air to have a test of strength. Kazuto accepted at first but quickly for a roundhouse kick to start a combination of quick strikes, slap, slap, slap, spinning backfist, then two stiff chest kicks and to end it with a bicycle knee strike.

Naofumi wobbles back to the ropes with a retaliate bicycle kick. Kazuto wobbles back to the ropes for a roundhouse chest kick. Naofumi then gives back a forearm. Kazuto retaliates with a spinning back elbow. Kazuto runs back to the ropes. Naofumi dropkicks Kazuto down. Kazuto goes back outside where Asuna comforts him.

Naofumi goes to the ring apron, Kazuto caught him off guard by slipping the apron covers. Kazuto start striking a down Naofumi. Got up to the ring apron for a rope step stomp on Naofumi's chest. Naofumi struggles to get up till Kazuto rope step for another stomp. Naofumi throws Kazuto over into the ring. Naofumi is about to enter the ring, Asuna holds the leg. Naofumi snaps back to Asuna till he been blindsided but Kazuto who runs back to the ropes for a boot to the face. Kazuto brings Naofumi onto the nearest corner then placed him on the top rope. Kazuto goes for a superplex but Naofumi gut punches Kazuto. Naofumi pushes Kazuto off the turnbuckle to roll back. Kazuto got up quickly till he grabs Naofumi in a suplex hold for a superplex. Still holding the suplex hold when Kazuto roll back and over Naofumi. Lifts Naofumi up then instead of a regular suplex, Kazuto reposition Naofumi midair to drop Naofumi back first for a sitout suplex slam. Falcon arrow. Grabs the leg for the pin. One... two... Naofumi kicks out.

Kazuto grabs Naofumi for another suplex. Naofumi kneel every time Kazuto tries to lift him. Naofumi lifts Kazuto instead. Still standing, Naofumi drops Kazuto for a forward facebuster. Gourdbuster. Kazuto kneels up. Naofumi runs back to the ropes and kicks Kazuto face. Goes for the cover. One... two... Kazuto kicks out. Naofumi grabs Kazuto then without a problem, lifts him up for a powerbomb. Running towards the turnbuckle to throw Kazuto back to it.

Naofumi starts running to the ropes till Kazuto superkick Naofumi around to lift him up into the shoulders in an electric chair position. Trying to get his right arm under Naofumi's leg, Naofumi keep punching and assaulting on Kazuto head. Kazuto then slightly pops Naofumi forward catch him by the waist in a german suplex position then slam him back with a bridge [DUB: Dark Repulser]. One... two... and... Naofumi kicks out. Both of them lay there for a bit.

Kazuto grab and turn Naofumi around to lift him on the second rope. Kazuto goes between to pull Naofumi head under the top turnbuckle into a package position. Kazuto steps back for a superkick to a packaged Naofumi. Kazuto immediately placed Naofumi on his shoulders in a electric chair position. Kazuto carries Naofumi near the ropes, pull his right arm out under Naofumi's leg to stretch it out to go under the right arm of Naofumi to lean him forward, hits an electric chair driver, [DUB: Elucidator], landing near the ropes and Kazuto landed on his knees rather a sitout position. Kazuto crawl on top of Naofumi by placing his arm on top of his chest. One... two... and... Naofumi placed his foot on the bottom rope to stop the count. Kazuto roll off to lay on his back to allow both men to rest up.

Both men roll over to their stomachs, angrily look to one another, crawling to one another. head-to-head, bumping heads. Going up to their kness to give each other forearm strikes. Kazuto goes for a strike but Naofumi gives out a stiffer version of the strike to force Kazuto back. Kazuto tries to go for a harder strike but Naofumi keep dishing out more stiffer forearm. Naofumi stands up and grab the wrist of Kazuto to left him up for a forearm strike, push him back only to pull him in for a big boot. Kazuto wobbles till he gives out a bicycle knee strike on Naofumi chin. Naofumi let go to walk back to the rope to ricochet back to Kazuto with a running big boot. Kazuto ducks under then run to the ropes for a bicycle knee strike. Naofumi ricochets back with a forearm smash. Kazuto wobbles back and even kneel back onto the ropes till he delivers another bicycle knee strike to push Naofumi back till Kazuto gives out another bicycle knee to force Naofumi to kneel next to the ropes. Kazuto start running back to the ropes for a rush bicycle knee but Naofumi steps aside to waist grab Kazuto for a german suplex. Rolling Kazuto back unto his knees to run to the ropes for a boot to the face. Naofumi covers Kazuto. One... two... Kazuto kicks out. Naofumi grabs the wrist of Kazuto who uses his arm to kick out, pulls his kick out arm under Kazuto throat to trap him onto a face down cobra clutch crossface. [Signature DUB: Shield's Grip]. Pulling back the neck. Kazuto struggles to reach the rope. Each time he goes closer, Naofumi slightly use his own body weight to put pressure onto Kazuto body then immediately pull back the hold. Kazuto hand is just out of reach till Asuna push the rope forward to allow Kazuto to grab it. The referee caught Asuna and get into an argument with her. Asuna is tell him that it was a heat of the moment for her loved one. Kazuto get up to his knee while Naofumi on the opposite end of the ring to allow Kazuto to get up to his feet. The moment Kazuto is on his feet, facing away, Naofumi runs in with a forearm smash at the back of the neck to knock Kazuto up. Naofumi grab the back of the tights of Kazuto to pull him back to the middle of the ring, grab his right wrist in a ripcord position. Push Kazuto forward then immediately pull him in for a stiff lariat which folded Kazuto over that landed on the back of his neck and upper body. [Signature DUB: Shield Devil]. Kazuto roll to his side till Naofumi lay him on his back for the cover. One... two... and... Asuna get into the ring to stop the referee arm to slam for the third, then roll him over. Both Asuna left the ring while the referee looks towards Asuna, getting into an argument. In the background, Raphtalia runs into the ring, tope con giro onto Asuna, taking her out. The referee check out both female girls.

While the referee is busy, Naofumi went to look to the floor, Kazuto grab the back of trunks of Naofumi to pull him in for a low blow. Naofumi goes to his knees. Kazuto got up and walk back to the rope to deliver a bicycle knee strike at the back of Naofumi's head. Kazuto immediately pull Naofumi up back to his knees to run forward to the ropes for a forward bicycle knee strike to the face of Naofumi. Kazuto quickly grab both wrists of Naofumi to pull him back up to his knees for an overkill short range knee strike. Still holding the wrists, Kazuto deadlift Naofumi back to his feet to turn him around to get up into an electric chair position. Pulling out his right under the leg and right side of Naofumi, Kazuto finally delivers Elucidator in the middle of the ring, and in a sitout position. The referee look into the ring, goes to the shoulders side of Naofumi to make the count. Raphtalia tries to go into the ring but Asuna holds her down to allow the referee to make the count. One... two... and... three...! Bell rings.

_[Theme Music]_

"The winner of the match... Kazuto... Kiri...gaya!"

Kazuto and Asuna celebrate the victory, while Naofumi and Raptalia are forced to watch as they walk back. Kazuto and Asuna allowing the fans to bask in their glory.

* * *

Backstage Interviews: Team RWBY

'Ruby, first, congratulations on winning your earlier tonight with some controversial fashion. And secondly, how did you attack Charlie and Vaggie after their match?'

Ruby Rose: Controversial fashion? A win is a win for not only for Team RWBY, but to the RWBY show in general. I won against someone who's show that is basically an all female mixtured version of Izuku and Ron Weasley. And unlike the little witches... I got some loyal crew and... these two as our merch machine, to keep me afloat for years to come.

Yang Xiao Long: As for the attack? It's a message for not only to Charlie and whatever show that's gonna ride our coattails of internet fame. We had been here since 2013, and when we're about the change the world of anime but we were shadowed by whatever the flavor of the month is, stole our fanbase and thunder. Flavor like; Rick and Morty. Teen Titans GO, Steven Universe, Star Wars Rebels & Resistance, Miraculous, Star versus the Forces of Evil, The Loud House, Big Mouth, DuckTales, She-Ra: The Princess of Power, Harley Quinn, Infinity Train, Hazbin Hotel, and The Owl House. These shows wouldn't exist without RWBY. We're tired of being overlooked by these overhype shows that keep getting attention, mostly that Hazbin Hotel that got so much it got itself a TV deal.

Blake Belladonna: Speaking of shows of; She-Ra, Harley Quinn, Hazbin Hotel and Owl House. When we heard that there's a tag team match, dedicated to LGBTQ and we weren't invited, I found that injustice... and bigotry. Why? Because we aren't canon? Is it because we left it ambiguous? The fans were rob out of a dream four way contest between four of the biggest Lesbian partners in LGBTQ histoy, but only we got snuff out. Whatever happen to subtle storytelling and world building? Now a days, shows are just capitalizing the LGBTQ flag to market it off as, "revolutionaries", and now shows wanted to be around one big kiss that we let our... straight or cis couple did rather than us kissing because unlike the talentless hacks of the others, we don't put our needs above the story. But don't worry everyone unlike those LGBTQ try-hards, as a proud white, bisexual allegory of racism, I will continue to fight the good fight. The fight for the World of Acceptance and Equality.

'Okay... so before you go, what do you think of your fellow White Fang members before your next movement?'

Blake Belladonna: Screw them. They don't deserve to be in acknowledge in my perfect Utopia of Acceptance and Equality.

[All three girls left with Weiss still there]

Weiss Schnee: Blake tend to take every movement too far, even to the point of placing herself above it. Making it all about her.

Backstage Interviews: Nagito Komaeda

'Nagito, earlier tonight, you made an impact by attacking and costing Izuku Midoriya the victory. My only question is, why Izuku?'

Nagito Komaeda: Because Izuku represent something isn't true hope. Someone like him, who had been bestowed by someone who also didn't deserve the power. Izuku is someone who I hate in this entire world since only people who are born with greatest should be the symbols of hope, like Kirito; Ruby Rose; Boruto; everybody who had participate tonight. Everyone, but him... and Atsuko. They represent of the scums of the Earth or any other reality where common folk, people that are beneath me and I'm just the Ultimate Lucky Person, that means I get by luck. But seeing Izuku and Atsuko really pissed me off since they believe in hardwork will get you to places but I guess hardwork didn't paid off earlier since the real symbols of hope won! Only got the power by pure pittiness, or steal the power from the forest, they never belong here to begin with. And since the match was no disqualification, I guess I didn't had to sneak away so I didn't get punished. How lucky! And I'm even more lucky that I get to watch four Hopes battling one another to see which is the true Hope of Shonen Jump! I recommend Izuku should just retire and surrender that One For All power to someone who's more Hopeful and deserving, like Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki or Mirio Togata. Hell, I'll take Minoru Mineta over than that false main character of hope and hero, Izuku!

* * *

In the audience: Afro Samurai, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Gintoki Sakata, Himura Kenshin, Ippo Makunouchi, Jimmy Kudo, Kenshiro, Pegasus Seiya, Saitama, Samurai Jack, Spike Spiegel, Toriko, Vash the Stampede, Yugi Muto, and Yusuke Urameshi

**Main Event: Goku Son versus Ichigo Kurosaki versus Luffy Monkey D versus Naruto Uzumaki**

Bell rings. "Ladies and gentlemen! The following fatal four-way contest... is our... main... event of the evening! And it's scheduled for one fall!"

_[Johnny Gargano: Coming Back For You]_

"Introducing first, from the Bleach series. The Lost King of Shonen Jump, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

5'9". Ichigo enter the arena, wearing an all white suit, white boots and a mask with demonic-esqe design. Ichigo walk down the ramp as he's not interested in the audience. He goes into the ring. He removes his suit and mask to reveal his attire: black and white trunks that mixed together, same goes with his knee pads, and finally a wrist tape. Goes to his corner, kneeling back onto the turnbuckle.

_[Cody Rhodes: Kingdom]_

"Introducing his opponents, first, from the Naruto series. The King of Shonen Jump, Naruto Uzumaki!"

5'9". Naruto enters the same limo that Boruto came out but no live band performance. Naruto walk out onto the Fleurs-de-lis stage. Naruto attire: Orange tights with black lines, the words Naruto going down on the black line in blue lettering; a belt with nine-tails attached to it; black boots with orange kickpads with a blue section in the right kickpad; black elbow pads; hand tape; black headband; and a white Hokage cape with a design from his show.

Naruto walk down with Boruto who's in casual clothes, telling him that watch how they do this. Naruto walk down till he stop at the ring apron. Naruto gave Boruto his Hokage cape and the belt to hold before sliding into the ring.

_[Sami Zayn: Worlds Apart]_

"Introducing next, from the One Piece series. The King of Shonen, Luffy Monkey D.!"

5'8". Luffy happily jump into the arena, swings his arm into the air when the only lyrics came on, Let's Go! Luffy attire: jhorts with a black sash with the words, Oedo Tai, around his jhorts; shoes; wrist tape that reads HANA; red button-up shirt, open; and his straw hat with a string, hanging on the back.

Luffy looks down the ramp and put on his hat. Jumping and happily skipping around to his theme song. He goes with one more Let's Go, once he's standing on the stairs. Took off his shirt and placed his straw hat to the ringside area.

_[Hiroshi Tanahashi: High Energy]_

"And finally, from the Dragon Ball series. The God of Shonen. The Shonen Jump Gold Standard. The only main character that matters. Goku Son!"

5'9". Goku walk into the arena with an robe hoodie that ressembles his actual Gi. He power walks down to the ring. He slides into the ring, going to his corner, head onto the turnbuckle, pumping himself. Goku pull down his hoodie. Took off his robe hoodie to reveal his attire: orange trunks with blue line edges, and his iconic Gi symbol on the top left of his trunks; orange kneepads; black boots with blue kickpads; blue wristbands. Goku placed his robe hoodie at the apron.

With a lone single bell, the lights dim to a sole spotlight to the ring with the French announcer is there. French introduction, "Mesdames et Messieurs! Le concours fatal à quatre qui suit est notre événement principal de la soirée! Et c'est prévu pour un automne! Présentation en premier, de la série Bleach. Le roi perdu de Shonen Jump, Ichigo Kurosaki!", Ichigo goes up to Goku, the referee holds him back. "Présentation de ses adversaires, d'abord, de la série Naruto. Le roi de Shonen Jump, Naruto Uzumaki!", Naruto raise his hand then bows to Goku. "Présentation suivante, de la série One Piece. Le roi de Shonen, Luffy Monkey D.!", Luffy throws his arm into the air out of pure joy. "Et enfin, de la série Dragon Ball. Le Dieu de Shonen. L'étalon or Shonen Jump. Le seul personnage principal qui compte. Son Goku", Goku pumping himself up for the match. The French announcer had left the ring to let the referee ask all four if they're ready. All are ready.

Bell rings. Ichigo runs to Goku, pinning him to corner for an assault. Luffy and Naruto does the same but exchange knife edge chops to the chest from Naruto then switch around for Luffy to forearm smash onto Naruto's head. Ichigo managed to get Goku leaning forward to put him in a DDT position. Both Luffy and Naruto hold each other, pressing Luffy against the rope for an Irish whip, Luffy switch it on Naruto to make him run. Luffy goes for a clothesline but Naruto ducks. Turning around to leapfrog over a running Naruto. Sliding down near Naruto for him to jump over but Naruto hook on the ropes to allow him to slingshot his entire body to splash on top of a face down Luffy. Rolling over Luffy, Naruto runs to the ropes for a basement dropkick to send him out of the ring while Naruto stays in the ring, leaning on the corner. Goku lifts up Ichigo for a forward flapjack but Ichigo immediately like a ravage pitbull again pins Goku at the corner for multiple shoulder tackles. Goku grabs Ichigo in the DDT position, to turn it around to drag him down to the ground, swiftly change from a downward headlock hold to spiral on top of a face down Ichigo to grab him by the waist. Deadlift Ichigo for a wrestling takedown, placing Ichigo face first to the mat. Ichigo tries to roll over to a sitout position but Goku overhook Ichigo arm on one side for an elbow strike to the chest. Goku grabs Ichigo to force him back up into a belly-to-back position to flip Ichigo over the top rope, leaving Goku in the ring.

Goku and Naruto are alone in the ring, staring down to one another. Naruto with a cocky attitude placed his open hand up in the air, wanting Goku to go for a test of strength. Goku holds Naruto hand then slowly does the same with the other hand. One the second hand is hold, both of them start trying to see who's strong with them taking a side. Naruto at first managed to overpower Goku till he been overpower to Goku's favor. Goku throws Naruto back. Naruto lean back on the bottom turnbuckle then immediately got up to go for another test of strength. Goku accepted. Naruto is nearly being forced into a back bridging position till Naruto quickly withdraw the inner arm to under swing to trip Goku down to the ground then kick Goku's arm which Goku roll to the corner himself. Naruto smirks down while Goku play it off. Goku got up then hits his kicked arm to pump it up for another test of strength. Goku forced Naruto back onto the turnbuckle then steps back to delivered a monkey flip while holding their hands. Both shoulders on the mat. One... two... both of them lift up the same arm. Placed their arms down for another pin. One... two... both lift up the other arm. Placing the arms down for the third pin fall. One... two... instead of lift their arms both men bridged with their necks. Both of them roll to their sides then got back up to keep their game of strength but Goku slam Naruto down while still holding the hands. Goku pins while standing up with both hands holding Naruto's. One... two... Naruto kips up then finally withdraws his inner arm to spin under Goku's arm then grab Goku in a DDT position till he drags Goku down in a forward headlock. Goku trying to escape but Naruto keeps the position.

Naruto's feet is near the rope, Ichigo grabs them to drag Naruto out of the ring while letting go of Goku. Ichigo turns Naruto forward then shoulder slams Naruto onto the ring arpon. Then lifts him to turn around to slam onto the barricade. Still holding Naruto, Ichigo slightly turn to the side to throw Naruto over with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Ichigo goes back to the ring to see Goku leaning back onto the turnbuckle. Ichigo rushes in for a shoulder tackle. As he did to Naruto, Ichigo holding Goku up, turning around to run to the opposite end. Shoulder tackle slam Goku. Ichigo steps back to grab Goku's wrist for a short-range clothesline.

Goku rolls out of the ring, Luffy rushes behind Ichigo to grab him by the waist then goes for an O'Connor roll but instead of a pin, Luffy steps back to force Ichigo to kneel back for Luffy to apply a bodyscissors dragon sleeper then lay onto the side. Ichigo tries to roll back and forth to try to reach the ropes but Luffy pulls deeper.

Ichigo grabs Luffy's legs to unhook them then slightly jumps back while Luffy still having the dragon sleeper hold applied. Ichigo using Luffy's submission hold against him for a pin cover. One... two... Luffy rolls to the side then let go the dragon sleeper then exchange it for a bodyscissors. Ichigo again tries for a roll but Luffy applies a sleeper hold instead. But unlike the dragon sleeper, Ichigo rolls to the side then uses the turnbuckle to help him up back to his feet. Ichigo trying to reposition Luffy's chin under his head. Holding Luffy's head, Ichigo took a few steps forward to the middle of the ring then jump for a stunner. Ichigo is sitting up while Luffy is laying from the stunner.

Naruto from the sides, grabs Ichigo to force him up only to be thrown out of the ring. Quickly goes for the cover on Luffy. One... two... Luffy kicks out with an arm exposed. Naruto grabs the arm to roll Luffy over to trap it then apply a crossface submission. Luffy tries to crawl to the bottom rope. Slowly to reach the ropes till Goku slides in the ring then look at Luffy's exposed legs. Grabbing one leg to apply an ankle lock with a leg hook. Luffy fist hitting the mat, trying to fight the pain. Out of pure desperation Luffy start tapping out. The referee is about to call for the bell but seeing both Naruto and Goku keeping their holds, decided to keep the match going and telling them to release their hold. Luffy rolls under the ropes to heal from the pain.

Goku and Naruto look at each other. Goku wanted to go for another test of strength. Naruto nods and placed his arm over but Goku judo throw Naruto by grabbing the other arm.

Ichigo clothesline to the back of Goku. Goku moves to the corner to rest up. Luffy climbs up to the ring apron then Ichigo strikes him then climb on the middle ropes to go for an apron suplex to the ring. An attempt for a suplex, Luffy escape and does an enzuigiri kick, forcing Ichigo to step down. Grabbing Ichigo's hand. Luffy runs up to the corner and rushing up to the top rope, standing.

Naruto springboard from the apron for a surprised avalanche hurricanrana to Luffy, who let go of Ichigo's hand before rolling forward. Luffy goes to a corner to sit back to it. Naruto got up to run to Luffy with a running face wash kick.

Naruto turns around from the face wash, Ichigo pops him up to the side for a European uppercut forcing Naruto to a different corner. Both Naruto and Luffy are resting at their own corners. Goku goes for a clothesline but Ichigo counter it with an arm trap then lifts Goku up in a fireman's carry then drop him to his back, landing on Goku as well with a Samoan drop. Ichigo covers. One... two...

Naruto head kicks Ichigo to stop the count. Grabbing Ichigo and throwing him out of the ring. Naruto runs to the ropes for a baseball slide kick to an outside Ichigo to knock him off of his feet.

Ichigo is staggered from the baseball slide kick while getting up by using the ring apron for aid. Naruto goes to the corner to go from ring to ring apron, readying himself for a kick. Naruto runs to Ichigo for a running kick to the chest. Ichigo side step the kick then grabs it to swing Naruto's leg back to force him to trip forward. Holding his chest, Naruto is in pain from the apron but Ichigo grabs the neck area in a headlock, pulling him out till he hangs from the legs.

Naruto managed to escape the hanging position but Ichigo still holding the headlock till he slightly let go to allow Naruto to embraced Luffy who surprised both of them with a tope con hilo.

Goku is alone in the ring, seeing everyone on the floor. Walking up to the ropes, hyping the crowd for something special. Goku single leg jumping to pump himself up then turn to a rapid foot tapping when all three are getting up. One all three are standing, Goku jump on the top rope balance it off till he drops down for a crossbody press on all three. All four of them are laying there. Goku got up and grabs Luffy to throw him back into the ring.

Goku stands on the ring apron till Naruto grab the legs to trip Goku down to hit the apron, face down. Naruto got up to the ring apron, seeing Luffy getting up then turn around, Naruto springboard crossbody. Covers. One... two... Luffy kicks out. Naruto picks up Luffy for a snap suplex then goes for a quick cover. One... two... Luffy kicks out again. Naruto sits Luffy up for a running punt kick.

Luffy to the punt kick and turns it into a rolling single leg Boston crab then grabs the second leg for a full Boston crab submission hold. Naruto slowly moves to the rope but pull back. Naruto continue to go for the ropes again, Luffy drags him back to the middle. Luffy tries to put more pressure onto Naruto's back.

Ichigo rush in and gives Luffy a big boot on the face to force him to let go of the hold. Naruto crawl to the corner to catch his breath. Ichigo quickly grabs Luffy and drop him for a DDT. Holding the headlock to turn Luffy on his back but sit him up for a guillotine choke. Ichigo rapidly pulling back to apply more pressure. Ichigo telling Luffy to tap out. The referee checks on Luffy, by lifting his arm. Luffy arm falls once with the referee yelling out "one". Lifts the arm again and drop twice, referee screams out "two". The referee grabs the arm again for a potential match end. Before the referee drop the arm, Naruto rushes in with an axe handle to force Ichigo to let go. Match continues as Luffy is lay down to breath. Naruto lifts Ichigo for a suplex but Ichigo shifts his body sideways to land on his feet and grab Naruto by the waist for a bridging German suplex with both men's shoulders on the mat. One... two... Goku dives in with a senton bomb onto Ichigo who let go of Naruto before Goku landed on top of him.

Goku pins Ichigo. One... two... both Luffy who jumps in while Naruto casually drop his arms onto Goku to stop the count.

Naruto grabs Goku with a headlock with a single underhook. Lifting him to Luffy who grabs him in a wheelbarrow position. Naruto drops with a DDT then pump kick Goku while Luffy does the German suplex to aid the impact. Goku landed and roll back, getting on the corner where Naruto runs in with a flying forearm smash then holding Goku by pinning by the shoulder to the gut. Luffy runs to the opposite corner then runs towards Gokue a running dropkick then goes to apron. Naruto pull Goku inwards for a bridging northern lights suplex. One... two...

Ichigo jumps and double stomps on Naruto's stomach to stop the count. Out of nowhere when Naruto is laying, Luffy springboard with a frog splash on Naruto while Goku rolls out of the way. One... two... Ichigo turns around and grab Luffy for a deadlift powerbomb to stop the count. Spins out for a sitout powerbomb. One … two... Luffy kicks out. Luffy rolls back then immediately goes for a jacknife pin. One... two... Ichigo kicks out. Luffy got up while Ichigo kneels up. Tripping Luffy's leg for a quick cover. One... two... Luffy kicks out. Ichigo stands up but Luffy grabs the head to roll Ichigo forward for a small package pin. One... two... Ichigo kicks out. Naruto comes in to apply an Oklahoma pin on Luffy. One... two... Ichigo stops the count by dragging Naruto towards him. Naruto kips up for a hurricanrana pin. One... two... Goku interrupted by holding Naruto with a headlock then turn both over with Goku hooking both arms for a backslide pin. One... two... Ichigo drags Goku towards him while Naruto goes on the ring apron. Apply a camel clutch then tucks Goku head for a clutch pin. One... Naruto slingshot himself onto Ichigo's head to stop the count on two. As Naruto lean back on the lower rope, Luffy runs in with a cannonball senton. All four men are laying in the ring. Catching their breaths.

Luffy and Ichigo start getting up first, stare down to one another. Both start brawling while Goku and Naruto rest up from the pin attempts. Luffy goes for a forearm but block. Ichigo spin Luffy around for a northern lariat but Luffy ducks. Luffy jumps up for a sleeper hold. Ichigo runs up to the ropes to hold it so Luffy is forced to roll back. Luffy rolls back to his feet. Ichigo starts running for a clothesline but Luffy ducks and grab Ichigo by the waist. Ichigo quickly grabs Luffy's head for a headlock and take him down to his back with a forward headlock. Ichigo punches Luffy's head. Luffy tries to escape and shifting his body to his stomach. Both men gets up for Luffy to push Ichigo to the ropes. Ichigo shoulder tackle Luffy down.

Ichigo forced Luffy up to a powerbomb readying position. Ichigo lifts Luffy up till his head is being used by Luffy to help himself out of the bomb. Luffy landed on his feet with a enzuigiri. Runs to the rope, Luffy delivers a rolling elbow smash to Ichigo. Luffy goes for another rolling elbow but Ichigo ducks. Spins with a full cycle, Ichigo pops Luffy up for a powerbomb. Rolling Luffy back to his feet, Ichigo goes for another powerbomb, Luffy lifts Ichigo up and running shoulder tackle to the corner. Luffy rolls back then once he gets on his feet, charges to Ichigo.

Ichigo lifts Luffy up for a spinning spinebuster onto the turnbuckle, then he Irish whip to the other corner. Luffy quickly grabs a recovered Goku's hand then double jump on the corner for a tornado DDT. Luffy kips up only for Ichigo to give Luffy a thuderous European uppercut that launch Luffy to the corner. Ichigo grabs and placed Luffy on the top rope then overhand chop to Luffy's chest. Ichigo climbs up for an superplex attempt but Goke forearm Ichigo side then climb on the ropes then flips forward while grabbing Ichigo's legs for a sunset flip powerbomb. Goku struggles to go for the bomb but Naruto runs in for a basement dropkick to Goku to force him to let go of Ichigo's legs. Ichigo left Luffy alone then look down to Goku who's still sitting there while Naruto moves out of the way. Ichigo jumps up for a double stomp on Goku's chest that drove him to go outside. Ichigo turns around to Naruto.

Naruto drop toe hold Ichigo down then quickly hooks Ichigo legs to the back his leg then bridge backwards to go for the Muta lock. [Signature DUB: Nine-Tails Lock]. Ichigo tries to crawl to the bottom rope but Naruto tries to pull back the neck to increase the pain. The moment Ichigo grab the ropes, the referee told Ichigo that there's no rope breaks.

Goku grabs Naruto from the outside to force him to let go, dragging him out to the ring with a suplex. Ichigo rolls to his back but Luffy flies on top of Ichigo with a frog splash. One... two... Goku hits Luffy to stop the pinfall.

Goku enter the ring to grab Luffy in a suplex then throws him forward on the top ropes. Luffy still standing on the apron till Goku starts running to the opposite side to gain speed but been blindside by Ichigo with a surprise lariat. Ichigo then start running to the ropes and jump over Luffy for a sunset flip powerbomb. Luffy moves out of the way as Ichigo got back up on the ring apron where Goku runs to towards Ichigo with a shoulder tackle. Side stepping to kick Goku on the head, moving back to the other end of the ring. Naruto rush back in the ring at the sides, runs to Ichigo and jumps over the ropes for a hurricanrana to the floor. Naruto got back onto the ring apron to meet Goku who again runs to the middle ropes and spears Naruto with himself through the ropes, crashing on the floor.

Both Luffy and Goku slowly get back into the ring and to the middle. Crawl to one another, Luffy and Goku bump heads then Luffy throws the first forearm smash. Goku retaliates with one of his own. Each slowly strikes one another twice. Both got up for slightly faster forearm smash to another one, four times each. Luffy fifth strike turn Goku to his side till delivered a standing roundhouse kick to the head. Goku start running to the ropes. Luffy does a baseball style wind-up pitch then throw a punch to Goku, stopping him from doing something. Both men start leaning to one another.

Luffy pushes Goku back to the ropes but Naruto rush to Goku for a running hurricanrana, landing Goku to Luffy in a headlock position. Ichigo from the side, runs to Luffy's back for a jumping neckbreaker with Luffy does a DDT drop on Goku. Goku rolls out of the way as Luffy reposition himself to lay sideways. Ichigo got up but Naruto surprised him with a shotgun dropkick forcing Ichigo to bounce back to the corner with a running senton bomb onto a laying Luffy. Naruto goes for the pin on Luffy. One... two... Luffy kicks out. Naruto immediately go to Ichigo and slightly drag him away from the corner for a cover. One... two... Ichigo kicks out. Naruto then quickly crawl to Goku to turn him to his back for the pin. One... two... Goku kicks out.

Naruto got up and sees Luffy getting up. Naruto grabs and throws Luffy through the middle rope and to the outside. Runs to the side rope to jump back for a springboard back crossbody from the ring to the floor. Ichigo and Goku crawl to one another then stands up to exchange punches. Goku ducks then knee lifts to Ichigo to lean him forward, quick axe stomp on the back of the head, Ichigo standing up to meet a roundhouse kick till he ducks under to grab Goku's neck and pants. Throwing him through the middle rope. Ichigo turns around to run but Naruto superkick. Ichigo staggered and walk back then lean back between the top and middle rope to use his legs to ricochet himself back into the ring. Luffy hits Naruto with a back lungblower then forcing him to stands up while rolling away. Ichigo hits a lariat on Naruto, Goku rushes in for a release German suplex. As Goku looks towards Ichigo, Luffy leapfrogs over Goku then single hand grabs the back of Goku's head for a bulldog. Luffy turns Goku over for a cover. One... two... Goku kicks out. Luffy grabs the hand of Goku, overhand chop on Goku's chest then runs up to the corner ropes then turn his body around towards Goku for a jumping tornado DDT.

The moment Goku is nearly drop, he quickly swings Luffy over him to the corner for a release northern lights suplex onto the turnbuckle. Luffy walks back till Goku grabs and lifts Luffy midway. Goku lifts Luffy upwards to drop him onto Goku's knee for a single knee backbreaker. Lifts Luffy again for another backbreaker drop. Lifting Luffy but swifts it up from a backbreaker position to a powerbomb position. Lifting up Luffy up from his jhorts to an elevated powerbomb. [Signature DUB: Spirit Bomb]. The moment Luffy is elevated, Naruto hits an open palm strike to Goku's face. [Signature DUB: Rasengan]. Goku let Luffy go to fall to the mat while Goku staggered. Naruto runs back to the ropes for another Rasengan but Goku quickly counters by slamming both palms to the mat then a wind-up for double open palm strike to the chest of Naruto, forcing him flip backwards. [Signature DUB: Kamehameha Wave].

Goku walk to the ropes then when he's about to walk towards the down Naruto, Ichigo runs and launch himself for a torpedo European uppercut which knock Goku out to the ring apron. Ichigo quickly grabs Naruto in a powerbomb position. Double underhook then both men jumps for a butterfly facebuster. Pedigree [Signature DUB: Bankai]. Ichigo rolls Naruto over for the cover. One... two... Luffy jumps in to stop in to stop the count while Naruto lays on the ring apron.

Ichigo immediately grabs Luffy to go for another Bankai. One Ichigo leg stretch out, Luffy rolls under then forward to Ichigo, headbutt and double palm strike to the gut, a quick throat thrust and finally an enzuigiri. Luffy headlocks Ichigo to the nearest corner, placing him on the top rope, legs outside. Luffy climbs up then go for a suplex hold.

Ichigo holds the rope to prevent a big move from Luffy. Gut punches to Luffy when Goku grabs Luffy with an electric chair position while Ichigo place his legs back on the middle turnbuckle as he sits on the top. Luffy punches Goku's head then snaps back with an inverted hurricanrana, Goku landed on his head then goes outside of the ring. Luffy struggles to get up by using the ropes. Ichigo ready to jump on Luffy but Naruto from the apron, springboard in with a cutter on Ichigo, out of nowhere. Naruto covers on Ichigo. One... two... Luffy drop an axe handle on Naruto to stop the count.

Three men struggle to get on their knees where Ichigo throws the first forearm smash to Luffy. Then smash Naruto. Luffy return the shot with a punch of his own, then gives Naruto one. Overhead chop on Luffy then a knife edge chop on Ichigo.

Naruto fakes a knife edge chop to make Ichigo block it with his forearm, steps on his foot to force to a single knee. Snap DDT till Luffy jumps off of a kneeing Ichigo and a senton bomb on Naruto. Luffy covers. One... two...

Ichigo push Luffy off to cover Naruto himself. One... two...

Luffy grabs Ichigo in a headlock to drag him back to the ropes. Ichigo lifts Luffy and throws him stomach first on the top rope. Luffy bounces off and hanging on the ropes to stay on the apron. Ichigo steps to the apron and placed Luffy in a powerbomb position. Hook the arm then the other. About to hit the Bankai. Luffy hook his leg through the bottom rope to prevent Ichigo to connect the Bankai. Letting go the position, Ichigo forearm smash on Luffy's back, trying to tire him down. Getting the Bankai ready, Naruto hits Ichigo with the Rasengan to the side of the face. Loosen the Bankai grip, Luffy went from under Ichigo then get him into a suplex position. Luffy lifts him up then drop him for a brainbuster [Signature DUB: Ricochet Brainbuster]. Ichigo is done with match as he goes to the floor.

Naruto grabs Luffy with a headlock to pull him back into the ring and even to the opposite ropes. Luffy pushes Naruto off by pushing him to the ropes. Luffy goes for a leapfrog but Naruto caught him with an inverted atomic drop. Runs back to the ropes only for Luffy to dropkick to the knee to forced Naruto on all fours. Luffy runs back to the ropes then jumps over Naruto who slides under him. Getting up and going for an arm trap neckbreaker, Luffy rolls his body to push Naruto to the ropes for a snap hurricanrana. Naruto got back to his feet for a third Rasengan but Luffy hooked the arm then completely spin the entire body around Naruto for a DDT. Quickly change the DDT position and into a Russian legsweep. Taking Luffy down at last, Naruto rolls back to his feet grabbing Luffy's leg then pin him by a leg drop with each leg holding down Luffy's leg. One... two... Luffy kicks out. Both men gets up with Luffy running to the ropes. Naruto goes for a standing big boot but Luffy slides under. Quickly getting up and when Naruto turn around, Luffy gives out a punch that staggered Naruto to walk back and go to the ring apron. [Signature DUB: Rubber Pistol]

Luffy walks up to Naruto, stepping on the middle rope and getting into a suplex position, perhaps a deadlift Ricochet Brainbuster. Naruto blocks the attempt then strike with a gamagiri. Luffy is knocked back. Naruto goes head first to the middle rope till Goku rushes into the ring to grab Naruto's head into a DDT position. Goku drop Naruto on the top of head but was short lived as Goku immediately drags a dead weighted Naruto with a headlock hold to the middle of the ring. Goku reposition Naruto from a DDT into a powerbomb position. Goku lifts Naruto up then grab the top side of his tights to elevate him higher for the sitout Spirit Bomb. After Naurto been slam it made him bounce till he went outside for the remainer of the match. Goku tries to stop Naruto from leaving but fail.

Goku got up and lean on the corner but Luffy runs to the side with a stiff Rubber Pistol to Goku which staggered him. Luffy grabs Goku into a headlock then pull him to the middle of the ring then placed into a suplex position. Luffy lifts Goku up then quickly drop him with the Ricochet Brainbuster. Luffy goes for a cover. One... two... Goku kicks out. Luffy got up again for another Ricochet Brainbuster. Covers Goku. One... two... Goku again kicks out. Luffy grabs a dead weighted Goku into another suplex position. Lifting him up but instead of another Ricochet Brainbuster, Luffy grabs Goku to a downward belly-to-belly position and immediately drops him to a sitout belly-to-belly piledriver. Suplex piledriver. [Signature DUB: Gum-Gum Driver]. Luffy grabs the leg for the cover. One... two... three...! Bell rings.

_[Theme Music]_

"The winner of the match... Luffy... Monkey... D!". Luffy is celebrating as his music is played throughout the arena. Luffy goes on his knees to enjoy the victory over three other big names of Anime. Goku walk up to Luffy to shake his hands, the Naruto follows suit. Ichigo reluctantly wanted to shake Luffy's hands but took the loss, shake his hand to leave Luffy to celebrate. Luffy grabs his Straw Hat to put it on till his music died down till and the arena goes black. As the audience is surprise of this development, a heart monitor beats four times with the lights flicker to each heart beat till the flatline sound came to allow the place to go dark again. Heavy guitar plays till four words screams out from the titantron in red; NO ONE WILL SURVIVE!

_[Tommaso Ciampa: No One Will Survive]_

A giant wall appears on the screen till it start tumbling down to reveal the name, Eren Jaeger on the screen. Eren Jaeger himself walk from the back to the stage to allow his music to play. Eren's attire: short black trunks with his first name, scratch in red and white at the bottom left, and the words Fight And Kill Everyone; knee pads; short boots; black handtape; jacket that has the word FAKE going down the spine. Eren walking down the ramp then enter the ring to encounter Luffy, face-to-face. Eren look around with a smile on his face. Eren offer his hand which confused Luffy at first till he shrugs it off to accept the handshake. The moment Luffy shakes Eren's hand, a gut kick from Eren to position Luffy into a double underhook DDT. Luffy goes down to his knee while being in the position. Eren look around to allow the fans to give out a roaring booing. Eren lifts Luffy up then drops Luffy on the back of his upper back and neck area. Double underhook brainbuster [DUB: The Rumbling]. Eren sat up as Luffy is laying there. _[No One Will Survive]_. Eren smirks that turns to a grin as he starts laughing as his music plays. Eren then sees Luffy's Straw Hat. Eren looks over his shoulder as Luffy is still in pain from the Rumbling. Eren got up and grab the Straw Hat, analyze it till he drops it next to Luffy to stomp on it then grind it. Swift it away. Eren spat down near to Luffy to prove his dominance. Eren grins with him screaming out with his theme lyrics; NO ONE WILL SURVIVE!

**Fade to Black**

* * *

**Aftershow Message**

Music died down. Eren grabs the microphone, letting Luffy getting up. 'We all would like to thank you all for a great night, and do this crazy ass idea of ours. If this isn't your cup of tea, then do what everyone does in FanFic TV, just skip to the end. We perform one hell of a parody wrestling show. We did a lot of stupid ass stuff, including do a parody remake of the Avengers. But it's our jobs as main characters to provide entertainment, and some wanted to act like complete douchebags to provide some interesting situations. I'm more surprised that Rose went there, I guess she's trying to avoid getting the business talk from me, not gonna lie, it's about time she grew a pair of tits. Like the theme choice. And trust me people, I didn't choose that theme song without a reason because it seems perfect for someone like me. Overall, we all would love to thank you for being here... and Jaune, this one is for you, you horseface looking bastard who's doing all the French announcements. Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien et nous vous aimons tous!'

_[No One Will Survive]_


	12. Behind the Festival

**Behind the Festival**

[Mr. Canary, an aboriginal man wearing; button-up shirt with a waist coat, jeans, boots. Sitting in a studio interview room with a camera. The setting is gonna be a common theme throughout the story. An old school projector but with modern day tech, a movie screen to show all the pictures of the following Wrestle Festival event].

Good day everyone. Name's Hollow Canary. And welcome to Behind the Festival.

* * *

**Mr. Pat Patterson**

Originally I didn't had this part of the show due of the fact I didn't know Mr. Patterson passed away. I had this story written two weeks before the passing of Mr. Patterson, so I took this time to think about it, and I came up with this thought; it can't be a wrestling show without a ten bell salute. So I wanted to show my respect to Mr. Patterson, so I written this as part of the show. I had the problem if I should place this at the very beginning or the beginning of the show. Either way, I would be disrespecting every wrestling company on this placement alone. So I took the advantage of that this is on FanFiction, I could place it at the start of the story.

* * *

**The Production**

As for the entire show, I want to do something what New Japan does when it come to introductions, have the English introduction at the start of the ramp, then have the French introduction when they're around the ringside. I want to write a stage that inspired by something simple since I'm not that great with a grand scale, so I written something based around WrestleMania 32 like design but I also wanted to do a stage like what WrestleMania 19 did where Rey Mysterio pop out and Limp Bizkit perform on the right side. And since the show is hosted in Quebec, Canada, so I wanted the Maple Lead on the camera left, and the Fleur-de-lis on the camera right, both of them behind and above the stage. We have a little ramp on the Fleur-de-lis stage for the vehicle or anyone to walk up onto the stage. I wanted to name a show that to respect WrestleMania and Wrestle Kingdom, so I thought of Japanese culture, and I recall My Hero Academia's School Festival and that's where I got the name of the event; Wrestle Festival. Since I love both professional wrestling and anime, I wanted to combine both things I love, and either pissed people off or make them enjoy what I came up, it's their view. I'm not forcing them to like my stuff, it's their freedom of speech. Before I sign off, I had spend like four hours of sleep so I can work on every project, either trying to come up the next project or chapter, but after this, I should focus on my other work on FanFiction. Thanks for the brief intro, and I'll let the other participants to have their saying to this event. Cheers!

-Mr. Canary left the room-

* * *

**The Battle Royal**

-Gon Freeces, Makoto Naegi, Natsu Dragneel, Reiner Braun, and Senku Ishigami enter the room and sat down to look at pictures-

[The Battle Royal start]

Makoto: Do you remember how many times Mr. Canary was trying to come up on what kind of a match for the preshow. When Mr. Patterson passed away, we have to host something that's represent Mr. Patterson, so we stay with the battle royal.

Gon: Honestly, we should had gone to a Royal Rumble match but Mr. Canary was afraid to do a Royal Rumble match due of writing. So he settled with a battle royal since it might be easier.

Reiner: And it was weird that we were competing in a pro wrestling situation, but it was fun at all.

Senku: But don't try this at home though. It's still dangerous because one wrong bump will change the course of your history. Even professionals took one bump and it changed their future forever.

Natsu: I think majority of the spots of that Royal Rumble could be filled by my cast.

Reiner: There's like 40 main characters in your show. And half of them are playboy models, and don't lie Natsu, that's what they are,

Natsu: Maybe Erza since she does seem to like the attention. Lucy might be a closet model but she seems to enjoy the photo-ops. Maybe Annie should be part of the photo-ops.

Reiner: My face would get stomp on for that alone. But unlike your show, our women aren't entirely double D's or A cups. Since our girls aren't the models type.

Gon: Didn't we have someone from the west to be part of the battle royal? Because Mr. Canary wanted one character from Total Drama as a western representations.

[Owen from Total Drama series. Attire: white trunks that stretch to the belly, the maple leaf is on the top right and his name at the back. Boots. Kneepads]

Natsu: He was one of the first people who wanted to be involve with the battle royal.

Gon: I believe he back out since he was too nervous to be involve.

Makoto: Speaking of original participants...

[Original participant: Black Star. Attire: black trunks with a white star outline at the front with white outlines of his name. Hand tape. Kneepads. Black boots with white kickpads]

Natsu: The reason he drop out is because he wasn't in the main event and was insulted that he was gonna be the one who everyone throw him out instead of me. He was pissed. Mr. Canary thought it would be funny to see a group of people knocking him down in a few notches. Black Star hated it and he feels like he was snuff out since it could had been a five-way match with the biggest names. But once he drop out, we had to throw someone out of the match, but I decided to take the spot since in my show, it can be like I'm being preachy and being shoved down your throat, so I'll be a simple cocky heel. Something that Black Star doesn't need to portrayed that since he's basically that. And the spot where I pat on Gon's head, it was supposed to be Black Star going up to Jotaro and doing that. Black Star wanted to eliminate literally everyone since he wanted to be booked to win the match. He believes that he's the main event. I can understand why everyone hate my show since it's basically the Mary Sue of Anime. But I can't see why anyone would support to such little shit. Black Star stated that without Black Star there's no Son Goku.

Makoto: I kind of want to see Black Star confront Eren Jaeger since he'll knock everyone down a few notches.

Senku: I think I saw Black Star avoiding him throughout the day.

Natsu: I'm pissed off by seeing Black Star, let's go see the other participants.

[Original participant: Yuichiro Hyakuya. Attire: black tights with green lining with Devil-like wings at the back. Kneepads. Black boots with green and black kickpads with his name on each kickpad]

Reiner: For some reason this kid reminds me of Eren.

Senku: I tend to call him a discount store version of Jaeger.

Reiner: Wasn't that the reason why he drop out because you call him that?

Senku: Look, I shoot at the hip here. Yuichiro told Mr. Canary that he'll accept the camoe role. Love his attire through.

[Original participant: Yuji Itadori. Attire: dark blue baggy pants that goes into the boots]

Gon: I think we honestly didn't know how to eliminate him because he came by and wanted to be part of it but was told that it was not on the main card. So Yuji back out because we didn't know what to do with him. That and Mr. Canary admits on not seeing his show at all.

[Original participant: Crimvael. Attire: blue body singlet with the top being covered by a white shirt that has the design of a bar called, Ales & Eats. White boots with different kickpads, right is white with golden angel wings at the side and their name going down in gold, and the left is a rainbow kickpad with their name highlighted going down]

Makoto: Believe it or not, Crim here was the originally booked to win the battle royal instead of me. But Crim back out due of reminding her time during the "Seed for Thy Light", and performaning to an audience. But instantly regret it at the end of the night, and even send us this photo for the Behind the Festival special.

[The eliminations]

Natsu: I think even we did had nixed Black Star, the final four was always gonna be; Makoto, myself, Crimvael and Reiner.

Reiner: Yes. I was gonna eliminate Jotaru out of the match before the original final four.

Makoto: I remember this perfectly. The elimination was supposed to be Crim does a dropkick onto me, at the back of my head while I was gonna go for a Canadian destroyer onto the apron, eliminates Natsu and I. That was the original booking right there.

Natsu: Yeah. And even if I was eliminated early, Nagisa was the next person to receive the destroyer.

Senku: To make a quick note, my elimination was actually used but by Shigeo. I think majority of the elimination went according to plan.

Gon: Don't mentioned it, because that chokeslam from the ring and onto the floor hurts. I think it was gonna be the apron spot but I open my big mouth by saying that I want to take the full bump. My shoulder hurts after that day.

Makoto: Ash Ketchum wanted to be one of the early eliminations.

Reiner: Legosi being gang up and eliminated was the plan but when we nixed the ending, I decided I'll go down with Legosi here.

Senku: You two are heavy sons of bitches.

Natsu: Watch it Senku, Blake might hear you saying that, she is here afterall.

Senku: Does it really matter to her?

Makoto: Got a point there.

Senku: I think Shigeo was also meant to be at near end not one of the early eliminations. He was meant to be eliminated by Jotaru before Reiner eliminates him.

Gon: Shigeo eliminated himself since he was meant to be a comedy wrestler, so he doesn't mind letting Goblin Slayer destroying him.

Makoto: We gang up on him. Actually, Rin was supposed be eliminated thirdly before Ash did. But where Rin was eliminated in the official match, that is where Nagisa was eliminated. And Jotaru eliminated Goblin Slayer right there rather than us.

Gon: Soma and Shoyo eliminations went accordingly.

Senku: We also nixed Jotaru elimination by having me to do it. And Taiju was meant to come in early before Shigeo eliminated me.

Makoto: I got to do a cool torpedo DDT onto Taiju. But Natsu was supposed to do it, not me.

Natsu: Yeah, that was supposed to be me making my way to the ring before Makoto accidentally knock me over the top rope. I drag you over the top rope and that's where we did the apron spot.

Gon: I think Crim eliminated Reiner by using a powerbomb for a over the top rope hurricanrana elimination. I also remember their theme song was "Adam Rose: Break Away". Overall this was fun.

Senku: Yes, and I had fun being a heel wrestler, which means bad guys. While most of you are the babyfaces, good guys in normal terms.

Gon: How did Iruma got eliminated?

Reiner: It was during Jotaro elimination rampage. Meliodas got caught during the rampage too. I wanted to be part of the event since Eren got nothing to do. And since this special got a long night, we should leave.

Gon: What can we do?

Makoto: I heard Celeste and Yumeko is going through a best of nine series that is being hosted by Rio Rollins Tachibana.

Senku: I'm down for that.

-Everyone left-

* * *

**The Shonen Future**

-Asta, Izuku Midoriya, and Shinra Kusakabe enter the room in their casual clothes, sitting down-

[All the entrances]

Shinra: Oh God... I hated my theme song. I like the song, but didn't match me personally.

Asta: And mine didn't match, but unlike our match, this was harder for everyone. We had both Deku and Boruto figure out but not ours. We had this idea where I dressed up as my Demon form, so we went through body and face paint. Having a hand pulling my human body into the darkness.

Izuku: While Boruto had the big fancy entrance. He's meant to be a Heel since he's a spoiled brat type of gimmick. But really, we found it sad backstage due of the fact that Boruto can't seem to get over due of his father had to be like a stage parent or something. He even reuse the theme later that night.

Shinra: I wanted Asta theme since I'm more of an upbeat type of guy. As for Deku, again, like the promotional entrances for My Hero Academia season 5, you wanted it to be Grado's Like a Prayer entrance.

Izuku: Correct, but Mr. Canary told me that to start off the event, we went with Hiroshi Tanahashi and we'll end the event with Son Goku coming out to Tanahashi theme.

[Stand off of all four men]

Shinra: I believe we had a lot of original ideas for the opening contest. I think at one point, we were gonna have like a multi-man, like we're gonna have Gon, Tanjiro, Shoyo and Soma to get involve with this, but we wanted to keep it short as a four man match. I think the reason why is because Tanjiro got a match with InuYasha later that night, he'll explain more. We wanted to showcase the idea that the Shonen genre will always thrive and we're like the 2010's next frontline till the 2020's come. We all reach so far and bring in new ideas from tired cliches.

Asta: I believe Boruto is meant to be like the next "Shonen Jump King" position due of being a sequel to his father's show, and I was promoted to be as "Next King of Shonen" while Deku here is living off the superhero genre due of the MCU popularity. Shinra here is literally the only one had to do all of this from the ground up with no momentum behind him in the anime world.

Izuku Midoriya: I admired Shinra for that. Every success he's gonna get is because he done it by his own means and standards. We both have the biggest company in Manga, Jump to aid us to reach these heights. But what Asta and I have to face is us meeting the expectations of what others had led before.

Shinra: And Eren Jaeger made into God-tier level and he wasn't Jump. And Code Geass show is a cross between of Shonen and Seinen, but Lelouch vi Britannia isn't Jump as well but he managed to make into God-tier as well. If there's a Mount Rushmore of Anime or the real Gods of Anime, Edward Elric, Eren Jaeger, Lelouch vi Britannia, and Light Yagami. I guess what this match represent is also who's gonna reach to the top first. Maybe not God-tier level, but to the top of the food chain for years to come. And to those four, unlike every other anime show including us, they had to make almost every episode count to be as important either the last or the next episode. That what makes or breaks a show.

[Nagito Komaeda in his Purge attire]

Izuku: I think originally we had the idea of me winning by pinning Boruto, but Mr. Canary rewritten this because Nagito had to be involve with this match up. The idea of what Nagito represent is simple, "I'm everything wrong as a main character". Why? Because Nagito believes that a main character or "symbol of hope", is someone had to be born with the role and gift to be surperior. People like Goku, Ichigo, Naruto, Boruto, Luffy, etc., basically anyone with a tragic backstory. And he doesn't like anyone who does hard work and willingly to prove everyone wrong. But having Nagito cost me the match is basically representing the fans expectations of a main character, no main character without a tragic backstory isn't fitting as a main character. We went with this ending rather than the original.

Asta: I think Nagito hate main characters that represent hard work. And not like, "hard work but still born with amazing power". No. More like he hates it when there's powerless main character who has to work hard to reach the dreams. He'll praise Son Goku because he's born from a powerful race, but he'll hate Deku since he was born as a "stepladder" to the real people, symbols of hope.

Shinra: I think he called Deku at one point, either in the ring or backstage that he's only there out of pure pettiness. He hates it that they can reach these lengths where Nagito is only there because he's lucky.

Asta: Jealousy. Nagito is nothing but jealous of Deku's hard work.

Izuku: Reminds me of what Kachan said in the first two episodes of My Hero Academia.

[Izuku and Shirna superhero landing pose, and Asta and Izuku test of strength]

Shirna: Now this is something we had to do. We basically just do what Ricochet and Will Ospreay did but that fits our style and character universe, both of us wanted to be superheroes.

Izuku: If we did have a sequel, love to go one more match with you. Just nothing but us just kicking and high flying action. Since we're gonna be an opening match, we'll start by showing off on what the next generation can do. To see what everyone can do afterwards.

Shinra: I also love that me and Boruto match speed for speed.

Asta: This was a fun thing. The workhorses of Jump.

Izuku: If I'll be honest, if I never met All Might, Asta would had manhandle me. Even after I bulk up, I think Asta would still be able to overpower me.

Asta: Yeah, but you did that mind tap since you're honestly the smartest person in the match, Shinra is second, Boruto the third and I'll admit I'm not that smart as a person. Shirna has a muscular body but even we both think he doesn't seem to favor strong style but more of a high flyer.

Shinra: Yeah. I've always loved the high flying style of pro wrestling. Reminds me of being a superhero.

[Asta's suplex Izuku, and Shinra's sunset flip powerbomb Boruto, both from the apron]

Asta: This spot was insane for us. I thought Izuku was gonna suplex me over to the ringside area

Izuku: But we gotta keep making you look strong by continue with the suplex. Besides, the match was you being the pure powerhouse wrestler.

Shinra: Plus, I think Boruto was completely job out due of how many times he been thrown out of the ring. So him winning through seer luck.

Izuku: Boruto has his own moments throughout the match. It's been fun, but hurt like hell.

Shinra: Speaking of which...

[Asta delivering a spear onto Shinra]

Shinra: This hurts like a son of a bitch.

Asta: Powerhouse wrestler. Had to come up with something. I originally was gonna go with a lifting move but a running shoulder tackle is strong enough, so I went with it.

Izuku: Everyone's finisher is leg related. Boruto got a sliding tornado enzuigiri. Shinra got the stomp. And I go by a double wrist-clutch knee smash. But it seems fitting for you, Asta.

Asta: That or a torture rack submission since it's what a powerhouse wrestler could use.

Shinra: Didn't Boruto had a submission hold?

Izuku: Yeah. The Muta lock since he's trying to live up expectations of his father.

Shinra: Yeah but since he was booked to win since we got to make him look good.

[Asta, Atsuko, Emma, Izuku, Legosi, Priestess, Ryuko, Senku, Shigeo, Shinra, Shoyo, Soma, and Tanjiro in a photo-op]

Izuku: I think Boruto was originally was gonna be in this photo-op but Naruto didn't want him to be involved with "lower" class.

Asta: Didn't bother us since Tanjiro and I live in the sticks. Deku and Akko are used of being look down by everyone. And Shinra is being called a literal Devil. Ryuko is an exhibitionist, even we had to admit to that one. Soma is a downtown cook in the slums. Shoyo is literally the shortest player in volleyball. Senku is literally the only scientist that lives in the mud. Shigeo accepted a boring life. Emma is being raised as livestock. Priestess literally cover herself in blood and doing lower class of adventures. Speaking of which... both Catra and Yang never wanted to work in that environment ever again. Those little bastards won't give up that easily.

Izuku: Yeah... we were on location on that day. First kills for us, I believe.

Asta: I love the environment, but I don't recommend newcomers going there with overpower weapons or else it'll be downplay horribly. Anyways, so having Naruto calling us "lower" class is nothing new to us.

Shinra: We're like a band of mistfits of the 2010's. I think the only person here is normal by tradition standards is Legosi.

Izuku: I think Ruby was gonna be in this picture of us together, but I think she didn't make it for a photo-op. But throughout the event, I spend my evening with both Akko and Ruby since we became close friends. I loved our match, hopefully, we can do it again.

Shinra: That's not our call, we gotta let the fans to decide on that one.

Asta: Yeah. We should leave, Deku and I got work afterall. He's working in Season 5, while I got to sleep. Being in a long running anime show without breaks will break a normal person. So I got to get as much sleep as I can.

Izuku: Gotcha! And Shinra, good luck in the near future.

-All three boys left the room-

* * *

**The Same Road but Different Paths**

-Atsuko Kagari and Ruby Rose enter the room, sat down-

[Ruby's finger gun and Atsuko's swiss and flick]

Ruby: Can you actually believe this match had original matches that we couldn't decided on what to book.

Atsuko: That's correct. And we couldn't figure out on who'll be wrestling with who. I think it was believe that you were gonna have a match against Ryuko Matoi from "Kill la Kill" due of your styles revolutionize, and I would end up competing against Sally Yumeno since she's the first "magical girl" but she's more of a witch, and I'll wrestle her since I'm like a modern day version of Sally Yumeno. But we scrap it since we're gonna have a Trigger Studios match with myself, Ryuko Matoi, and Michiru Kagemori.

Ruby: But that left me out of the match because we didn't have a back-up opponent. Mr. Canary wanted us to be involve for the event, so we had to drop the Trigger triple threat match and we have the match ourselves. So we competed. It was a lot of fun, but hurt like hell.

Atsuko: Didn't you got heat over Blake's promo? Because both you and Setsuna got a lot of trouble for the promos.

Ruby: I'll make this short, Weiss left with Diana and Noelle. Blake and Yang go to have late dinner date. So I got all of the heat from Korra. I had an ear ripping for nearly an hour or so. I didn't had time to watch the main event, at least around the half way point because Korra was on my ass over it. My ears are still ringing from that lecture.

Atsuko: Well if we get a sequel event, we'll totally have that triple threat match.

[Their entrances]

Ruby: I was told to work as a heel throughout the night. Because our show had always draw out controversy, from either the product, ship baiting or storytelling, so it was natural that we worked as heels. Blake honestly hates it because she always sees herself as the purest person in our show, but even I have to disagree with that. I think she would perfectly work as a heel. And we wear our fanart Bullet Club inspired T-shirts. We choose the original Bullet Club theme since the second theme sounds more like a babyface theme.

Atsuko: As for my entrance, we originally gonna do a launch for my entrance but since we got too many for that, I told him that I'll skip for my entrance. Another thing about my entrance is to have Sally Yumeno to walk with me out to the stage. Doing these entrances are fun, and me wearing Shiny Chariot inspired gear.

Ruby: What's with the red dot with the Union Jack in the middle of it?

Atsuko: Mr. Canary is a DiAkko shipper, he wanted to showcase it by placing the Hinomaru on the left kneepad then adding a the Union Jack in the middle to symbolized union between both nations. At least that was the original kneepad before we switch it to me having the Hinomaru on my right, with Saint George's Cross on my left kneepad. I got three nationalities on my attire, Japan, England and France. Shiny Chariot is French origin. My gear was gonna be harlequin inspired with the white and gold on my left. The red and blue on my right, but we went with all white. To match with your black and gothic theme. Me with bright and hopeful. You with... Grimm and gritty.

Ruby: Yang would had been happy with that pun. The "KFM" that goes down on my right kickpad means, "Keep Moving Forward" as a dedication towards my creator, Monty Oum. Honestly, I was gonna go with an American flag since my show is American origins, better yet, a Texas flag. And our original gear were gonna be a desperado theme. Yang would had came out with a black hat with yellow ring, and a yellow bandana. Like a modern day version of a desperado to symbolize our origin as proud people from Texas.

Atsuko: Should had done a monochrome version of a American flag or Texas flag, like what most heels with an American flag in their gear or logos.

Ruby: Didn't Diana and Amanda wanted to join?

Atsuko: I couldn't convince them, besides, Diana did regret on not coming out. Ever since we did, Infinity War and Endgame, Diana, Noelle and Weiss got along very well.

Ruby: Ironically, their characters were meant to hate one another due of politics.

Atsuko: I think they do have some political disdain towards one another, but regardless, they became best friends.

[Birch Small]

Atsuko: By the way, who's the plant fan for Weiss to throw the notebook down?

Ruby: That's Birch Small from a Canadian anime inspired show, "My Life Me". Here's a heel promo from me that I'm gonna try right now; "Oh yeah! Bea Petit or something. Doesn't matter. All I know is that My Life Me crew is a RWBY knockoff before RWBY ever started. Even though they debut around 2010, I think? But she just need to learn her place as a RWBY knockoff product, like how the Winx Club is a WITCH knockoff product. And unlike those fairies... we won't be rebooted for toddlers". I think I was meant to talk throughout my entrance, and since Birch is Canadian, so we could instant heat with this spot. A Texas girl with a band of capitalist rebels belittling a small time Canadian show.

[Atsuko "you can't see me" gesture, and Ruby's "your show's dead" taunt superkick]

Ruby: Oh Gods... okay, why?

Atsuko: It can't be us if we didn't riff on your role of the show. Seriously, out of everyone on the card, even the preshow match. I think you're the only one that's truly invisible in your own show. Because it feels like you're being drag by the plot and not advancing it.

Ruby: If I wanted to get the business talk, I'll ask Eren about it. But good thing I counter it back with me saying that your show is dead.

Atsuko: Now that one is a low blow to me. We both come from similar beginnings since we both never had anyone backing but rely on either kickstarter, aka me. And one man had to do one season of a show as a favor, aka you. We both had come from a long way, we both even had multiple manga stories that didn't pick up. I think we can consider them as failures, but where we shine the most is us being on the screen, not in paper, or web paper. But I think how we executed is differently.

Ruby: Where not here to talk about Volume Five.

Atsuko: But it's how far we reached. But I think my only downfall of the show is that marketing can be a bitch. And on your end, you got a marketing team that does whatever it can to get you over. I'll question some stuff, like using the shipping community as a tool but even some people who'll buy a overprice flannel with a name on it. While in my show, if we didn't have merchandise ideas or a store, or else we could had sold DiAkko merch. So we focus more onto the show and character.

Ruby: And that's the story of the match, I believe. You're clearly more athletic and can do this better than me, while I rely on aid and help from our main merchandise duo, or models. We basically wanted to do a high flying type of moves due of our character lifestyles. So we try something around it.

Atsuko: By the way, if your show do care about the shipping community, am I gonna get a White Rose T-shirt or merch?

Ruby: I'll confirm it now, no. Because we only go with something that sells highly, but even I'll admit that the capitalist rebels gimmick is based on our bias towards the BMBLB merch keep selling highly rather than our other stuff. So we won't go a Nuts n Bolts, White Rose, Rose Garden, only something that works. And since Weiss wasn't selling well in our stores, we just drop her stuff at the side to favor Blake and Yang. And flannel shirt... not our proudest product. And reusing our art over and over again is just as lazy of our songs kind of sounding the same.

Atsuko: Why not just hire fan artists to make you more artwork? They're talented fan art for you to use, and you can give them... I don't know how marketing works but maybe three to five percent from the merch sales?

Ruby: Copyright problems. If we did, we could had made a buck load from those Bullet Club t-shirts before New Japan Pro Wrestling will come for our asses with a huge lawsuit over the design, unless we give them majority side of the profits. Then I believe we want to keep shipping ambiguous, but our marketing department will find a way to screw up. Not their fault, because we tend to keep it to ourselves and act like everyone will understand what we mean. So our match is based on promising styles.

Atsuko: Because my show wanted to do more with Amanda, Diana, we even wanted to have two spinoff shows around Shiny Chariot and the Night Fall series. But we couldn't reach a term for a proper Second Season, so Mr. Yoshinari went to direct BNA: Brand New Animal. So technically, I'm retired. I'll admit that I'm jealous of your show because you can spew out more spinoffs than your actual story advancing.

Ruby: I'll admit to this, sometimes the fans can be cruel because they tend to only wanted me to be this "bean", and a "pure American sweetheart". And I feel like we fail Mr. Oum a long time ago. Our show could had reach the promise lands, but after seeing how She-Ra, Owl House, Infinity Train, Hazbin Hotel even their spinoff Helluva Boss, can tell a story. They reach the promise land while I'm being forced to lay down and let them walk over me.

[Blake's Slice Bread #2 onto Atsuko]

Atsuko: Our match is representing our struggles and our styles to get over. The way we end the match with this spot to symbolize that your marketing will keep you afloat while I, who's showing more promise as a performer and as a character, can stand on my own feet but I can't seem to get off the ground.

Ruby: I wanted RWBY to finally get that one year of being noticed. Eren wanted me to say this; "popularity does not mean it can tell a great story". It bugs me for a long time, but I get what he means. I'm like a junkfood of anime, because everyone will either love it or hate it, people will come for it regardless. To me, I wanted to reach heights as what every female lead from the 2010's decade had reach. Even I wanted Mr. Canary to do a spinoff event called: "Broken Eclipse" but just featuring just the RWBY talent.

Atsuko: If that happens, I want a front row seat for it.

Ruby: I guess you gotta wait for that because I don't get much to say since I'm barely promoted to my main character role. But that's a big if. Anyways, this had been great.

Atsuko: Let's go get a burger!

-Both Ruby and Atsuko left the room-

* * *

**The Legacies**

-Towa Higurashi and Ninny Spangcole enter the room together, then sat down-

[Their entrances]

Towa: I can't believe we went through with the tag team match.

Ninny: Yeah! And since we got to look like a team, Noel and I had to dressed the same.

Towa: While Setsuna and I go with our colors, trying to match the designs together.

Ninny: Not gonna lie, the flannel stripes weren't our idea but we wear flannel capes we had to incorporate it into our gear. I think we were gonna have the Union Jack on our trunks but for some reason, that seems like a English stereotype wrestler, so we kept the trunks simple like those old school gear where they only have trunks with their initials. The flannel were added at the last minute.

Towa: If we originally gonna have a singles match, Setsuna was gonna do the Lee England version of "The Rising Sun" rather than Nia Strauss, but Moroha wanted to do the version. We went through with it.

Ninny: Love the tune. I thought you were gonna go with something traditional Japanese theme tune, or something related to your uncle's theme.

Towa: Setsuna believe it too, but Moroha and I convinced her to do the Rising Sun. And she's pushing for a sequel event where I can come out to the violin version. She loves to play the violin. And me jamming out to the music, I was trying to match Shinsuke Nakamura style of movement when he comes out to the theme. It's basically me trying to be cool.

Ninny: And our theme is from England's own Paige from WWE since we're also British prideful and now I think we did regret on not putting the Union Jack flag on our trunks.

[Towa and Ninny in a corner, and Setsuna and Noel mat-based wrestling]

Towa: We were gonna try for clash of styles here.

Ninny: I think both of us were gonna go with Strong Styles between Japanese and British. While Noel and Setsuna are going with MMA and catch wrestling style. I love the idea of doing this style rather than our original high flying style.

Towa: Good thing, since I'm not a fan of high flying style. More of an Japanese strong style type of girl. A Joshi wrestler. Setsuna is more a traditionalist due of her living the old Fuedal Era lifestyles.

Ninny: Didn't Setsuna got heat over her promo about the LGBT storytelling?

Towa: Not as a bad what Ruby got later on. Setsuna was living in a traditionalist standards, so it's taboo during that time period if I remember correctly.

Ninny: Well are you guys planning on incorporate it into your show?

Towa: Unless Moroha bought some naughty magazines, then we could explore it. I think it's about storytelling, since my uncle's series was more in a romance story while my show might not incorporate romance into it, so it might be a episode long story, not a long running idea. Or else we might get another Jakotsu in our hands.

Ninny: Well I'm under Jump, I doubt we can explore that kind of story. At least, not a main plot material. Besides, the magical girls can do that all they want. It's their troupe.

Towa: Aren't you technically a magical girl?

Ninny: Yeah, right. A witch... a magical girl? Then do those preppy bitches and their fanbase accept us as "magical girls"?

Towa: Well aren't witches the first form of magical girls? Like Sally Yumeno.

Ninny: Well yeah, but now a true "magical girl" is just some bimbos dressing up all in some skanky gear as an everyday type of attire. Girls like the Virgin Witch Maria and Akko are actual witches but they're not consider as magical girls. Now it's about having a cute side animal or mascot to serve as part of the troupe. Hell, that giantess from west Britannia counts as a magical girl.

Towa: Giantess from west Brit... you mean She-Ra from America?

Ninny: Yeah. That girl. I was going what Futurama call the country when they won the Revolution War. That, and Britannia is another name for America in Code Geass.

Towa: Well let's talk about the theme of our match.

Ninny: Well if I recall, I believe the theme is legacy. We both have two shows to live up the hype. You got your uncle's. And I got Bleach. Our match is supposed be to like wanting to prove that our shows will live up the expectations.

Towa: I'm in favor of you getting your own show. I can have a rival.

Ninny: Nah! Like how Bleach kick InuYasha ass during the first decade, I doubt you can kick mine.

Towa: Now let's be honest here, InuYasha had a bigger cultural impact of the west than Bleach did. And it managed to make a longer impact than Bleach ever did. And if InuYasha isn't part of Jump, it would had been easily be in the Big Three of the first decade.

Ninny: I do have to... agree with that. Bleach even end up being in last place of a Jump popularity poll.

[The tag team finishers]

Ninny: Noel barely could walk after this move. I think I had to help her out of the arena and went straight to the medical room for the ice packs.

Towa: I'm still surprise that Noel actually compete since I recall her being completely pissed off by the camera person for catching a glimps of her panties at the final shot.

Ninny: She was throwing a tantrum once they show this. She went to Jump and requesting the camera person, but can't say the name. So Noel got a raise for it. She's hoping that if we do get an actual anime series, she doesn't want us to be the total fanservice show.

Towa: Can't promise that. If you're from Jump, I guess your role is either being a baby maker, a typical housewife/single mother, or a strong but token character.

Ninny: I believe Emma broke that ceiling for us, because Emma fit that latter part while Isabella is the embodiment of a middle finger towards the first two Jump troupes. So yeah, I think Mr. Son will finally can allow women to shine as proper main character status that doesn't involve being a side chick or a magical girl.

Towa: I think the finish of the match represent that we'll be going on longer than your one-shot show. And our finish also represent on the road will be facing because we'll have our highs and lows in the future.

Ninny: And our finisher is something that screams unity. Noel has a hold while I pull back with a lungblower.

Towa: By the way, I think my cup sizes decrease that night.

Ninny: As if, we're the flat chested girls in that match.

Towa: I do love that our tag team finishers are actually called "Witch Hunting" and "Demon Extermination". Because it's ironic since you're a witch, and I'm a demon.

Ninny: Well we got to name our tag finishers something related to our stories. Looking back, I think another original attire idea was short bodysuits, or overall singlets that covers the entire body.

Towa: Honestly, they look kind of tacky.

Ninny: Not all women can pull off a simple sports bra and shorts.

Towa: True.

Ninny: But we'll make our previous generation proud of us. Even if it's only for a short time, I know we'll make Ichigo and InuYasha proud of us.

-Both Towa and Ninny left the room-

* * *

**The Dark Fantasy**

-Sebastian enter the room alone-

[The entrances]

Let's get this over with. I got some stuff to do back at the mansion. I can't believe this Denji guy who's assign to kill demons just came out wearing all white so he can show off on this blood and sweat ideology. And I wear my least appealing outfit for this garbage match. There's a term for this kind of match, Outlaw Wrestling. Originally we were gonna call this the "Shonen Death Match" but we change it to something simple, Outlaw Wrestling Rules Match.

[The bloody fight]

Oh God. I can't believe we had to have this kind of match for the card. We should had replace this for the battle royal for the preshow. But it seems like the wrestling fans like this kind of stuff. I don't see the appeal of it. All I know is that once we go into the match, we would just pull out some razor blades and start bleeding out for no reason. But Mr. Canary wanted us to build up the blood. Since my show is more thriller genre, I can work it in. So before we go to the blood and violence, we want to tell a simple story of a superior wrestler outclassing a outlaw wrestler. We wanted to tell a story of an underdog hero going against a superior being, trying to outsmart each other to gain that one moment of the match. And since a traditional "death matches" always have multiple weapons but we just went with just a handfull of weapons. I think we didn't use the garbage bin since I think Denji forgot it.

[The Radio Demon]

Believe it or not, Alastor and I had a cup of tea afterwards. We became friends due of our love of the old ways. Mr. Alastor honestly hated that he's on this event than holding a radio play-by-play. We could spend our days talking and talking about tea and food. Actually, I think we got unused footage from after Wrestle Festival. Let's go to it.

[Wrestle Festival: Sebastian is sitting down with an ice pack]

'Sebastian, congratulation on your win against Denji. But what are your feelings towards the Radio Demon?' the interview asks Sebastian.

Sebastian looks confused over it, 'Question: who?'

'The Radio Demon'

'It's not some guy who claims to be a "demon", but some circus freak who's wearing a mask. Or paint his body, whatever these freaks like to claim their demons. You know why I've been called the Demon Butler?', the interview shakes his head, quietly, 'It's because I tend to do thing that normal people can't. And I also believe in psychology of a demon. I don't put on a mask or face paint to play pretend. I'm more of torturing a person. Letting them know who's doing it. Let them feel fear as the demon itself is just in front of them. If this... Radio Demon, wants to meet me in person, then he can meet me in person'. The door knocks. Sebastian walk up to the door to reveal a 7' tall man, wearing a black suit with a button-up shirt and barber shop hat, both red with a faint yelling sound at the background. 'Um...', Sebastian is confused.

'Good evening!', the man grabs his hand, forcefully shakes his hand. 'Name's Alastor! Pleasure to meet you!' Alastor walk pass Sebastian with a tea set behind him. 'If you're wondering why I'm here, then clearly you Brits don't seem to see through the battlefield. But I'm here to answer your question about the Radio Demon!'

'Come again, Mr. Alastor?', Sebastian is completely confused of Alastor out of nature mannerism.

'The Radio Demon. The same being who attack you after your match', Alastor pulls the trolly with the tea and sat down. 'To let you know that I'm this Radio Demon'

Both Sebastian and the interview are both confused, 'Beg your pardon, what do you mean you're the Radio Demon?'

'Isn't it obvious? I'm a 7' tall man in a black and red suit who just broke in. I prefer to be forward with you', Alastor pour both cups of tea. 'Care for a cup of tea? But the interviewer can leave though'

'Okay, thanks for your comments, Mr. Michaelis', the interviewer and camera person left.

'Oh! The camera person can stay...' Alastor spoke up. Both interviewer and camera person shrug it off. Sebastian sat down and grabs his cup of tea.

'Now camera person...' Alastor spoke off screen till the person turns to see Alastor wearing his mask, trips over with the camera drop to the ground turning black, voice only 'I hate new age technology!' the sounds turns silence after a first welp of a scream.

I believe it was originally gonna be longer but we cut it short since we both wanted to enjoy our cup of tea. We got to talk and honestly, his version of hell seems like a pushover is mere mortals can conquer it. I think we also change who's supposed to attack me. We switch from Ken Kaneki for Alastor from Hazbin Hotel since it seems natural for us for some reason. Maybe it's because of our we dressed and where we came from. Regardless, wish our match wasn't a Outlaw Wrestling match. Time for me to leave because the more time I've spend on this garbage wrestling, the more brian cells I lose.

-Sebastian stands up and left the room-

* * *

**The Demon Slaying**

-Tanjiro Kamado enter the room alone, sat down-

[The entrances]

From the first moment we were told about this match, InuYasha immediately pick "Kaze Ni Nare", and for the English audience, the meaning of the song is translated to "Become the Wind". InuYasha loves the song since it's basically like describing his style. As for me, we had two options for my theme and entrance, before we settled for "Subconscious", originally I was gonna go with a modern-day version of the Demon Slayer with Zenitsu Agatsuma, Inosuke Hashibira and Kanao Tsuyuri at my side, entering the arena in a military theme vehicle. Actually, can we switch to the photo-op and entrance? Because our entrance theme is by The Shield: Special Op.

[Unused idea of the original through photo-op. All four are wearing a military-theme gear of tops, vest, wrestling boots, mouth masks with some alterations, and the initials of SDC on the top left side of each vest. Tanjiro vest has the Hanafuda earrings design at the front, the water dragon on the left side of the pants and the sun dragon on the right side, regular wrestling boots, and wrist tape, mask has a harlequin water amd sun dragon sharing a side. Zenitsu has yellow lightning theme from the vest going down to the pants, and elbow pads, mask has cloud theme with a flash at the bottom. Inosuke has seem to have a torn and tear style of military gear and instead of a top, he wears a torn sweater with a hoodie ressemble his boar mask, his face mask has a bloody boar's mouth. Kanao with a cherry bonsai tree on the left side of the pants with leaves falling down and turning to vermilion, then on the right there's a butterfly flying at the top with dust going down, her top under the vest is a thumb hole tight jacket, her mask is a butterfly theme]

Love this photo-op since we were going for a "protected" wrestling version where I just wear this gear to protect myself than InuYasha old school style. But after we couldn't get the military-theme vehicle for legal reasons, so it's a good thing I got a backup gear where the in match is more about old school versus flashy new school. And it's kind of poetic since my anime style is more flash and artistic than InuYasha traditional and stiffer style. And during our practice entrance is where us four had to used the 1940's Chicago-Era mob car that Charlie and Vaggie were gonna use for their entrance, but since we have to practice the entrances, it works for all parties here. It was fun going through the entrance. We even wanted to do a heel gimmick of cocky youths where our generation is better than the original anime trailblazer that came before us, and InuYasha is technically a demon, we were gonna do our jobs here. And after seeing my close friends of Deku, Asta, Shinra, Ruby, Akko competing earlier that night, Deku and Asta believes that Demon Slayer show is the one show of the second half of the 2010's shows that could rival the Mount Rushmore of Anime but I'll admit that in my show, I believe it's the landing of my manga series ending with a flip-flop style of my character. I think Emma and I get to have this "development" due of possibly outshining the Four Heavenly Kings of Shonen Jump; Dragon Ball series; One Piece; Naruto series; and Bleach. But I think surpassing Bleach might not be an accomplishment on itself. While Emma being a female protagonist can produced a great show that doesn't require a Vince McMahon level of what a main character of Shonen Jump can produced. But overall, I'm glad that my generation can shine brightly for the shows we can produced to make our company happy and produced the greatest anime shows on the planet. So I feel grateful about it. Nezuko was never planned to be part of this group since we wanted to focus more onto the Demon Slayer Core. And yes, we were going with that name instead of Corps. And I doubt Nezuko would fit well with our modern-day version of the DSC. Speaking of which...

[The back of the protective vest, showing a white snowflake and the SDC initials]

Oh! I think this was a rib on us, and not from Mr. Son or Mr. Uzumaki, it was from Weiss Schnee from RWBY. Actually now I'm thinking about it, this must be the original reason why we couldn't go with it since Weiss rib on us and reword the entire initials since it was supposed to be read as "DSC" and not "SDC". To those don't know what the initials mean, it's, "Schnee Dust Company". And the snowflake was their logo, and we didn't have one ourselves. Then when InuYasha told me that we're changing my attire and I think this was the meant to look out for me if my attire goes under.

[The Sun Dance Cutter finish]

I don't think my finisher wasn't supposed to be a springboard cutter. It was supposed to be a swinging reverse STO. But I think it was supposed to be on depending on the entrance. The STO was meant of me being a ruthless heel but the springboard cutter is like my babyface finisher since I'm supposed to be flashier than InuYasha simple lariat. It was hard for me to do a springboard till Inosuke show me on how to do it safely. I wish we could had gone with the Sun Dragon Dance which was the reverse STO signature move dub. But I did forgot that if it was the spot where I delivered the Sun Dance Cutter instead of my Sun Dragon Dance, or if it was a avalanche or middle rope reverse STO. Either way, I was booked to win regardless. But I wish we could had done the Sun Dragon Dance

[The post match, InuYasha delivering the Wind Scar lariat]

When I was told that even in the original entrance and all, this is the planned spot after the match. InuYasha believes that Nero from Devil May Cry series, and myself are the future of demon slaying. Denji will also be under the classification of being a demon slayer. Now that his nieces and daughter are following the family business. He wasn't kidding about the stiff kicks since parts of my body are still red. And that Wind Scar lariat nearly knock me out. That's why both Zenitsu and Inosuke came out to help me walk back. If I was wearing my original protective vest then InuYasha would had even give me a harder lariat. And trust me, he can gives out a very stiff lariat that left a red mark on my chest. Uh! We got the original entrance footage? Yeah? Okay then! Ladies and gentlemen, this is our original entrance. And enjoy because this is my last thing in my sagment. Bye!

[The original entrance]

InuYasha, wearing casual clothes, who's looking at the program with Kagome Higurashi, Sango and Miruko, also in casual clothes. All of them are waiting in the ring.

[The Shield: Special Op]

The song played till the scream to allow the 1930's vehicle to drive from the back and drives onto the stage with Inosuke and Zenitsu are hanging on the sides. Once the car stop, both boys open the doors to let Kanoa, in front and Tanjiro behind left the car in their unique modern-day designs of their uniforms. The placed their fists into a middle to support unity.

"Introducing first, accompanied by; Inosuke Hashibira, Kanao Tsuyuri, and Zenitsu Agatsuma, from the Demon Slayer series. Tanjiro... Kamado!"

They walk down the ramp as a unit till they stop at the ringside. Inosuke, Kanao and Zenitsu start going around the ring, surrounding InuYasha and company like a pack of wolves, leaving Tanjiro at the front. They all got up onto the ring apron, taking off their masks. They enter the ring while InuYasha and company got out of the ring.

Jean Kirschtein introduces the group in French once they're enter the ring, mic on low tone, "Présentation en premier, accompagnée de; Inosuke Hashibira, Kanao Tsuyuri, Zenitsu Agatsuma, de la série Demon Slayer. Tanjiro Kamado!"

All four of them start brashing around, acting like they're the best thing on right now till the music stop.

"Are we good here?", Tanjiro look at his friends. All start chuckling then head back to the backstage.

-Tanjiro left the room with a smile-

* * *

**The Acceptance Era**

-Adora, Blake Belladonna, Charlotte Magne, Korra, and Yang Xiao Long enter the room. Blake and Yang sat down together. The remaining three sat together on the larger sofa-

[The entrances]

Charlotte: I love the entrance me and my Hazbin Hotel crew did since we wanted to do a flashy entrance. Angel Dust wanted to do like a mobster type of group where I'm serving as the Godmother while Vaggie serves as my right hand. Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb are personal guards and enforcers. I was honestly scare that Husky, who been drinking but good thing he didn't crash the vehicle. Because if he did, we have to pay for it. I heard he got wasted before our victory in the match. As for our theme song, I want something with a little spice into it, for Vaggie. Angel gives a suit to Cherri but she just start tearing it up to match her 80's punk lifestyle. And Vaggie wearing a mask is basically her wanting to be a luchadore. And all of us being humanized is pretty fun. Angel missed having four arms though, and Cherri founded odd of seeing through two eyes, so she wears an eyepatch. To her it feels natural.

Korra: And we had normal entrances. What I loved about my team entrance is that both of us we came from different world cultures and we wanted to showcase our real life counterparts, we show a small town Eskimo woman is dating with a ravishing Japanese lady. Both of us wanted to show our cultures. I think originally, Asami and I had written words in our cultures language. I have Aleut words of "Southern Water Tribe Pride" at either the back of my short trunks or my kneepads. While Asami got Japanese Kanji of "Fire Nation Genius" due of her being the smartest in our relationship. Our entrance was simple, but the theme song we couldn't figure out at first. We tried to pick a song that describe us till we landed on "Legacy: It's a New Day" song and the more we listen, we could go out to it and just act like we're the big shots.

Adora: As for our theme song, we choose the song that we could have the same beat and groove for both men and women. So Catra and I had choose "Team BAD: Unity" and we can go either that or "Street Profits: Bring the Swag", they're the same thing. And throughout the entire match, I'm more surprised that I wasn't wrestling as my 8' tall amazon form, and surprisingly and ironically, I'm the smallest girl between Korra and Charlie here, by one foot. It's so odd that I'm literally fighting in a uphill match against both of them.

Korra: Hell, your team is the smallest team in the match.

Adora: Correct. And for our attire, we were gonna wear the original first seasons before my current look. And not gonna lie, I love the full body suit version. And the "POP" initials was the late addition. It was originally gonna be the "Power of Positivity" and not "Princess of Power", but since he didn't put two to two together early on, we switch it up to "Princess of Power". And for Catra's attire, we had to place "MagiCat" on it as an easter egg of Catra's possible origins. I think another originally theme entrances was us riding Swift Wind, just without the wings, into the arena but animal control.

Korra: Actually, I think another originally entrance was me driving the Sato mobile to the arena, but Mr. Canary start crapping himself and told me, "okay, Team Hazbin Hotel are gonna get the fancy entrance". That and I already crashed the first two Sato mobiles. Asami was pissed because of that because one of them was a gift to me, and the other was a gift to Mako. I spend my days on the couch because of this.

Yang: I bet it was a lavish couch that's more comfortable than actual beds.

Korra: Believe it or not, Asami bought a regular couch from a second hand store and banned me from going to the other couches in our house as a bed. I've spend a month on a crappy couch.

Adora: Try having claw marks at the end of your bed. I had to keep buying new sheets and mattress.

Charlotte: Speaking of something odd, do Semblance activate during sex? I'm curious about that.

Blake: Depend on what kind of Semblance you have. I feel sorry to those who have to deal with Bree in bed. She'll make it a competition. Nora's loud as hell from what Ruby said during the road trip.

[Korra and Adora face off]

Adora: I think this match was the original singles match before the triple threat match till we saw Charlie here, and we change it to a simple triple threat match.

Charlotte: Mr. Canary then had this idea of having a tag team dream match between us and our partners to bring out the Pride representation into the spotlight. But I would love to see a Adora versus Korra match, regardless of media.

Korra: I think originally we were gonna do the famous Rock and Austin trading finishers to one another. I also believe my finisher was the sided uranage or the Rock Bottom. And Adora here got the stunner.

Adora: I found it funny that Steve Austin was actually blonde, and The Rock is dark skin as Korra here. We were similar to them, we had to do it. If it was the original singles match. We even were gonna do their original finishers reversals. Korra applied a "Million Dollar Dream" submission hold that Steve Austin does, till I go to the corner to walk up and reverse it to grab a leaning back Korra and lift her up for a running shoulder breaker which was the Rock's finisher.

Korra: Then we went with a tag team match due of the LGBTQ representation and our partners.

Blake: I remember this part because we were gonna cost Team She-Ra the match and this was the original tag team ending before our final version of the match. Because before the triple threat tag team match and regular tag team match, it was supposed to be a fatal four way match with Yang and I, but it was quickly changed into the simple tag team match till the Burn the Witch duo and the Yashahime twins match, Mr. Canary want to add some flare to it. It went from; Singles; Fatal Four Way Tag Team; Tag Team; and finally Triple Threat Tag Team. In the last two booking decisions, Yang and I are regardless to cost the match.

Charlotte: Why didn't we do the fatal four way match?

Yang: I think we got the next picture. Can we see it?

[Blake's Promo]

Blake: Okay, my promo. When we were first told that we're gonna be heels, I admit that I'm kind of pissed and still am for being label as the "villain". But Mr. Canary told me that he was watching a RWBY Volume 6 Chapter review on YouTube, and see if we could amplify it to an eleven.

Yang: What really pissed us off is because we were snuff out of this match because originally, it was booked as a fatal four way match. And we were originally booked to win, but Mr. Canary wanted to showcase the LGBTQ community by having canon couples to be the main focus. What sucks about this is because Blake and I are the most debated if we're canon or not, but Mr. Canary decided to leave us out since he's not trying to play fanfare of the shippers because he wanted something canon and concrete. So it was changed from the fatal four way to the traditional tag team match, that includes snuffing Charlie and Vaggie out.

Blake: So I just voiced my displeasure of being left out. And I was told to go to an eleven by being the heel gimmick as a "Pride Capitalist", where I'm became self-absorb, condescending, a capitalist filled with contradiction. Since Ruby earlier is meant to be a heel, so that means the entire Team RWBY is meant to be heels, so I'm being forced by proxy. From that same review, I'm an unlikeable person? So I continue on being this bitch of a heel. And when Mr. Canary told us that he wanted us to be involve somehow, another originally plan was that Korra and Asami was meant to win the match with us taking out Catra. But we couldn't figure it out how. Then when they went with the triple threat tag team match, we were gonna to get invovle but Mr. Canary scrap it and let the talent compete.

Korra: And you two left Ruby behind, because I gave her crap over your promo. Ruby got it worst since I was giving Setsuna crap over her promo as well.

Yang: Yeah... Ruby text us that night, but didn't read it till ten in the morning.

Adora: I was kind of disappointed that it wasn't a fatal four way match but at the same time, I'm kind of glad it wasn't since if it was meant to be canon couples, then it's meant to be canon not fandom/fanfiction couples. I guess your shipping community bite you on the ass for that one.

Charlotte: Speaking of shipping, where's the other Shipping songs?

Yang: The what?

Charlotte: You know, since BMBLB got fanfare and got a shipping song that's dedicate to them, I was wondering on if we'll get a White Rose, Rose Garden, Crosshares, Freezerburn, Ladybug, Renora, Fair Game, Nuts and Dolts, Elderburn, Arkos, Black Sun, Martial Arcs, Noah's Arc, Nora's Arc, Sea Monkeys, etc.

Adora: You know, since music is meant to tell a story, and your music department can easily make a fun story about each other feelings about one another, like Pokemon's "Misty's Song" towards Ash Ketchum. Even if it's not canon, you guys can make good music about it. And music is important to your show, like Charlotte's here.

Blake: Okay, I'm gonna be honest here; it's not gonna happen. Because: Weiss doesn't sell well in our merchandise; we got shit over Fair Game, and that we'll take responsibility for that one; I think Renora got one but it might be under different title; I think that's all for now. But people don't want to spend their money on ships with no promises and we can't tell a story since Weiss got lucky on that BMBLB song, and they're not important. Maybe after the series is done and we're running out of ideas, then we could rewatch the show and make a Shipping Soundtrack. The Ships of RWBY. Minus the incest ships.

Charlotte: Okay, what about T-shirts or other merch?

Blake: Maybe we could at least reuse some old artwork or something and put them together.

Korra: Well if your company love the shipping community then at least you could throw them a bone. If BMBLB is the only ship that get special treatment while neglecting other ships then it's not equality to my view.

Blake: I'll make a mental note on that.

[The high flying spots]

Adora: Didn't we plan the idea of having the boys of our show to get a camoe in the match after Charlotte corkscrew moonsault?

Korra: Yeah! I remember this spot since we were gonna have the boys be at the ring side area then Mako and Bow get into an argument that start a brawl that went from outside to inside the ring.

Charlotte: Bow was gonna go with a jumping move, either a jumping flatliner or a calf kick.

Adora: Calf kick.

Charlotte: Then we were gonna do the lights going out and Alastor to do the rolling cutter onto Bow then disappear. But we did that spot during the Outlaw Wrestling Rules match earlier. Mr. Canary decided to scrap the whole spot because he didn't want the men to steal the match and want to focus more on us since it was meant to showcase us.

[Team Avatar finisher]

Korra: The reason why this is call, "Last Minute Canon" is because of the actual canonship of Asami and I relationship at the literal final shot of the show. We both know that I have to do a lifting move while Asami will be going for a high flying move even though she's more ground mat-based wrestling but it's for the story of the match. I think it was supposed to be a back suplex leg drop combo? But we saw this finisher from one of those high flying shows, MLW, the Hart Foundation finisher. And it make sense why a powerhouse wrestler would do literal heavy lifting.

Adora: Plus I think it was supposed to be a nod to the fans who think that your relationship was last minute and forced.

Korra: That's correct! Asami wanted a flashy move but with impact, like what we did in Legend of Korra. So a electric chair Canadian destroyer was a way to tell the fans, "yes, we know it's the last minute but it's more of the impact that we left. If you don't like us, but look what door we build and open, then leave it wide open to those who'll continue to follow the path we led". And I'm more glad that RWBY can tell a LGBTQ theme with more subtle storytelling that didn't need to rely a big lesbian moment. She-Ra and Steven Universe can show everyone that a whatever world or universe we live in, all forms of sexuality will continue to live on.

[Ruby finger guns Charlotte]

Yang: This was funny for us. Because if there's a sequel, this would had been one of the leading storylines, Team RWBY versus Team Hazbin.

Blake: Plus this is meant to be a meta thing for us since we honestly feel like we had always been an afterthought because whenever we attempt to be "breaking the internet" type of show, Hazbin Hotel seem to gain all of the attention. Not gonna lie, when we saw the pilot episodes of both Hazbin and Helluva, they're... just edge lord shows with a lot of violence and vulgar language. Then when we heard that Hazbin got pick up, I was astonished. I keep looking at the pilots again and again, then when I was told that we're gonna have the fatal four way tag match with Avatar, She-Ra and Hazbin Hotel main couples, I was shocked to hear that at first.

Yang: This continue till they settle with the triple threat tag match with Team "Happy" Hotel winning the match. Before the event started, we were all told that Team RWBY will attack them because RWBY will be "welcoming" the new girls on the block. But Ruby wanted to do this spot since we were originally gonna shake their hands but we wouldn't be heels. I question it at first but Ruby wanted to take the lead for once and want to assert dominance over Hazbin Hotel. I think Ruby was kind of jealous that Hazbin Hotel got this much attention over one pilot while we could barely get half the fans back after Volume Five and Six. Everyone is following them and covering their songs while we keep spewing out the same crap for nearly five years now. The storyline would be called "internet darlings", and Ruby compare our show as the lower Indy wrestling show where there's a hidden gem while Hazbin Hotel is being called up to the big leagues of wrestling, either WWE, NJPW or AEW. Ruby wants us to showcase that we have the baddest ladies on western animated show, regardless if it's an anime or not. I think Ruby is feeling the pressure and all these talk with Eren had proven that.

Blake: Normally she would try to be the All American Good Girl, but I think Eren got to her. And seeing that everyone had surpassed her and seeing how Rooster Teeth is turning out to be, she got a feeling that Volume Eight and Nine are in this is "Go Big or Go Home" type of situation. Team RWBY being the heels are like Ruby letting loose some steam. So Ruby ordering us to jump on Hazbin crew, and me taking the flag away where it symbolize us who had always been driven by the Pride community but when other shows got the credit, they get all the heat. So when Eren came up to me, saying that I need to channel all this fan hatred of BMBLB being "forced", so I came up with my promo. When I met Eren, he gives me the business talk, and I think we got footage of that?

Yang: I think we do. Can we play it? Yeah? Okay then!

[Heel Promo]

Blake is sitting there with Yang with the original promo and program. Blake stands and grab a hairbrush to use a microphone stand-in. "Okay. We're here to show the entire world that RWBY is the baddest group in the entire internet. Hazbin Hotel... Damn it!", Blake sat down frustrated.

'Look... we should convinced both Mr. Canary and Ruby about going in as babyfaces', Yang comfort Blake.

'I don't know how to be a heel. I've been this activist girl who'll fight for the injustice', Blake look at the program.

Eren walk in with Ruby who's wearing the Bullet Club shirt while Eren is wearing his casual wear. 'Blake! Eren is here!'

'Yes, yes. I can see him', Blake doesn't seem to be interest in Eren. 'Oh!', Blake stands up to Ruby, 'I want to talk to you about this heel gimmick'

'Oh!' Eren is surprised

'It's a surprised to Eren here', Ruby tell Blake to keep it down.

'Tell me more about this heel gimmick?', Eren asks Blake.

'We don't know how to be heels. Ruby here wanted us to be one to increase our brand but I don't know if we could do this. Unlike Eldians, us Faunus had it rough for centuries. So why make me a villain?'

Eren chuckles, 'Wait, Belladonna. You're gonna play the race card on me?'

'Yeah!', Blake walks up to Eren, 'Because Faunus in my show is the main racist storyline. And unlike how you tell your rasist storyline where you ended up killing your kind. You're like Hitler the Second'

'I heard it all before, Belladonna. But are you trying to shoot my hips?', Eren with a smirk.

'I got more to say about you, actually. I think you love looking down on us because you think you're above us. If that's Eldian pride? And seeing how both Ymir and Historia turn out to be, then I guess you all deserve that cruel treatment. I guess everyone else is right about the Island Eldians, you're all a pack of Devils', Blake said it with confident smile. 'And if they were Faunus, there's no way I could represent them'

Eren nods as he mockily impressed by Blake, 'Can I take a turn, oh Faunus Princess?'

'You may', Blake nods as she mockily kneel like a Queen.

Eren grabs Ruby's hairbrush as a microphone stand-in, 'That's... good shooting I guess but the main problem about that is this; I can heal. If you want to try to make a good heel promo, then this is how you make one. Blake Belladonna. How can I describe you? Simple really, a contradiction c-word who thinks her opinion matters as long she gets what She want. You abandon your own motivations and goals once you got Your future secured by having access to Schnee's bank account. Have a walking bad dragon toy with trauma to pull her mental strings around to go your way. And a naive little girl who spew out Power of Positivity that you can manipulate it around so it can favor your life. If people make you look bad, you send them away... after you slap them and belittle them. The difference between you and Weiss is this, one had to face consequences of her action, while the other just pretend one is gone completely. So I ask myself this, are you sure you don't allude to the Little Mermaid because Adam's death reminds me of Ursula death. Here's a thing Princess, unlike you, I haven't abandon my cause because I got a hot piece of ass at my side while being the Tsundere ship around the fans about it being canon or not. And unlike your characters development, I kept moving forward. I've accomplish God-tier status under a decade. What have you accomplished? And that's how you do a heel promo', Eren calm down from his business talk to Blake.

'Well... how do you channel the fans and haters energy toward the promos?', Blake asks.

'Okay, here's another one...', Eren is preparing himself till he finally spoke. 'Fans? I'm surprised that you even have fans after Volume Six, which you two cause by the way. You would rather protect the purity of RWBY's show by saying, "thank to those who stay", you mine as well do this to alienate the fans you had lost...', Eren flips Blake off then put down the finger. 'As a person who loves to make my fans hap...', Eren start to chuckle as he found something funny, 'I can't even finish that with a straight face. To my haters that get pissed off over my development, don't worry, I'll keep pissing on you all because I don't need to go to a nearest toilet for one. As for my fans... well I guess I got myself a walking garbage who'll love to be spat on by me, or even be used as a floor for me. Hell, I can even make my own Creator write the story in my image. Not his. Mine. I even love the shippers. They love shipping Levi and I from that court scene, so we stomp on Petra to give the fans what they want because she's in the way. Armin and Annie sitting under the tree... so cute, I think I might do what Volume Three did to Jaune but I'll make it more depressing than Volume Five. So fans... haters... don't piss me off because remember, I control my Creator to write the story. And whoever you love or who you ship with, let say even a snowball in Hell got a better chance outlasting your happiness'. Eren placed the hairbrush down. 'Okay, that is how you do a heel promo. Can you try something? Try amplifying your personality to an eleven and own it'.

'Well...', Blake shrugs her shoulders till she place the hairbrush near her lips. She took a deep breath. 'As to my shipping community, Yang and I are here to make you happy. And, we're not a thing or not, because unlike every lesbian show that relys on that one big lesbian kiss moment, Yang and I have the power of holding hands, to symbolize our unity. Our relationship that can go beyond canon and stay under the friendzone at the same time. We live through the power of positivity, and our fans who continue to buy and support me on making my dreams of that perfect world of acceptance and equality come true, I know I'll be a mercifer ruler with an open hand. And to those who continue to support the power of negativity, then my loyal supporters... troll them and continue this bitter rival among yourselves over something that you both know that I rule over your mindsets. Battle in this toxic nature you all live in, while I get to enjoy this normal friendship/relationship with a blonde bombshell that'll come to my aid, a big mansion that'll be rebuild from all my supporters and their money including Weiss support to my Faunus movement. While all of you, support or hate, you get to enjoy the... simple things of life but I'm glad I'm in your mind'. Blake lower the hairbrush. 'What do you think?'

'Great start, but trust me. I was going easy on ripping everyone. So try to do better when the cameras are on during the event. Still, I don't like either of you two. Ymir and Historia still don't like you', Eren smiled as he happily talk down on BMBLB.

'Oh! Who's the father to the Queen of the Whor... I mean, Walls', Blake stuttered.

Eren smirks, and grab the hairbrush again, 'Here's another heel tip. And to those who's wondering who knocked up Historia, it doesn't matter really. It could be some farm boy, myself, even the Ebony Maw to my Thanos, Floch could be the father. Why it doesn't matter to me? Because remember all those fanart where the lesbians or the gays have those same-sex children that look like their parents? Well let say Ymir didn't get to have that moment now but Historia ia knock up by some guy'. Eren placed down the hairbrush. 'Here's a thing about us here, I'm here to commit to the story and ideas. I've been called a fascist asshole, a Nazi, Hitler the Second from you a few moments ago. What I hate about you and your Faunus "racism" is that there's no act of commitment. Because if you're gonna tell a racist story, you need to understand the ideology of being a Devil's Advocate, allow your mind to be corrupted to understand it. Meaning you have to understand it from all sides and angles. Anyone can write, "Oh! Racism is bad! Let's go jump on this racist asshole and his family, Make sure they will never be racist again", no. That is what we called a One-Sided Racism. I'll admit, I do see a subtle amount of racism but you been trying to tell a hyped up racism story then drop it by labelling the White Fang, "they're the bad ones and I'm the good one". And that is what I call, Self-Sided Racism. But how you can tell a racism story is by just treating them as people at the beginning. People have reasons to hate. And I would rather hate a person as a person, not what they are. If the people can't accept the reality of the world in front of them, then let them be. But when you told that half-ass story then it's a slap on the face to me. I remember, if you're gonna play the race card, don't play it to justify to save your own ass. And to those who hate me, I'll simply say this; if you hate me then get better than me', Eren left them all.

'Yang, how long when the event start?' Blake turn to Yang

'Late afternoon, so we got six hours', Yang answered.

'Good, because I gotta take a shower. I feel dirty by insulting our fans', Blake left Yang.

-Scene End-

Charlotte: I only met Eren once during Endgame set, but is he really that type of person? Difficult to talk with?

Yang: How Ruby decribe him, he can be difficult to work with. But I guess he means well, in his way. Even though he gives my sister crap and send her to the hospital.

Adora: Shall we go to our final pictures?

[The Four Prideful Horsewomen posing with the Pride Flag]

Charlotte: This is a very special moment for us. Because we have four different shows and companies, proving that the future is here. Nickelodeon, Dreamworks, Disney and me, who's representing the internet, sorry Blake and Yang. Both Luz Noceda and myself, will be leading the charge of the next era of LGBTQ. And the match symbolize that both Korra and Adora had lead the charge of western media and hold the flag high. And Mr. Canary said to Vaggie and I are gonna be the next leaders and will be leading the charge of the 2020's while Korra and Adora will be enjoying their retirement.

Yang: I still feel like Blake and I got rob out of this moment, but we came to accept that if we're not canon then we're not canon. I think even on Wikipedia when you Google search, "LGBTQ animated characters" and you go to the list of series, and go to the 2010-2014 since we debuted 2013, only Blake on the main team is listed with our side characters. Not me. Blake. I think we have another photo-op with the Pride Flag.

[The Four Prideful Supporters with the Pride Flag: BoJack Horseman, Finn the Human, Lincoln Loud, and Steven Universe]

Korra: Just because LGBTQ require a representation lead, but these four allow to tell a LGBTQ story that isn't forceful or even watered down. And here's another thing about why we got this match instead of anime characters that are under the Pride Flag, we would had have a Royal Rumble... damn it! That should had been on the preshow instead of the traditional battle royal. Pat Patterson, Royal Rumble creator, having LGBTQ characters in it. That's a perfectly missed opportunity right there. And anime can fill the 30-Person Royal Rumble match right there. And yes, I said said person because we would had gone with Equality Rules there since intergender matches are being a common place in pro wrestling these days. I think the battle royal participants mentioned this but Crimvael from Interspecies Reviewers was meant to be in the battle.

Blake: Regardless, let's end this since we all got stuff to do tonight. Since this match is supposed to represent that western media with the right minds and ideas that create something that can create a culture shock and entering the new era. We should pushed the RWBY wrestling event called, Broken Eclispe.

Charlotte: If that happens, then me and my girls will jump you then.

Everyone: Bye!

-All five ladies left the room-

* * *

**The Brotherhood**

-Edward Elric and Simon Jiha enter the room-

[The entrances]

Simon: Here's a story about the kendo stick, both Kamina and I were so nervous about doing this match, we left the kendo stick backstage. I think it was magically appeared around the ring side because Kamina was meant to be the kendo guy. I was so shocked to see this many people to see us perform.

Edward: And I think Al wanted to wrestle with mask on, alluding to Pentagon Junior style of attire but fit more to his metal golem look.

Simon: I'll admit, we should had gone with something like that. But we could had been wearing baggy pants and loose top but since Kamina wanted us to be showing it all, so I went with the tights while Kamina goes for the shorts. The drill and the "fighting spirit" on my tights had always been the key factors to my show. And having my wife's name across my name on the left kickpad was always meant to be the plan for my boots. I think we had blue tassels with my kickpads, but that scrap. We should had went through with it. As for Kamina, his trunks is simply his glasses at the front and Yoko's sniper rifle at the back with her initials on it. We both had a way to show love to our favorite girls in the entire world.

Edward: Mine is just something simple, but when I remove my coat, my armband is a reference towards my metal arm. I tend to enjoy the event, but damn it! I'm still the smallest one in this match. I thought I was taller than you.

Simon: Mr. Canary thought so too, but when he saw me, I'm like 6'2" tall man. He was honestly I was like 5'10" but 6'2", hell, I'm talling than him.

Edward: Me and Mr. Canary were around the same height but he's taller than me by one foot. I was pretty damn mad that I'm not tall.

[Superplex to the floor]

Simon: This spot was crazy.

Edward: When we both were told that we were gonna be in a tag team match together, and we both knew we got to do a special spot. Originally, Kamina was meant to be the one to give it to me, and even Mr. Canary wanted Kamina to do it after seeing you.

Simon: But we convinced him to do the spot.

Edward: Alphonse caught you due of you two being the tallest while Kamina got me. They had to take the bump of it.

[Tag team finishers]

Simon: Our finishers were odd.

Edward: No, our tag finisher is odd. Yours is basically "Meeting in the Middle" from WWE: DIY tag team, and you got a great name for it. "Pierce the Heavens". After the legendary phrase, right?

Simon: Yeah. Kamina came up with it since he believes it's cool. But what about your tag finisher?

Edward: The Full Metal Brotherhood. It's basically an assisted Shouten. Complicated to perform. The only thing about our tag finisher is the name, a reference of our show's name. We had three other finishers; electric chair bulldog; back suplex leg drop; and even a low chokeslam lungblower, but the latter would had hurt the damn knees. We went with the assisted Shouten because it's flashy and it seems that wrestling fans want something fancy. Even Mr. Canary regret on making the tag team finisher.

[Alphonse's Boston crab on Kamina]

Simon: I think we didn't had a pinfall finished in this match. We couldn't figure out on what finish we would had done here, but Kamina told me that we'll do a simple Boston crab submission finished. He told me the reason why is because the theme of the match is brotherhood and how far we'll go to make sure our brother will comes out the victor. And since Alphonse is 7' tall, a submission hold by him would be painful and the Boston crab would be a perfect finished where we can tell the struggle of him trying to reach the ropes.

Edward: I don't recall having a finisher. Al got one and it's awesome, the Metal Golem Driver. A crucifix forward slam. That was badass and using his height as an advantage. And none of us don't have finishers.

Simon: I believe our finishers are just a simple running knee and a superkick. And that where we came up with the Pierce the Heavens finisher.

Edward: And my original finisher was the pumphandle half-nelson driver. We didn't have siganture dubs but it was an cool idea. Even Al doesn't have a signature dub for the Boston crab, only the crucifix slam.

Simon: Speaking of the Boston crab finished, the original booking was us winning but change due of the Elric Brothers being more famous, and we didn't mind it at all. But we couldn't figure out the finish till Mr. Canary wanted to do a submission finished since the entire event is nothing but pinfalls, so he wanted to have two submission finish. So Al is plan to be the one who'll lock a simple Boston crab onto Kamina.

Edward: And Usagi in the next match also had a different ending. But she'll explain more.

Simon: Pierce the Heavens was the finish. I think originally we were gonna have this match much earlier in the card but we decided to have it later due of how legendary our series are. So we went from second or third match on the card and got to be last match before the triple main events or the third act of the event.

Edward: And our match was more of a tag team brawl since we aren't technical wrestlers. I also believe we did had our girls in this match but we scrap that part of the match.

Simon: I also believe another scrap idea that Yoko was gonna go for a attempt seductive moment, but we all didn't agree to that due of a possible backlash to the angle.

[Brother's respect]

Edward: This was special to us. The story is just two brothers trying to show fighting spirit and going far to make sure our little brothers will get the win. So Kamina swinging the kendo stick, and me punching with brassknuckles is to showcase on the lows we'll fight and how far we'll fight. And if we fight dirty then we'll fight dirty.

Simon: At the end of the day, the better set of brothers won. We should go at it again but under a different match.

Edward: Maybe a bunkhouse brawl?

Simon: Just because I live underground doesn't mean I can pull the cowboy boots off. I'm much of a street fight type of a match. How about you bring Winry and I bring Yoko, and we can do this street fight match. Maybe we should be heels since we're a bunch of underground hicks.

Edward: Nah! It's easier to for us to be heels since Al and I are actually part of an authority group. But I think Winry could rock the cowgirl look, but I guess we could had be covering it all due of disappointing the fans about the fanservice.

Simon: Speaking of which and earlier to the fans backlash. Yoko would had a field day on that outfit, but the PC Culture or Cancel Culture would come after us for "sexualize" the women.

Edward: That's fucking stupid. Yoko wear something worse than a cowgirl outfit. Besides, the fanartist will make that regardless since fanart is fanart. Being animated it comes with a territory, especially if we're produced from the east. Actually, now thinking about it, that would be good heel tactic if we just cover Winry up.

Simon: The next theme would had been Family.

Edward: Do you think it would have Equality Rules? Or are we gonna have the rule of not hitting women?

Simon: As in...?

Edward: If Kamina will kendo stick Winry head

Simon: I doubt the fans would understand that since equality can an asshole at times. Actually, I think Revy made a mock promo with Eren earlier that day.

Edward: Yeah, I remember that. Revy asks Eren on which to answer would get her face kicked in.

Simon: The question was, "Do you believe in equality?", and Eren answered "yes". I think Eren would explain more since he and Luffy are gonna talk about the main event.

Edward: Anyways, we should leave.

Simon: Bye, everyone!

-Both men left the room-

* * *

**The Magical Trinity**

-Madoka Kaname, Sakura Kinomoto and Usagi Tsukino enter the room-

[Usagi Promo]

Usagi: I'm not lying, today magical girls are a bunch of try hard edge lords. I like that they are trying to teach the power of love, but I don't approve the blood shed and the actual message of killing innocent lives.

Sakura: Well Madoka wanted to tell a story about the consequences of being a magical girl, and see what power can do to normal girls.

Madoka: And how far one will reach to keep that message alive. I'm willingly to sacrifice myself for that happy ending.

Usagi: I still don't approve of the methods but at least you're not that slap in the face of a magical girl genre, "Magical Girl" Spec-Ops Asuka, because they just... did everything wrong as a magical girl. I'm a traditionalist type of magical girl, so I perfer the old ways of the genre. Hell, RWBY and Attack on Titan are closer on being a magical girl genre than Spec-Ops.

Sakura: Okay... I can understand RWBY through a YouTube RWBY review video, but Attack on Titan? Care to explain on that one, Ms. Tsukino.

Usagi: Well... Attack on Titan got a female transformation due of Annie Leonhart, Ymir, Frieda Reiss, Pieck Finger and Ymir Fritz, they got that cover. Since magical girls served as the first wave of LBGTQ respresentation and it seems mandatory to have it represented in one way or another, Ymir and Historia are canon as a lesbian couple, Reiner Braun is bisexual, and Hanji Zoe by their creator state that their gender can be up to the readers view on their gender. So yeah, Attack on Titan is closer to that genre than Asuka's show. But I guess the downside is that there's a man who's the lead. Rules of the magical girl genre.

Sakura: What about Saki Uno? Her magical girl form is literally a muscular guy.

Usagi: Ironically, she does fit under the magical girl genre due of her transformation, but I guess she falls under Parody Rules. Like Mob Psycho 100, One Punch Man, and Magical Girl Ore, they tend to bastardize and make fun of troupes of shonen and magical girl genres.

Madoka: Well I guess that's why we had that triple threat match, to represent the ideology of magical girl genre. Asuka may had a rough patches here and there, but the magical girl genre can't always be the happy girls, sometimes they need to make a huge chance on an idea. Give Asuka another season to see how it goes, then you can get on your high horse to judge it. Till then, I'll stand by Asuka decision on making her show a magical war version of the genre. She might open a new door for the future.

Usagi: I can tolerate you as a magical girl. Since you're like an actual leader to the new age of magical girls, I guess 2020's generation of magical girls will be cover in blood. I can't believe the magical girl genre will be turn into not something into progressive but I guess it'll regress into something I won't recognize anymore.

[Picture of the face-off of all three]

Sakura: Shall we talk about the match itself?

Madoka: Let's.

Sakura: When I was told that I was gonna be involve with this match up, but what kind of match though. Originally it was gonna be a triple threat mixed tag team match, but Madoka doesn't have any male leads in her show, so we couldn't do much with that. Then we were gonna go with a simple thriple threat tag team match, but we had another multi-women tag team match, so it was a no go due of me not wanting Tomoyo to participate. Plus she wanted me to wear and pose for her to take photos of my wrestling gear. It was so embarrassing.

Madoka: That's correct. We even pose as a backstage photo-ops. As for the match, I don't think we didn't settle with the triple threat match till we agreed with the ending. Speaking of...

[Picture of Usagi applying a Moon Lock on Sakura]

Sakura: Even we change the match ending from the original bridge fisherman suplex, or Crescent Moon-Plex finish. Since I suffer a leg injury from my springboard moonsault, at least the injury was planned, but we didn't have a finished around that. So we came up with a submission finish instead. I had to sell the leg injury, but hurts like hell. And we didn't have a submission finish throughout the event, and we were originally gonna be the only submission finished till the tag match before our match got a submission finished. The injury had to be sold perfectly, and in our own universes, I'm actually the athletic one, so I can carry the injury more than you two.

Usagi: Correct. I'm clumsy when it comes to that.

Sakura: But since I was told that I can't pretend my leg is recovering, so I had to keep selling it. He got this idea from watching FTR versus Young Bucks, and thought the finished was stupid due of the superkick. So we went with something simple, a leg injury submission.

Madoka: And since it was a triple threat match, Usagi and I can fill the match. Speaking of which, before the triple threat match idea, we were gonna have a singles contest between Usagi and Sakura. But since I'm being one of the most popular magical girls, so I had to be involve. Then it was gonna be between Usagi and I, but Mr. Canary favorite magical girl is Sakura, so we went with a triple threat match.

Usagi: I believe like Deku earlier, he wanted his favorites to win but he went with story telling finishes rather than letting his favorite to win. Something wrestling fans won't understand, till they were put into this situation. But since I was his first magical girl show he watched, so I was booked to win. And I took the role as a Heel. A simple tyranical queen gimmick, and since I've been treated like I'm the queen of all magical girls, it seems fitting.

[Picture of their entrances]

Madoka: Speaking of entrances, I got a goddess gimmick.

Sakura: Isn't much of a gimmick if you are an actual goddess in your show.

Usagi: If I may add, I believe she might be the first magical girl that can be classified as an actual goddess.

Madoka: But I'm asking about you, Sakura. Jump out of the trap door. What does that symbolize?

Sakura: What I was told that originally, I was just gonna walk out, but Mr. Canary change it to me popping out. I believe it is meant of me, leaping into the heart of fear itself, knowing I'll be out match by two of the most powerful magical girls in genre history.

Usagi: I think originally we had almost every magical girl from every decade to bow before me for the trap door, but we decided behind the stage due of the massive size of the chair.

Sakura: I represent the magical girls of 2000's due of the lack of innovation. I think the only ones I can think is the PreCure series, but again, we needed a tag team match for that one.

Usagi: I like those girls. They embodied the traditional magical girl genre. I would love to have a big five-on-five tag team match with their most popular generation against my original five girls, myself included.

Sakura: Talk about a rainbow filled match.

Madoka: Speaking of which, why did Mr. Canary introduced you as "the most progressive magical girl"? Does he has a reason on that one.

Sakura: I think it's meant of the casual way we told my brother, Toya, and his boyfriend Yukito. Rather than doing a stereotypical gay men story telling where they had showcase a flamboyant lifestyle that seem to be the stereotypical placement of gay men. I don't know. Mr. Canary stated that our gay men were more casual, and I think he believes that most magical girls would botch the idea since... gay men are hard to tell a story due of the popular yuri fetishism in media.

Usagi: Again, Asuka tend to ruin that for us since they tend to use yuri concept as a fetishism rather than casually tell a story.

Madoka: Okay, you can get off her back.

Sakura: I think that's why western media can tell a gay men story better than us Japanese audience because they can explore it or be casual about it. But now...

[Picture of them at the backstage photo-op with the participants of the triple threat tag match, together]

Sakura: We're slowly entering the Acceptance Era, it's because of us magical girls had led the charge and made a cultural impact. The only thing we can do is let it evolve. Maybe that's why I think I've been called the most progressive magical girl due of the gay men in my show, I open a door of something casual. Again, he doesn't see much yaoi anime, so he can't judge. He just went with something he's familiar with.

Usagi: You said something about the Acceptance Era, I wanted to say more to that. In order to let it evolve is to let it be part of other shows that isn't just exclusive to the magical girl genre that might be a troupe to it. And it doesn't have to be the main character. Progressive if a LGTB is the lead? Yes, but you gotta take a risk but not being too forceful. Or too preachy. Not the way both Belladonna and Setsuna spoke up on, but I can respect Setsuna due of her time period. RWBY being subtle with the Pride community. And perhaps not a try too hard as Adora's show, but I'll respect what she's trying to do. As much Magical Girl Ore is about a gender bend magical girl, at least it qualifies under the LGBTQ theme on Wikipedia, I believe she handle it well. Wish it wasn't under the edge lord magical girls era.

Madoka: Well what girls from none magical girl shows you would love to see? Under your rules.

Usagi: Ochaco Uraraka from My Hero Academia. She serves much better than most girls these days. She got the color pink... that's another thing I wanted to talk about; why does every leader is pink? I didn't started it. I think I'm like the White Ranger.

Madoka: I think it's basically a team switch up. You know, it's like switching the Red Ranger for the Pink Ranger type of deal.

Usagi: If they did do that, they too would be a technical magical girl.

Madoka: I think another mandatory requirement of the genre would had been a team full of magical girls, and not having two girls and three boys.

Sakura: The PreCure series started that actually. They start with PreCure White and PureCure Black. And I think Magical Girl Raising Project is the first battle royal series and has a gender bend magical girl as well.

Usagi: Yeah. I can respect and love the PreCure series on keeping the tradition alive, but I just can't understand why Raising Project put magical girls in a battle royal setting. Himiko Toga can go ahead and be in that era of magical girls.

Madoka: Well who else do you believe it could be a great magical girl?

Usagi: I may say Christa Lenz. Not Historia Reiss. Christa Lenz. Christa could easily be a magical girl. Historia can easily fall under the edge lord MG era, but they fit more of the current era. I never understood why Akko and Maria the Virgin Witch aren't magical girls since our very first magical girl, according to anime historians, is Sally Yumeno who's a witch than a traditional magical girl. And I feel like witches these days are being their own thing that isn't a magical girl genre, and that's what I want the LGBTQ to be. And I think this is what Sakura means by letting LGTBQ evolve into their own thing rather than being a troupe of us magical girls. And ever since my debut, more and more are being their own thing but it feels like that review from YouTube said that RWBY is more of a magical girl genre than a Shonen genre had belittled them by negecting their own thing by attaching the magical girl troupes that includes LGBTQ elements and the other requirements. And that's why I add Attack on Titan on being a magical girl show but they're being their own thing and became this God-tier anime without being label such as.

Sakura: Correct. Yuri on Ice is an amazing example of it's being their own thing. But Loveless isn't doing the genre any favors.

Madoka: I believe it had evolved. But I think characters that kind of give it a bad rep are the ones who are really forceful, and I mean in general. I don't know but it's mixed to me.

Usagi: I'll defend those since it's comic relief. Something to make the audience laugh and not all doom and gloom.

Madoka: Yeah but it be telling the wrong kind of message of acceptance since if you can't respect your friend's sexual preference than you don't respect the idea of acceptance at all.

Sakura: I think it's about the situation and the moment. But any more girls from other shows would make a great magical girl, regardless of era?

Usagi: Let see... Atsuko Kagari and Maria I mentioned early would make such wonderful magical girls. Including Lenz. Maybe one of the girls from RWBY, don't know which... oh wait, Weiss Schnee. She's basically one just without the transformation and magical abilities, but maybe her background might get change due of the abusement nature. That's reserved to the side magical girls cast. I do like Priestess from Goblin Slayer but she could easily goes under the current era due of the bloodshed. I think every girl from Fairy Tail are hard to place due of the fanservice.

Madoka: I'll take them. Maybe it's because my era does seem to have more fanservice than yours.

Usagi: Fire Force would also be hard to place due of the dark nature but the girls do have potential of my era. But I guess I'm so old fashion to my era, I guess I didn't notice that female characters had also evolved. I can't say the same to the west of the Land of the Creators, but female characters had proven to rival the greatest of male characters.

Sakura: I think it's because of the word, consequences. And since I'm not also a horror fan, but I can say the horror genre can also be a big help on the female empowerment. Like magical girls for the LGBTQ representation. Horror is like the first of having strong female characters.

Usagi: Emma! She could easily be a magical girl of my era.

Madoka: You know, maybe we should call it a day.

Sakura: Yeah, and we could have this talk another day.

Usagi: Bye, bye!

-All three girls left while talking about possible magical girls-

* * *

**The Game Changers**

Asuna Yuuki and Raphtalia enter the room. Sat down at opposite ends.

[Pictures of the entrances]

Asuna: Besides the main event, this match was always gonna be one of the headliners. I think this match came first before the main event itself. And when we were told that we're gonna have fancy entrances, I was excited over it. I think Naofumi had a different theme song.

Raphtalia: Yes. It was "Drew Galloway: Wish It Away". It would had been fun but when I was told about Chris Jericho: Judas AEW Revolution entrance and saw Jaeger's entrance for the video, it would had been fun to piss Jaeger off. Can you believe on how much of an evil prick he can be? Paying IMP to kill Filo and I to only cost Naofumi to pay our hostipal bills.

Asuna: Well you're not the only one who had to pay the bills.

Raphtalia: Well Jaeger was busy, so he didn't get the chance to watch the entrance.

Asuna: I doubt it he would watch it.

Raphtalia: I do enjoy the singing, but when the original booking was that Naofumi was meant to be a heel and Kirito is the babyface. But it was change due of a underdog story Naofumi provided while in your show, Kirito is kind of a snob and a Gary Stu, so we switch it up.

Asuna: Kirito is not a snob. But when we did the entrance, that's the idea. We were like The perfect couple of anime, and everyone wanted to be like us. Innovators of all the genres; Romance; Isekai; Harem; Action; Adventure; Science Fiction; pretty much every genre that we touch.

Raphtalia: Snobbish my ass. But since the theme of our match is game changing. Literally due of our stories. I think we both change the idea of what isekai anime can do. And not gonna lie here I can't tell if you two are snobs or not, because you two tend to shove your love down in everyone's throats.

Asuna: Better than have a lolicon as a main lead. Or at least your fanbase forgot that you're still technically ten years old, and they want to keep shipping you with him.

Raphtalia: If you're gonna play that then I guess Kirito will also have the troupe of having all of his love interests get to be happy with him, like that "In Another World with My Smartphone" anime.

Asuna: At least we would be legal than you. But that would betraying our storytelling.

Raphtalia: Perhaps stop introducing new girls and at least have actual boys to create potential romance stories for Kirito's side concubines. I'm being honest here.

Asuna: We tried that and it was the second arc in the first season, and he wasn't over at all as a character. So we nixed it for the traditional cousin attraction angle, and that work much better than having a pedo angle that fans from your show wanted. And Naofumi does have the rapist look.

Raphtalia: What the hell does that mean?

Asuna: I'm just saying that he looks like a rapist, and I could see why they frame him.

Raphtalia: Didn't your swing out boyfriend went out to flirt with other fairies while you're going through a typical hentai scene.

Asuna: We do not... speak about that scene!

Raphtalia: And he's such a Gary Stu, he's pretty much on every Gary Stu list.

Asuna: I'm pretty sure Gary Stu means "perfect man", but Kirito has his flaws.

Raphtalia: I completely doubt it. Didn't he try doing a superhero like rescue in the real world that's literally shows in the first scenes of Season 2?

Asuna: Let's talk about the match, we've been going off topic here.

[Asuna's promo and introduction]

Asuna: Oh, God!

Raphtalia: You pissed off every female character on either Isekai or Harem genres over your promo and introduction.

Asuna: Am I wrong in any case? Because you won't see me dating any of them.

Raphtalia: And yet, you allow Kirito to flirt with other girls when you're not around.

Asuna: He wasn't flirting, he's just talking to other girls to get some information. And what does the other guys do? Keep getting kill over and over again? Being an edge lord version of SAO, and became a walking skeleton? Either being magically summoned because they're the "legendary warrior" or accidentally get killed? They're all the same and we're the one and only original. So it's not my fault that every male lead is so one dimensional by comparing them to Kirito.

Raphtalia: Well just because all isekai anime can be the same but it's how they can reinvent them as the story narrative.

Asuna: Isn't there two guys, a cautious hero and a skeleton edge lord are so overpower at the start?

Raphtalia: Well unlike you, at least they'll try to attempt on explaining God Mode like how Slim did. But the next thing you'll start proclaiming that if Kirito would live in the other show, he would be; Kirito is perfect for One For All because he already got the body and personality.

Asuna: Even better; he would had a superior dual blades and be the best demon slayer ever if he lived with that overhyped show called Demon Slayer, stealing our thunder and let me tell you now, if we had a theatical release, we would had won Best Animated Movie at the Oscars. That's how good we are. Unlike Jaeger who likes to believe he took the credit that he brought anime to mainstream, Kirito and I had managed to do such thing. We put anime on mainstream media.

Raphtalia: Normally I don't tend to side with Jaeger that often but if Jaeger haven't shown up and showcase anime to the mainstream audience, I don't think none of us would had made such an impact, outside of Goblin Slayer and Shield Hero.

Asuna: Speaking of lower-tier anime, did you heard the Catra and Yang got plenty of goblin time while filming Endgame.

Raphtalia: Yes, I heard.

[The Faceoff]

Raphtalia: I believe this match was based around Kazuchika Okada versus Kenny Omega, but wanted to do something simple with babyfaces and heels. And he always believe Kirito had always been like the true antagonist for isekai anime since if we placed Kirito into any of these environment, he would end up being the most OP person. And yeah, that could be any character but this is Kirito we're talking about.

Asuna: The story of the match is just a simple one, sword versus shield. But I guess two swords versus a broken ability of a shield.

Raphtalia: Anyways... I believe we originally gonna have this around the beginning or at least the battle royal of all Isekai heroes and dubbing it, "The Isekai Battle Royal", and I think... I don't know who was supposed to win the match before the current battle royal with their own original winner.

Asuna: I think it was supposed to be... honestly, I don't know.

Raptalia: Wait, I think I might have the original program for this match here... Ah! Right here! The original name was "Isekai and Harem Battle Royal", and the original winner was a coin toss between either Kodaka Hasegawa from Haganai or Taichi Kamiya from Digimon.

Asuna: Haganai? Why him?

Raphtalia: I think Mr. Canary personally like the Season 2 confrontation because he believes it's one of those Harem bastardization scenes. So he wanted to reward him for the win. But also he wanted to give Taichi since they're like the first Isekai show that got some little mainstream attention before we were all born.

Asuna: I guess I can see why then. But it's a good thing we got to have this singles match.

Raphtalia: As I'm reading the original matches for Isekai and Harem, I think we had multiple various for this match, but we went with Naofumi versus Kirito in the end because of the theme of the match.

Asuna: Didn't some of them wanted to become perverts? Like that hentai... I mean, "respectable man of culture" show, High School DxD?

Raphtalia: I think we all would agree to that. It's basically hentai, including that Reviewers show.

Asuna: Good thing they got cancel, because they prove why perverts are ruining culture.

Raphtalia: Didn't you show off your tits in your latest movie?

Asuna: Like Noel, I wanted to know who was working on camera, because they're dead meat when I find them.

Raphtalia: They're dead meat when Kirito arrive. You might just put up a show for the pervert, acting like you had been forced so Kirito can be the hero... like Martha from Helluva Boss.

Asuna: I'm surprise the same pervert camera person didn't sneak in the shots to Fairy Tail. Speaking of which, Son Goku himself credits Kirito, Natsu Dragneel and Shiba Tatsuya for being proud examples of what main characters should be, and wishes there could be more of them. And hearing that from Goku himself is a huge honor.

Raphtalia: Such crap to me. Anyways, back to the topic. Naofumi was meant to be wearing trunks rather than short trunks but change since Naofumi wanted to have the Okada and Omega feel so he change it.

Asuna: And Kirito attire is inspired by Kenny Omega, but we added the touch from our show.

Raphtalia: As for Naofumi, we went with a emerald and silver attire to match the shield from our show. And I think we originally were gonna go with a barbarian attire as a joke since he had been called one at near beginning of the show. But when he saw the ones were presented at him, he loves them. The matching kneepads and the harlequin boots with it, he wanted to wrestle in them. The cape was the same we used on the show.

Asuna: Yeah.

Raphtalia: Besides Naofumi, who would had been a great match against Kirito?

Asuna: That's a good one, I doubt anyone would come close to Kirito but Naofumi is a right choice for the event.

[The finishers]

Raphtalia: I believe it was originally gonna have Naofumi to win the match since Mr. Canary actually like our show at some degrees, but change the finished due of being realistic here that if Kirito was the Hero of the Sword, he would still be OP against it. And before he connected the multiple bicycle knee smashes and the electric chair driver, Kirito hits Naofumi with the low blow, and I think originally it was supposed to be signature dub as "God's Mode" due of the idea that going God's Mode is a low blow to everyone in the games or shows.

Asuna: Another original signature dub for Kirito is his bicycle knee was supposed to be called "Beater", based of him being called a Beater in early show. But it would had been a silly name for a signature dub.

Raphtalia: Didn't the electric chair driver was dub under one of his swords?

Asuna: Correct, but it's his signature sword and we gotta give it a nod. And we did that to the eletric chair german suplex after the Dark Repulser

Raphtalia: Well we just dub Naofumi names based around shield; Shield's Grip and Shield Devil. The latter is based on his nickname from our show. And Shield's Grip is self explain.

Asuna: Another thing I recall was having Kirito kicking out of the Shield Devil like how Omega did but we continue to tell our own wrestling story.

Raphtalia: And Naofumi was also supposed to kickout of the Elucidator but you wanted it to "protect the brand", but we were all here saying; It's a one time event, it's not like we're getting a sequel of this! We compromise with the rope break. And we also compromise on you stop the count in order to "protect the brand", in order to showcase how devastated these finishers truly are if they both need assistance to stop the match.

Asuna: But we should leave because I got some work on Progressive to make every Isekai and Harem women to reach heights from me breaking that glass ceiling and empowering all female leads to follow my footprints.

Raphtalia: Oh my God! Goodbye everyone.

-Both ladies left the room, arguing over the topic-

* * *

**The Shonen Jump Legends**

-Eren Jaeger and Monkey D. Luffy had enter the room-

[The entrances]

Luffy: My entrance theme was picked right away due of my light heart nature, but as for my sash it was a dedication towards a Joshi wrestling group from STARDOM Wrestling, Oedo Tai. And another thing about my entrance is that my crew was meant to join me for a dance, but we were told to make our entrances simple. And as for the armband, which I never wear is also dedicated to someone close to Oedo Tai, Hana Kimura, it even say "HANA".

Eren: I'm surprised that you wrestle in jhorts.

Luffy: Some wrestlers wear jeans and tanktops before, hell, I think some wrestle in suits.

Eren: It's a nice touch to see though. What about Ichigo look?

Luffy: He saw Tetsuya Naito style and he wanted to the same. It represent his "ingobernable" or ungovernable nature towards Goku. It proves the lack of respect towards our boss. And it was his idea of being called, "The Lost King of Shonen Jump", because he does truly feel like he is the lost king and had been forgotten in time but only be used as a nostalgia trip. He wanted to prove his worth at the final arc. I think he was originally gonna die his hair black because he's done kissing Goku's ass but was told to keep it orange. Ichigo reluctantly agree but will jump Goku at the beginning of the match as an agreement.

Eren: And I can see Uzumaki using his son's theme song and totally getting all the brownie point by wearing all orange

Luffy: Not really since it was his signature color but yeah. We saw his son early in the night using this theme song and got a big fancy entrance.

Eren: Uzumaki using his son's theme song is like a metaphor, using his son in only to increase his own name. Selfish bastard. Didn't Boruto got yelled at for wearing different gear?

Luffy: Yeah, because Naruto wanted Boruto to wear something similar to his, but Boruto wanted to be his own thing. Got a lot of heat for it being independent.

Eren: I wanted to give him advice but he never seems to get time away from Naruto. Trying to tell him that he'll be great on his own. What I can respect the witches of Bleach and the daughters of Sesshomaru is that they're trying to be their own thing. They'll have a rough start but with the right arc, it can launch them into big things.

Luffy: I think Ninny and Noel are just a movie deal, but if those girls do have an anime series then they gotta rely on filler arcs. Like how Highschool of the Dead season two.

Eren: I think that's the only thing the kids in Highschool of the Dead can only do since they got the Mall arc, and I think that's how far I know of the story. When I look at some of their fandom wikipedia profiles, I noticed one of them got an endgame couple and I'm like, "well since you lot got nothing then I guess you could build it up to that one"

Luffy: Some shows like when they feel unfinished does require something like that. So Highschool of the Dead does fit that unless make the mall arc a movie release or something, then it's gonna feel that empty of a series.

Eren: Speaking of empty, let's talk about Son's entrance.

Luffy: You can be a real asshole at times, Jaeger.

Eren: I've been called Hitler the Second, I'm pretty damn sure being called an "asshole" is more of a compliment.

Luffy: Well since Goku attire is something simple and his trunks design is also simple. He wanted to be more like Antonio Inoki style of a wrestler and flashy as Hulk Hogan due of his colors. Goku had an original idea for a match, having Boruto versus Gohan but more into the preshow matches.

Eren: Kind of backhand to his own son but then again, he did that to himself when he was doing a superhero gimmick. Do you think Son's kid would had been better suited in today's media?

Luffy: Possibly not due of the popularity of My Hero Academia. And I doubt Gohan could get the Saiyan Man over. Hell, I think his wife was his sidekick at the time but like everyone else, I tend to forget and not me being a dumbass, I honestly forgot that his wife was his sidekick at a time.

Eren: They pretty much sideline her as a babymaker. Something Son tend to like in his female characters.

Luffy: You making him sound like he's a sexiest asshole.

Eren: He's not an asshole, he's just a dumbass.

Luffy: Still, you're pretty much an asshole around him, are you two still don't like each other?

Eren: Like in my retirement, we don't tend to agree on main character philosophy. We just can't stand each other.

Luffy: Anyways his theme song was hard to pick, but we started the show with Izuku using Hiroshi Tanahashi, so we'll do that. As for Ichigo, I think originally he was gonna come out with Triple H: The Game, Drowning Pool version.

Eren: Due of the Pedigree?

Luffy: Yeah.

[The standoff]

Eren: Even before the event started, the main event was always plan to be the Shonen Jump's biggest four or the Heavenly Kings of Jump I tend to call you all.

Luffy: Yeah, but the original match was us. We were meant to main event the entire night with you winning with an Avalanche Rumbling.

Eren: Yeah, I remember that but the reason why we had to change the match is because Mr. Canary knows that Son had to be The main event.

Luffy: And not like, "Oh my God! It's Son Goku! I gotta book him as the main event of the show!", but it went more like, "Crap! It's Goku. Well since he's here, I doubt he would want to accept an opening match". Goku didn't mind this at first but he wanted to... put it bluntly, want to buried the following names; Izuku Midoriya, Asta, Tanjiro Kamado, Senku Ishigami, basically every Jump main character that tends to... outshine us three. And yes, I said three, not four.

Eren: He literally forgot Ichigo was part of his company, right? I saw the promo, and Ichigo was pissed off. He was throwing his stuff onto the locker room after that. Ichigo goes up to Goku about this during the tag team match of the Jiha and Elric Brothers. I think we had unused footage here?

Luffy: Yeah, I made sure we get to see it.

[Ichigo confront Goku]

Ichigo is walking in the backstage area then going to Jump locker room with the sign saying, "Legendary Big Three". Ichigo stop before entering the locker room and look at the camera, 'Can you believe this shit? I changed my gear at a regular locker room with the others and he's...', Ichigo slams on the door, 'Son!', continue to slam the door, 'Son Goku, I know you're in there!'

Goku got out of the room, 'Hey there. Love the suit. Are you hear for any business? Because I'm trying to focus on this fatal four way match with Naruto, Luffy and some other guy'

Ichigo chuckles, 'Yeah! And that other guy is me, you asshole'

'Right! Right! Ichiko Kusakabe', Goku obviously got the name wrong.

'It's Ichigo Kurosaki', corrects him.

'Right! I know it's something like that', Goku continues to be oblivious of the name.

'It isn't like that, it Is that, Son', Ichigo angrily spoke to Goku.

'Well what do you want, Mr. Kusakabe?', Goku asks.

'I want some little respect from you', Ichigo gets into Goku's face.

'Look here, I don't even know you. But whatever story or show you were working on, I respect the work' Goku trying to keep everything calm.

'Why do I have the feeling you're not actually preaching what you're saying', Ichigo questioned Goku's statement.

'Because I got some orange hair Midoriya knockoff coming to my locker room and demanding respect out of nowhere. So... no, I'm not actually gonna show my full respects towards you', Goku answered.

Vegeta came by to give Goku some sheets of paper. Ichigo rolls his eyes as he chuckles, 'Well isn't it Son's biggest bitch... oh wait...', Ichigo trying to look over Goku's shoulders, 'I know Uzumaki is in there!' Ichigo looks back to Goku, 'I know he gotta be cleaning up your shit in there, right? I know Vegeta might be your in show bitch, but in the company, Uzumaki well always be your biggest ass kisser'.

'He's cleaning my boots, actually', Goku look at the sheets as Vegeta left who's annoyed at Goku. He's looking at the sheet, 'So Bleach is one of our most disappointed manga and anime? Ratings went down. Manga sales weren't selling. DVDs aren't a hit. Jump's last place in popularity... do you really work for us? Because what I'm reading here isn't impressive'

'Yeah! I worked for you, hell...', Ichigo pulls out his employment card of Jump, 'I worked with you during Jump Force'.

Goku grabs the card, 'I can't argue of this. And...', Goku looks more to sheet that had a company complaint, 'Yeah! It says here you were complaining of, "the lack of promotion, and Bleach characters need to be included". So we just look at popularity polls of your show and we just picked the best out of them to be DLC. But you should be grateful that you are in the main event with the Big Three of Shonen Jump'

Ichigo continues to chuckle, 'Big Three? I'm the reason why there is a Big Three here in the west. But all of the sudden, I'm not being in this room while you inserted yourself in this fictitious group that western boonies made up to make themselves feel special', Ichigo continue to bark at Goku. 'What makes Monkey D, and your biggest ass kisser Uzumaki in there got something that I don't?'

'They weren't destined to fail after their first big arc, and continue to go downhill from there on. Now please, get your mind into the match, and keep it professional', Goku goes back to the room, leaving Ichigo with an angry expression but speechless.

-Scene End-

Luffy: Ichigo was beyond pissed that he was called a "failure" by Goku.

Eren: I can't blame him, but unfortunately there's some truth that even I had to give Son some credit on this topic because if your show was meant to fail than it's meant to fail. As I spoke to Rose about what's the main character job is, she's still struggling on that part. But unlike her, at least she got her marketing team to get money through their stores. But I don't recall Ichigo got anything marketable characters or gear, if I did then I must had missed them.

Luffy: But it's great to see Ichigo get to be part of the main event even though I think Toriko was the replaceable participant.

Eren: Oh, God! Another spikey headed, ass kisser to Son. Let me guess, he's some big muscular asshole with a huge appetite and got a vague goal?

Luffy: That sounds like him, just minus the asshole part.

Eren: He wears that God awful orange Gi, right?

Luffy: To my knowledge, kind of. I wasn't paying attention back then.

Eren: You mentioned the squash match, right? What's the story behind that one? I wasn't at the meeting for that.

Luffy: Well Goku didn't mind the start of the show but he wanted it to be in a match with one of the younger ones, but if he had to choose, it would had been Senku. He wanted to tell a bullied angle where a smartass bullying against a hard working... we know where this is going... a hard working muscular man. But the idea match was gonna be a like Brock Lesnar versus John Cena match from SummerSlam.

Eren: Oh God! I know what match you're talking about, because Ruby and I used the promo for the Attack on RWBY video that her friends were hanging out.

Luffy: Yeah, but Goku would had been the John Cena while Senku is the Brock Lesnar.

Eren: That makes no sense in any regard!

Luffy: Except Goku wanted to win the match by doing multiple suplexes onto Senku and not allowing him to gain offense.

Eren: If it was that Extreme Rules match, I might believe if I'm heavily drunk, but it sounds like he's acting more like Brock Lesnar than Senku is.

Luffy: Goku deluded himself on that and saying that Senku is the Lesnar here but I call him out, and Mr. Canary wanted him to be in the main event rather than that match.

Eren: Is he still bitter that Light made his show God-tier, while Goku felt insulted that a smart main character can accomplish such goal?

Luffy: He still have some resentment towards smart heroes. Some. He still wanted to lynch Lelouch because he took the "pussy" way of making his show God-tier, and not the traditional way.

Eren: Reminds me of our meeting back at first decade. He wanted me to be like every other show on Jump.

Luffy: Believe it or not, Goku till this day regretted on not signing you on Jump. But creative difference got in the way of that.

Eren: Didn't he try to replicate my success by hiring Denji, Tanjiro and Emma?

Luffy: Yeah but the last two, I think Goku wanted to add some touch of his to the final arcs.

Eren: I hope he doesn't give them the too happy ending that he did for Tanjiro and Emma.

[The finishers]

Luffy: When Goku didn't get his squash/burial match against Senku, he wanted the win in the match. I convinced him that we gotta go with the original booked finish due of the fact that it's like the part timer's booking. Because both Goku and Naruto would be consider as "part timers" while I had been a full time wrestler since the late 90's, or full time animated show that had been going on into a marathon. Naruto was protesting to let Goku win, but Ichigo came in and wanted to keep the book finish. Goku keep saying that it's a feel good story ending, but Ichigo and Goku continue to have this heated conversation due of the booking. But the compromise is Goku kicking out two of the Ricochet Brainbuster and he'll stay down for the Gum-Gum Driver.

Eren: Your finishers look cool though. And I got to give Ichigo some props of having the Pedigree as a finisher. Fits his character. Didn't Uzumaki get a finisher? Outside of the Muta lock and open palm strike?

Luffy: I don't think so but the match was stuff up as it is.

Eren: Even I'll give Son some credit. Using Keith Lee's Spirit Bomb, and it fits. He even uses ACH double palm strike. Those are great reference of his finishers and I'll give Son some props.

Luffy: The belly-to-belly piledriver which is the Gum-Gum Driver, or suplex piledriver, had been something I wanted to do. And I think the frog splash was also a finisher to mine but we agree that it won't be a finisher, but cool to do. I think Naruto oversell the Spirit Bomb, but he needed to get out of the ring for the finale.

Eren: Didn't we would had a kickout party?

Luffy: I think two Rumblings and Ricochet Brainbuster, each, before we attempted an Avalanche version. Didn't you have a second finisher?

Eren: I believe it was either the Regal Stretch or a butterfly piledriver. I think we would had the piledriver spot at the ring apron. Both of us, I think.

Luffy: Actually, now I'm thinking it was the Ricochet Brainbuster on the apron and one Gum-Gum Driver kickout.

Eren: But I would had been a fan of protecting the finisher by foot on the ropes or rolling out the ring to recover. Something simple as that.

Luffy: But remember, wrestling matches these days were are more into move spamming and kickout parties.

Eren: This is why I'm favoring submission wrestling more than these move spamming and kickout parties type of wrestling.

Luffy: You and Goku are kind of related at some areas.

Eren: How dare you say that.

[The closer]

Eren: Here's a thing about my gear, it was inspired by Jon Moxley gear when he wrestle for New Japan for the first time. And I love the acronym of "FAKE".

Luffy: What does it mean? I'm confused about that because yes, we all know pro wrestling can be fake, but you can still see everyone still treating it like it's a lifestyle and choice.

Eren: It stands for; Fight And Kill Everyone. Since I was originally gonna compete, I got the gear ready but I didn't want to waste it. So we agree with this ending of the show. Even my finisher is basically the Death Rider finish.

Luffy: And what about your theme music?

Eren: It's something that fits me, but I also had three other themes on the self before I choose No One Will Survive which is a nod to the original ending of Attack on Titan and perhaps the current ending if I'm pissed off, but that Advocate of Slavery, Iwatani took Judas, and I was in between before I chose No One Will Survive is, CM Punk: Cult of Personality, and Randy Orton: Voices.

Luffy: He's not an advocate of slavery?

Eren: How do you describe two of his "loved ones" having a slave crest as a tattoo in order to show "love" to Iwatani. It's like having a subjugated race having a racial word or symbol on their skins and wearing it with pride. To me, the only people who does that is the Nazi folk or the KKK people, or people who want superiority in general.

Luffy: Come on, Jaeger, even I have this scar on my chest and it's front a corrupted official.

Eren: One, that's a battle scar. There's a difference between your battle scar and Iwatani's slave willingly to have a slave symbol on her loli chest.

Luffy: She's a grown women, Jaeger.

Eren: Mother... I really hate this God damn Lolicon/Shotacon Rules. I remember Pico got shit and still getting shit over his show, but let's put on big tits on ten year old girl... If one of those Demi-Humans don't age as fast to the racoon bitch, I guess it could be fair game. If not, then they got themselves a bunch of lolicons. Hell, Uzaki got shit over her tits and she's legal, but I guess if she was 16 years old then it's fine. The racoon bitch reminds me of that one show... um... I only heard the premise but it sound silly, First Love Monster. I think that's what it called.

Luffy: Correct. Do you honestly hate fun?

Eren: Yes. As for the First Love Monster... where's the police because that's pedophilia right there.

Luffy: Want to explain it to people at home about the premise?

Eren: Gladly. It's a simple rom-com anime where a rich 15 year old girl fell in love with a tall high school looking boy who's really 10 years old. I think that's a fifth grade age, right?

Luffy: Anyways, what else you would love about the closer?

Eren: I get to be the heel since I'm known to take everyone down a few notches.

Luffy: Speaking of which, I heard you and Revy got a mock promo. Unlike you and Blake, this wasn't film.

Eren: That's correct. The promo is supposed to be a bastardization of equality and feminism. It started that Revy wanted to be in a intergender match, and since I got nothing to do, we could have had this match but feminist movements, PC and Cancel culture would had come after Mr. Canary's ass but Revy made a mockery of it by saying to me, "To all of the fuckers and cunts out there, fight social justice, she wants to fight". And I ask her, "Do you believe in equality?", then she replies, "Which answer gets her head kicked in?"

Luffy: Sounds... like it's like a hit on those try hard social justice type of movies and stories?

Eren: It is. I replied, "Then just say, yes". And the reason why I said yes because there's a difference between abusement and equality rights here is that Revy willingly to get hurt while the former didn't ask for. And I respect to those who's willingly to fight back, showing that they won't give up. And I feel sorry to those who can't fight back and let others to fight for the weak. As to those who are a bunch of try hards to fight social justice without talking about certain topics. Revy never like people who tries too damn hard. Just let loose and enjoy the moment. But basically, it's Callihan and Blanchard angle.

Luffy: Not very PC of you, Jaeger.

Eren: Who's show has a pervert who literally admits of running away and reluctantly agree to be train by trans characters?

Luffy: Not touching that topic.

Eren: Then don't touch on topics you know you can't win. Besides, your show is more of the generic "good versus evil". Unlike VivziePop which has an amazing second episode of Helluva Boss, which I have faith in her. Can't wait to see the biggest troll of your show can pull off by having your entire fanbase to waste their lives on a story ending where there's no real treasure unless it's the "journey".

Luffy: Nobody isn't complaining about Gon and his haitus.

Eren: Unlike you, at least the Creator is trying to make an actual story where there's consequences and no entitlement in it.

Luffy: What the hell does that mean?

Eren: It's that to increase more danger to the "New World" is to have some crew, I mean crewmates and not your expendable crews to die, and show consequences of your actions and if Big Mom is so powerful, then she could had show you the dark consequences of his "victory" by destroying his territory, aka, Fishman Island, a true price of an "Emperor" and what an Emperor does. And not being a wishy washy type of story where the good guys win and the bad guys lose. It would had been an interesting story development.

Luffy: We're not meant to be a dark show, we're meant to be a light hearted popcorn show, like Goku.

Eren: And look where you're at, under Yagami, vi Britannia, Elric and myself since we're willingly to cross that line of storytelling.

Luffy: And we're trying to justify every villain of our show.

Eren: Let me guess, Uzumaki is trying to mixed the "Talk no Jitsu" onto everyone to be your bitch in the show? This is the difference between you and me; you're playing checkers with me playing it with you, while playing multiple chess games with others, and you're losing this game and I'm not even trying to win.

Luffy: If this was boxing match, I would win against you.

Eren: What a sad reality you live in because no matter how much you try, because this is the dark reality when you met me for the first time and continue as years go by, no matter how far your arms can stretch but your arms too short to box with God. And I'm just standing in front of you with you're boxing with me.

Luffy: I think our match theme would had been "Edurance versus Execution". So it depend if you can last longer or your execution would be my downfall. But anyways, we should call it a night.

Eren: Yeah. You say it to the audience at home since I'm not that good on being cheerful.

Luffy: Alright! Goodbye everyone! And hope you'll keep supporting the official release and all the other shows. Bye!

-Both men left the room. After the door is close, the projector keeps rolling till it finally turns off on its own leaving the room pitch dark-


End file.
